The Best Days Of Your Life
by estkella
Summary: [AU]College is supposed to be the best days of your life arn't they? This group of friends are about to find out as they experience love, laughter, friendship and heartbrake.Plz R&R AmyxAdam,JeffxTrish,ChrisxSteph!
1. Read Between The Lines

**Disclaimer -** I do not own anything to do with the WWE in this story and probably never will do. Vince owns it all and the people own themselves and so on...

**Title**: Best Days Of Our Lives

**Rating**: T for now might go to M.

**Summary - **College is supposed to be some of the best days of your life arn't they? Meeting new people and experiencing the world for the very first time. Well this new group of friends are about to find out as they experience the many trials of love, laughter, friendship and most of all heatbrake. Will they be able to get through it all in one piece?

**Main Characters - **Trish, Amy, Stephanie, Torrie, Chris, Jeff, RVD, Cena, AJ.

**Couples -** Amy/Adam - Chris/Steph - Trish/Jeff and maybe Torrie/John not decided yet? Although they are the couples i won't be putting them together straight away and i might make some changes towards the end of the story.

**Genre -** Romance, Angst, Humour and Drama.

**A/N:** So i've done the highschool story so thougth I'd try the next step up. Apologies if any of the wording is wrong as i'm English and the school system is a little different over here but I will try.

Hope you enjoy and if you do PLEASE review i really appreciate even the smallest of words.

**

* * *

**

_**The Best Days Of Our Lives.**_

_Chapter 1 – Read Between The Lines._

Amy sighed as she bit on her bottom lip, this was no use, she wasn't getting anywhere, two hours she'd been seaching in the English Literature section of the college library. If she didn't need this book so much she would have long given up and gone back to her dorm, the one she left full of boxes and clothes scattered about, she did have better things to do. Pissed off and agitated, she sighed loudly and turned on her heel and walked back to the desk where the old lady librarian was sat at her computer, her glasses nestling on the tip of her nose. She contiued looking at the screen not noticing the redhead walk up to her, until she heard a loud cough.

"Can I help you?" she said still not looking up.

"I still can't find the damn book," Amy said annoyed.

"Well I told you where to find it, so I really can't help you anymore," here eyes glanced briefly at Amy and then back to the screen.

"You could show me," Amy said abruptly putting her hands on the counter.

Finally looking fully at Amy the woman sighed, "I'm sorry I _can't_ leave my desk."

As she was about to look away Amy spoke quickly and loudly, "you're not being very helpful."

"Please keep your voice down. Now I told you it was in section two fifteen row six D." She rolled her eyes and snapped.

Amy rolled her eyes and walked away heading for section two fifteen again. As she approached it she almost walked into a tall man who wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Amy casually smiled and walked past him not in the mood for niceties.

Ten minutes later Amy had given up hope of ever finding the book and was sure she was going to fail her course now. Sitting back into one of the comfy chairs situated throughout the library Amy sighed and looked to the ceiling. That's when she saw it the book she needed.

Standing up to get a better look Amy saw it was stacked up on top of a few more books and there was no hope of getting it. Trying anyway she stood on her tip toes and pushed at the book but nothing happened. So she pulled a book out from underneath in hope that the pile would get smaller. Unlucky for her the pile did get smaller but only because all the books came tumbling down off the shelf. The only good thing was they fell backwards and not forwards on top of her. Amy opened her eyes and saw she was okay then sighed a sigh of relieve and walked round to get her book but was a little surprised by what she saw.

Standing there was a tall blonde haired man wearing ripped jeans, a blue t-shirt and a leather jacket. Also he had his arms full of books and was looking a little confused.

"Do these belong to you?"

"Erm yeah sorry about that." Amy smiled nervously.

"Don't worry I'm used books falling out of the sky and hitting me." The man laughed.

"I'll take those I only want the top one." Amy reached over awkwardly and took the books.

"Interesting choice there do you like English Literature." The man asked.

"Erm yeah you could say that." Amy smiled blushing a little.

"Well it's nice to meet you I love meeting fellow Literature lovers I'm Adam." Adam extended his hand.

Amy took the hand and shook it she was still blushing a little and her heart rate was now increasing as she looked into his green eyes. Running her hand through her hair and trying to act casual Amy smiled.

"I'm Amy it's nice to meet you. I'm glad to see a friendly face in here."

"Yeah I guess Glenda can be a bit of a misery sometimes." Adam laughed.

Just then a cell phone could be heard. Adam's eyes opened wide and he quickly fumbled round his jeans and took his cell out of his pocket.

"I forgot about that. I best go out and take the call. I'll see you round, maybe we could get together sometime." Adam waved and walked away.

"I'd really like that." Amy smiled.

Amy smiled at him and waved. Thinking to herself maybe college wasn't going to be so bad after all. Picking up the book she needed she quickly exited the library and headed towards her dorm excited with what had just happened all she could think about was the next time she'd see Adam and couldn't wait.

Hoping he'd be outside the library but unfortunately he wasn't. Amy sighed and continued hoping she's see in on the way but had no luck either. Thinking to herself that there were three days left until classes started and she was bound to run into him again. That thought brought a smile on to her face.

* * *

**A/N:So it's a short first chapter but it just sets up the story, more characters in the next chapters.**

**Please reveiw!**


	2. What Makes You Feel?

_Chapter 2 – What Makes You Feel?_

"I can't believe your going home on the first real weekend we're here." the blonde scoffed to the boy at her side.

"I have some more things to pick up," he defended himself as his sister rolled her eyes.

She shot himsarcastic look. "No you just wanna go home and see _mom_." she then teased.

"Shut up," he said pushing his twin sister in the arm.

"Momma's boy," she teased again singing.

"Torrie shut up!" he yelled.

Torrie continued to sing as her brother just rolled his eyes and turned his back about to walk out the room when Torrie punched him in the arm. Laughing to himself he turned round round and grabbed her twisting her arm behind her back.

"Let go of me Chris," Torrie yelled.

"Say you're sorry," Chris said calmly.

"Screw you," Torrie laughed loudly.

The pair struggled for a little while longer as Torrie managed to untangle her arm and elbow Chris in the ribs to which he wrapped his arm round her neck. Minutes past as the siblings continued to play fightuntil they heard a knock at the door.Letting go of each other they looked up to the already open doorwayseeing a redhead girl stood with her eyebrows raised.

"Hi are you must be Torrie?" Amy asked.

"Yeah hi," Torrie smiled slightly out of breath as she strengthened her blonde hair.

"I'm Amy I'm just across the hall from you and I just came to introduce myself, but if your busy I can come back."

"Hell no I was just playing round. This is my brother Chris he goes here too but is just irritating me at the moment instead of sorting his own dorm room out," Torrie explained."You just saved him from me kicking his ass."

Chris scoffed at this and ran a hand through his hair, "whatever," he walked to the doorway. "I was just going anyway," Chris smirked at his sister. "Nice to meet you anyway," Chris smiled at Amy and made his way out the room.

Amy looked confused as she watched the blonde boy walk out of the room and down the corridor then looked back over at his sister who was now stood in the middle of her room. Amy entered the room being careful of where she stepped as the room was a complete mess as Torrie hadn't bothered to unpack yet putting it off until later. Eventually Amy found herself a spot to sit and watched as her neighbour looked round for something.

"You lost something?" thinking it would be easy to in this room.

"My jacket…oh no I got it." Torrie reached down and pulled out a black suede blazer style jacket, which was full of creases then put it on.

Amy laughed and just nodded.

"You wanna go get some coffee or something." Torrie asked.

"Don't you need to unpack?" Amy asked.

"Nah I'm just gonna leave it." Torrie shrugged.

"Ooookkkay then." Amy nodded.

Torrie then looked briefly at herself in the mirror before shrugging. Currently the blond was wearing a black and pink striped tank top, a short ripped denim skirt that flared out then underneath black leggings that went to her ankle and then a pair of pink converse high tops. Walking out the room Amy did the same briefly then followed Torrie. The redhead was wearing low slung ripped jeans and a very tight black top with a skull and cross bones on the front and then to finish a pair of black flip flops on her feet.

* * *

Chris walked out of the dorms and across the courtyard and headed for his dorm, which was only a quick walk away. As he was walking he glanced round at all the new people who were starting today as well as himself. All he could see were people walking round carrying boxes and various bedroom items. Everyone seemed so busy except for one girl who was stood alone. Chris looked closer at the brunette haired girl who seemed to be waiting for someone.

For some reason Chris found himself staring at the girl he was captivated by her every move. As the wind blew softly at her hair and the sun made her scrunch up her face. Chris wasn't sure how long he had been staring at the girl all he knew was it had been a long time. Chris looked closer as he saw a man walking towards her. The girl seemed to recognise him as she smiled and gave him a hug. The man was very largely built and had a head full of grey hair. Although she was no longer alone Chris continued to stare.

All of a sudden someone yelling at him broke Chris's thoughts.

"Hey man get out of the way!"

Chris looked over quickly and saw a longhaired boy coming towards him very quickly on a skateboard. Chris fumbled round a bit before he eventually fell backwards on the ground.

"Sorry." The boy looked down at him.

Chris stood up. "Look where you're going."

Chris brushed himself down and didn't even look over at the boy who did seem genially sorry. Just ignoring him Chris continued to walk towards his dorm and looked back to where the girl had been stood but was now gone.

* * *

"So when did you arrive?" Torrie asked drinking her cappuccino.

"Last week. My folks kicked me out and so I just came here." Amy explained. "What about you?"

"Oh I got here yesterday so did my brother. We couldn't wait to get away from home we have quite a large family." Torrie rolled her eyes.

"How large?"

"Five brothers and one sister." Torrie laughed.

As the two girls continued to talk Chris came walking in and saw them sat at a table so walked over and took a seat. Having been to his room and seeing his room mate wasn't there yet Chris decided to go see what else was going on around campus and also hoping to see the brunette again.

"So do you guys know who you're rooming with yet?" Chris asked.

"No not yet." Both shook their heads.

"Me neither."

"I hope she's nice." Amy said.

"I hope she keeps her hands off my stuff." Torrie said shortly.

As Chris shook his head the brunette girl from earlier walked through the doors and past the table Chris was sat on. Chris stared at her again as she walked past.

"I hope it's her." Chris said.

"You know the old dude she's with is probably her boyfriend, yeah she's probably banging him for the money." Torrie laughed.

"No way." Amy laughed.

"Like you and Shawn." Chris smirked.

"Shut up asshole." Torrie yelled.

"Who's Shawn?" Amy asked.

"Nobody just ignore him." Torrie looked over at her brother and gave him an evil look as though what he was talking about was a secret.

The three then silently watched the girl and the man walk out through the other doors and nobody said anything as Chris was trying to remember what she looked like. Suddenly Amy looked over as though she had something important to tell them.

"I met this totally _hot_ guy in the library today." Amy cut in just remembering.

"We have a library?" Torrie asked her eyebrows raising.

"Just ignore her." Chris rolled his eyes.

Amy laughed at this comment and then continued to tell the pair her story about Adam.

"I can't wait to see him again." Amy said dreamily.

Chris felt a little like Amy only he was thinking about the brunette hoping that he would see her again soon.


	3. Finding Our Ways

_Chapter 3 – Finding Our Ways._

Torrie and Amy walked together back up the stairs to their dorm. As they entered the hallway Torrie could see her bedroom was open and even though her memory was pretty bad she swore she remembered shutting it just the she heard movement inside and remembered that her room mate was coming today.

"Well I guess my roommate is here," Torrie muttered turning to Amy.

"I'll catch you later then I have a book I need to read," Amy turned round.

Torrie rolled her eyes, "please don't tell me your gonna spend this year reading?" she asked.

"I have my reasons," Amy smirked thinking of Adam.

Torrie shook her and continued to walk forward to her dorm. By now she was quite anxious to see who she would be sharing her room with for the next year or so. The feeling she was having faded when she saw the blonde unpacking her belongings.

"What are you doing here?" Torrie asked rudely.

"Well it's nice to see you too Torrie," the blonde turned to see her roommate who didn't look as cheery as she did.

"Cut the crap Trish what are you doing here?" Torrie said even more rudely putting her hands on her hips.

"As you might well know Torrie I'm going to college here like you and Chris are," Trish raised her eyebrows.

"You followed us here didn't you?" Torrie pointed at Trish moving closer, "you tried to ruin his life in high school so you're trying to do it here too," Torrie yelled.

"Please Torrie get over yourself. You think I'd come here just because Chris is and not because I wanna study," Trish rolled her eyes and turned around to continue unpacking ignoring the looks she was receiving from Torrie.

"Yeah of course I do because that's the sort of person you are!" Torrie yelled louder.

Trish rolled her eyes again and thought about not replying but did anyway, "well it looks like we're rooming together so your gonna have to get over this hatred you feel for me and deal with it," Trish sighed continuing to pack.

Torrie moaned angrily and turned on her heel and walked out of the room slaming the door she continued all the way towards Amy's room. Torrie didn't even bother knocking she just opened the door wide and walked inside. Torrie was a little surprised to see Amy wasn't alone in fact she had been joined by another girl.

"Hi Torrie…nice surprise," Amy said a little confused at Torrie's presence.

"So is there any chance you wanna swap rooms," Torrie said loudly.

"Roommate not what you expected huh?" the new girl asked.

"I hate that woman!" Torrie yelled balling her fists.

"Wow you must have been in there about five minutes and you know already," Amy laughed sounding surprised.

"I already know her from back home she was my brother's high school girlfriend and a complete _bitch,_" Torrie said still angry, "I can't spend a year with her I just can't."

Torrie sighed and fell back on to Amy's bed and then looked over at the girl in front of her. The girl hadbrown hair and brown eyes she was dressed a little different then Torrie and Amy. The girl was wearing a black skirt and a red shirt also with high heels on. Torrie was a little dubious at the girls appearance but smiled anyway.

"I'm Torrie by the way," Torrie smiled a little.

"Hi I'm Steph."

Torrie looked at her for a few seconds trying to place her as she had seen her before then remembered and smiled.

* * *

Chris was sat on his bed reading when he heard a loud noise outside of his bedroom door. Sitting up straighter Chris stared at the door, which began to open. Standing up now Chris walked towards it. When the door opened all the way Chris was a little shocked at who was standing there.

"Hi I'm Jeff Hardy," the new guest introduced himself.

"We met earlier remember? You almost killed me on your skateboard," Chris said grudgingly as he sat back down on his bed.

"That was you," Jeff laughed sounding a little amused.

"So I take it you're my roommate then?" Chris asked knowing the answer already.

"Yep,"Jeff nodded enthusiastically.

Jeff walked further into the room and stood still to look round he could see three beds, one had been taken already by Chris. Walkingback out into the halwayhe picked up his bags and then scattered them on the middle bed obviously claiming it as his own.

"So you skateboard?" Chris asked looking at the board Jeff had dumped in the middle of the room.

"Yep sure do. You're looking at a national champion." Jeff smiled proudly.

Chris nodded and sat back on his bed and looked clearly at the new arrival. Jeff had long multiple coloured hair and green coloured eyes his clothing was a little different to Chris. As Chris preferred the retro look while Jeff was more punk. Although look at him Chris thought he seemed cool enough and they looked as though they might share the same interests as Jeff brought in another box full of records.

"So what's your major?" Chris asked deciding to try and be nice.

"Music," Jeff said walking in with another box full of what looked like junk he looked over at Chris, "what about you?"

"Yeah music too," Chris said enthusiastic.

"You play an instrument?" Jeff asked looking up from a box.

"Guitar," Chris sat forward on his bed.

"I like to play the drums myself," Jeff pulled out two old looking drumsticks out of the box he was surveying and spun them round his fingers. "Happen to be pretty good too."

Chris furrowed his brow as he laughed and stood up, "you want some help?"

Jeff nodded as Chris made his way outside to see dozens more boxes all looking like they were filled with junk. He grabbed one and made his way back inside.

"So where's the other dude? I thought there was three of us in here?" Jeff said looking round.

"I think he's coming next week," Chris said as he dropped the box on Jeff's bed.

Jeff nodded and then continued unpacking with the help of Chris. An hour later they had found out that they would be in the same classes and that also they shared a lot of the same interests like music for one. Chris soon realised that first impression arn't always the thing to go on and he might as well try and give Jeff a chance as he would be rooming with the guy for a whole year so they at least needed to speak.

* * *

Later that afternoon after helping Jeff unpack and leaving the room a complete mess Chris found himself walking towards the admin office to see if he could get a new copy of his schedule as Torrie had destroyed the old one when she was in one of her moods with him.

As he turned to corner he heard his name being called out by a familiar voice. Chris knotted his brow in confusion,it couldn't be, heturned round and saw what he thought was his ex girlfriend walking towards him. As she got closer Chris realised it was her.

"Hi Chris," Trish smiled hesitently although she had a better relationship with Chris than Torrie she still was unsure of what his reaction would be.

"Trish hi..." Chris was silent, "what...what are you doing here...I thought you were going to Boston?" Chris finally asked his face scrunched in confusion.

Trish nodded and gave a small smile, "I had planned tobut this place is closer to home and plusthey have a better pre med program," Trish explained nervously as Chris listened.

After a very long silence Chris nodded, "right well I guess it's nice to see you then," Chris was a little loss for words the last person he had expected to see was his high school girlfriend.

Trish sensed his akwardness, "Chris I know it might be a little weird between us but as corny as it sounds I would like to be friends," Trish said hesitantly, "or at least co exist together."

"Um okay…I guess we can try right," Chris shrugged.

Trish let out a relieved sigh and smiled, "that's great I just wish Torrie would be as willing as youshe's not a happy bunny right now as I'm here room mate," Trish frowned not pleased at the idea either.

"That's great!" Chris said grinning.

Chris then began to laugh loudly as he knew his sister hated Trish and always had done ever since the two started sating in high school. Chrisnever really knew the full reason why she hated Trishand had never really bothered to find out, but he knew that Torriehated Trish with a passion and the feeling was mutual onTrish's half as she had tried for years to makeTorrielike her but had never suceeded so just began to hate the woman back.

Although they were ex's Chris didn't let that bother him he in fact liked Trish and wouldn't mind her as a friend as she did have her good qualities like being incredible smart. Plus it would get right on his sisters nerves if he were her friend.

"So has she seen you?" Chris asked wide eyed.

"Yeah," Trish nodded.

Chris laughed and saidnothingas hecontinued tp walk to the admin office knowing the anger his sister was probably feeling right now. Smiling to himselfknowing this year wasn't going to be so bad afterall.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: By the wayI love TrishI just thought it would add a little something to the story ifIgave her and Torrie abackground, every story needs a drama.**


	4. Might As Well Be Strangers

_Chapter 4 – Might As Well be Strangers._

Amy, Torrie and Steph had decided once again to ditch the unpacking and go get somewell needed rest andcaffiene intake. Currently they were sat on the large sofa's that surrounded the fire place. Torrie had spent the last hour filling Steph and Amyin on Trish. How she used to date Chris in high school but broke up senior year. The conversation had died down now and it was back to silence.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Steph broke the silence by standing up.

Amy and Torrie just nodded and began to talk again when Chris and Jeff came walking towards them. Torrie almost fell off her chair trying to tell Chris about Trish.

"You'll never guess who's here?"

"Trish." Chris answered.

Torrie looked a little surprised. "You know?"

"Yeah I ran into her about ten minutes ago, she said something about you not being happy she was here." Chris explained.

"Of course I'm not happy Chris I hate the woman and I don't want anything to do with her!" Torrie yelled.

"Torrie just calm down she isn't that bad. We're actually friends now." Chris said.

"She cheated on you."  
"We don't have any proof of that do we." Chris said now getting a little frustrated.

"You just still like her don't you." Torrie yelled.

"No Torrie I don't, but nothing bad happened between us and I don't have a problem with her." Chris shrugged.

Torrie said nothing she just crossed her arms and scowled at her brother who was never on her side. Amy and Jeff were quiet through the whole conversation watching the siblings argue. When it was completely quiet Jeff looked round at the two girls he didn't know.

"So hi I'm Jeff by the way Chris's room mate."

"Hi I'm Amy and well you know Torrie." Amy introduced the girls.

Chris rolled his eyes at his sister who didn't even acknowledge Jeff and then sat down on the empty spot on the sofa. A few seconds later Steph came walking back and noticed someone in her spot.

"You're in my seat." Steph said.

Chris heard a voice and looked up to his amazement at the girl he had been transfixed with earlier. Chris couldn't help but stare at her once more and didn't move.

"Chris get off the damn sofa!" Torrie yelled.

Chris's concentration was broken by his sister yelling at him, which made him a little angry. Standing up he moved out of the way and let Steph sit down.Chris felt as though he was on cloud nine. All day he had been looking for the brunette and she was right there all along. For once he was glad he and Torrie had chosen to go to the same collage.

"You haven't met Chris and Jeff yet have you? Guy's this is Steph my room mate." Amy introduced them.

"That's Torrie's brother Chris and erm just Jeff I guess." Amy laughed.

"Hi." Steph smiled.

There was silence again as nobody spoke eventually Jeff looked round and smiled.

"So where's everyone from?"

"Sanford, North Carolina." Amy answered.

"Really I'm from Cameron!" Jeff said enthusiastically.

"No way!" Amy said loudly smiling.

The two then went in to a deep conversation about where they were from while the other sat around quietly.

"So Steph what about you? Where are you from?" Chris asked.

"Stamford Connecticut." Steph replied politely.

"So your pretty rich then?" Torrie asked out of nowhere.

"Torrie!" Chris yelled.

"I was just making conversation jeez. So anyway was that guy before your boyfriend?" Torrie asked.

"Oh no." Steph laughed. "He's my dad."

"Yeah Torrie I think it's only you who go for old guy's." Chris smirked.

"So do you have a boyfriend then?" Torrie asked ignoring Chris's comment.

"Yeah he's back home in Connecticut his names Paul." Steph smiled.

"How nice." Torrie smiled.

Chris remained quiet he for some reason didn't find this news as good as Torrie did. Chris remained quiet for a little while as the others talked around him.

"So where are you two from?" Steph smiled at Chris.

Chris was a little surprised at her question and tried to act normal. "Here in New York."

"Really I love New York." Steph smiled. "That's the main reason I chose this place to study."

The two continued to talk about where they were from until Torrie made a loud noise and the pair looked over at her. Torrie's attention was towards the doorway where Trish had just walked in.

"Oh great here comes Trish everyone pretend you can't see her." Torrie said loudly.

"Trish over here!" Chris yelled waving.

Chris laughed and ignored the look Torrie was currently giving him. Trish smiled and walked over and found a spot next to Jeff.

"Everyone this is Trish and don't believe what Torrie tells you." Chris smirked at Torrie.

The clock turned as everyone continued to talk getting to know each other. At the beginning of the day they were all complete strangers but now they were as good as friends.


	5. Our Last Day

_Chapter 5 – Our Last Day._

the days had passed quickly for the students on campus especially the new comers tt was now Sunday and the last day left before classes started tomorrow. So that meant one thing the last day of summer and the last day of freedom to just let loose and have fun. some people choosing to spend their time differently then their crazier classmates.

Inside the women's dorm building a very wide awake Torrie came walking out of the showers and bumped into Amy who was looking very tired this morning her hair looking like a small animal and her eyes low and droopy.

"Where are you going all dressed and shit?" Amy yawned asking.

"I got work," Torrie replied cheerfully.

"You work?" Amy asked looking surprised.

"Well tuition fee's don't pay themselves," Torrie raised her eyebrows.

"Right I get...you well bye," Amy nodded yawning and walked into the showers without a look back.

Torrie laughed and continued walking into her own room seeingthat Trish was now awake and moving around.

"Your awake," Torrie said bitterly.

"Don't you have to be in work today?" Trish asked rolling her eyes.

"I'm just leaving," Torrie grabbed her purse and car keys then exited the room.

Trish rolled her eyes as she grabbed her wash bag and left her room to go freshen up before she hit the library. That was Trish's big plan for the day to study one of her favourite past times the other being irratating Torrie. Of course the first one being a lot safer and not having the risk of ending up with a broken bone.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Torrie pulled into her usual parking space and climbed out of her car running a hand through her hair and sighing as she hated traffic but finally she was here. Grabbing her bag she went round the back of the huge building she was parked near by and went through the staff entrance. As she walked through the back area she smiled and waved at some other employees that were scattered about. Torrie had been working their for nearly two years now.

Finally she made her way into the bar area where someone was stood stacking up empty glasses she could see he was in a world of his own. Knowing whom it was immediately she smiled and flicked the peak on the cap he was wearing.

"Morning John."

"Hey Torrie," John smiled widely over his shoulder.

"So did I miss much last night?" Torrie asked helping him with the glasses.

"It was absolutely crazy, you can not have another Saturday night off ever," John said shaking his head.

Torrie laughed at his comment knowing what he meant as they worked in Empire one of the busiest bars / clubs in Manhattan.

"We'll see," Torrie smirked, "so is Shawn here?" Torrie asked quickly.

"I think he's in his office," John's smile faded at his name.

"Right," Torrie said nodding.

"So how's dorm life going you settled in yet?" John asked a preoccupied looking Torrie.

"I'm gonna go see him," Torrie walked away not answering Johns question as though she had never heard him at all.

John said nothing just stared longingly at Torrie walking away knowing where she was going. Torrie approached the office door and knocked loudly. After a few minutes it opened revealing a short man with bleach blonde hair and orange skin.

"Hi Ric is Shawn here?" Torrie asked.

Suddenly the door opened and standing there was a tall slim built man with a ponytail who smiled at Torrie.

"There you are we were just talking about you weren't we Ric?" Shawn said.

"Yeah we were but Shawn can fill you in I gotta shoot. See you two later," Ric walked out the door waving.

Torrie looked a little confused and shut the door behind him.

"We're thinking of expanding the premises which means more jobs and promotions. So how does night manager sound to you?" Shawn smiled.

"Brilliant…wait what about the pay?" Torrie's smile faded.

"You'll of course get a pay rise," Shawn laughed.

"That's fantastic," Torrie smiled.

Shaw walked over to the door and locked it then turned back round to Torrie, "we should celebrate what about this weekend? I could book us a hotel somewhere far away," Shawn walked over and put both his hands on Torrie's shoulders.

"Sounds great," Torrie put her arms round his waist.

The pair then embraced in a very long passionate kiss together until there was a loud knock at the door. Immediately they broke apart and started straightening their clothes and hair as Shawn opened the door and casually smiled. As he opened the door John walked in.

"Phone for you Shawn. Line one it's your wife," John said looking over at Torrie.

Shawn nodded casually and didn't look at Torrie who was quiet as hewalked to his desk picked up the phone. Torrie and John immediately left the room John following Torrie who seemed a little down. John though it must have been something to do with what the club owner and their boss Shawn had said to her.

"You okay?" John asked, "did he say something?"

"No I'm fine," Torrie walked away not even looking at him.

John stared at her again as she walked off mesmerized by her walk. If only he had the courage to tell her how he really felt, but he didn't know about her and Shawn. For the past six months Torrie and her boss Shawn Michaels had been having a secret affair even though he was married and more then ten years older then her. Torrie didn't care as she knew that eventually one day he would leave his wife for her or that's what she hoped deep down inside anyway.

* * *

Trish was walking alone back from the library she was going to have a quick lunch brake then hit the books again. Walking slowly she spottedJeff stood still looking up in the air. Trish didn't really know much about the strange boy as she hadn't spent much time with him this last week as he preferred partying to studying. Trish walked next to him and looked up also.

"What are we looking at?" Trish asked.

"I think It's gonna rain," Jeff said looking up

Trish nodded looking a little confused and looked down Jeff did the same and then looked at the books Trish was carrying.

"Wow the human brain," Jeff said amazed.

"Yeah just some light reading," Trish nodded.

"You're spending your last free day reading? What the hell is going on around here?" Jeff laughed.

"Well I gotta do all the studying I can to pass you know," Trish said.

"Study later and party now," Jeff said knowingly.

"That's easy for you to say you're not the one doing a pre med course," Trish sighed.

"You know your problem your too smart. Your at college it's supposed to be the best years of our lives," Jeff smiled widely.

"Right okay," Trish seemed confused.

"Come on how about you dump the books and come and have fun with me?" Jeff asked.

"No I'm gonna study instead but thanks," Trish waved and walked away.

"Suit yourself then. You want some help with those?" Jeff pointed at the books.

"Now you're speaking my language."

Jeff and Trish then continued to walk and talk about different things. To say they were the exact opposite would be an understatement. As Trish was slightly uptight and grade conscientious where as Jeff had flighty attitude and just went with the flow. Although they were different they seemed to get on perfectly as they talked. Maybe they would begin rub off on each other.

* * *

"So he's tall and has blonde hair?" Steph asked looking round the courtyard.

"Yeah and is _incredibly_ cute," Amy said looking round too.

"Sorry Amy but I just don't see him," Steph looked back Amy.

Since getting up this morning Amy had dragged her roommate around campus looking for her mystery man Adam, who since Friday she hadn't seen since. As they looked at each other confused Chris walked over to them as he spotted them searching for somebody.

"No need to fear ladies I'm right here," Chris smiled.

"Hi Chris," Amy sighed.

"What you looking for?" Chris looked round also.

"Adam…have you seen him?" Steph asked.

"No I don't even know what he looks like. I think our friend here is telling lies," Chris raised his eyebrows looking at Steph.

Steph laughed as Amy hit Chris in the arm.

"He's real and I'm gonna prove it," Amy smirked.

"Okay you just call me when you find him," Chris nodded.

"Shut up. Are you gonna help us or what?" Amy said annoyed.

"Okay I surrender I'll help," Chris laughed.

Amy then flicked her long red hair and continued to walk. Chris and Steph walked slowly behind her not even bothering to look. They instead were having a conversation and getting to know each other better for the first time.

As Chris walked along with Steph he couldn't help but think that there was no one more beautiful then her.

"So what's your major?" Chris asked.

"English," Steph sighed a little, "I did want to do music but my dad didn't want me too so I chose English."

"Really how come?" Chris asked.

"Oh he just thinks music will get me nowhere. I guess he's right a little," Steph shrugged, "I just love singing but that won't get me a _proper_ job will it," Steph smiled.

"Oh." Chris nodded.

"What about you?"

"Erm I'm doing music." Chris said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh right I didn't mean that it was useless I just…" Steph sighed, "I'm digging myself deeper aren't I?"

"Yeah," Chris laughed and looked back at Steph, "I bet you have great voice huh?"

"Well I'm no Mariah or Whitney but I think I'm good," Steph nodded.

The two then continued to talk about music and their favourite artist and found that they did have a lot in common.

"So I guess this is a great way to spend our last day then?" Steph said sarcastically.

"It's not so bad." Chris smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't going to give Torrie a love interest but i just thought it would be a great twist to her and John if i decide that is.**

**Please review!**


	6. Out Of The Blue

_Chapter 6 – Out Of The Blue._

Monday morning had come around quickly and it was now the first official day in the calendar year of college which meantthe beginning ofclasses. It would be two more months until they would be free again and that would be at the end of October. Over in the Preforming Arts section of the college sat Chris and Jeff and another boy who'd they met on their way over to class as he was staying in the same building as them. The room was currently quiet except the quiet whisper that was Jeff Hardy.

Jeff leaned over as far as he could, "so you and Trish are friends now?" Jeff whispered into Chris's ear who was sat next to him.

"Yeah…I think," Chris shrugged sounding unsure.

"It's gotta be strange right your ex girlfriend here with you," said a brunette boy who was leaning over Jeff to speak to Chris.

"Well I can't be the first person for it to happen to can I?" Chris shrugged again trying to refocus on his work.

"No I guess not but it's weird right though," Jeff once again tried to whisper.

"No not really," Chris said a little frustrated, "why you so interested anyway?" Chris asked suspiciously smiling.

"_No way_. I know what your thinking and _no way_. I like women who are more relaxed and let's just say she isn't," Jeff laughed, "I spent all _yesterday_ planning _today's_ lessons I'm telling you she's insane, she thinks all that stuff is _fun,_" Jeff shook his head.

Chris laughed a little louder than he should of as he saw their professor look up at him quickly she looked away, "you think that's bad try spending three years with her as a girlfriend," Chris whispered.

"I'd have killed myself by two months," Jeff said.

Chris and Jeff laughed which caught the attention of the professor at the front of the room again who didn't look impressed at being interrupted.

"Something to share gentlemen?" she asked looking over her glasses.

"Nope," Jeff said shaking his head trying to hold back a laugh.

The pair then continued stopepd talking and tried to write about the effects of music on today's modern culture and the pros and cons of it. Jeff could feel his will to live draining with each word he scribbled down.

"I thought this was music when are we gonna get to play it and not just write about the damn stuff," he muttered to himself sighing.

"You play?" the brunette boy asked on his right asked immediately.

"Drums," Jeff nodded answering the question.

"No way I play base," the boy said instantly looking a little excited.

"Hey Chris did you hear that?" Jeff asked nudging Chris.

"No what?" Chris looked over at his friend.

"Well Rob said he plays base," Jeff grinned wider.

Chris was quiet he just looked at Jeff and raised his eyebrows confused.

Jeff sighed, "you play guitar, I play drums and Rob plays base," Jeff stared at Chris who's face remained blank, "hello a band…we could form a band how awesome would that be."

"I don't think so," Chris shook his head immediately.

"Why is it cause you suck…I get it it's okay," Jeff nodded quietly.

"No I don't suck," Chris said loudly.

"Well what's the problem then?" Rob asked both him and Jeff were staring at him now

"Well I…erm…um I… I mean…" Chris stuttered as he didn't know what to say.

"So?" Jeff opened his eyes wide waiting.

"Whatever," Chris just shrugged and went along with what he thought was another stupid idea from the wierd brain of Jeff, over the last few days Chris had heard is fare share of incredibly stupid ideas from the boy.

Jeff and Rob suddenly erupted in cheers, which immediately died down when they saw their professor looking at them again.

After a long silence Jeff looked over at Chris, "we need a lead singer though," Jeff sighed quietly.

"I know just the girl," Chris smiled immediately thinking maybe the band idea wasn't so bad afterall.

* * *

Amy sat quietly next to Steph who was making last minute checks in her day planner. After she had finished she looked at her watch and then over at the wall clock.

"Aren't we supposed to be the late ones?"

"I guess he couldn't be bothered like me," Amy yawned, "I shoulda' just stayed in bed."

"Well he has like ten more minutes then we have to go we have more classes," Steph reminded Amy.

The two girls as well as tens more students had been waiting for nearly forty-five minutes for there professor to show up but he was late, which wasn't usual not on the first day anyway.

"He's new so I bet he's forgot or got lost," laughed a dark haired girl next to Amy.

"Yeah lets hope so," Amy laughed looking over.

"I'm Vicky by the way," the girl held out her hand to Amy.

"Hi I'm Amy and this is Steph," Amy pointed to Steph then held out her hand to shake and accidentally knocked all Steph's things off her chair with her elbow onto the floor.

"Oh shit sorry sweetie," Amy said pulling a worried face.

Steph sighed and went to pick them up.

"No no you stay there I'll do it," Amy said immediatelybending down.

As Amy was bending down the doors to the room opened and a very flustered looking man came running and looked round at everyone.

"So sorry people can you believe I got lost," The man laughed running a hand through his hair.

Looking round the room then at the clock he looked thoughtful for a moment the turned back round.

"Okay so we can't do anything today…so we'll just make introductions," the man turned and started writing something on the black board.

Amy finally finished picking up Steph's stuff and carefully placed it back down and then sighed and looked down to where the man was stood.

"Oh no," Amy said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Steph asked looking at Amy who remained looking straight ahead.

Steph looked down at the man a little confused but not for long. The man finished writing and turned round to face the class.

"I'm professor Copeland…but you can call me Adam," Adam smiled.

Steph blinked hard and looked at Amy, "Oh."

* * *

**A/N: So you finally know who Adam is i thought he fitted better in that role then anyone else. The couples are set but as normal nothing is straight forward in my stories please keep reading it gets better :)**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. What's In A Name?

_Chapter 7 – What's In a Name?_

Ten long minutes later Adam realised that time was up due to him being late he hadn't managed to get anything done. Clapping his hand together he smiled and looked round the room.

"Well seeing as were not gonna get anything done today you guy's can go or whatever," Adam told everyone.

Everyone then stood up and began to pack their things away and exited the room one by one. Amy and Steph were currently trying to put their things away but Amy wasn't having any luck doing it quick enough.

"What are you gonna do?" Steph whispered.

"Shh," Amy said motioning down to Adam.

Adam was currently looking through a file and hadn't spotted Amy to her delight. Amy then grabbed her bag and headed towards the door with Steph close behind. As she walked slowly down the stairs she put her folder in front of her face to hide it. When she finally reached the door Amy opened it quickly but to her horror her bag accidentally fell off her shoulder and hit a near by shelf causing the books to fall over and knock a statue off the end.

Amy immediately winced at the smashing noise and closed her eyes hoping to God somehow Adam hadn't heard it. Steph closed her eyes also then opened them and saw Adam looking over. Steph grabbed Amy's arm and tried to pull her out the door but it was too late. Realising this was going to be awkward enough she smiled at Amy and left the room.

"Amy," Adam yelled out smiling as he walked towards her.

"Hi sorry about that I guess I have a bad habit of doing that," Amy laughed nervously looking at the books on the floor.

"Don't worry about it their not mine anyway," Adam shrugged.

"Well I'll be going then," Amy said hurriedly and tried to walk away.

"Wait…I've been wanting to speak to you since the other day but I couldn't find you on campus but looks like you found me anyway," Adam smiled.

"Strange things aren't they coincidences...bye," Amy tried again to walk out the door.

"You're going I thought you came here to see me," Adam looked confused then he looked down and saw Amy holding her bag and books.

Amy saw the look on his face and sighed, "no I was already here," Amy said nervously.

"You're a…oh right I thought…" Adam looked stunned at his newfound information, "I mean the other day I thought with the book that you were a _teacher_…but your not," Adam seemed stunned, "Sorry about that."

"Well it's not like you asked me is it?" Amy frowned.

"No it's my fault for assuming," Adam seemed glum.

There was silence now in the room as neither spoke not really knowing what to say to each other. The situation was beginning to become extremely awkward.

"I'm gonna go," Amy put her hand up to give a slight wave and then walked away.

Amy walked out of the room leaving Adam alone with his thoughts. As she turned the corner Amy began to run as fast as she could outside in to the cold September air which would give her some much needed clarity. Amy raised her hand to her head and began to hit it repeatedly while swearing.

* * *

"So what do you say then?" Chris asked enthusiastically.

"Can I at least think about it? I mean you ambush me out side of my lecture and expect me to answer you _now,_" Steph seemed stressed.

"Well I gotta tell the others soon so if you don't want to we can get someone else," Chris explained.

"I don't know Chris I mean it's a big thing," Steph bit her lip nervously.

"You said you loved singing so this is your chance _and_ you can still study...it's a perfect opportunity," Chris tried his best persuasion technique.

Steph stopped walking and stood still as did Chris who was waiting for answer. Steph had walked out of the room after she saw Adam walking over to Amy sensing it could get a little awkward she left. When she came out Chris was waiting for her ready to ambush her with the question to whether she'd be the singer in the band. Steph liked the idea but was a little dubious as to agree when she heard it was Jeff's idea.

"Come on Steph," Chris asked smiling cheekily.

Steph sighed and nodded, "okay I'll do it."

"That's fantastic!" Chris jumped up and down then flung his arms round Steph.

Steph seemed a little taken back but started to smile too and then jumped up and down with Chris excited then stopped suddenly.

"Okay but you have to promise me its just party's and other small things like that cause I can't afford to get distracted," Steph asked unsure.

"Of course…" Chris said shrugging then walked away quickly.

Steph stood there watching him walk away getting the feeling he wasn't being completely honest.

"Chris!" Steph ran after him.

* * *

"Amy."

Amy was walking quickly back to her dorm trying to get the look on Adam's face out of her head. Feeling depressed that this day had gone so bad so quick. Amy heard her name being called and turned round to see Trish smiling and walking towards her.

"Hi Trish," Amy said glumly.

"Wow bad day already?" Trish asked.

"You have no idea," Amy sighed.

"I think I do. You should see the essay I have to right on the human heart, I'll be doing it forever," Trish sighed rolling her eyes.

"Oh I bet you can't beat mine the guy I've been fantasising about for the last three days is my English professor," Amy smiled nonchalantly.

"Adam?" Trish raised her hand to her mouth.

"Yeah Adam," Amy sighed.

"Yeah I think you win that one," Trish nodded.

"You wanna go get some coffee and talk? I could really use somebody to vent to," Amy sighed.

"Sounds great to me," Trish smiled.

Ten minutes later they were walking through the doors of the coffee house and over to the sofa's which were empty at the moment.

"I _really_ liked him too you know. I thought he was different and now I know it's because he's like _ten_ years older than me," Amy sighed sitting down.

"Well you don't know that for sure," Tris tried to sound cheerful.

"What difference will it make anyway," Amy sighed, "he's still older than me."

"So tell me exactly what he said," Trish asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Nothing he just looked at me like I was stupid or something," Amy moaned loudly, "why does he have to be so god damn _cute_!"

"Well at least you know he did like you," Trish said, "It's not like he turned you down or anything is it."

"Why do I always do this to myself. I always fall for unobtainable guy's," Amy put her head in her hands.

Both their attention was diverted over to the door as Chris, Steph, Jeff and Rob came walking in looking as though they were arguing.

"Look my idea is the best," Jeff declared walking over.

The four walked over and took seats around the two girls who stopped talking immediately as Amy put her finger to her mouth to and Trish nodded. Jeff jumped onto the sofa next to Trish and smiled widely at her and Amy.

"So ladies I have a question for you?" Jeff asked.

"Go on," Trish said unsure.

"What do you think about the name The Jeffs for our band?" Jeff smiled.

"Who's band?" Amy asked.

"Our band," Chris said enthusiastically.

"Your band as in you three?" Trish asked.

"No us four I'm in it too," Steph smiled.

"Well I think the name sucks big time but a band is a good idea. Can any of you even play instruments?" Amy asked.

"Yeah and Steph is singing. Now about the name…" Jeff began.

"NO," Everyone this time answered.

Jeff folded his arms and slumped down in the chair like a little child being told off he then suddenly stood up, "well I'm going to get a drink," Jeff jumped back over the sofa and walked away.

"Do you think we hurt his feelings?" Trish asked.

"Nah," Chris shook his head.

The conversation continued with people thinking of band names until Jeff came running back over looking like a little child on Christmas morning. Waving a yellow flyer in his hand and quickly sitting back down in his spot.

"Check it out!" Jeff handed it over to Chris.

Everyone crowded around and read the crumpled piece of paper in Chris hand before Chris started laughing shaking his head.

"What's so funny?" Jeff asked.

"No way," Chris said then scrunched up the flyer and threw it.


	8. First Show

_Chapter 8 – First Show._

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Chris huffed.

"Please will you stop the complaining already?" Jeff yelled over.

Chris shot Jeff a look then continued walking carrying a huge guitar case Jeff had handed to him from the back of a van. Chris walked into the house and looked round hearing disgruntled noise coming from the back room he walked through and saw Rob on his hands and knees trying to piece together a largedrum kit.

"He should be doing this I don't even play the damn drums," Rob yelled.

Chris shrugged and walked up on to the stage and set down the guitar, "you know Jeff all ideas and no actual _doing,_" Chris laughed as he sat next Rob and opened the guitar case and looked a little confused, "where are these instruments from nineteen fifty two?"

Rob laughed and then they both spoke, "Jeff."

Both then looked up as they saw Steph enter followed by Trish and Amy who looked round a little surprised by the surroundings.

"I can't believe you said yes to him," Amy said sitting on the edge of the stage.

"You have no idea what he's like once he sets his mind to something," Steph sighed.

"So what songs are you doing?" Trish asked.

All three members looked a little perplexed by the question and looked at each other. They shrugged and looked to the doorway as Jeff was walking inside holding a bass guitar case he smiled when he saw them all looking at him.

"Jeff what are we playing?" Steph asked.

"Haven't decided yet."

Trish let a laugh out at this, "Jeff you have five hours left until the party starts."

"Plenty of time," Jeff shrugged waving the comment off.

"Man you guy's are gonna suck," Trish laughed as did Amy.

Jeff dropped the case he was carrying and walked over to Trish then grabbed her by the arm and led her to the door.

"What are you doing?" Trish laughed.

"Look we don't need your negativity so please leave," Jeff pointed at the door.

"No I'm not gonna miss this for all the world," Trish began to walk forward back into the room.

"Fine," Jeff then casually picked Trish up and threw her over his shoulder and walked towards the door opening it.

"Jeff put me down this is assault you know," Trish said in between laughs.

"Jeff put the woman down we were just leaving anyway," Amy said walking through into the foyer and seeing the scene before her.

Jeff placed Trish back down and looked from the blonde to the redhead. Then pointed at the door.

"Don't come back until nine okay and I want happy faces. None of this depressed ness you've been doing lately," Jeff looked specifically at Amy.

"I'm not depressed!" Amy looked shocked.

"Yeah sure your not," Jeff rolled his eyes and walked back into the other room.

Amy and Trish walked out of the house and across the garden halfway there Amy tirned to Trish,"I'm I depressed?" Amy asked.

Trish just shrugged and nodded a little, "I guess."

It had been nearly two weeks since Amy had found out Adam was a college professor and not a student and like she had been told she had spent the entire time in a depressed mood. Only Trish and Steph knew why as she made them promise not to tell anybody. Amy was still going to classes as she had two a week with him but she remained quiet and spent no longer than she needed to in his presence.

"Fine then I'm going to cheer up tonight at the party," Amy smiled.

"Your going?" Trish asked.

"Yeah why not what about you?" Amy looked over at a quiet Trish.

"I'm not sure I have a lot to do for Monday," Trish bit her lip.

"Trish we're in college live a little will you," Amy tried to persuade her.

"I wish everyone would stop telling me that," Trish huffed.

"So?" Amy asked smiling.

* * *

Jeff looked out on the stage and the audiance he knew tonight was going to great even if nobody else did and even if they hadn't had long to practice and were doing all cover songs hardly anyone knew how to play. Walking away he approached the bathroom and banged on the door.

"Okay ten minutes guy's," Jeff yelled out then walked away to get a drink.

Inside the bathroom Steph looked over at Chris, "I think I'm gonna vomit," Steph said sat nervously.

"Look you'll be fine just don't screw up," Chris laughed trying to be funny.

"So not funny," Steph said rubbing her eyes.

The two had been sat in the small bathroom of the frat house for about a half hour as Steph had been nervous and locked heself in only letting Chris in to see if she was okay. So far he had managed to persuade hernot to run away andto actually stay and preform.

This was their first official gig so everyone was nervous except Jeff of course who was positive they only needed two weeks practice.

"Trish is right we're gonna suck." Steph said quietly.

Chris laughed, "well at least we know and it won't be a surprise."

There was a loud knock on the door to which Chris stood up and opened it revealing Jeff stood there, "you can't sing in there."

Steph nodded and stood up followed by Chris who seemed just as nervous. They walked over to the stage were Rob, Amy and Trish were.

"Nervous?" Amy asked.

Steph nodded.

"Don't worry you'll be fine just act like the crowds naked," Amy shrugged.

Steph seemed slightly horrified by this thought as she really didn't want to see a crowd of naked people. As the band set up a big looking guy walked over to them and smiled.

"You guy's ready?"

"Yeah Dave just two secs," Jeff nodded.

"You know this is my annual end of summer party so you guy's better be good," Dave looked at Steph who seemed like she was going to faint.

"Don't worry we're professionals," Jeff smiled.

Everyone looked at Jeff like he had two heads.

"Well you have been together for two years," Dave nodded, "Okay just don't screw up," Dave nodded and walked away.

Everyone looked over at Jeff with very confused and annoyed looks on their faces.

"Two years Jeff?" Chris asked with aconfused tone in his voice

"Well I had to say that or he wouldn't give us the gig," Jeff shrugged.

"You are going straight to hell Jeff!" Steph yelled, "because I'm going to kill you and send you there!" Steph walked forward pointing at Jeff.

Chris quickly grabbed Steph and held her back although he wanted to do the same to his rainbow hair coloured friend.

"Whoa Stephy calm down we got it in the bag don't panic," Jeff said calmingly ignoring the disgruntled looks he was getting. Somehow he always seemed to stay calm.

"Arn't you worried?" Trish asked she seemed stunned by his nonchalant attitude to everything.

"Never," Jeff flashed his huge smile.

Everyone remained silent as Jeff walked onto the stage leaving them all looking at each other all with the same look. Cheers erupted as Jeff took the mic and looked at the rest of the band ushering them to come on stage. Rather slowly the rest of the band walked on and took positions.

"Remember naked," Amy yelled out.

Steph didn't look over she was to focused on the large crowd in front of her. Steph gulped she hadn't realised this party was such a big deal on campus but it seemed as though every student had come to it.

"Okay everyone we're the Jeff's and I hope you enjoy out show," Jeff smiled and walked to his drum set.

Steph looked over at Rob and Chris who seemed as surprised as she did as they had said no to the name.

"I thought they said no to that name?" Amy seemed a little confused.

Trish laughed a little, "they did."

* * *

One hour later Amy was sat next to Trish on some of the manychairs scattered around the house. Trish hadn't had too much to drink as she was still thinking about studying. Whereas Amy had plenty to drink as she was trying to prove that she could have a good time. There was also a certain thing she was trying to get out of her mind the more she drank.

"I'm not depressing am I, I mean I'm fun," Amy said a little drunk.

"Yeah," Trish said looking round.

"You want another drink?" Amy tried standing.

"Maybe we should go," Trish said.

"No stay we can have fun…let's do shots," Amy smiled.

Trish stood up, "I'm gonna go I need to study and plus Torrie's away this weekend so I'm gonna make the most of an empty room," Trish nodded.

Trish then looked down at her friend who didn't seem to thrilled, "come with me?"

"No I'm gonna stay," Amy shook her head.

"Okay will you'll be alright on your own?" Trish asked.

Amy nodded and stood up then walked towards where everyone was dancing. Trish bit her lip as she was a little worried about the redhead as she was a little drunk. Looking round she spotted some people she knew plus the band were still on stage so they would see anything.

Trish nodded to herself then quietly left the party and the music. Not to her surprise the band really did suck. Although when she was asked she had nodded and told them they were great.

Amy watched as Trish left the house then went back to the sofas and slumped down she was having a horrible time but didn't want her friend to know. Looking round the room Amy thought about speaking to somebody but decided against it. Amy stared at the door wishing any second he'd walk in it but that would never happen.

Amy sighed and stood up then slowly walked up to the stage where the band were taking a two minute break and talking amongst themselves well sounded like arguing amongst themselves all Amy could here was Jeff defending himself.

"We're not keeping it!" Steph yelled.

Jeff's eyes widened as he saw his saviour walking up to them in the form of Amy. "Hey Amy what do you think so far?" Jeff called out ignoring everyone.

"Erm your okay," Amy smiled.

"That bad huh?" Chris asked sighing.

"You just need to practice more that's all," Amy smiled again then turned to Steph. "can I borrow your keys to the dorm I lost mine?"

"Sure sweetie you leaving so soon?" Steph asked looking in her purse.

"I have a bad headache," Amy nodded.

"Here you go make sure you get some rest. I'll try not to wake you." Steph hugged Amy.

Amy smiled and walked in the other direction towards the door. The cold fall night hit her senses and she felt more sober the more she walked. Amy stopped when she reached a path in front of her trying to decide whether or not to take it as there was no light and it was in complete darkness.

Looking through it she knew this was shortcut she used to take in the day but was now in darkness. Amy looked the other way knowing it would take twice as long but would be alot safer.

Shrugging to herself she pulled her coat tighter and began to walk. As she was walking faster in the darkness hearing noises that might be real or in her head. Looking round to make sure nobody was there she didn't realise she had walked off the path and was heading straight for a very large tree.

Suddenly Amy was thrown backwards with a huge amount of pain as she hit the muddy ground beneath her with a bump. Managing to stand up she rubbed her sore head and felt liquid it must be blood she thought. Amy began to panic a little as she had no idea where the hell she was. Looking round all she could see was complete darkness but worse was still to come as she realised she had dropped her keys.


	9. Knight In Shining Armor

_Chapter 9 – Knight In Shining Armor._

"Shit, shit , shit!" Amy whispered looking round into darkness the panic was setting in hard now.

Grimacing Amy at the thought but there was no other option.

"Fuck!"

Kneeling down on to the cold muddy floor Amy began to feel around but all she got was dirt and other unidentified objects. Unless she managed to find them she was stuck out here in the cold.

"This is gross." Amy said wincing.

Suddenly hearing a noise approaching Amy stood up and looked round now feeling a little frightened. The noise was getting louder approaching and so was the noise of Amy's heart.

"Hello, who's there?" Amy said loudly.

"Amy is that you?" a familiar voice said.

"Adam oh thank god it's you and not some serial killer." Amy said relived.

"How do you know I'm not a serial killer?" Adam laughed.

"I'll take my chances."

"What are you doing out here at this time anyway. You know it's not safe around this part at night." Adam said concerned.

"Yeah I know that but I" Amy sighed feeling stupid. "I sorta had an accident and I dropped my keys and now I can't find them." Amy said desperate.

"Right…why don't you use your roommates keys for now and then come find yours tomorrow?" Adam suggested.

"These are my roommates keys."

"Right okay then."

"I don't suppose you have a flashlight on you do you?" Amy asked.

"No I left that in my other pants." Adam replied. "But…I do have one in my office. You wait here and I'll go get it."

"No I can't stay here on my own I swear I heard something in the bushes before you arrived." Amy said panicky.

"Alright then." Adam motioned Amy to follow.

The pair then continued to walk together towards the English department they managed to make small talk and before they knew it they were inside. Once they had stepped inside and they were both in the light the situation seemed to get a little bit more awkward now they weren't masked by the dark night. Walking silently they reached Adam's office and luckily for them he hadn't lost his keys.

"I think it's in my cupboard somewhere." Adam said thoughtfully walking forward.

Amy said nothing as she entered the room silently and perched herself on the large leather sofa in the middle of the room. There was a mirror on the other side of the room and Amy looked at her reflection. Hair a mess make up smudged and a huge graze on her forehead. There was mud all over her knees and hands also thinking to herself she looked like crap.

Things couldn't get any worse Amy thought to herself as she had wanted to see Adam all night and now she had her chance but she looked like deaths door.

Amy quickly tried to clean herself while Adam wasn't looking.

"So why were you out there?" Amy asked trying to break the awkward silence that filled the room.

"I was following you."

"Really!" Amy exclaimed excited.

Adam began to laugh. "No…I was jogging."

"Oh yeah." Amy said as she finally looked at the clothing he was wearing and sure enough he had been jogging.

"It's one in the morning." Amy said.

"I know…" Adam went quiet.

Amy remained quiet as Adam searched the atmosphere had gone awkward again as neither knew what to say to each other. This was awful Amy thought she needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

"You got it yet?" Amy asked.

"No."

Amy stood up and walked over to where he was standing looking through the cupboard. Amy leaned over his shoulder to see what he was doing as she leaned closer Amy could feel the heat coming from his body and could smell his hair she was so close. Feeling as though she was in a slight dream world Amy closed her eyes but suddenly opened then when she was accidentally elbowed in the stomach as Adam hadn't seen her standing behind him.

Amy yelped loudly and then doubled over holding her stomach. Adam quickly bent down to see if she was okay.

"Oh crap are you alright."

"Yeah I'm good." Amy said painfully.

Amy looked up and saw Adam's face was only millimetres away from her. Unable to stop herself Amy kissed him quickly on the lips. Adam looked a little shocked by this and backed away his eyes wide open. Amy stood up fully and looked regretful.

"Shit! Adam I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"No it's fine really…erm here's the flashlight." Adam handed the flashlight over quickly.

"Okay thanks I'll um...return it tomorrow." Amy snatched the flashlight and quickly headed for the door feeling utterly embarrassed by the situation.

Amy reached the door and stopped she wanted so badly to turn around and say something but couldn't find her words. Looking back at Adam who seemed to have a similar expression on his face Amy just nodded and opened the door then walked out.

Amy walked towards the dorm rooms still holding the flashlight she hadn't bothered going back and trying to find her keys as she was too upset. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks and she couldn't see very much.

* * *

As she made her way up the stairs slowly Amy sighed and realised what a fool she had made of herself. Finally after walking up the stairs she reached her room but as she had no keys and everyone was away for the weekend she realised she wasn't going to be able to get inside.

Standing up she walked to the room across the hall and knocked. After a few seconds a very tired looking Trish opened the door.

"I need your help." Amy said still crying.

"What happened? What did you do to your face?" Trish looked very worried and moved a side to let Amy in the room.

"Oh I'm fine well if you call making a complete idiot of yourself fine then I am."

"What happened to you was it at the party?"

Amy shook her head, which was starting to hurt a little now.

Trish began to clean Amy's wounds up as Amy explained to her what had happened after the party and finally what had happened with Adam.

"It just seemed the right thing to do at the time he smelt so _good_." Amy said.

"Well…" Trish was really lost for words. "Smells can be nice."

"I'm such a fool…I'll never be able to go to his class again." Amy hung her head.

"Look this isn't helping the situation."

Trish started getting changed into her normal clothes as she was currently in her pyjamas. Then putting her shoes on she reached under her bed and pulled a flashlight out.

"First thing we need to go find Steph's keys before she finds out and kills you then you'll never be able to talk to him again."

"I'm never leaving my room."

"Amy…" Trish laughed a little and hugged the redhead. "Come on."

The pair were walking out of the dormitory and were pretty quiet just the noise of the wind.

"Thanks by the way." Amy said.

"Your welcome just don't kiss me." Trish couldn't help it.

Amy smirked and pushed Trish in the arm as both girls started laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Wow three chapter update! Sorry if these chapters arn't very good but I just couldn't think! Anyway I do have some really good ideas for the story I just need to get to them expect drama!**

**As always I really aprreciate all the reviews I get so please don't forget :)**


	10. Unexpected Finds

_Chapter 10 – Unexpected Finds._

"This is disgusting," Amy muttered to herself as she rummaged through more mud. Finally standing up she wiped her hands on her now filthy jeans and lookedover to where a bright light was swirling around only a few feet from her. "Anything yet?" Amy called out.

"No but I think I found five dollars just in change." Trish said happily.

Only now could she just about make Trish out as the moon was getting brighter they had been looking for about an hour now still with no luck.

"Great maybe I could use them as keys…_focus_ Trish. Steph is going to _kill_ me." Amy yelled.

"Amy…" someone yelled from behind the redhead sounding confused.

Amy's eyes widened in horror as she heard someone call her name. Turning round she smiled at the approaching woman.

"Steph hi."

"What are you two doing I thought you were going to bed?"

"Well we…I mean I…erm…" Amy sighed. "I lost your keys…please don't yell I've had a really bad night." Amy quickly said wincing waiting for Steph's reply.

Steph let a long sigh out. "You need some help?"

Trish was currently scanning the ground underneath her looking for something shiny but all she'd found was quarters and chewed gum. She was to busy looking she hadn't noticed the tow people creep up behind her. Suddenly she screamed as a hand grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth.

Quickly she turned round after hearing laughter to see Jeff and Chris almost on the floor they were laughing so hard. Trish moved to the closest one and smacked him round the head.

"Ow we were only joking." Jeff yelled.

"That's not funny and you know it!" Trish yelled pointing at him.

"Relax Trish." Chris laughed moving quickly as Trish went for him.

"What's going on you okay…" Amy rolled her eyes when she saw Jeff and Chris. "So I take it the party's over."

"Yeah you should have seen them they loved us." a voice from nowhere came.

Everyone looked round to see where the voice came from and saw Rob come walking out the bushes zipping his fly up seeing everyone's faces he shrugged.

"I needed to take a leak…do you see a bathroom round here?"

Nobody replied as Amy and Trish looked back at the boys.

"So they loved you?" Amy seemed surprised.

Chris laughed. "NO…Jeff had to make a quick exit out the bathroom window so Dave didn't use his head as a football."

"Really?" Trish asked.

"Yeah" Jeff sighed. "But we just need more practice that's all. The next show will be awesome."

"There's gonna be a next show?" Trish asked.

"Of course ye of little faith." Jeff said knowingly.

"Jeff we don't get new instruments there won't be a next show."

"And songs." Steph said.

"Okay one at a time please." Jeff yelled putting his hands up defensively.

Everyone shook their head and couldn't help but laugh at him for some reason. Soon enough they all began to look for Steph's keys separating in to groups of two's that way they were bound to find them.

An hour later they still hadn't found them and had given up all hope it was now four o'clock in the morning. Steph sat down against a tree and yawned loudly Chris saw this and walked over.

"Here go to our room and sleep." Chris held out his dorm keys.

"No it's okay I just need to rest." Steph yawned again.

"Steph just go you don't have to stay in mine or Jeff's bed there's an empty one remember?" Chris said.

"You sure? Won't Jeff mind?"

"Who cares if he does." Chris shrugged.

"Fine come wake me in a few hours okay."

Chris helped Steph stand up then gave her the keys and she walked off slowly in the direction of the boys dorm room.

"Hey why does she get to go?" Jeff yelled from the top of a tree.

"Because she didn't lie and make us look like complete ass's in front of half of the people here on campus!" Chris said.

"Point." Jeff nodded.

"Jeff you're standing on my hand!" Trish who was next to him yelled.

"Sorry my bad _again_."

* * *

Torrie sighed as the car she was in pulled to a stop outside of the huge building. Staring up at it she knew she was back to her normal life. This weekend was supposed to be her break away from normality and a chance to have fun but as normal nothing ever went to plan.

"Sorry we had to cut it short babe but…" Shawn began to say.

"I know Ethan's sick you have to go…it's fine really." Torrie tried to smile.

"I'm glad you understand…so I'll see you later at work?"

"I have today off so probably not."

Torrie opened the car door and looked back at Shawn who was watching her silently.

"Shawn do you love me?"

Shawn laughed. "Of course I do, you know I do. What's the matter with you is it this weekend I told you I'd make it up to you."

"I know."

Torrie stepped out of the car and then bent down and leaned over to kiss Shawn. He then waved as she shut the door and he drove off. Sighing again Torrie had been waiting for two weeks for this vacation with Shawn out of town were they could be a proper couple but it had been spoiled when his wife called and said there son was sick.

Thinking for a moment was this going to be her life forever secret trips, midnight phone calls, stealing minutes here and there. No Torrie shook her head he told her he loved her that meant something didn't it?

Torrie was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of laughing. Looking in the direction she saw what she thought was her brother trying to climb a tree. Looking closer she also saw Amy knelt over on the ground looking like she was searching for something.

Torrie decided she'd go check it out and walked in the direction they were as she was almost there she heard a crunching sound under her feet looking down she saw something shiny. Crouching down she saw it was a set of keys looking at the number knew it was Amy and Steph's room.

Torrie frowned and put the keys in her pocket and walked over to them.

"What are you doing?"

"Hey Torrie." Jeff said.

Torrie looked above her and saw Jeff peering down from a branch above her next to him was Trish.

"Why are you in a tree?"

"Better view." Jeff nodded.

"Of what?" Torrie asked.

"Amy lost Steph's keys so for some stupid reason…I think it's cause Chris loves Steph_ I_ have help look for them and I can see everything up here." Jeff explained.

"Hey I don't love her." Chris yelled out hearing Jeff.

Everyone looked over at the blonde haired boy who went a little red. It was no secret that Chris liked Steph. Except from Steph of course who had no idea.

"You mean these keys?" Torrie held up her hand.

"Torrie if you weren't my sister I'd kiss you." Chris yelled smiling.

"If I liked you I'd kiss you too." Trish said relieved beginning to climb down the tree.

"If I wasn't helping fat ass down form this tree I'd kiss you…OW!" Jeff yelled as Trish's foot connected with the back of his head.

"Whoops." Trish smirked.

"I have my own reasons for not wanting to kiss people right now but thanks." Amy smiled taking the keys and putting them in her pocket safely.

"Well I'm good so I'll kiss you." Rob looked round and walked forward.

Torrie put her hand up and shook her head laughing.

"I don't think so. A thank you is enough."

* * *

Steph yawned as she unlocked the door and walked in. The room was in complete darkness and not deciding to turn the lights on as she really didn't want to see what state the boy's room was in Steph shut the door.

Feeling her way to the back of the room where the empty bed was she slowly put her hands on it. Feeling it she was surprised as it was usually used as closet space for Jeff and Chris who would just throw clothes all over it. The bed felt light as she lifted the cover and climbed inside.

Steph let out a happy sigh as this felt nice to finally get some sleep after the night she'd had. Steph turned to her left and felt something strange it was soft and warm Steph poked it inquisitively.

Suddenly what ever it was made a loud noise. Steph screamed as did the thing in the bed. Diving out of bed Steph ran to the door and turned the light switch on.

Standing in front of her was a tall brown haired man who looked as shocked as she did he was wearing red boxers.

"Who the hell are you?" Steph yelled her eyes opened wide.

"Who am I you're the one who got into _my_ bed." He yelled back.

"No I was…your bed?"

Steph stopped and looked confused taking a second she looked round the room. It was definitely the boy's room as she could see Jeff's skateboard and Chris's Converse scattered about.

Steph looked back over at him confusion all over her face. "Who are you?"**

* * *

**

**Yay new charactor!**

**Hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**


	11. Restless Thoughts In My Mind

_Chapter 11 – Restless Thoughts In My Mind._

"So why you back so early anyway thought you weren't back till Monday?" Chris looked over at his sister.

"Oh there was bad weather so we had to return early." Torrie nodded.

"Where'd you go again?" Jeff asked.

"It was a friends wedding." Torrie nodded.

"I hate weddings." Jeff mumbled before yawning.

Everyone was feeling the same as him as a chorus of yawns broke out amongst the group as they continued walking in complete silence the tiredness of the day was setting in now and they defiantly felt it. Finally reached the main doors of the building the boys dorm room was in and entered then slowly made their ways upstairs to the second floor.

"Okay so who's going to wake her cause it ain't gonna be me trust me I have experience." Amy looked round as the group as she reached the top of the stairs.

"You can do it." Jeff looked over at Chris nodding.

"No way I'm not that brave." Chris laughed.

"Or stupid that's what you'd have to be any ideas?" Trish laughed.

Everyone then stopped walking and looked round at Rob who was walking a little bit behind them noticing this he looked up as the faces in front of him.

"What?"

Chris was about to say something when he hard talking coming from inside the room they were all stood outside of. Tilting his head he leaned closer to the door and listened it sounded like Steph's voice and someone else.

"Dude what are you doing?" Jeff said over his shoulder.

"Shh…I can hear talking."

Jeff sighed shaking his head at this and opened the door widely almost causing Chris to go flying if Torrie hadn't grabbed him by the waistband on his jeans. As the two entered the room the talking got louder and it was defiantly Steph but who was the other voice?

"I'd love to go to Paris I hear it's so…" Steph stopped looked behind her. "Hi guy's." Steph smiled at the new arrivals and waved.

"Whoa Steph we said you could stay our room but this isn't what we meant." Jeff motioned to the brunette man sat opposite her in the room. "I think picking guy's up should be left for your own room." Jeff said raising his eyebrows.

"Jeff don't be stupid we were just talking." Steph rolled her eyes.

"And _we_ are?" Chris asked suspiciously walking in the room.

"Oh yeah this is…" Steph furrowed her brow. "Shoot I forgot again."

The unknown man stood up and walked towards Chris holding out his hand. "Hi I'm AJ Styles."

"And what are you doing in our room AJ?" Jeff asked suspiciously raising his eyebrow.

"This is my room too I'm your third roommate you two must be Jeff and Chris. Let me guess your Chris and you must be Jeff Steph was right about you." AJ looked at the two and nodded.

"What about me?" Jeff looked alarmed at Steph.

"Nothing don't panic." Steph shook her head at Jeff then looked over at Chris. "What are you two doing here anyway have you found my keys?" Steph asked sounding hopeful.

At that point Amy walked into the room smiling waving the keys around. Steph shrieked with joy and jumped up and down. Torrie came walking in a few seconds later.

"Come on ladies I think we should be going." She said before looking at AJ. "Who are you?"

"Polite as ever Torrie…this is AJ he apparently is our new roommate, AJ this is unfortunately my sister Torrie and the redhead is Amy...piece of advice don't ever lend her your keys" Chris explained.

AJ Just nodded slightly taking in the information.

"Why are you here three weeks late?" Torrie asked bluntly.

"Oh I've been in Europe studying my father lives in France so I split the year up between here and there. I'm doing half a year here and half a year there." AJ explained smiling.

Everyone nodded slightly then looked at the door as Trish walked in looking around her eyes settled on AJ a confused look spread across her face as she didn't recognise the stranger.

"Trish AJ, AJ Trish." Jeff explained motioning from person to person.

AJ smiled at Trish showing her his bright blue eyes and sparkly white teeth. Trish was a little taken back by this and just responded with a polite nod. Although she couldn't put her finger on it there was something about him that attracted her. Realising people were still waiting for her to speak she looked round the room.

"Erm I just came to say we should go Rob's already gone back to his room."

"Good idea everyone get out this room is too small." Jeff ushered everyone to move.

Everyone said there goodbyes and departed the boy's room leaving Chris and Jeff talking to AJ.

* * *

"So what happened then?" Torrie asked looking over at the brunette.

"It was horrible it was like a scene from a zombie horror movie or something the crowd went psycho on us so we just ran." Steph explained frowning.

"I just can't believe you actually stayed as long as you did." Trish said nodding.

"So your calling quits on the band thing?" Amy asked from behind.

"No." Steph shook her head.

All three girls stopped walking and quickly looked over at Steph like she was some sort of alien they couldn't believe what they'd just heard.

"You're serious?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I am…as weird as it sounds Jeff's right we just need to practice more that's all." Steph shrugged.

"Yeah ten years ought to do it from what I've heard." Torrie added.

"You guy's don't get it I was amazing being up on the stage like electricity running through my body I loved every sucky second of it." Steph said smiling wide. "Were going to make the band work no matter what."

"Well I guess you can't get any worse." Trish shrugged.

Steph nodded and the four continued walking to their dorms. Finally after a few minutes they reached there dorm rooms and went their separate ways. The time was now six thirty in the morning.

Trish and Torrie didn't speak much as they got changed and got ready for bed their was an uncomfortable silence that was felt in the room. All the two did occasionally glance over at each other saying their words with their eyes. after about ten minutes Trish finally broke the silence looking over at her blonde roommate.

"So where did you _really_ go this weekend?"

"I told you a wedding not that it's any of _your_ business." Torrie spat back.

"Yeah sure you did." Trish rolled her eyes.

Torrie rolled her eyes back and climbed in to bed looking over at the other blonde.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Sure I would your having an affair with your boss who happens to be married and for some delusional reason you think he's actually going to leave is wife for you." Trish smiled knowingly.

"Just shut up!" Torrie yelled.

"Why does the truth hurt?"

"Shut up!"

Trish sensed she'd pressed a nerve somewhere so stopped pressing the issue and climbed in to bed. Trish knew what she'd said wasn't very nice but it was true and plus if she hadn't of said something mean to Torrie, then Torrie would have said something to her.

Trish didn't think anymore about it as for some reason her thoughts drifted to AJ. Trish shook her head why was she thinking about him she didn't even know him. Trish sighed as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Torrie on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about Shawn as she worried whether what Trish had said was true, these restless thoughts played on her mind not letting her sleep.

* * *

Over on the other side of the hall two more women were getting ready for bed they were more sociable then their neighbours.

"So what happened to your head?"

"I told you the whole walking into a tree fiasco." Amy laughed.

Steph nodded remembering.

"Was Trish there when it happened?"

"No just me."

"Amy you could have been killed or something. You're lucky you managed to find your way back to the dorm again on your own." Steph said sliding under the covers.

"Yeah."

Amy sighed that was the first time in a few hours she'd thought about Adam and what she'd done. Suddenlya sense of dread came over her the realisation of what had happened dawned on her and worse of all what the hell was she going to do now? She had classes with him three times a week there was no way she could possible avoid him.

"So when's your next gig?" Amy tried changing the subject.

"Oh not for a very long time I hope." Steph sighed sleepily. "A very long time."

* * *

**A/N: I spent ages trying to think who i could use and i've just started watching TNA so i thought why not he seemed perfect for the storyline i have planned?**

**Please review as i really appreciate it!**


	12. Stubborness

_Chapter 12 – Stubbornness._

Steph sighed and pulled again at Amy's leg she still couldn't get the redhead to move out of bed.

"Amy we're going to be late and you've already missed last week's lessons," Steph sighed.

"I'm not going I'm ill," Amy muffled from under her bed cover.

"Amy!"

Amy lifted the cover and looked up at Steph who had her hands on her hips.

"Look I'm sick so I'm not going so leave me alone!"

Amy yelled then pulled the covers over her tightly even covering her head she looked like a caterpillar did in a cocoon before it was about to emerge as a butterfly. Steph bit her lip thoughtful then glanced at the clock she was going to be late.

"Fine but this isn't over. There's something your not telling me and I'm going to find out so the sooner you tell me the better," Steph waited but there was nothing as Amy remained silent, "Fine!"

Steph then moaned loudly and headed for the door slamming it behind her loudly. When the coast was clear Amy looked out of her hiding place and sat up. Sighing she didn't know how much longer she could keep this up as sooner or later she would have to face him whether she liked it or not.

It had been a two weeks since the incident as she referred to it in her head and so far she had managed to avoid him. Amy had gone to class once in the whole two weeks last Monday it had taken her a week to pluck up the courage but she instantly regretted it when she got there. Amy had sat at the back and tried not to be noticed and Adam hadn't paid attention to her at all which seemed to make it worse.

Since then Amy had decided to miss her classes with him. It wasn't the greatest of ideas as she would surely get in trouble for it but it was all she had. Steph had been getting angry at her but Amy shrugged it off and told her she was ill even thought she knew Steph didn't believe her.

* * *

"Okay so we only have an hour so we need to make this a good one people," Jeff yelled out.

"Who made you manager?" Rob asked walking into the room.

"Well this was my idea and plus I'm the only one who had done anything productive. Have you guy's got us a gig yet?" Jeff looked round.

"Jeff nobody is going to give us a gig after what happened at Dave's party," Chris shrugged walking in behind Rob.

"Trust me they will stop being so negative all the time dude," Jeff said.

"I'm not being negative..." Chris began to say.

"Look lets just practice for now and worry about that later," Jeff put up a hand to silence Chris, "We're gonna try the new song you wrote Enemy I think and…where's Steph?" Jeff stopped talking and looked round confused.

Chris and Rob both shrugged as they hadn't seen the brunette all day. Jeff shook his head at this as he had reminded her all morning of the practice he had scheduled at lunch. Even though it wasn't a long one he had managed to get them all to show up and was finally focused.

"Am I the only one who is taking this seriously?" Jeff asked sighing loudly and sitting down ont he hard wood floor next to Rob.

"Relax I'll go find her you two just…I don't know do something."

Chris motioned to the two as he shrugged and stood up heading out the room, as he turned the corner he saw Steph stood with her back to the wall she was on her cell phone.

"It's me again I just wanted to talk if you get this message call me," Steph said sighing.

Steph hung up and looked over at Chris who was she hadn't seen he was staring at her a little confused.

"Hi I was just leaving Paul a message. I've not spoken to him for a few days so I guess I'm worried," Steph shrugged.

"I'm sure he's just busy," Chris smiled.

"Or avoiding me," Steph frowned.

"I can't understand why anyone would avoid you," Chris smiled then stopped as he realised what he had just said.

Steph laughed a little embarrassed but just ignored the awkwardness that had surrounded them.

"He's probably just busy," Chris nodded changing the subject.

"Yeah maybe…am I late?" Steph asked.

"I think Jeff's about to have heart palpitations," Chris laughed.

Steph smiled a little although Chris could see the hurt in her eyes as she walked past him into the rehearsal room. Chris watched her go he felt bad inside for her he couldn't believe that her boyfriend would not want to talk to her as Chris wanted to talk to Steph all the time. Every chance he got Chris would speak to her and spend time with her.

Sighing Chris remembered that she wasn't his girlfriend she was somebody else's. Slowly he walked back to the group who were now waiting for him.

"Okay so first things first I've made a list of possible songs that we could do," Jeff said handing out pieces of paper to the other three.

Everyone was quietly reading the list with bemused looks on their faces Rob and Chris both looked slightly confused while Steph was frowning. Jeff was watching them waiting for them to speak. Steph broke the silence first.

"Jeff there is no way I'm singing those."

"Well until we have more songs written you'll have to," Jeff shrugged.

"No way," Steph replied.

"Why not?"

"Because first of all I don't know any of them and second you have to be kidding me Motorhead and Pearl Jam?" Steph said scrunching up her nose.

"What's wrong with them?" Jeff asked furrowing his brow.

"Jeff she has a point it's not really something a girl can sing is it?" Chris said nodding.

"Fine what about the others then?" Jeff shrugged.

"Guns 'N' Roses Jeff are you serious?" Steph looked up.

"Hey Guns 'N' Roses are one of the best bands of the last decade we have to sing at least one of their songs," Jeff yelled defensively.

"Yeah I agree," Rob nodded.

"He's has a point," Chris slowly nodded.

"I don't want to." Steph said shaking her head.

Jeff sighed and rolled his eyes then looked at the other two boys who were sharing the same expression. The three were rock music fans while it seemed Steph wasn't as enthusiastic as them in their choice of music.

"Steph were not a pop band," Jeff said.

"I know that but why can't we sing songs women have sang?" Steph asked.

"Stephthereis absolutely no way we're singing Mariah Carey or Britney Spears or some other pop shit," Jeff shook his head.

"I didn't mean that I mean rock songs women have sang," Steph rolled her eyes.

"Cause women suck that's why," Rob said casually.

Both Jeff and Chris held their breath as they waited for Steph's reply. Steph just looked over at him narrowing her eyes then looked away.

"Fine then Steph I'll compromise if you go and get me a list of rock songs women have sang I'll look at them," Jeff said, "and if they are good maybe we can sing them."

"Agreed," Steph nodded.

"Everyone else agreed?" Jeff asked looking round at Chris and Rob who nodded slightly.

"Good luck though," Rob laughed.

"Seriously now is not the time…" Steph said eyes narrowed she was moving in the direction of Rob when Chris grabbed her round the waist and pulled her back.

"Wait until after practice to kill him," Chris said.

"Fine."

Rob was quiet for a few seconds then spoke, "I have a point though the best rock bands of the last century have been men…" Rob was about to continue when Chris thumped him in the arm.

"For all our sake be quiet," Chris said annoyed.

"Just saying my point," Rob shrugged.

This time even Chris couldn't hold her back as Steph leaned over and smacked Rob hard on the back of the head causing him to yelp loudly and clutch the back of his head. Opening his mouth to speak he was cut off by Jeff.

"Later…please I don't want us splitting up after only a month together," Jeff yelled at both parties.

Steph nodded grudgingly and sat back down as did Rob who was still rubbing the back of his neck. Jeff also nodded and then folded up the sheet of paper he had in his hand and looked over at the other three.

"So anything you'd like to discuss before we practice."

"Yeah how about the name," Chris said loudly.

"I thought we'd discussed this what's wrong with…"

"NO," all three yelled at the same time.

"You know I wonder why I bother sometimes," Jeff stood up.

"Look why don't we compromise again and all go away from practice and think of a band name then at the next practice we'll decide, " Chris said calmly trying to stop another argument.

Everyone was silently thinking about what he had said and then soon enough Steph and Rob nodded that just left Jeff who shrugged and then nodded. Chris nodded and smiled relieved that he had managed to avoid a rather potentially big argument. Thinking to himself they had only been a band for a few weeks and they were already fighting amongst themselves Chris doubted they'd actually manage to make it another few weeks as much as he wanted to he knew they were in trouble if something didn't happen soon.

A ringing noise broke Chris's thought as Steph squeled in delight and stood up running out the room with her cell in her hand. The other three looked a little confused at this but just shrugged and looked back at each other. Jeff looked over at Rob.

"Dude next time _shut up_."

* * *

Trish yawned as she read the same paragraph over again trying to get it into her brain but had not been having any luck. Raising her hands to her head she rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"That bad huh?" a voice asked her from behind.

Trish looked round and smiled seeing AJ stood there with arms full of books. Smiling himself he took the seat next to Trish and leaned over taking the book she had been reading.

"Wow heavy stuff."

"Yeah I have to give a presentation tomorrow on this stuff," Trish sighed.

"Want some help? I've finished what I was doing."

"That would be great," Trish smiled.

An hour later Trish was still sat opposite AJ at a table in the library they had now finished with her work and the topic had changed to AJ as Trish hadn't gotten a chance to get to know him as she had been busy the last two weeks and hadn't really spoken to anybody except her lecturer and the librarian. Although that hadn't stopped her from thinking about him occasionally.

Trish hadn't realised just how much she had in common with AJ as he was also very work orientated and liked to study, as did Trish. For the past hour he had been telling her about studying in France and about himself mainly. Trish found this fascinating and found herself hanging on his every word.

Later on the two walked back form the library while they talked a little more and Trish found herself liking AJ even more. Could he be anymore perfect she thought as she looked into his blue eyes.

Trish snapped out of this as she realise she had been staring at him and she was at her dorm building. Saying goodbye she walked inside and couldn't help watch him walk away. Trish hoped maybe they would become good friends although something inside her was telling her she wanted a little more than friends, but it was unlikey AJ would Trish thought sighing.

* * *

Later that evening Torrie parked her car and headed inside as she did almost every night to start her shift at the club. As she walked inside she spotted something new Halloween posters had been stuck all over the walls. Staring at them she looked a little confused.

"It was Shawn's idea."

Torrie turned round to see John stood there.

"We're having a Halloween party?" Torrie asked sounding a little confused.

"Yep it actually sounds pretty cool, there's gonna be a live band and costumes. I was thinking of comeing as P.Diddy you could be my J.Lo," John smiled nodding to himself.

"Right…" Torrie nodded slightly then laughed, "Aren't you working that night?"

"Yeah I pulled the short straw," John scrunched his face up.

"Yeah me too. It's typical they'd do something like this when I'm working so I can't enjoy it," Torrie laughed.

John laughed then looked a little serious, "We can still enjoy it together I was actually thinking that afterwards we…" John stopped speaking and looked round.

Both Torrie and John stayed silent as they heard Shawn yelling from inside his office this couldn't be good as Shawn never yelled.

"I better go see what's wrong," Torrie said a little concerned.

"Yeah we'll finish talking after," John said casually.

Torrie nodded and continued walking cautiously into Shawn's room and saw him sat at his desk with his head in his hands. Looking up as he heard the door open.

"Didn't know you were here."

"Everything okay?" Torrie asked.

"No the awesome band I had scheduled for Halloween has pulled out apparently the lead singers had an overdose or something…I'm screwed," Shawn said heatedly.

"Can't you get another one?" Torrie asked.

"Not as good as the one I had plus there's only one week left I'm never going to find one by then," Shawn said sarcastically.

Torrie bit her lip then suddenly before she had any time to think about what she was saying she spoke instantly regretting it the minute she did.

"My brother Chris is in a band."

"Are they good?" Shawn immediately looked up interested.

"Yeah awesome," Torrie lied.

"I'm not sure I wanted someone people knew not some college garage band," Shawn bit his lip thinking.

"There not they've been together for years and erm their really good," Torrie found herself lying even more what was happening to her, Chris would surely kill her.

"Why haven't you mentioned this before I never knew he was in a band?" Shawn furrowed his brow.

"Oh he's totally private about it you know Chris," Torrie said nervously.

"I don't know," Shawn bit his lip slightly.

"Shawn I promise you they won't let you down…plus what other option do you have?" Torrie shrugged.

Shawn held his head low thinking about it and all the options he didn't have then fianllyhe gave Torrie his answer.

* * *

**A/N: By the way if your interested i am doing a Trish/AJ thing BUT i still have my plans for her and Jeff cause this is a Trish/Jeff story if you haven't forgotten! I promise it won't be boring. **

**Anyway it took me ages to write this chapter and i still don't like it but it is was just a set up chapter for halloween where i plan a lot to happen :) Next update will be soon as i've already written it.**

**Please review!**


	13. Hear Me Out

_Chapter 13 – Hear Me Out._

Friday morning had come already and Torrie found herself scowering the entire campus for one particular man hearing he had his classes in the afternoon she knew he must have been around somewhere but where was the question. She hadn't had a chance to speak to him yestrday as she had finished work late but it was imperitive that she found him and spread the good news. Shawn's decision in her eyes was good news so to him it must be too so why did she find herself slightly nervous at telling him at least she would get him to hear her out.

Suddenly her thoughts were broken as she entered the coffee house as Jeff had instructed her ten minutes previous and as the blue haird boy had said he was indeed there. Spotting him sat on the sofa reading her eyes opened wide and she walked over and bent down over the back of the sofa so her head was the same level as her brothers.

"So how much so you love me?" Torrie said smiling widely.

"No comment," Chris didn't look up.

"Well you will when I've told you my awesome news," Torrie seemed excited.

Chris looked up at his sister a little confused and interested at the same time as Torrie never showed excitement over anything let alone something that had anything to do with Chris. Torrie stood up and walked round to sit next to him on the sofa still with a smile on her face and her eyes glistening with excitement.

"Okay so I've just got you guy's a gig at Empire's Halloween party!" Torrie yelled excited, "so how great am I?"

Chris was quiet for a seconds as she reheard what she had just saidhis face seemed a little confused, "tell me you're joking."

Torrie's smile faded into a look of confusion, "no I'm not joking. Did you hear what I told you?"

"Yeah I heard you tell me you got us a _gig_!" Chris said unimpressed with raised eyebrows.

"Okay what's your problem most bands would be happy about this," Torrie yelled back now back to her usual self.

Chris shook his laughing slightly and then threw the magazine he had been reading down onto the table and looked over at Torrie giving her his full attention.

Chris raised his hand and motioned numbers with his fingers, "well first of all we're not _most_ bands have you actually _heard_ us play, second we don't have instruments we have to borrow them from the music department, thirdly we haven't even been able to practice properly because Jeff keeps messing up our booking arrangements, fourthly we have _one_ song and last but not least we can't even agree on a _stupid_ _name_, which probably won't matter anyway because the way we've been fighting with each other lately we won't be a band much longer," Chris breathed out and shrugged, "so there." Chris explained.

Torrie rolled her eyes at her stubborn brother her news wasn't going as well as she had planned, "listen Chris I don't care I had to practically beg Shawn to let you do this. So if you look stupid then so do I, so there is no way your _not_ doing it," Torrie spoke with authority in her voice.

"Oh believe me there is…we're not doing it," Chris said flatly smirking knowing just how annoyed he was making his sister.

Torrie remained silent for a few seconds as she thought about what Chris had told her and what she had told Shawn. Sure she's lied through her teeth to him but that didn't mean she was about to make a fool out of herself. There had to be a way round. Looking up at him she smiled, "look we have one week left I'm sure you guy's can do something by then."

"There is no way Torrie I'm sorry but you weren't there last time when we almost got beheaded by and angry mob," Chris said shaking his head.

"Chris please!" Torrie said in a small voice, "The club has instruments already use them, you can just play covers,seven days is enough to learn a few songsand anyway I heard Jeff telling Trish he has been working on songs for you guy's," Torrie tried to reason.

"Yeah you haven't heard them though have you," Chris laughed.

Torrie remained silent as she sent pleading looks at her brother this was one time she really needed him. Chris felt bad about letting her down especially when it was to do with Shawn. Chris wasn't too fond of his sister's relationship with the older man but had come to accept it. Finally he sighed knowing full well what he was about to agree to.

"Well I mean that's all great but we have nowhere to practice," Chris sighed one last attempt.

"Chris please," Torrie pouted, "you know how important my job is to me and if you loved me at all you'd do this for me. …" Torrie stuck her bottom lip out further but Chris remained quiet after a few seconds Torrie groaned, "fine I'll do your laundry for one week."

"One month," Chris said without missing a beat.

Torrie moaned angrily rolling her eyes, "fine one month, but you _better_ do it."

"I'll speak to the others," Chris smiled.

"Today I need to know _today_," Torrie said impatiently

"Yeah I'll call a band meeting or something," Chris nodded waving her off.

"Oh thank you," Torrie threw her arms round her brother.

"Get off quick before someone sees," Chris laughed.

Torrie laughed and pulled away from her brother even after all their fights Torrie knew she could always rely on him even if sometimes she didn't deserve it, "oh by the way if Shawn asks you've been in the band for years," Torrie smiled innocently knowing her brother wouldn't buy it.

Chris's eyes opened wide, "Torrie we have problems as it is with Jeff lying to everyone, we don't need you adding to it," Chris yelled.

"Relax what's one lie," Torrie shrugged waving the comment off.

"Ha you weren't there last time," Chris raised his eyebrows.

Torrie laughed rolling her eyes at her brother there moment of peace was once again back to the normality that they called everyday. AsTorriestood up ready to goChris looked up at her confused.

"Why are you asking me anyway and not Jeff?"

Torrie looked at Chris raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah stupid question," Chris shrugged reaching over to grab the magazine he had been reading. while Torrie left him in peace she had to go inform Shawn of the great news. Chris watched her go and couldn't help but feel slightly anxious as Halloween was only seven days away and all the stuff he had told Torrie was true he didn't want to let her down but couldn't help feel like he might.

* * *

Outside not to far away from where the siblings had been was another young man deep in his own world, thoughts of music filled his head as he walked quietly listening to his iPod unaware hisattention was wanted.

"Jeff!"

Jeff continued walking listening to music unaware he was being called.

"Jeff!"

Jeff stopped suddenly as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning round he smiled as he saw Trish stood there looking at him, she looked slightly out of breath as she had just chased the blue coloured haired boy across campus before she caught him.

"Hey Trish how's it going?" Jeff smiled throwing and arm round Trish's shoulders as they continued to walk.

"The usual you know," Trish shrugged, "but erm I wanted to ask you something," Trish seemed a little nervous.

Jeff furrowed his brow at her comment as in the last month and a half Jeff thought he had got to know Trish pretty well and the pair had become close friends even though they were complete opposites, but he hadn't seen her act nervous before especially when she was talking to him. Jeff stopped walking causing Trish to stop also he turned to her and looked concerned.

"Something wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Well no not really it's just…um it's about…" Trish laughed a little embarrassed, "it's about AJ."

Jeff was silent for a few seconds then laughed, "riiight," Jeff nodded.

"Well you're his roommate right so you know more about him then anyone right?" Trish said unsure.

Jeff shrugged slightly, "well its not like we share our inner most thoughts to each other but yeah you could say I know him better than most."

"Has he said anything about me to you or maybe in passing comment perhaps?" Trish asked trying to sound casual although it wasn't working..

Jeff put his head back and smiled then began to nod, "you mean does he have the hot's for you," Jeff smiled mischievously.

"Jeff!" Trish hit him on the arm.

"What that's what your asking me isn't it?" Jeff held his hands up defensively.

Trish went a little red in the cheeks before she nodded slightly, "yeah."

Jeff was quiet in thought for a few seconds then shrugged, "sorry no idea."

Trish rolled her eyes and hit him again at the back of the head, "do you have to be so damn awkward all the time?"

Jeff laughed again as he raised a hand to the back of his head and rubbed it, "maybe you could ask him but I don't think he likes being beaten to death," Jeff laughed.

Trish sighed again and this time stomped on Jeff's foot hard causing him to grasp it in pain. Looking up at her shocked he couldn't help laughing, "what the hell was that for?"

"Answer my question!" Trish yelled with her hands on her hips looking stern.

"I just did and I don't know if he likes you but if you promise to stop _abusing_ me I'll find out," Jeff said between laughs.

"You promise," Trish asked with wide eyes.

"Do I look like I have a death wish…of course I will," Jeff replied putting his foot down.

"Good," Trish smiled and threw her arms round Jeff.

"Hey you stay away from me I have no intention of dying young," Jeff said moving away from her.

Trish rolled her eyes and laughed slightly at her very odd but good friend. She was now extremely happy at the thought of finding out the way AJ felt about her as since yesterday she couldn't get the man off her mind. The two continued to walk Jeff jokingly keeping a large distance between them.

"So you wanna get some lunch?" Jeff asked after a few minutes.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Trish nodded in agreement.

"By the way I'm broke so your paying," Jeff said casually.

Trish rolled her eyes and nodded unable to stop from smiling. The two then continued to walk in the direction of the cafeteria with Trish making most of the conversation about AJ as Jeff listened nodding occasionally as though he was interested.

* * *

Two hours, a large lunch and an in depth discussion about the inner workings of one AJ Styles later Trish found herself staring out of a large window. Repositioning herself to look back at the person she was now having a discussion with. This one was about a certain male too but it wasn't her male it was Amy's.

"Go talk to him about it he seems like a reasonable guy," Trish suggested.

"I can't," Amy sighed.

Trish stood up from the windowsill she was sat on and walked over to the bed Amy was lay on and sat down near her, "Amy you can't avoid him forever."

"Watch me," Amy said depressed.

"Carry one like this and you'll fail your course, get yourself thrown out of college and then you'll have no qualifications to get a job," Trish said knowingly.

"I'll get a job at hooters or sumthin'," Amy laughed.

"Don't be stupid…your boobs are big enough," Trish laughed.

Amy let out a very long sigh and sat up so she was on her elbows looking at Trish who seemed concerned, Amy nodded slightly, "fine I'll go talk to him sometime this week."

"Good," Trish smiled warmly, "and you'll clear the air about what ever happened that night right?" Trish said bossy.

"Yes," Amy sighed.

"The sooner the better then we can all get over this and you'll be back in class in no time," Trish smiled satisfied at her own brilliance even though Amy didn't seem so sure as she remained silent for a few seconds.

Amy let out a tiny laugh to herself, "well its either that or Steph is going to drug me and carry me to class."

"You haven't told her what happened?" Trish seemed surprised.

"No way. I don't want more than two people thinking I'm a complete idiot."

"You not an idiot you're just clumsy," Trish laughed.

Amy couldn't help but laugh also as she positioned herself in a upright seating position closer to Trish. After a few minutes of silence the redhead was the first to speak, "so what's new with you then?" Amy asked having had enough of talking about her troubled life.

"Well classes are great, my studying is going well, Torrie still hates me but we don't speak and oh yeah I have a _huge_ crush on AJ," Trish said feeling herself go a little red.

Amy's eyes opened wide as she moved next to Trish, "Really."

"Yeah and I mean _huge_ I can't stop thinking about him Amy," Trish sounded hopeless as she put her head in her hands, "all day long he's in my thoughts."

"Have you told him?" Amy asked.

Trish let out a laugh, "no I don't want to look stupid when he doesn't like me back," Trish laughed.

"That's impossible of course he'll like you," Amy rolled her eyes.

"Well I'll find out soon anyway I've asked Jeff to go find out for me," Trish smiled.

Amy let out a sharp snort of laughter, "you asked Jeff!"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh nothing just Mr Tactless that's all, you'll have AJ thinking your stalking him I mean Jeff's not really discreet about things is he?" Amy laughed again.

Trish shook her head, "I know Jeff well and I trust him not to make me look stupid."

Amy shrugged, "how did you get him to do it anyway?"

"Physical violence," Trish shrugged.

Amy nodded in agreement.

"He was supposed to go find him after lunch then come find me here but it look's like he's forgotten again," Trish bit her bottom lip.

As Trish said the last words someone knocked loudly on the door. Getting up quickly Trish looked excited as she walked over and answered it. Trish smiled as she saw Jeff standing there, "Hi Jeff."

"Afternoon ladies." Jeff walked into the room nodding to Amy.

Trish closed the door and walked back into the room and sat next to Amy. Jeff looked round the room before looking back at the two women realising they were waiting for him to say something.

"So?" Trish asked impatiently.

Jeff nodded as he realised why he'd come in the first place to tell Trish about AJ. The truth was he had forgotten and hadn't actually spoken to AJ he was using his time to make up a buyable excuse or prepare himself for a beating.

"Shouldn't you be at the band meeting?" Amy suddenly said confused.

Jeff suddenly looked confused, "what band meeting?" he replied without missing a beat.

"Steph was here before she got a call on her cell from Chris about some band meeting at two o'clock at you dorm," Amy explained.

"Those bastards," Jeff stood up he grabbed his bag and walked towards the bedroom door not looking back at a very confused Amy and Trish.

"What about AJ?" Trish called out.

"It can wait."

Jeff yelled out as he ran out the door slamming it behind him. Amy and Trish looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

Over on the other side of the campus three individuals were having a very important conversation between themselves. They'd decided to leave a certain person out of it for now as he had a history of being impulsive and not really thinking things through before he accepted them. This way they could be sure they would be certain before he had a chance.

"So we're all agreed that we're going to do it then?" Chris looked round at the other two.

"I guess so," Steph nodded running a hand through her hair nervously.

"Absolutely," Rob smiled nodding.

"Okay then that's settled we have to just tell Jeff now," Chris nodded knowing it wouldn't be easy.

"Did you tell him about the band meeting?" Rob asked.

"No I wanted to speak to you guy's before because you know Jeff he'll say yes and before we know it it's Dave's party all over again…I for one don't want that again," Chris explained.

"Yeah good point," Steph nodded.

Silence hit the group again as they realised just what they had agreed to it wasn't some Frat party this time it was a proper nightclub with paying people. They couldn't afford any mistakes this time. Chris coughed to gain the attention of the other two who were thinking the same as he was.

"So while he's not here has anyone thought about a name yet?" Chris looked at the two.

There was silence as nobody answered just as Chris opened his mouth to speak the door to the room burst open and Jeff came walking in looking slightly annoyed.

"What's the big idea having a band meeting without me!" Jeff crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you throwing me out of the band?"

Chris looked up at him and just furrowed his brow and looked confused, "Jeff I told you this morning about the meeting don't be stupid," Chris lied.

"No you didn't," Jeff shook his head causing his hair to fly around.

"Yes I did when we were on our way to class. Did you forget or something?" Chris laughed secretly nervous inside.

Jeff was silent, as he looked at the other three who were just looking at him waiting for his reply. After a couple of silent seconds he spoke, "Guess I did," Jeff then shrugged and laughed a little as he took a spot next to Steph on his bed and looked over at the two quiet boy's.

"So what are we discussing then?" Jeff asked smiling.

Chris then took the liberty of telling Jeff exactly what he had just told the other two ten minutes previous and as they had all expected Jeff agreed immediately without hearing anything else. Chris hadn't even told him where it was or when but Jeff had agreed at the thought of playing a gig.

After they had finished talking about that the attention turned back to the important stuff as in a name and songs. As she had agreed Steph pulled out a list of songs she had spent all night researching and of course asking Amy's help as Steph was a beginner in the world of rock music but she had managed to do it and as promised Jeff took the list and observed it carefully.

Running a hand through his hair Jeff was silently reading the list and after a couple of minutes he reached for a pen and drew a few lines through a few of them then smiled at Steph.

"You got yourself a deal."

Now all that was settled all they had to do was rehearse like crazy for the next seven days learning the songs something that was obviously harder than it sounded but the next week was going to be make or brake for them if they could pull through this then they could do anything. Of course only time would tell and that was something they were running out of and soon, seven days and counting to be exact.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter was really just a filler one for the next few where it really starts to get interesting and the drama really starts. **

**Anyway please review as i really appreciate it and thank you to all of you who have so far as it really does help me to continue :)**


	14. A Clean Slate

_Chapter 14 – A Clean Slate._

Steph grumbled as she loaded her heavy book bag onto her shoulder and began to walk out of the library. Instead of carrying her own books she had also got Amy's as the redhead was still missing classes and Steph didn't want her to fail as it had been three weeks now and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get Amy to budge.

Steph opened the door to the library and walked out immediately stopping as she almost collided with somebody, "sorry not looking where I'm going," Steph said embarrassed.

"That's okay I was actually hoping to bump into you…not literally though," Adam laughed holding the door open for Steph.

"Oh really," Steph laughed nervously.

Steph knew instantly what he was talking about as truth be told she had been avoiding the blonde man herself as she knew sooner or later he would have some question as to the whereabouts of her roommate and she knew he'd be asking her without a doubt.

"You want some help with those?" Adam asked pointing to the books.

"No I got it but thanks anyway," Steph smiled as she walked past him hurrying up.

Adam watched her walk away but not one to give up he followed her walking directly by her side. He sensed Steph's unwillingness but he proceeded to ask her anyway.

"I was wondering if everything with Amy was okay as she's not been to class for the past three weeks."

"Oh yeah she's sick," Steph nodded to herself not looking up at Adam although she could feel his eyes on her.

"Is she okay?" Adam asked sincerely.

"Oh yeah she'll be back soon…just…erm the flu…yeah bad flu, she's vomiting and… you know other stuff," Steph said nervously.

"Really that's to bad, I was just worried you see as I didn't want her work to suffer," Adam said although he knew Steph wasn't being one hundred percent truthful.

"Yeah I know but I've been updating her anyway on what's been going on, I'm sure she'll be back soon…maybe even Monday," Steph replied quickly not looking up again she was feeling a little under pressure now.

"Well I hope she gets better," Adam stopped walking and watched Steph continue picking up speed.

"Bye," Steph said as she continued to walk not looking back.

Steph practically ran the rest of the way to her dorm even with the heavy books weighing her down. As she climbed the last stair her heart was pounding and her legs felt like pudding but she'd made it. Taking a slight moment as she reached the top to catch her breath and think about what she was about to do. Did she really need all this right now?

As much as she wanted to know what was wrong with Amy as she knew for sure it was to do with Adam, Steph still had her own problems to deal with at the moment. Like for instance a missing in action boyfriend who she hadn't spoken to since last Saturday Steph had left numerous messages for Paul who had told her he was going to come to the show only that was the last she had heard from him and the gig was tonight. There was also band rehearsal, which she needed to get to as it was the last one before the show so it was vital she was there.

The days had flown by since they had found out about the Halloween party and they had done nothing but practice hard for six whole days, they'd decided on a selection of songs and they had even written a few of their own by now were actually beginning to sound like a real band. Plus the conflicts had died down and all was at peace…hopefully.

Entering her room Steph found Amy sat in front of the mirror blow drying her hair, she also had her music on full blast. Steph dropped her bag and walked over to the wall were the stereo and hair dryer were plugged into an adapter and switched it off. Immediately the room went quiet as the music and loud noise of the dryer stopped. Amy looked over to where Steph was standing she knitted her brow in confusion.

"What _are_ you doing?"

Steph shook her finger, "oh no…first things first...I ask the questions and you answer and I'm warning you Amy I'm not in a good mood right now," Steph demanded.

Amy looked a little confused as she ran a hand through her wet hair, "what do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean," Steph said implying, "I just had a nice chat with Prof Copeland…I want explanations Amy!"

Amy was quiet then rolled her eyes, "fine."

At that Amy took a seat on her bed and so did Steph as Amy began to speak. Steph remained silent as she was told everything that had happened over the last two months between Adam and Amy, from the library to the fatful night of the band concert. Steph listened eagerly as she was stunned that Amy had kept it form her for so long.**

* * *

**

Jeff stepped out of his dorm building and turned left on his way to the auditorium as he had practice and was already late something he really didn't need right now. Walking for a little bit he stopped in his tracks and turned the other way hoping she hadn't seen him as he knew exactly what she would ask him. The same question she had been asking him since Monday and he would give her the same answer he'd been giving her since Monday.

Unlucky for him she had spotted him as she had been waiting for him. Running up behind him she linked his arm as he walked and smiled at him, "so did you ask him yet?" Trish said hopeful about AJ.

Jeff paused for a long time then spoke, "no."

"Jeff!" Trish yelled stopping in her tracks causing Jeff to stop also.

"I promise I'll speak to him later," Jeff sighed trying to end the conversation.

"You said that _five_ days ago," Trish complained putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah I know, I know, you don't have to remind me. I've been pretty busy with band practice lately if you haven't noticed," Jeff sighed aggitated.

Trish pursed her lips into a thin line as she looked at him her eyes narrowing, "fine but you better ask him Jeff and _soon_."

"I promise I will after the show, I have no time for anything right now all we've done is practice for the last six days," Jeff breathed out as he rubbed his eyes.

Trish nodded as she sensed how stressed Jeff was and that was saying something as the young man was probably the most laid back person Trish ever knew, "how's it going?"

Jeff nodded his head side to side as he curled his lips, "good…surprisingly…you should come watch us I'm on my way to practice," Jeff smiled as he continued to walk Trish joining him.

"So how about a name?" Trish asked.

"Still got nothing for that it's harder than you think finding a name," Jeff sighed again.

"What about songs?" Trish couldn't help laugh as she remembered Steph telling her about the practice and her mission to find good women rock artists.

"Well were working on a few songs at the moment, we've managed to persuade Steph to do at least one Guns 'n' Roses and we have a long list that Steph's provided us with but we've gotten pretty lucky too as Chris has written a few songs too, the guy's pretty talented," Jeff nodded.

"Yeah as long as I've known him he's been writing music," Trish nodded.

Jeff nodded, "do you have your costume?"

Trish was silent for a few seconds, "I'm not going," Trish said quietly.

Jeff' stopped and snapped his head round at Trish causing her to stop abruptly. Jeff furrowed his brow. Trish was silent as she knew what was coming.

"Trish you have to go it's our debut," Jeff shouted.

"No I don't…and no it's not," Trish scrunched up her face.

"Yeah it is that other time doesn't count," Jeff shrugged waving off the comment.

"I don't care I got a huge paper due Monday so I gotta spend the weekend doing that," Trish sighed.

"Trish for the last time loosen up your work will be there the next day…college is the…"

"Best days of our lives…I know but I can't sorry," Trish rolled her eyes.

Jeff looked over at the blonde who didn't speak, "Trish please don't make me beg you," Jeff looked into her hazel eyes.

Trish rolled her eyes at him and sighed, "I go to this party and you promise you'll talk to AJ?" Trish pointed at him.

"Cross my heart," Jeff smiled charmingly.

Trish narrowed her eyes a little, "fine."

Jeff smiled goofily causing Trish to laugh a little as the two then continued walking together Jeff looking very happy with himself. The pair carried on for a few minutes talking about nothing in particular Trish panicking about the fact she had no costume.

Inside the auditorium were the band had set up practice there for the last few days. On the edge of the stage sat Chris who was tuning his guitar and quietly singing lyerics to himself. Near Chris lay Rob who was catching up on some sleep he'd lost the previous night partying with Jeff. Finally there wasTorrie who was sat with her brother giving him her usual lectures this one being about tonight as she needed to make sure everyone was completely prepared as it was her backside on the line if anything went wrong.

She had been giving him the same speech for the last ten minutes with Chris just nodding every now and then as it was better to at least pretent he was listening then to let her know he hadn't taken a single word in but he had written a new song and it was about her. Although he doubted she would want to hear it.

"So don't be late Chris," Torrie said again loudly breaking his concentration.

Chris stopped humming and looked up, "Torrie for gods sake you told me ten times already eight o'clock…I KNOW!" Chris yelled.

"Hey I'm just making sure! You don't want anything bad to happen do you? Just think what tonight could do for you guys…if you don't fuck up that is," Torrie said hands on her hips.

Chris rolled his eyes, "good to know I can count on you for support," Chris said sarcastically as he once again began to strum on his guitar blocking out his sister.

Torrie rolled her eyes simply as the door to the room opened with Jeff and Trish walking inside laughing about something. Trish stopped as she spotted Torrie stood there glaring at her. Ignoring it she took a seat opposite the stage while Jeff jumped up onto it kicking Rob who woke up immediately.

"Five minutes mom…oh," Rob shook his head and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late I got ambushed on my way here by some pissed off leprechauns and…" Jeff looked round and saw nobody was laughing, "jeez lighten up will you, I'm sorry I'm late we all ready?" Jeff asked looking round.

"No were missing a lead singer," Chris said motioning to the spot where Steph would be standing only it was empty, "seems your not the only one who's late."

"Anyone seen the princess?" Jeff asked out loud to which everyone shook their heads, "great looks like it's me singing," Jeff grinned grabbing the microphone.

Chris jumped up and quickly grabbed the microphone off him, "I think we can wait a few more minutes."

Ten long minutes, a bunch more lectures and demands from Torrie and an impromptu performance of Madonna's like a virgin from Jeff later Steph came running into the auditorium looking a little flustered. She'd been so involved with Amy she had forgotten about practice, which was something she really couldn't afford to do right now with the hours ticking down until blastoff. Giving an apologetic smile to the boys she made her way over to where Torrie and Trish were sat of course witha huge gap between the women.

"Do you guys have anything I can borrow for my costume?" Steph asked quietly as she had told the boys she had a costume, but had been so worried about Paul had forgot.

"Well if your going as a hooker I'm sure Torrie can help you," Trish sent an evil smirk in the blonde's direction.

"Yeah and if your going a preppy uptight snobbish bitch I'm sure Trish can help you," Torrie smirked satisfied.

"Excuse me but i'm not the one who' s trying to be a Paris Hilton loolalike!" Trish yelled then smiled fakely.

"Well its better than being a boring stiff with no social life or love life...you do know you have no chance with AJ," Torrie smirked.

Trish looked up at her furiously she didn't know anyone else knew about how much she liked AJ, "don't you have to be somewhere else to be like upsetting small children," Trish snapped bitterly folding her arms across her chest.

Torrie stood up, "what's the matter did I hit a nerve?"

Suddenly the air in the room went a little thin as the room was filled with tension as usual when the two blondes had a fight. Quickly sensing this and before anything else would happen Jeff jumped off the stage and headed in their direction putting an arm in front of Torrie.

"Whoa Paris and Nicole nows really not the time, maybe later when we have a some mud and a couple of bathing suites but not now we have to practice," Jeff joked in his usual manner.

Torrie rolled her eyes, "you're a pig you know that Jeff…anyway I have to get to the club," she sent an evil glare at Trish who just rolled here eye. Torrie then backed up and sent a look over at Chris, "eight remember and don't be late and I don't want any _stupidness_ from you guy's this is important," Torrie glanced between Rob and Jeff as she said her last words then back at Chris.

Chris nodded and rolled his eyes as his sister left the auditorium and Jeff made is way back up on stage as did Steph who now wished she'd kept quiet about her costume problem as there was an uneasy air in the room now. Finally with everyone completely focused and in Rob's case awake the band were finally able to begin practice. Granted they were an hour late but they'd made it something a week ago was impossible for them. Truthfully they still had their fights and arguments but they still managed to work together and sometimes even agreed on things except a name of course which by this point they needed desperately.

An hour into practice Trish remembered she needed her own costume so left the group in peace to practice and made her own way back to her dorm room. Instead of going into her own room she made her way towards Amy and Steph's as she was going to need some serious help if she was going to get a good costume for a Halloween party five hours before it started.

After Amy had shouted for her to come in Trish walked in to find Amy lay on her bed. Trish took a seat on the end and sighed, "so you have to help me I need a costume desperately," Trish frowned.

"You can have mine I'm not going," Amy sighed.

"Amy if I have to go so do you," Trish said instantly.

"No I'm not going. I'm staying here until I die old and lonely," Amy said forcefully.

"Okay what happened…I know it's to do with him somehow," Trish rolled her eyes.

"He spoke to Steph today and was asking her about me," Amy spoke with her head buried in her pillow.

"Soooo," Trish shrugged.

"Yeah it's as though he's laughing at me," Amy sighed.

"Amy don't be so stupid you're making excuses now. Just face up to it and go see him," Trish said sternly.

"I can't I went this morning and I chickened out again like I did yesterday and the day before," Amy grimaced.

"Amy I don't have time for this your being ridiculous and you know it," Trish stood up she wasn't going to encourage Amy's behaviour anymore, "now I'm going to go take a shower and sort my hair out then your coming with me to find me a costume then were getting ready for tonight because were going and were going to get drunk and have fun for once...got it."

Amy didn't reply she just shrugged Trish stood up and shook her head this wasn't a good time for this she had enough to worry about herself. Walking to the door she looked back, "I'll see you later."

Trish left the room and sighed she did care about Amy's problems but it seemed Amy was just making them worse by not helping herself. Trish continued into her own room and set about getting ready. Back inside Amy was still lay on her bed thinking about the past few days when there was a knock on her door. Thinking it was Trish again she sighed.

"I'm still not going."

The person knocked again.

Amy rolled her eyes and stood up moaning then walked to the door and opened it ready to yell when she saw a familiar pair of green eyes looking at her. Amy felt like she was going to faint.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"We have to talk," Adam said, "can I come in?"

Amy was quiet for a long time then moved a side and let him walk past then shut the door behind him. Amy quickly looked round to make sure she hadn't left any underwear scattered about the room. Lucky for her Steph was a neat freak. So Amy sat back down on her bed and stared at the man before her.

"So," Amy said quietly.

Adam was standing looking out the window into the cold October weather. He was quiet for a while then turned to Amy and spoke, "Amy you can't avoid me forever."

"I can try though," Amy smiled nervously.

"I don't want you to miss classes because of whatever happened that night. I really don't have a clue either but it's important that you know I'm not holding it against you. Your one of the brightest students in my course I don't want you to throw it away because…"

"I was stupid," Amy interrupted.

"Amy your not stupid I really don't know what happened that night and I for one have forgotten it so…" Adam looked thoughtful, "lets just start again with a clean slate," Adam waited for her answer.

"Okay," Amy finally nodded.

Adam nodded and smiled at her then looked round then room his eyes setting on the costume hung up in the corner, "you going to a Halloween party?"

"I was but I don't know now my friend works at a club in the city…"

"Empire?" Adam asked suddenly.

"Yeah you know it?" Amy looked surprised by his words.

"Yeah I'm actually going myself," Adam told her.

"Really," Amy tried not to look interested.

Adam nodded then looked at his watch, "I have to go anyway stuff to do but I'll see you Monday," Adam looked hopeful.

"Okay see you Monday," Amy half smiled.

Amy sighed as she watched him walk out the room. A clean slate was the last thing she wanted but it would have to do. Suddenly she remembered what he had said and knew it was wrong but she couldn't help herself. Smiling to herself a party didn't sound such a bad idea now especially since she knew who was going. Getting up off her bed she examined her costume and smiled widely her day was getting better by the second. Leaving her room she had to go find Trish and tell her about her change of heart…well not everything about it.

* * *

Torrie sat in her car quietly thinking about tonight she needed it to be perfect she really didn't want to make any mistakes in front of Shawn. Her whole relationship rested on this night that was what worried her. Finally taking a deep breathe she left her car and wondered inside looking round as she found the place had been completely redecorated with a Halloween theme. Torrie smiled as she stood taking in every inch of it.

"Cool huh me and the guy's spent five hours yesterday doin' it."

Torrie turned to face John who looking up at the decorations like she was he had a look of triumph on his face, "It's great you really out did yourself," Torrie nodded.

"Well it comes easy when you're as talented as me," John grinned.

"Sure it does…where's your costume?" Torrie looked at his clothing.

"I'm wearing it I'm a professional rapper," John smiled looking down at his oversized jersey and jeans.

"You're wearing what you always wear," Torrie laughed a little.

"And where's yours if your wearing it then I'm very disappointed," John motioned to her denim cut offs and black hoodie.

"No it's in my car I was in a rush to get here I didn't change," Torrie explained putting her hands in her pockets.

John nodded at this then stopped as he heard a loud bang coming from behind him he closed his eyes sighing as he shook his head. Turning round he began to walk away, "I'm just gonna go see what those idiots are up to speak to you later."

Torrie waved and then made her way to the back and into Shawn's office to see him putting his jacket on. Looking over at her he looked a little surprised to see her.

"Hey I thought you weren't coming till later on."

"Well I thought I'd come early to see you I haven't seen you all week and I miss you." Torrie walked closer to him.

"I know and I'm sorry but Ethan is still pretty ill so I gotta spend time at home but I promise as soon as he's better," Shawn said smiling.

"Promise," Torrie pouted.

"Promise…now I have to go," Shawn hesitantly.

"Something wrong?" Torrie noticed his anxious posture.

"You could say that I have to go bail Ric out he's gone and got himself arrested," Shawn laughed.

"What did he do?" Torrie looked stunned at hearing about the fifty seven year old man.

"Some sort of road rage incident…I don't know the specifics but I'll be a few hours," Shaun raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

Shawn then kissed Torrie on the forehead and left the room. Torrie sighed the only reason she had bothered coming in was to see him and now he was gone. Looking round she thought about what to do either she could go help the guy's set up or she could sit at Shawn's desk and read magazines.

Smiling she pulled out his chair and put her feet up and pulled the latest Vogue out of her bag and began to read. About ten minutes later her concentration was broken as she heard a faint ringing sound. Looking round she saw Shawn's cell phone on the side deciding to ignore it she continued to read but the caller was persistent and so Torrie finally stood up and answered it after the tenth time it rang.

"Hello Shawn's phone Torrie speaking."

"Torrie hi is Shawn not there?" asked a familiar voice.

"Rebecca hi no he's gone out," Torrie answered Shawn's wife.

"Oh I was just gonna ask him to pick something up on the way but if he's already gone…" Rebecca stopped to think.

"Yeah he left about ten minutes ago too bad about Ric huh?" Torrie said.

"What's wrong with Ric?" Rebecca asked.

"Didn't Shawn tell you he got arrested," Torrie replied.

"I thought he was on vacation in Hawaii?" Rebecca said sounding shocked.

"He is…" Torrie couldn't speak as she replayed what Shawn had just told her.

Rebecca began to speak again but Torrie wasn't listening all she could think about was what Shawn had told her earlier.

"Where did you say Shawn was going?" Torrie blurted out interrupting the woman.

"Me and him are going to see a show he should be on his way but knowing him he's late," Rebecca laughed.

"Yeah," Torrie managed to speak as though she agreed, "Erm by the way Rebecca how's Ethan?" Torrie inquired on Shawn's son.

"Oh he's fine he's at his grandma's this week. Why do you ask?" Rebecca spoke clearly.

"No reason just curious I was sure Shawn mentioned he was ill," Torrie said quietly.

"No he's fine," Rebecca said instantly sounding confused.

"Well Rebecca I have to go now I got...um things to do you know always busy here...I hope you enjoy your show," Torrie said quickly feeling a little ill herself.

"Bye," Rebecca said.

Torrie hung up the phone and sat back down unable to understand what had just happened. Shawn had lied to her about Ric but why and if he had lied about that how many other lies was he telling her. Shaking her head thinking this must be a mistake she obviously misunderstood him...didn't she?

* * *

**A/N: So I got no reviews for the last chapter which made me sad. So I tried making this one a little better. Seriously if nobody likes it let me know and i'll stop lol.**

**PLEASE REVIEW I really do need them!**


	15. Secrets And Liars

_Chapter 16 – Secrets and Liars._

Chris stood still as he furrowed his brow and squinted his eyes moving his head slightly closer to take a better look at the man stood in front of him. Finally after a very long pause he spoke.

"You sure you can breath in that thing?" Chris asked looking closer waving his hand in front of Jeff's face.

"Ye o ourse I an," Jeff replied muffled

"What?" Chris asked confused as he moved his head even closer still waving his hand.

"I said yes of course I can," Jeff yelled louder smacking Chris's hand out of the way.

Chris nodded and stepped backwards, "Jeff we're gonna be on stage for a few hours and it gets hot up there with the lights and stuff. You sure you picked the right costume?" Chris asked again scrunching his nose up.

Jeff sighed and pulled up the hockey mask he was wearing and gave Chris a look that made Chris just hold his hands up and nodthen sit back down on his bed and begin to fidget with the hat he was wearing, Chris couldn't help but think they'd both made bad decisions on the costume front. At the time their decisions seemed so perfect but now that they were actually wearing them and thinking about the evening they had planned they weren't so sure.

"There's nothing wrong with my costume so leave it alone," Jeff said looking in the mirror and smiling to himself.

"Why you going as him anyway? He's the worst serial killer ever it wasn't even him at first he had to get his mother to do it," Chris laughed.

"Look man Jason Voorhees is a legend so stop talking crap. Anyway my guy would kick your guy's ass in a fight," Jeff said triumphantly.

"No way you've seen the movie haven't you? My guy whipped your guy," Chris stood up straightening the green and red sweater he was wearing as he was dressed as Freddie Krueger.

Jeff rolled his eyes and turned to Chris, "okay then you wanna go right here now like a sequel or something?" Jeff said squaring his shoulders.

"Your on," Chris stood up.

Breaking the moment was a knock at the door a few seconds later it opened. Both Chris and Jeff looked over and saw Rob come walking in dressed as Dracula. His face was painted white and he had backcombed his hair and was wearing fake vampire teeth. On his body was a white blood stained t-shirt, jeans and a long black cape.

"Hey nice costume," Jeff said approvingly walking over to him.

Rob mumbled something back.

"What?" Chris asked raising an eyebrow.

Rob sighed and took his teeth out, "these are _killing_ me."

Chris and Jeff began to laugh a little as Rob rubbed his gums while they were busy discussing there costume there was another knock at the door this time Jeff opened it with his mask on and yelled loudly. Steph stood there silent and just looked at him before walking past and sitting down on a bed.

"Why are you going as a hockey player Jeff?" Steph asked.

"I'm _not_ a hockey player I'm _Jason Voorhees_ from Friday the thirteenth," Jeff said annoyed.

Chris and Rob began to laugh as Jeff shook his head and looked in the mirror again this time checking his hair, "who are you anyway?" Jeff asked looking over his shoulder at Steph, "Prom queen serial killer?" Jeff laughed to himself.

"Duh," Steph stood up and twirled she was wearing a red halter top which showed her stomach, low slung combat pants which showed the top of her underwear and on her head was a platinum blonde wig, she was also sporting bright red lipstick.

All three boys just stared at her and said nothing they had blank expressions on their faces. After a few seconds Steph groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Gwen Stefani!" Steph smiled and then looked at Rob and Chris, "I thought we were all going as musical people?" Steph's smile dropped as she noticed the boys weren't dressed, as they had planned.

"We changed it," Chris said with raised eyebrows.

"When?" Steph asked looking confused.

"Yesterday didn't Jeff…" Chris stopped speaking and looked over at Jeff who shrugged a little and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Erm we changed our costumes to a horror theme," Jeff gave an apologetic smile.

"Beside Gwen Stefani doesn't look like that," Rob said as he sat back on Chris's bed.

"When she was in No Doubt she did!" Steph defended her outfit, "but it doesn't matter know cause I spent three hours getting ready to look stupid," she looked over at Jeff, "thanks jackass," Steph said annoyed.

"Hey don't take it out on me you all know I'm useless," Jeff shrugged.

"You'll be fine besides you look better than Gwen anyway you have bigger boobs," Rob said smiling.

Steph put her arm across her chest, "stop looking at my boobs!"

The room erupted with laughter except of course Steph who still looked mad and took a spot on AJ's bed. Twenty minutes later the door opened and AJ himself came walking through it he was currently wearing pirate costume that resembled Jack Sparrow. Steph stood up and walked over to him her eyes fixed on the man before her.

Finally Steph spoke up, "wow…you look…awesome."

"Get a room," Jeff spoke up still looking in the mirror at his costume.

Steph rolled her eyes and casually leaned over and pulled Jeff's mask so it sprang back into his face, which made him moan and rub his nose. A few minutes later everyone was getting ready to leave when there was another knock at the door. Jeff rolled his eyes and walked over to open it and saw Amy and Trish standing there smiling.

"Wow you two look amazing!" Jeff said standing back so they could walk into the room.

"Thank you very much Jeffrey," Amy smiled walking past Jeff into the room seeing everyone else there she smiled, "so I thought we could catch a ride with you guys?"

"Okay where's Amy and what did you do to her," Steph Said with her hands on her hips, "because last time I saw you, you were miserable."

Amy pulled a face and sat down on AJ's bed next to him. Trish walked in seconds later and instantly spotted AJ she smiled casually trying not to stare too much but knew she probably was, but she couldn't help but think how gorgeous he looked.

"Nice Johnny Depp look AJ," Amy said smiling at him as she raised her hand and touched his hat.

"Thanks I spent ages looking for something it was either this or Elvis," AJ laughed.

"You look great," Amy said.

"Damnit! I shoulda' gone as a pirate," Jeff huffed as he collapsed down onto his bed.

"What the hell are you anyway?" Trish asked looking confused as she poked at his all in one boiler suit.

Jeff groaned loudly into his pillow "I swear if one more person…"

"Jeff relax will you we need to get ready to go now anyway," Chris interrupted the frustrated young man.

Jeff stood up off his bed his mask getting caught on his pillow causing him to fall backwards almost knocking Chris off balance. To say the least the scene had everyone laughing. Steph looked over at Amy she looked confused.

"How come your so happy all of a sudden?" Steph asked.

"What can't I be happy for once?" Amy said trying to sound offended.

"Yeah good one Ames you should be a comedian," Chris said nodding.

"Oh shut up," Amy waved her hand at him.

Chris laughed at this, "That's more like it…so what are you supposed to be anyway?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

Amy smiled and stood up she was currently wearing a black corset top and a very short black skirt with black fishnet stockings and knee high boots. Then on her back were two large black angle wings.

"I'm the angle of Death," Amy smiled striking a pose one hand on her hip the other in the air.

"Wow I wish I was a cheerful as you sometimes Amy," Jeff said.

Amy did a sarcastic laugh and flipped Jeff off while everyone began to laugh. After a few more minutes of idle chatter amongst everyone Chris coughed loudly to get everyone's attention.

"We really should get going it seven o'clock already Torrie's gonna kill me if were late," Chris said nodding.

"Your afraid of your sister," Rob laughed.

"Dude you haven't seen her when she'd mad I remember when we were seven and I broke her princess Barbie, she flipped out and I ended up in the ER with a pencil up my nose," Chris explained as he nodded and rubbed his nose.

"Maybe we should go then," Jeff nodded and headed for the door.

Chris nodded and followed him as he repositioned his hat on his head and grabbed his bladed knife glove of the side looking at it he mumbled, "I'm gonna poke my eye out with this thing."

A few seconds later all seven of them were making there way out of the small dorm room and out into the hallway and down the stairs. Lagging behind was Trish who wanted to get closer to AJ as she wanted to speak to him.

"You look great by the way, one of my favourite movies is Pirates of the Caribbean," Trish smiled as she walked side by side with him.

AJ looked a little surprised as he blushed red, "erm thanks…you look nice too," AJ fumbled for his words.

Trish grinned at his words at the moment she had a halter neck red sequined dress that had a slash up the thigh, she also had red elbow length gloves and a Devil horns. They walked outside and followed Jeff who had assured them he had managed to secure them a mode of transport. Everyone stopped as they saw what mode of transport he was talking about.

"What the hell is that?" Chris said with a look of confusion on his face.

"Every rock band has a van," Jeff grinned as he ran up to the multi coloured thing he called a van.

"Am I in the sixties?" Steph asked confused.

"I think it's cool," Rob nodded and walked over to it.

"I think we'll take a cab," Amy said looking over at Trish who nodded furiously.

"Whatever but we're going in this," Jeff smiled.

Chris looked over at Steph and Rob shaking his head, "next time I'm doing transport."

* * *

Torrie stood behind the bar silently watching as everyone around her made last minute preparations for the party. Torrie had been quiet since her talk with Rebecca she hadn't even offered to help instead had locked herself inside Shawn's office until John came looking for her. Torrie had explained her behaviour on tiredness. Torrie had been stood there for a long time not noticing John walk up behind her.

"That your costume?"

Torrie jumped and turned to face John and nodded silently.

"What are you?" John asked.

Torrie twirled round she was wearing a bright pink tube top and a very short skirt of the same colour. On her head was a Von Dutch cap and oversized sunglasses, her hair was poker straight down her back. On her feet werehigh heeled boots and she had diamond style jewellery all over.

"I'm Paris Hilton," Torrie grinned.

John raised a questionable eyebrow, "Paris Hilton."

"Yeah I got the idea from someone today," Torrie explained.

"Well its original I guess," John shrugged smiling.

"Thanks," Torrie smiled and then sighed leaning back on the bar.

"What's the matter?" John asked sensing the blondes down mood.

John had noticed earlier that Torrie hadn't been in a talkative mood when he had gone to find her, she had told him it was tiredness but he knew it was something else and that it was to do with Shawn. Torrie was silent for a few seconds and went to speak but stopped when she spotted Shawn. He walked quickly past them not saying anything and into his office. Torrie stared at the closed door for a few seconds then looked over at John.

"Do you know where Ric is?"

"On vacation in Hawaii," John answered immediately.

Torrie nodded and walked away heading in the direction Shawn had been going. She entered his office and found him sat at his desk as usual.

Shawn looked up immediately, "wow nice costume," Shawn smiled widely.

Torrie said nothing she closed the door and walked over to his desk.

"Something wrong?" Shawn asked.

"How's Ric?" Torrie said immediately.

"He's okay I told him to take some time off so he's at home right now," Shawn said shrugging.

"You were done pretty quick weren't you?" Torrie asked casually.

"Yeah well a few hours but yeah it was done quickly," Shawn shrugged.

"Funny I always thought it took longer to get to Hawaii and back but guess I was wrong…" Torrie was silent as she watched Shawn's smiled fade into confusion, "oh yeah and you left your cell by the way and Rebecca called...how was the show?"

Torrie sounded disgusted as she picked up his cell phone off the desk and threw it at him hitting him in the gut forcefully. Shawn looked Torrie in the eye for a few seconds knew he'd been caught lying. Standing up quickly he walked round his desk towards her with his arms out.

"Torrie I can explain," Shawn put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't bother," Torrie snatched her body away and turned round.

"Torrie…"

Shawn stood in silence as Torrie ignored his pleas and walked out the office slamming the door behind her. She continued walking towards the toilets as she felt tears falling from her eyes. As she was walking into the toilets she heard John call out her name. Ignoring him she just closed the door and slid down it crying.

* * *

The van stopped abruptly in front of the club sending everyone inside forward a little as the seatbelts in that thing were to be considered ancient. Everyone climbed outside grumbling to themselves about how bad the ride had been. Amy and Trish who had been persuaded to join them climbed out holding their heads as they had banged them numerous times. They continued walking seeing Steph stood still on her cell looking very preoccupied to even notice how bad the ride was.

"Hi it's me again just wondering if you're coming. Please call me love you…bye...love you," Steph sighed hanging up.

"Who was that?" Amy asked walking beside Steph.

Steph was quiet for a little while then looked over at Amy and Trish who were walking beside her.

"Oh my boyfriend Paul, he said he was coming tonight but I haven't spoken to him since Monday," Steph sighed.

"I'm sure there's a reason," Trish said putting her arm around Steph's shoulders.

Steph nodded slowly.

"By the way I love your costume you can totally tell who your supposed to be…Britney Spears right," Amy couldn't help but smirk.

"She's just kidding its Christina Aguilera isn't it?" Trish let a smirk travel across her face.

"Ha, ha guy's your not helping to cheer me up if that's what your doing," Steph said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Steph smile please this is supposed to be your big night." Trish pleaded.

The three girls continued to talk Amy and Trish trying there hardest to make Steph smile but not having any luck. Finally they entered the club seeing the boys already waiting for them. Chris looked at Steph knowing something was wrong and it was probably to do with Paul. As she reached them he smiled at her Steph gave him a reassuring smile back as she didn't want the guy's to know how unhappy she was.

"Okay you wait here I'm gonna go find Torrie." Chris told everyone.

Everyone nodded as he walked off towards the bar area. A few minutes later Amy turned to Trish.

"You wanna go take a look around?"

"Sure," Trish shrugged.

The pair then left the boys and Steph and headed into the main club area where there were only a few people as it was still pretty early. Seeing some seating near the corner they decided to get a drink and sit down. Amy wanted to sit in that spot as it gave her a good view of the doorway.

"So this place looks good doesn't it?" Amy spoke looking around trying to see if he was there.

"Yeah they've really out done themselves," Trish nodded taking a sip of her drink.

Amy opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she saw a certain figure walk through the doorway her eyes lit up as she saw it was him he had come like he said. Amy couldn't help but let the excitement show as she smiled widely and stood up.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom okay," Amy said beginning to walk away.

"Erm…okay," Trish said.

Amy didn't even listen to Trish as she walked away towards him he was standing alone near the entrance Amy couldn't help but think he looked sexy dressed as a cowboy with a white hat and black leather chaps. Amy couldn't help but feel a little nervous as she walked over to him as she had told him she wasn't going, maybe she wasn't doing the right thing, but it was too late to turn round as he had spotted her already. Amy knew she looked hot as she strode confidently over him.

Adam looked surprised as he smiled a little, "Amy…hi I thought you weren't coming?" Adam said looking confused.

"Yeah someone changed my mind," Amy smiled.

"Right…erm you look nice," Adam nodded he seemed a little agitated as he looked round.

Amy ignored his nervousness and continued to talk, "yeah I wasn't sure what to…"

Amy stopped mid sentence as a petite brunette approached them then walked over to Adam kissing him on the cheek. Amy almost felt her heart stop beating.

"You should see the traffic it took me ages to park the car," the brunette huffed then smiled and looked over at Amy a little confused, "hi do I know you?"

Amy's couldn't speak with eyes wider she looked over at Adam who looked a little speechless himself.

"Erm no you don't this is Amy she's one of my English students," Adam told the woman then he looked at Amy who was still quiet, "this is Molly my girlfriend."

* * *

**A/N: Massive thank you to everyone who reveiwed the last chapter i'm so happy that people like the story as its one of my favourite to write at the moment.**

**I'm up to the part in the story where i've already written quite alot, i wrote most of the next few chapters months ago. So expect regular updates once i piece them together.**

**Please remember to review as i really appreciate it and love hearing what people think.**


	16. Pushing Redemption

_Chapter 16 – Pushing Redemption._

John Cena was currently busy serving at the bar alone as Torrie was still missing and had been for over an hour now. He was beginning to get a little flustered by now as the club had been open tow hours and getting packed with people all enjoying themselves.

"You look as stressed as me," A familiar voice said to him.

John looked up and saw a familiar pair of hazel eyes, "hey Trish long time no see, how've ya' been?" John smiled as he handed someone a drink.

"I'm great I've just lost my friend though she went the bathroom about an hour ago and I haven't seen her since," Trish said sighing as she propped herself onto a bar stool.

"What's she look like?" John asked filling another glass with ice.

"Tall redheaded angle of death," Trish explained.

John laughed shaking his head, "If I was anywhere else than New York that would sound weird, but na' I ain't seen her sorry," John shook his head.

"Great," Trish sighed as she put her elbows on the bar top and her head in her hands.

"So have you heard this band play before its Chris's isn't it?" John asked as he served another woman dressed as a mummy.

"Erm yeah a while ago," Trish said unsure she didn't want to get into a conversation about the band.

John nodded, "hey you ain't seen Torrie have ya' I can't find her either, she disappeared bout an hour ago too," John asked looking slightly worried.

"No sounds like something spooky goin' on though huh?" Trish laughed.

"I'm here," Torrie said walking behind John. He turned to look at her she had a tired look on her face and her eyes were red.

"Hey where have ya' been?" John asked smiling.

"Nowhere," Torrie said rudely then looked over at Trish, "the Devil how fitting," Torrie smirked.

Trish rolled her eyes, "what are you supposed to be I thought witches wore black," Trish said bitterly her eyes looking at Torrie's clothing, "then again you wouldn't be wearing a costume would you."

"Okay am I going to have to restrain ya' both here cause I'm kinda busy right now," John said entering the conversation.

Torrie ignored his comment and looked over at Trish, "as much as I love our chats what do you want?" Torrie asked as she wasn't in the mood for an argument right now as she knew she'd probably end up crying again.

"I was looking for Amy," Trish said back annoyed.

"She's upstairs I was just saw her," Torrie responded almost politely.

Trish immediately jumped down from the bar stool she was on and ran waving bye to John who just laughed and then looked over at Torrie who didn't seem too happy.

"You okay?" John asked.

"I said I was fine," Torrie said annoyed as she walked away and began to serve a man dressed as Frankenstein.

John watched her he knew there was something wrong with the blonde and he wanted to help and make her feel better but he knew unless she asked Torrie didn't accept help from anybody.

* * *

Steph snapped her cell phone shut again and sighed loudly Paul still hadn't called her. Walking over to the curtain she peered out again hoping to see him standing there but yet again he wasn't. As she was standing there Jeff walked over and looked out to the crowd then back at Chris and Rob who were talking.

"It's absolutely packed out there guy's."

"Jeff please don't say stuff like that," Chris said shaking his head.

Jeff shrugged and sat down on a chair, "so the name then?"

"Jeff we're not calling us the Jeff's," Steph said loudly not looking round.

Jeff was silent as though he was thinking then looked over at Steph, "you know those programs on VH1 behind the music, where they talk about bands that have split up, well in years to come they'll do one about us and on it I'm blaming you and your negative ways which in years to come will cause me to seek therapy and my emotional dimes will be entirely your fault…so all I have to say is I hope you can sleep at night," Jeff said trying to sound serious.

Steph stared at him for a few seconds then just rolled her eyes.

"I still like my name," Rob said loudly gaining everyone's attention all they did was sigh.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Rob there is already a Matallica," Chris explained for the fifteenth time in one hour.

"What about my other one?" Rob asked.

"Dude there is already a Creed too!" Chris yelled frustrated.

"Yeah but they ain't going anymore so I say we use it," Rob said knowingly.

"You can't…" Chris sighed and stood up then walked away to the curtain with Steph and Jeff, "why do I bother," he muttered shaking his head.

Chris stood staring out in to the crowd he gulped nervously and turned round to look at the others who were staring at him. For some reason it looked like he had becomes the leader.

Chris took a deep breath, "okay erm lets just take deep breaths," Chris nodded.

"Useless," Jeff shook his head, "okay everyone in the middle of the room and let's hold hands."

"What?" Rob asked.

"Just do it!" Jeff sighed.

All four quietly walked into the middle of the room and stood silently looking at each other holding hands of their neighbour. Jeff coughed loudly.

"Okay people we've worked our asses off this week so lets make sure we do two thing tonight and that's have fun and kick _ass_," Jeff grinned, "all agreed," he looked round.

Chris nodded, "absolutely."

"Hell yeah," Rob nodded.

Steph gulped and nodded slightly.

Chris gently squeezed her hand reassuringly, "you'll be fine…we'll all be fine.

"I know," Steph nodded.

"On three kick ass," Jeff grinned, "one…two…three..." the room went quiet as nobody spoke, "you're supposed to say it."

"I thought you were going to say?" Steph said.

"I was waiting for you to say it," Rob added.

"Look lets just forget it okay," Jeff sighed, "lets just not screw up I know were capable of that."

Everyone then broke apart feeling a little better from the unorthodox group talk. Chris then resumed his position looking out into the crowd while Steph checked her cell again.

Chris looked at the others, "you know this could be the chance we've been waiting for like a…redemption…you know from Dave's party," Chris said to the room he seemed a little cheerier.

Everyone looked up at him and nodded he was right this was that they had been waiting for as a band this was their moment their redemption. Suddenly Rob jumped up.

"I got it…Rachet," he seemed thrilled.

Chris turned to him, "what?"

Rob rolled his eyes, "Rachet its French for redemption."

"You speak French?" Steph looked shocked.

"Yeah my grandma is French and I used to spend my summers with her in Toulouse," Rob explained.

"Wow you suddenly got hot you know that," Steph smiled.

"Well I speak…" Jeff said as though he was thinking hard, "pig Latin," Jeff said suddenly.

Steph grinned and looked surprised, "eallyray ouyay oday," she asked. (really you do?)

Jeff looked surprised, "ouyay eakspay igpay atinlay?" (you speak pig latin?)

"emay andway ymay otherbray Aneshay usedway otay oday itwayallway ethay imetay," Steph replied, (me and my brother Shane used to do it all the time)

Chris sighed, "ownay isway otnay ethay imetay." (now is not the time)

Jeff and Steph just nodded and laughed a little, Chris diverted his attention back to Rob while Jeff and Steph continued to whisper to each other in Pig Latin.

"I…I like it," he nodded.

"Really?" Rob seemed surprised.

"Yeah it's different and it has a meaning," Chris nodded, "what about you two?"

Jeff was silent then spoke quietly, "and the Grammy goes to Rachet…" he nodded, "I like it."

"Good then we're all agreed," Chris smiled wider he felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Suddenly everyone looked up as Shawn walked into the room he looked a little stressed himself. He smiled at them.

"You all ready?"

"Yep!" Jeff nodded.

"Okay come on then," Shawn motioned for them to follow him.

Steph was the last to leave the room as she searched the audience one more time for Paul. Sighing she turned round and followed the boys onto the stage. The lights were down but she could see the crowd there must have been at least a hundred people. Moving to the front of the stage she felt nerves raising inside of her and a horrible anxious feeling, were they making a mistake or was Chris right was this their redemption.

"Okay so everyone ready," Chris asked looking round at the other three.

"ouyay etbay!" Jeff said enthusiastically as he positioned himself at the drum kit. (you bet)

"Yep!" Rob nodded as he slipped his base over his head.

Steph breathed deeply and nodded.

Chris sent her a reassuring smile and then nodded, "okay then one…two...three!"

* * *

Trish grumbled to herself as she tried climbing the steps to the upstairs level of the club. She wished she hadn't worn heels now as it was making it harder for her to walk in an already tight enough dress. Finally she spotted Amy stood looking over the railings at the crowd before her. The band had also started and she was watching them.

"There you are I've been looking all over for you," Trish said cheerfully walking up to her and standing beside her, "I tell you what there's some real weirdo's out there I saw one guy dressed in leather and chains and let me say one thing not much was left to the imagination there if you get my drift," Trish winked, "then I almost had a run in with a _big hairy_ guy dressed as a _clown_," Trish shuddered, "I hate clowns…" Trish stopped talking as she saw the look on Amy's face, "you okay?"

"Yeah," Amy said.

"Liar," Trish said immediately,

"It's nothing really," Amy said.

"Oh I get were playing twenty questions I love that game…I always win," Trish smiled nudging Amy.

Amy sighed although she couldn't help but smile at Trish, "It's him."

"Ames there's like two hundred people here you wanna be more specific or are we just talking bout men in general …" Trish began to ramble.

"Adam that's who and…and _her,_" Amy cut Trish off.

"Who's _her_?" Trish raised a confused eyebrow.

"Molly… Adams _girlfriend_," Amy said bitterly.

"He has a girlfriend!" Trish looked stunned.

"Yeah I know can you believe it that bastard!" Amy pursed her lips into a thin line and narrowed her eyes.

"What's she like?" Trish asked unsure.

"A total _bitch,_" Amy replied instantly.

Trish nodded, "I hate her already."

Trish was silent then laughed a little as did Amy who then sighed loudly and collapsed into a nearby chair., "I just had a stupid notion in my head that because he was coming and I was coming that you know…but as usual I was wrong," Amy sighed.

Trish was quiet as she sat next to the redhead putting a supportive hand on her shoulder, "I know but who could blame you I mean he did ask you out, but in my opinion I say your better off without the dipshit anyway if he can't make is mind up then well its his loss," Trish said nodding.

Amy was silently thinking then suddenly nodded, "you know what you're absolutely right," Amy smiled, "and I'm not going to waste another second on him."

"Fantastic so you wanna get drunk?" Trish asked excited.

Amy looked at Trish and nodded, "that sounds like a plan."

"Okay you stay right here and I'll be back in a few minutes," Trish smiled and walked away.

Trish ran as fast as her heels would carry her down the stairs and across the dance floor to the bar. A little out of breath as she reached it she immediately smiled as she saw AJ sat on a bar stool, although she scowled when she saw who he was speaking to.

Torrie smirked, "Trish hi me and AJ were just having a little chat."

AJ smiled, "hey Trish."

Trish didn't take her eyes off Torrie who was still smirking, "me and Amy are upstairs if you want to join us," Trish asked.

"No that's okay I'm fine here talking to Torrie I'm not in the party mood to be honest," AJ replied.

"Well neither are we so you'll be fine with us," Trish looked over at him.

"Really Trish I'm fine," AJ nodded.

"See he's fine," Torrie smirked.

Trish held the urge she was feeling to leap over the bar and strangle Torrie with her tube top instead she smiled at AJ, "okay then."

Over on the other side of the room where Trish had just come from stood a man who was watching her argue with Torrie. He took this opportunity to move as he had been waiting for his chance. Adam walked quickly up the stairs and spotted Amy stood alone looking out in to the crowd. Adam walked up behind her and stood next to her.

"That was quick you…" Amy stopped talking when she saw who it was.

"Amy I feel like I need to apologize to you," Adam explained quickly.

"It doesn't matter," Amy sighed.

"Amy you need to understand I'm _just_ your teacher and that means nothing can ever happen between us. I know that I might have made a mistake letting you think otherwise but I never meant to," Adam seemed sincere.

Amy was quiet then looked up at him annoyed, "you know what I just don't get?" Amy yelled.

"What?" Adam seemed surprised by her outburst.

"_You_ asked _me_ out on the first day when _you_ had a girlfriend so that means you must have liked me a little bit," Amy yelled.

"Amy I do like you!" Adam suddenly yelled frustrated, "I like you a lot but nothing can ever happen so we both have to get over it."

"Why though I don't understand why? We're both adults here. I'm not a stupid little girl with a crush and I know you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you," Amy shouted.

"Amy I…" Adam sighed and moved closer to her and put his hand on her cheek softly.

Amy looked up into his green eyes and saw a look of longing a look she had wanted to see for so long. Amy leaned up towards him as he leaned closer. The two were only millimetres away from each other now. Amy felt as though her heart was going to explode it was going so fast.

"Okay so I got some tequila and…oh," Trish stopped in her tracks.

Amy and Adam suddenly broke apart and looked over at the startled blonde who didn't know what to do. Trish quickly put the glasses down on a nearby table and turned round and began to walk away.

"I'll just be erm..." Trish said as she walked away.

"No you stay I better go," Adam said quickly walking past Trish and down the stairs.

Trish froze in her spot and looked at Amy she winced slightly, "Amy I'm soooo sorry I didn't see him," Trish smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand, "me and my big mouth."

Amy waved the comment off, "don't worry about it. I guess that's how it's gonna be from now on I just have to get over it," Amy sighed shrugging.

"Oh sweetie," Trish sighed and wrapped her arm round Amy's shoulder.

"So what drinks did you say you had because I need to get seriously drunk," Amy smiled.

Trish jumped up a little excited and made her way over to the table where all the drinks were she looked up at Amy, "your gonna love these."

Amy laughed a little even though she was hurting inside she wasn't going to let him ruin her night or her life. She was going to get over him one way or another, but how easy it would be she was unsure?

* * *

Over at the bar area Torrie and John were still busy serving as the club was packed full of people now as it had been open nearly four hours. The mood in the club was good as everyone seemed to be having a good time nearly everyone dressed up in costume.

"Torrie," John shouted over the music.

"Yeah," Torrie looked over.

"You got plans for after this?" John said loudly.

"I can't hear you," Torrie yelled back waving her hand.

"I said…" John began to yell when he was interrupted.

"Hey Torrie you got a minute?" Shawn asked walking in from the back area.

"No we're busy," Torrie said bitterly not looking at him.

"John can handle this for a minute can't you? Plus Shelton is somewhere he can help," Shawn looked over at John.

"Sure," John nodded although he was a little bit confused.

"_Fine_," Torrie said flatly rolling her eyes and slamming a glass down on the counter.

The two then walked away from the bar and into the back room corridor away from the loud music and cheering of people.

"I want to explain," Shawn stopped walking and turned to her.

"This should be good," Torrie spat back.

"I admit I lied to you _but_ I do have a good reason," Shawn said softly.

"Really I'm all ears!" Torrie yelled sarcastically.

"I made all the stuff up about Ethan and Ric because I didn't want to get upset that I was with Rebecca," Shawn said calmly looking into Torrie's red eyes.

"Shawn you told me you were leaving her and now I find out your lying to me!" Torrie yelled she sounded as though she wasn't buying any of it.

"Let me finish please…the truth is her father has just been diagnosed with lung cancer and she's really upset. I can't leave her now can I but I will soon when it's all over," Shawn said seriously.

"When," Torrie asked.

"He has a few months left that's all," Shawn smiled charmingly and moved closer.

"You do still want me don't you because I worry sometimes that you want her more than me?" Torrie said quietly.

"Of course I do don't be ridicules," Shawn smiled.

"Do you love me?" Torrie looked up at him.

Shawn didn't answer he just walked towards Torrie putting his hands around her waist and moving his head next to hers she stepped back so she was flat against the wall.

"Shawn I…" Torrie sighed and gave in as Shawn was gently kissing her neck and Torrie just closed her eyes.

Both of them jumped suddenly when they heard a noise nearby. Opening her eyes Torrie saw John standing there looking stunned by what he had just witnessed. Shawn coughed loudly and walked forward.

"John do you um want something?" Shawn asked casually.

"Erm yeah there's a man err who erm…said the err cigarette machine won't give him his err change…yeah that's right his change," John tried to say quickly.

"Okay I'll go and you know," Shawn motioned and then walked forward out of the room.

Torrie stood there in silence watching him walk away then looked over at John who seemed to be a little devastated. Torrie sighed and walked closer to him.

"Would you believe me if I said it's not what it looks like," Torrie smiled.

"Are you sleeping with him?" John asked looking slightly angry.

Torrie looked shocked by his question but answered with a nod.

"I don't understand," John said shaking his head confused.

"What's not to understand?" Torrie asked.

"Why him?" John asked.

"We just have a connection and I love him," Torrie explained smiling.

"He's married and has kids, and don't forget his _age_," John said.

"John I know that already I've thought about it for a long time trust me. He's unhappy with her and he's going to leave her," Torrie explained.

"You honestly believe he's gonna _leave_ his wife for _you_?" John spat back.

"Look not that this is _any_ of your business but yeah I do!" Torrie yelled.

"It is my business when someone I care about is being made a _fool_ of! The man is a jerk!" John yelled annoyed.

"You know what I'm going I'm not staying here listening to you bitch about something that has _nothing_ to do with you!" Torrie shouted pushing past John.

"I love you!" John said quickly.

Torrie stopped in her tracks and looked round at John although it wasn't a happy look. Torrie shook her head at him, "you know what you're the only jerk around here!"

Torrie then turned round again and didn't look back as she walked back out to the bar area leaving John stood there alone and feeling heartbroken.

* * *

**A/N: Finally I've been trying to upload this bloody chapter nearly all day lol. Anyway i hoped you liked it.**

**I know it was a long one but I just can't seem to stop writing this story. It's the only one that I can seem to write at the moment I've got so many ideas. The next chapter is half done so I might be able to post this week fingers crossed.**

**Anyway I need to know if anyone cares about the Torrie/Cena pairing because I've had a few ideas for it but it just depends on if people like it? **

**Also I don't speak French or Pig Latin but wouldn't you know there's websites to translate everything nowadays, so if any of its wrong don't blame me lol.**

**Please review I'll be forever thankful :P**


	17. Broken Wings

_Chapter 18 – Broken Wings._

It was nearing the end of the night now and the band had just played their final song of the night a Blondie cover of Call Me and were now celebrating making their way backstage. They all piled into the dressing room and were silent for a few seconds then erupted in cheers.

"I can't believe we actually fucking did it!" Jeff yelled excitedly as he reached for a towel and wiped the sweat that had formed all over his body, "Rolling Stone here I come," Jeff said loudly.

"God I thought I was gonna pass out," Steph sighed as she collapsed onto a chair rearranging her wig.

"You were fantastic…we all were _especially_ me," Chris said triumphantly running a hand through his sweaty hair.

"Well now that's out the way who's up for going and getting drunk?" Rob asked taking his teeth out and cape off they had all just had about enough of their costumes, "I know there's a glass of Jack Daniels with my name all over it."

"I'm right there with you buddy," Jeff jumped up excited as he unzipped his boiler suit and tied it round his waist.

"How about you two?" Rob asked looking at Chris and Steph

"I'm gonna get changed first then I'll join you but I'm driving so diet coke for me I'm afraid," Chris said laughing a little.

"I did offer to drive but you said no," Jeff shrugged.

"Yeah exactly I'd be safer drink driving," Chris laughed.

Jeff put a hand on his heart, "dude words hurt you know."

"Yeah and so does your driving," Chris shook his head.

"Fine…Steph you coming and having fun with us or staying with sour face?" Jeff asked.

Chris looked up, "hey…"

Jeff put his hand up in to Chris's face, "was I talking to you?" he then looked over at Steph.

Steph laughed and nodded, "I'll be there in a minute a just gotta make a quick phone call," Steph said pulling her cell out of her bag and sitting down.

"He still hasn't called you?" Chris asked.

"No," Steph sighed.

"Maybe he's dumped you," Rob said suddenly.

All three turned to look at Rob who was standing in the door was he simply shrugged. Jeff didn't say anything as he walked over and pushed Rob out the door before Steph had a chance to attack him. Chris was silent for a few seconds as he was secretly laughing he then turned to Steph who was silent.

"Just ignore him."

"Maybe he's right and I'm just too stupid to realise my boyfriends dumped me," Steph sighed.

"First of all since when has anyone paid any attention to what Rob says and second there will be a good explanation I assure you," Chris nodded.

"Like what? I've been trying to call him all week," Steph sighed.

"Maybe he's been abducted by aliens or better yet he fell down the stairs and has amnesia and has absolutely no idea who he is or what he was doing, five years later you'll meet him and he'll be married with two kids, a job in marketing and be called Frank," Chris nodded.

Steph laughed a little, "that was almost sweet you know."

"Well I do try," Chris nodded.

"Thanks," Steph smiled.

Chris smiled then turned back round and began to rummage through his belongings looking for a t-shirt to wear as his sweater was far too hot. Chris found it and took his sweater off and changed while Steph remained focused on her cell phone as though it was about to spring into life and perform a song and dance right there in the dressing room.

Chris turned to Steph, "come on lets go out there with dumb and dumber see what their up to maybe take your mind of the whole thing?"

"Maybe I should just forget it," Steph sighed.

"What'd you mean?" Chris asked as he sat next to her.

"Me and Paul maybe I should just forget it you know call it a day and move on," Steph sighed.

"Really," Chris tried to hide the joy on his voice.

"Yeah I mean it's been rocky for a while between us. He never wanted me to go to college away from home but I needed to get out of Connecticut. We had a huge row the night I left and well things have been awkward between us since I guess," Steph sighed.

"Sounds like you grew apart if you catch my drift," Chris said nodding.

"Yeah I guess…I thought tonight would make everything okay. If he came we could talk and everything would be how it used to be…only it's not anymore," Steph looked over at Chris she seemed upset as tears were in her eyes.

"Come on don't cry," Chris said as he put is arm around her.

Steph was silent as she leaned her head into his shoulder and cried silently. After a couple of minutes she sat up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked over at Chris and laughed.

"I'm being stupid aren't I?"

"No of course you're not your upset right?" Chris smiled.

"I mean there'll be plenty more guys out there interested in me won't there," Steph said trying to clean her face from tears.

Chris smiled, "I can one hundred percent guarantee that," Chris couldn't be sure but was his heart beating faster.

Steph smiled, "you really are a great guy," Steph leaned over and hugged him, "maybe I should date you," Steph laughed.

Chris was right his heart was beating faster especially after what Steph had just said to him. He sat quiet for a few seconds contemplating telling her how he felt as now seemed like the best opportunity he was ever going to get. Breathing in deeply he pulled away from her slightly and looked her in the eyes she seemed a little confused.

"Steph I need to tell you…"

"Stephie!" a loud voice boomed.

Steph's eyes opened wide in surprise as she quickly pulled away from Chris and looked behind her. A largely built guy with sandy blonde hair came walking round the corner into the room as though he was looking for someone. Steph saw him and immediately went running towards him with her arms out stretched. The man grabbed her and twirled her around.

"Paul you came!" Steph yelled.

"Of course I did," Paul said.

"But you never called me," Steph cried out in joy.

"Well I wanted to surprise you," Paul leaned down and kissed his girlfriend for a long time.

"I can't believe you'd do that I was so mad at you," Steph smiled when she pulled away.

"You knew I wouldn't just leave you like that," Paul said rolling his eyes.

"Well I forgive you even though I was mad at you, next time don't do that to me," Steph grinned.

"Cross my heart," Paul griined as he placed a kiss on Steph's forehead.

"Do you like my costume?" Steph asked.

"I like the blonde wig maybe you could keep it on if you know what I mean," Paul said seductively winking.

"Baby," Steph laughed embarrassed.

Chris could feel the urge to vomit in his stomach so decided to leave, "I'm gonna go out speak to you in a bit," Chris coughed loudly and tried walking past the happy couple

"Oh sorry Chris this is Paul my boyfriend you know the one," Steph motioned from boy to boy grinning.

"Hi," Chris put is hand up.

"Your in the band too right I saw you guy's performing you were awesome," Paul said enthusiastically his arm still around Steph's waist.

"Thanks," Chris managed to say through gritted teeth he was too focused on not acting on the urge he felt to dive forward and tackle Paul.

"Oh thank you sweetie that's so great of you to say that," Steph leaned up and kissed Paul again much to Chris's displeasure.

Chris decided to say nothing as he just stared at the pair and then turned round and headed off towards the bar area wanting to get away as fast as he could. He kicked himself for not drinking now as this was the perfect reason to get drunk. Only minutes ago he was on the verge of confessing his feelings to Steph in hope of something. Now any hope he had was well and truly down the drain. Steph seemed so happy as she continued to kiss Paul unaware that Chris had left the room.**

* * *

**

Amy and Trish had moved from the upper level and were currently dancing on the dance floor now very drunk from all the alcohol they had drunk over the last three hours. For once they were actually having fun and had forgotten all their problems. They seemed to be unaware of how they were dancing as it was as though they though they were alone. Walking from the bar Jeff and Rob made their way over them and stopped when they reached them in safe distance from the arms that were being waved around.

"I think we better call the paramedics something's wrong with these two," Jeff joked.

"Looks its Jeff and Rob," Amy jumped up and down cheerfully to which Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be on stage I mean who's playing the drums?" Trish asked with a furrowed brow as she stumbled into Rob who caught her.

"How much have you had to drink?" Rob asked laughing.

"Oh you know a little..." Amy let out a snort of laughter, "a lot…I forgot," Amy giggled waving off the comment.

"You know I shouldn't even be drinking," Trish slured as she looked up at Rob then stood up quickly, "let's dance," she grabbed Rob's arm and pulled.

"No way Rob Van Dam does not dance," Rob laughed.

"Oh come on it's fun," Trish said cheerfully as she began to dance with Amy instead, "you come dance with us," Trish grabbed Jeff's arm.

Jeff shrugged and joined in dancing stupidly with the pair s few minutes later Rob had joined in and although they weren't as drunk you'd never know as they were dancing as drunk as the girls. A few minutes later AJ came walking over. Trish immediatly stopped what she was doing and walked towards him smiling.

"AJ I missed you," Trish said loudly as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Erm okay," AJ said as he tried to hold Trish up who was currently slumping in his arms.

Jeff laughed as he walked forward and pulled Trish back, he knew there was a chance she may do something embarrassing due to the alcohol she had drunk and he also knew he would get the blame tomorrow if she were to do such a thing. So despite her protests he held her back.

"Where have you been Jack?" Amy asked as she grabbed his hat and put it on.

"Oh just around I'm not really keen on parties to be honest," AJ informed her.

"That's because you stayed with Torrie she sucks fun out of anything," Trish said giggling as she continued to dance, "she's a party pooper," she then blew a raspberry to which her and Amy went into another fit of giggles.

AJ looked a little amused as all he did was rais his eyebrows and laugh a little.

"Oh god it's worse than I thought," Jeff said shaking his head.

Everyone stopped again as they saw a very somber looking Chris making his way through the crowd towards them. He stopped when he reached them.

"This party officially sucks," Chris said bitterly.

"I'm having fun!" Trish said loudly.

"Yeah we all know that," Jeff said trying to hold her up again.

"So where's Steph?" Rob asked not seeing the brunette in sight.

"Oh she's backstage with Paul," Chris mumbled.

"Paul…" everyone except Amy and Trish said in unison.

"Yeah _Paul_," Chris rolled his eyes.

"Not Paul!" Amy said loudly sounding drunk.

"Who's Paul?" Trish said drunkenly.

After about an hour and a whole load more alcoholic drinks the majority of the group was in a merry mood except Chris of course but he doubted even alcohol could cure his depression. Everyone was still dancing and having fun Trish had traded her devil horns for Jeff's hockey mask as the pair danced.

Amy who was beginning to feel a little sick excused herself to go to the ladies room and walked away leaving the rest enjoying the last half hour of the night. Amy walked towards the toilets and stopped halfway there as she saw something that made her feel immediately sober again

Over on the far side of the club Adam was stood talking to Molly with his arms around her waist. He then leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Immediately feeling angered by this vision Amy ran towards the toilets and dashed into a cubicle and once inside threw up.

Sitting on the floor of the toilet Amy began to cry tiny tears. No matter how much she tried to tell her self she didn't care she did and she knew she did. Ten minutes had passed and Amy gradually brought herself to her feet suddenly noticing in all the hurry she had broken her wings. A new set of tears had made their way to her eyes, it wasn't the wings thayt were making her feel this way but they didn't help the situation.

Standing andmaking her way over to the sink she splashedherself with cold water not feeling drunk anymore as the harsh reality set in. Not feeling in the party mood either anymore she decided to leave without saying goodbye to anybody not even Trish and the rest who were still dancing.

Walking outside she sighed when she realized it was raining not just little rain drops but big fat ones. Amy stood silently shivering in the cold night air not really knowing what to do next but she knew she needed to move somewhere to get dry. Deciding that she wanted to go back to the dorm so she decided to catch a cab so began to walk in search of one.

Not looking where she was going Amy stepped off the curb out on to the road. Only realizing this after hearing a loud car horn and the sound of screeching tires next to her. Amy suddenly jumped backwards her heart beating rapidly inside her chest. Her breathing had become frantic as she turned round to face the car she had almost been run over by. The driver of the car climbed out and Amy rolled her eyes. This really wasn't her night.

"Amy are you okay?" Adam asked frantically as he walked over to her.

"Yeah I'm fine," Amy sighed.

"We didn't see you did we?" Molly said getting out of the car looking over at Adam.

"I'm fine really…I have to go," Amy turned to walk away.

"Do you need a ride somewhere?" Molly asked.

Adam and Amy were a little surprised at Molly's question but just acted casual.

"No that's fine I'm heading back to my dorm," Amy turned again.

"Well I'm sure we can drop you off on the way, we can stop at my house first then on your way you can drop Amy off," Molly said smiling, "that's sounds good doesn't it?"

"Erm yeah," Adam said quietly hesitating.

"It's fine really," Amy insisted.

"Look I insist you let us take you just to say sorry," Molly smiled.

"It was my fault you don't have to say sorry," Amy said still trying to walk away.

"But it's raining I wouldn't want to be responsible for you catching a cold," Molly seemed sincere.

"I'm tougher than I look really," Amy tried to walk away.

"Amy stop being so awkward and get in the car," Molly laughed, "anybody would think you don't like me."

Amy faked a laugh and thought if only the brunette knew the truth. Finally after a very long awkward silence knowing there was no way out of it Amy quickly walked over to the car and climbed inside silently. A few seconds later Molly and Adam did they were also soaking wet by now. The journey back was a long quiet one. Amy couldn't help but occasionally glance over at Adam who seemed to be deep in thought.

Finally Adam pulled up at a small house and Molly made her way outside the car. Adam got out and walked to the door with her. Amy glanced outside and sighed her eyes narrowed as she saw him kissing her. Quickly Adam climbed back into the car and looked round at Amy.

"You wanna sit in the front?"

"No," Amy said immediately.

"Look I'm …"

"Don't," Amy said quickly.

Adam didn't say another word as he began to drive again in the direction of the college. Amy didn't speak either as she was afraid of what she might say to Adam as the anger inside her was now at boiling point. Soon enough Adam had pulled into a parking space outside the college and before the engine was even turned off Amy had climbed out the car.

Adam sighed as he quickly climbed out and walked after her, he knew that he should really just go home but he needed to clear the air yet again. Adam started into a run as Amy seemed to be walking quickly despite being in high heeled boots.

"AMY," Adam yelled running towards her.

Amy didn't stop she walked faster.

"AMY," Adam ran quicker and caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

Amy spun round, "don't! I don't want to hear it!" Amy yelled.

"Let me talk," Adam said quickly.

"No!" Amy yelled trying to pull away.

Suddenly Adam stunned Amy as he grabbed her and pulled her into him and kissed her full on the lips. Amy was surprised but quickly wrapped her arms round him and proceeded to kiss him back.

* * *

**A/N: So another chapter already I'd already had most of this written. Anyway expect more soon.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews so far and don't forget to let me know what you think...please review!**


	18. Closer To Wrong, No Further From Right

_Chapter 21 – No __Closer To Wrong, No Further From Right._

Trish grumbled as her head ached worse than any pain she'd ever felt in her life. Slowly gaining her senses she opened her eyes a fraction as the light coming into the room was too much for her fragile eyes to take. Slowly aftera few more minutes she managed to open them more and brought her hand up to her face and rubbed them. After a few more seconds she looked round and instantly opening her eyes even wider…where the hell was she?

Trish looked to her left and saw walls that didn't belong to her looking to her right she saw a pair of feet she defiantly didn't recognise. The smell of the bed spread she was lay under didn't belong to her either but she did recognise it. Trish sat up on her elbows in the bed and looked round.

"What the hell?" Trish whispered.

Why was she in the boy's dorm room and not her own? Why was she still in her clothes? And what the hell had she done last night?

"How you feeling this morning?"

Trish looked behind her and saw Chris looking at her from his bed, "why am I here?"

Chris laughed, "you don't remember?"

"No I have no idea," Trish shook her head feeling pain instantly.

"Hey you two wanna keep it down people are trying to sleep."

Trish turned her head back round at the sound of Jeff's voice but she couldn't see him. Leaning forward she pulled the cover back at the bottom of the bed she was lay in. All she could see was the electric blue mass of hair that belonged to him Trish then realised she was in his bed and those feet belonged to him.

"What happened last night and why am I in Jeff's bed?" Trish asked.

"You were totally wasted last night and we couldn't find Steph, Amy or Torrie so we just brought you here and you crashed in Jeff's bed cause it's the biggest," Chris said yawning then laughed slightly, "although you insisted you slept in AJ's but we though it best you didn't if you know what I mean?" Chris smirked.

Trish felt her cheeks blush red. "oh god…Chris what the hell did I do?"

"Fortunately nothing we managed to stop you in time, although I think you may have professed your love to him…not sure," Chris snickered.

"I'm going to die of embarrassment I swear," Trish went even redder as she held her head in her hands.

Trish closed her eyes lay her head back down moaning loudly what the hell had she been doing last night? What exactly had she said and done to AJ and what would he think of her now? There was absolutely no doubt that she was drunk last night as Trish had absolutely no recollection of any of it.

After a few minutes regaining her mind Trish sat up and then began to climb over Jeff's feet and stood up. Looking in the mirror she saw she was still wearing yesterdays makeup, clothes and her hair looked like she'd spent the night in the electric chair. Sighing she tried smoothing her hair out and looked round the room spotting one of Jeff's hooded tops on the floor she picked it up and put it on. Then walked to the door and opened it leaving the boys sleeping. She needed to get out of this room and fast.

Walking out the door she almost collided with a returning AJ who was already dressed and had been outside already. Trish smiled at him shyly as she didn't look her best at the moment and was also a little embarrassed about whatever she had done last night. Trish said goodbye to him and walked out the door. All she wanted to do right now was go back to her own room and die of shame.

* * *

AJ walked into his room seeing his roommates still asleep tried to be quiet but didn't have much luck, as the room was a little messy so it wasn't easy to manoeuvre around it without making a noise like thunder. Jeff looked out form under the duvet and saw AJ standing there.

"Morning Jay," Jeff yawned stretching.

"Morning sorry about the noise but I brought coffee," AJ smiled showing Jeff a tray with three coffee's on it.

Jeff smiled and sat up in his bed running a hand through his hair and then reached over for the coffee yawning as he did. AJ positioned the last one down near Chris then walked over and sat on his own bed.

"Saw Trish on my way in here," AJ said taking a sip off his drink, "she seemed kinda weird with me."

Jeff laughed, "wouldn't you after last night?"

"What'd you mean?" AJ seemed genuinely confused.

"Well you know the way she was last night," Jeff chuckled at the thought.

"Yeah but she was just drunk I mean we've all been like that before haven't we," AJ shrugged.

Jeff was completely silent as he cocked an eyebrow and looked over at AJ, "you don't know do you?"

AJ shook his head, "know what?"

"Wow for a smart person you can be pretty dumb you know that, I though everyone knew," Jeff laughed.

"Seriously what are you talking about?" AJ said intrigued.

Jeff took another long gulp of his coffee then looked over at an expectant AJ, "the girl has got it bad for you and I mean _bad_," Jeff nodded to himself.

AJ furrowed his brow, "you mean she likes me?"

"Ding, ding, ding hundred dollar prize for the winner!" Jeff looked confused, "what else do you think I mean?" Jeff laughed loudly causing Chris to stir in his bed.

AJ seemed a little confused, "oh."

"That's all you have to say…oh?" Jeff raised his eyebrows.

"What else should I say?" AJ asked.

"Can't believe you just asked me that," Jeff shook his head.

"What am I supposed to do?" AJ asked a little confused.

"Well for a start you could ask her out or something," Jeff shrugged, "get her off my back," Jeff muttered to himself.

"Ask her out," AJ sounded shocked.

"Yeah you know like a date," Jeff laughed then stopped.

"A date," AJ nodded.

"You know one of those things where you take a woman out for like dinner or something and you pay," Jeff explained.

Chris laughed from his bed, "or in Jeff's case the woman pays."

Jeff rolled his eyes as he glanced at Chris, "thanks for the input but I provide enough sarcasm for the both of us."

Jeff returned his attention back to AJ who was sat quietly looking at his drink picking at the corners of the cardboard. Jeff noticed his uneasiness.

"You do like her?" Jeff asked.

AJ looked up quickly, "yeah she's nice."

"It's just you look a little weirded out by it," Jeff yawned again.

"She really likes me?" AJ asked as though he didn't believe Jeff.

"Yeah didn't the fact that last night she kept telling you how you have the best hair in the whole universe and kept trying to stroke it give it away?" Jeff asked laughing.

"Guess not," AJ seemed quiet as he recalled that memory.

"Trust me I know she does I have the bruises to prove it," Jeff laughed slightly then furrowed his brow looking serious, "dude you have to ask her out please."

"Are you sure she likes me?" AJ asked.

"Damnit AJ! Even a blind man can see she does so just ask her out for Christ sake, I'm trying to sleep!" Chris shouted out under his duvet.

Jeff let out a little laugh as he put his drink back down and smiled at AJ before he lay back down trying to get some lost sleep like Chris. AJ smiled back nervously then looked away again into the distance thinking about what Jeff had just told him why was it bothering him so much?**

* * *

**

Trish walked the last few steps up to her room cursing the person who ever invented stairs and the person that gave her a room on the third floor. Finally reaching her door she got her keys out of her purse and opened the lock. As she was walking inside she heard the door behind her open looking round she saw Amy walking out smiling. Trish folded her arms round her mid section.

"You better have a damn good explanation for ditching my ass last night," Trish said her lips in a thin line.

"I have something amazing to tell you," Amy said excited.

"Seriously Ames unless it's that last night didn't happen and I didn't make an _ass_ of myself in front of AJ then I really don't think I wanna hear it," Trish sighed, "I blame you by the way if you didn't know."

Amy laughed, "I'm sorry but you were drunk it's no big deal," Amy shrugged, "now my news is so much better."

Trish sighed nodding and closed her door and walked over to Amy and Steph's room. Seeing Steph wasn't there Trish walked over to her bed and climbed inside as Amy climbed on top of her own bed and looked over at Trish. Amy was still smiling widely which was starting to get Trish concerned as Amy hadn't smiled like that since…well never.

Trish moved around a little in the bed making sure she was comfortable as she propped Steph's pillows up. Finally after what felt like an eternity to Amy Trish was ready to hear the story of Amy's whereabouts the previous night.

"So shoot," Trish nodded.

"Well…" Amy said thoughtfully then continued to explain.

_**xXx Flashback **__**– Last Night xXx**_

_Suddenly Adam stunned Amy as he grabbed her and pulled her into him and kissed her full on the lips. Amy was surprised but quickly wrapped her arms round him and proceeded to kiss him back._

_The kiss deepened quickly with Amy granting Adam's tongue entrance into her mouth and her own doing the same to his. Hands traveled up and down and rested on hips and lower backs. Finally after a long time as both were in need of air they pulled apart and looked into each others eyes stunned at what had just happened. Had this just happened? Amy thought to herself as she looked at Adam who seemed to be a little_ _preoccupied. Finally Amy couldn't take the silence any longer so spoke._

_"That was amazing," Amy said smiling as she touched her lips._

_Adam looked at her his face was a different picture, "do you believe me now?"_

_"Of course I believe you I never doubted you…what are you saying?" Amy smiled._

_"Amy I…" Adam sighed, "I like you a lot, sometimes your all I think about and when I see you I can't help but think about what it would be like to touch you and kiss you and…" Adam began to say._

_"Well you can I'm not stopping you I…" Amy moved closer._

_"Amy be realistic nothing can ever happen between us." Adam cut her off bluntly and stepped backwards._

_"So what was that all about then?" Amy asked confused._

_"I wanted to show you that I do care and I just wanted you to know if things were different then we'd be different but there not so nothing can change," Adam said almost upset._

_"So let me get this straight you kissed me…that amazing kiss then was to tell me you liked me…but don't want to be with me?" Amy frowned she was more confused than hurt._

_"Well…yeah. I know it's difficult but It's not about you it's about me and my career and the fact I don't want to jeopardize it in anyway possible so I think it's best we keep our distance except for class," Adam seemed serious._

_"I understand…I think," Amy nodded looking away she couldn't bare to look at him._

_"I don't want this to become a problem between us Amy," Adam said sounding serious._

_"It won't you want distance I'll give you distance," Amy shrugged._

_"Okay then," Adam seemed confused by Amy's willingness as he knew how much this meant to her._

_"I have to go," Amy nodded._

_Amy walked away from a very confused Adam. When she got a few meters away a wide smile spread across her face. This wasn't over not if she had anything to do with it._

**_xXxEnd FlashbackxXx_**

"But Amy he said nothing can happen between you two," Trish seemed confused.

Amy laughed a little then had a mischievous look on her face, "Trish you have no idea how…_persuasive_ I can be."

Trish shook her head, "yeah but what about what he said and don't forget Molly."

"Look the important thing is I know he likes me…so I just have to work on that," Amy didn't seem fazed by Trish's words in fact it seemed like she was enjoying the challenge.

"I want nothing to do with this," Trish said quickly.

"Don't worry I can seduce someone on my own…but you can't tell a single soul got that," Amy said seriously.

"I'll try," Trish shrugged.

"Trish," Amy said.

"I was joking of course I won't say anything…not that people will believe me anyway."

Trish laughed a little at this and lay back in the bed making herself comfortable. As she did it dawned on her where was Steph?

"Have you seen Steph at all?" Trish looked over at a thoughtful looking Amy.

Looking back at Trish Amy shook her head, "no, I've been here since early morning and she hasn't been back."

"Maybe she's with Paul," Trish suggested yawning a little.

"Did you see her last night?" Amy asked.

"No I don't think I did much last night except make fool of myself…I'm never drinking again," Trish groaned.

"Yeah, yeah they all say that," Amy laughed, "so what happened to you last night?"

"I was with the boys all night then woke up this morning with a huge hangover in Jeff's bed," Trish explained.

Amy looked a little surprised, "I thought you had a crush on AJ?"

"I do that's probably why I was in Jeff's bed," Trish laughed to herself, "god knows what I would have done in AJ's bed the state I was apparently."

Amy laughed as she knew just how much she and Trish had drunk last night and she knew just how drunk they were. Amy lay back on her bed and closed her eyes thinking about Adam. While Trish did the same only she was thinking about AJ and thanking Jeff for picking the biggest bed on the first day, as Trish really didn't want to think about what she would have done if she had been in bed with AJ especially seeing how drunk as she was. Although a tiny smirk did come to her face at the thought and before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep with sweet thoughts of AJ in her mind.**

* * *

**

A few hours later everyone had eventually pulled himself or herself out of bed and had actually made an effort to see the outside world. Well they were in the coffee house as normal all sat round talking, last night's gig being the hot topic of conversation. At the moment it was Chris, Jeff, Rob, Amy and Trish. Steph and Torrie had yet to make an appearance. Nobody seemed to know where the two girls where but they had their assumptions none which worried them.

"I can't believe how _good _you guys were," Amy smiled cheerfully.

Amy had been in a good mood all day the reason why nobody except Trish knew, but people didn't bother asking as this was the first time in weeks Amy was actually in a happy mood as since the beginning of term she had been rather blue the reason nobody knew either.

"Yep I'm telling ya' I can see my cover Rolling Stone right now," Jeff said looking up dreaming and raising his hands, "just picture it a white background and me dressed in a fur..."

"_Your_ cover?" Trish said with raised eyebrows, "you're not in a band anymore I take it?"

"Don't worry I'll mention the others in my interview but just so ya'll know I'm planning on going solo in the future I was thinking somewhere between my fourth marriage and third trip to rehab," Jeff grinned.

Amy laughed, "fourth marriage?"

"Don't worry Ames you can be number five and Trish you can be number six," Jeff nodded patting Amy on the head.

Trish immediately looked up with a furrowed brow, "why am I number six and she gets to be number five?"

"He likes me more," Amy pulled her tongue.

"Not if he divorces you and marries me ha," Trish pulled her tongue.

"Jeff can you put the woman straight please tell her that's she's obviously the rebound," Amy looked over at Jeff her arms wrapped round her mid section.

"Ladies please let me explaine...none of you can be number one cause that's Angelina Jolie," Jeff began to say using his fingers as numbers before he was cut off, "and number two is…"

"You both realize your fighting over Jeff," Chris said rolling his eyes.

"Jeez Chris what's wrong with you today? If I knew any better I'd say it's that time of the month," Amy laughed.

"Just ignore grumpy he's been like that all day, just cause Steph's not here," Jeff joked, "don't worry dude you can have Jennifer Anniston."

Chris rolled his eyes and just punched Jeff in the arm and sat back in his chair silently. What Jeff had said was right Chris was annoyed that Steph still hadn't made any contact with the group. He was also still pissed about last night and Paul's unexpected arrival. Nobody had actually met Paul yet but from the information Chris was giving them even though it was a little biased they didn't have a good impression.

Apart from Chris though everyone seemed to be in a happy mood especially Trish who Jeff had informed her about his discussion with AJ. She was trilled he didn't find her behaviour last night strange and that he hadn't had a restraining order put on her.

Then there was Rob who was of course happy due to the gig last night and the fact he was still slightly drunk form the amount of alcohol the group had inhaled last night until four in the morning he at the moment was silently snoozing on the sofa.

The topic had turned back to Jeff telling everyone who his next wives were when everyone stopped talking and turned their attention toward the door way where Steph had just walked in holding hands with a large guy who everyone assumed to be Paul there suspicions where confirmed when Chris let out a low moan and lay his head back on the sofa. Steph smiled as she approached the group and sat down on the arm of the sofa next to Chris who didn't look up.

"So everyone this is Paul and Paul this is everyone," Steph smiled brightly motioning round the group.

"Nice to meet you all," Paul nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you finally Steph's done nothing but talk about you for the last two month's," Amy said smiling.

Steph blushed slightly red, "I have not."

Paul laughed and wrapped his arms round Steph, "that's my Stephie but who can blame her right when your boyfriend is me," Paul laughed and everyone else seemed a little lost for words but just laughed a little.

Steph stood up and rolled her eyes, "we better go before your head gets to big," Steph turned to the group, "Paul's getting an apartment nearby so I can see him all the time…isn't that great?"

"Yeah fantastic," Chris muttered under his breath.

"Well we have to go got an appointment to see a place already aren't we lucky," Steph smiled.

At that Steph and Paul turned and walked away out the door leaving everyone speechless unsure whether or not to like the huge man. One thing for sure there was at least one person who had made his mind up.

"_That's my Stephie," _Chris mimicked Paul, "what is he in _fourth grade_," Chris said bitterly.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds then burst into laughter at the bitter remark Chris just kept his eyes on the door watching them walk away. One thing for sure it was unanimous that nobody liked Paul even if it was only due to the fact Chris didn't.

As they were leaving AJ was arriving stopping for a few seconds to say hello to Paul who Steph was introducing. Trish saw this scene in the doorway and sat up a little straighter making sure her hair was in perfect place and one last glance at the mirror behind them to make sure her make up was perfect. Amy laughed at this and rolled her eyes.

"You look fine."

"I'm just making sure I want him to know I can look pretty and that last night I was just drunk," Trish shrugged.

"Riiiight," Amy laughed.

"Oh shh here he comes," Trish smiled as he approached.

AJ returned the smile and took a seat next to Chris then immediately stood telling everyone he was getting a drink then walking away. Jeff nudged Trish and motioned with his head for her to follow him.

"Go and ask him now," Jeff said.

"_Me_ ask _him_," Trish seemed surprised.

"Trust me we'll all be dead before he asks you," Jeff shrugged.

Chris nodded slightly, "he's right Trish the guy is kinda shy."

Trish sent a nervous look to Amy who nodded approvingly, "I guess so then."

Trish breathed deeply and stood up then looked over at AJ then back to the group who were watching her.

"Wish me luck," Trish said as she began to walk.

"This should be funny," Chris muttered to himself.

"Oh cheer up will you," Amy rolled her eyes.

"Ha that's rich coming from you," Chris laughed.

"Shh!" Jeff yelled loudly as he motioned over to AJ and Trish.

Over on the other side of the room AJ was stood alone having just given his order when Trish approached nervously.

"Hi AJ."

AJ turned to see Trish smiling nervously, "hi."

Trish breathed in still nervous, "so I'm just gonna come straight out with it…do you wanna go out sometime like a date?"

AJ was silent for a long time he looked over Trish's shoulder and noticed everyone was looking at him. To say he felt pressured was an understatement. Finally after a very long silence he nodded.

"Okay," AJ said sounding a little unsure.

* * *

**A/N: So you didn't think i'd put Amy and Adam together straight away did you? I have a whole lot more planned for them. There is about two more chapters before all the drama kicks off and i mean drama tears, revelations, heartbrake, fighting etc.**

**By the way a quick reminder this is a Trish/Jeff story so please don't hate me later one.**

**Please review!**


	19. It's The Lies That Bind Us

_Chapter 20 – It's The Lies That Bind Us._

Chris let out a low moan as he looked over to where his brightly colored haired friend was sat on the floor engrossed in his Playstation.

"Jeff I swear if I find one more thing that belongs to you in here then I'm going to strangle you with it," Chris said as he threw a pair of Jeff's pants towards him.

Jeff rolled his eyes and jumped to his feet walking over to where Chris was stood looking through his laundry bag. He took it off the blonde and closed it tightly.

"You best not to keep looking then," Jeff smiled then sat back down.

"Or you could do your own laundry," Chris said implying.

"Don't know why you're bothering anyway you've got loads of clean clothes left," Jeff shrugged as he once again stared at the screen.

"My definition of clean and your definition of clean are two completely different things all together," Chris said rolling his eyes, "besides I have no clean underwear."

"Just turn them back to front that way you get four days out of one pair," Jeff shrugged.

AJ who sat at his desk quietly trying to ignore his roommates conversation looked up at this, "but your underwear only has two side that would make two days."

Jeff shook his head, "nuh uh…you see my friend if you turn them inside out," Jeff tapped his nose and nodded.

AJ furrowed his brow, "that's disgusting…very ingenious but still disgusting."

Jeff grinned, "I know."

"Yeah I'm leaving before this conversation gets any worse," Chris then heaved his heavy bag over his shoulder and departed the room and his two roommates who were still discussing underwear.

An hour later alone in the basement where the laundry room was situated Chris was still washing his clothing. It had mounted up over the last two weeks as he had been waiting for his sister to do as she had promised him but just like he had imagined she hadn't kept up her end of the bargain and Chris was back to doing his own laundry.

"So much for laundry for one month," Chris muttered to himself as he placed another load of clothing into the washing machine in front of him and slammed the door closed.

In fact since the gig on Saturday Chris had hardly seen his sister in fact nobody had. Trish had informed him that she had stopped by to get some clothing on Sunday and then again yesterday which was Tuesday but she had only been there for ten minute periods at a time. Chris just assumed she was somewhere with Shawn, which meant he was doing his own laundry.

"Remind me never to do her a favor again," Chris mumbled again to himself.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

Chris jumped a little at the voice behind him although he didn't turn around as he would recognize that voice anywhere even if he had been avoiding her for the past few days.

"Hey Steph," Chris continued to fold his clothing.

Steph walked into the laundry room and propped herself on top of one of the machines next to Chris and smiled at him.

"So I see you decided to stop waiting for her?"

"Yeah all I had left were shorts I even had to borrow some of Jeff's clothes," Chris shook his head.

Steph laughed a little at the thought.

"So is there a reason you've come all the way down here it can't be to discuss my clothing can it?" Chris smiled a little for the first time in days.

"Well I just came to see if you were okay you've been a little distant in the last few days that's all," Steph shrugged innocently.

Chris raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "right…I'm fine anyway."

Steph jumped up off the machine and clapped her hands together smiling widely. Chris knew this was the reason she was here only what it was he didn't know.

"So what are you doing Saturday night?"

"Why?" Chris asked raising his eyebrow.

"I'm just asking a question are you free Saturday night?" Steph smiled.

Chris stood looking at the brunette in front of him what exactly was she asking him was she asking him out, what had happened to Paul. Chris smiled a little.

"Yes," Chris replied.

"That's brilliant wait till Paul hears, it's going to be great," Steph jumped up and down.

"Wait a second what?" Chris stood spun round immediately looking confused.

Steph stopped jumping and stood still, "well you see one of Paul's friends is coming from Connecticut to stay for a while and we were thinking we could all go out like a double date or something," Steph finally explained.

"WHAT! No way sorry Steph I'm going nowhere with you guy's," Chris shook his head quickly.

"Oh please Chris you have to come trust me you'll really like her she's super nice," Steph pleaded with him.

"No."

Steph sighed loudly, "Chris you just said you were free so what else do you have to do! Even if you don't enjoy it, which you will by the way…you what harms it going to do to just come along and have a few drinks…please," Steph stuck her bottom lip out.

"Why don't you ask one of the other guys?" Chris sighed.

"Did you just hear what you said?" Steph laughed, "Chris you're the only normal one out of them can you imagine me asking Rob or Jeff?" Steph laughed, "I don't want to scare her."

Chris nodded she had a point, "I really don't want to Steph."

"Chris please do it for me," Steph pouted.

Chris couldn't say no now not after what she had just said to him. Even though Chris had been avoiding Steph and trying not to think about her and what she did to him he couldn't help it and found himself nodding slowly. There was something about her that made him unable to say no.

Steph jumped up again and wrapped her arms around Chris and kissed him on the cheek then pulled away smiling. Chris just smiled and then continued to do his laundry as Steph headed out the room on her way to tell Paul.**

* * *

**

Back up in the dorm room where Jeff and AJ who were sat quietly apart from the occasional grunts and swear words from Jeff who seemed to be getting frustrated with the current game he was playing. With one last frustrated outburst Jeff threw his controller down to the ground and ran a hand threw his hair and stood up. He got himself a drink from the fridge and collapsed back down onto his bed.

After several more minutes of silence he glanced back over at AJ, "so where are you and Trish going on your date?" Jeff asked taking a sip of his soda.

AJ shrugged slightly not taking his eyes away from his laptop, "I don't know."

"You know what you're wearing yet?" Jeff asked.

"No," AJ shook his head still not looking up.

"Have you spoken to her about the date?" Jeff asked another question.

"No," AJ said quietly clearly frustrated by the interference he was having..

"Have you actually _spoken_ to her since Sunday?" Jeff asked another question.

"No," AJ said loudly finally looking up.

Jeff furrowed his brow and sighed a little as he sat further back on his bed and looked over at AJ who was looking up at him.

"Okay so tell me what you do know," Jeff nodded.

AJ sighed and sat back in his chair he was going to have to take a break whether or not he wanted to. Plus this would give him a chance to discuss the date he had planned with Trish this Saturday the date that was causing him so much concern inside. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped and looked a little confused as he closed it again and scratched his head.

"Nothing," Jeff asked.

AJ nodded slowly.

"Okay so it's obvious you need some help then," Jeff nodded.

"Yep," AJ nodded.

Jeff nodded he normally wouldn't do this as he didn't really care about other peoples love lives but he was close to Trish and he knew how much this meant to her as she had done nothing but talk to him about it for the last three days. Jeff stood up of his bed and took a seat next to AJ at his desk snapping shut his laptop and moving it out the way.

"I'm not finished with that," AJ said.

"Your smart you can do it later," Jeff waved the comment off propping his feet up on the desk.

"Fine okay," AJ nodded reluctantly.

"So first things first tell me where you wanna go with her," Jeff asked.

"I'm not sure," AJ shrugged.

"Come on AJ there's hundreds of places you could go with her," Jeff said encouragingly.

"I know but it's just…" AJ sighed.

"Dude are you okay cause you seem like you don't want go with her?" Jeff raised his eyebrow.

"It's complicated," AJ replied.

"Trish is a great girl AJ there's nothing to be worried about," Jeff said giving him a friendly punch in the arm.

"No it's not that I know she's great…" AJ sighed as he stopped speaking.

"Look man she's man friend so don't mess her around either you want to or you don't it's a pretty simple answer," Jeff looked serious.

"It's something else," AJ said nervously.

"What?" Jeff asked.

AJ opened his mouth to speak but stopped when the door opened and Chris came walking in looking unhappy as he tipped his clothes down on his bed. He sighed loudly and collapsed down onto the bed with his head in his hands.

"You okay?" Jeff asked.

"No I'm not fucking okay," Chris sighed falling back onto his bed.

"What's Paul done now?" Jeff asked standing up and walking away from a quiet AJ.

"Somehow I've just been roped into going on a fucking _blind double date_ with Steph and Paul," Chris sighed loudly raising his hand to his eyes and rubbing them.

Both AJ and Jeff furrowed their brow a little and looked at Chris who was just shaking his head silently.

Jeff turned to AJ and smiled, "maybe you and Trish could tag along to on their date," Jeff smirked and ducked as a pillow came flying at him from Chris's direction.

"Why did you agree to it in the first place?" AJ asked.

"She tricked me into it damn her for being so cute," Chris sighed again.

Jeff stood up and walked over to Chris, "come on lets go out we can go to the student bar it two for one night on all alcohol," Jeff beamed as he thought about it.

Chris looked up at Jeff, "it's five o'clock."

Jeff shrugged, "never to early to get drunk."

Chris shrugged and nodded as he stood up, "yeah I guess so let's go."

Both boys walked to the doorway Jeff stopped and looked over at AJ, "you coming?"

AJ shook his head, "no I got things to do."

"Alright we can finish talking later if you want?" Jeff suggested.

"That's alright it was nothing anyway," AJ shrugged waving the comment off.

Jeff just shrugged himself and followed Chris out the door leaving AJ sat alone still thinking about his problems. It looked like he was going to have to think about it alone.**

* * *

**

Torrie stood silently at the bar as she watched the people around her who looked as though they were having fun and a good time. Looking to her left she spotted John talking to a brunette girl. Torrie stood silently watching him for some reason she couldn't get what he had said to her out of her mind. Plus the fact she now felt awful about the way she had spoken to him after what he had said. Torrie wasn't a complete bitch although she often came across that way to others. She was just a strongly guarded person who also spoke before she thought a lot of the time causing her to put her foot in her mouth a lot.

She did feel bad about the way she had spoken to John she knew that for one thing. She also knew didn't feel that way about John but she couldn't help thinking about it. Why had she never realized before the way he felt. Was he being truthful or was he just lying to split her and Shawn apart. She knew one thing their friendship was over.

Sighing she looked back down to where she was supposed to be cleaning she didn't feel up to it at the moment. She didn't feel up to anything at the moment to be truthful all she could think about was Saturday.

On one hand she was happy about being back with Shawn but she couldn't get that nagging feeling out of her mind that there still might be something she didn't know. Then there was the mess with John she didn't even know where to start thinking about that and if there was ever going to be a possibility of them being friends again. She simply didn't have the strength of mind to think about those problems as she moved a wet cloth back and forward over the same spot.

For the last few days she had been staying with Shawn in his apartment in the city. It was one he had bought shortly after him and Torrie had begun their affair. Somewhere they could go to be in private somewhere his wife didn't know existed. Classes didn't start back until next week so she had a whole week to rest and think about things and hopefully to come up with a solution too.**

* * *

Amy sighed quietly to herself and ran another hand through her hair. Pulling a mirror out of her bag she inspected her make up once again and seeing it was still perfect she placed it back inside. Standing up off the cold marble floor she had been sat on for the last hour she straightened her clothing to make sure that was perfect. Smiling to herself as she pulled her top down a little to show a little more cleavledge and her jeans to show a little more of her midsection.**

Amy then leaned back against the wall and sighed again to herself. She had been waiting for over an hour for him to show up. Knowing he was in the building she knew he'd have to make a stop at his office sooner or later. Amy hadn't spoken to him since Saturday although she could still remember the kiss like it was last night. She also remembered his words to her but like she had told Trish she wasn't going to give up easily and that was why she was currently standing in front of his office waiting for him to show up.

After another ten minutes she heard footsteps approaching, glancing round the corned she saw him walking toward her direction his head was down as he seemed to be reading something. Amy quickly stood straight and wondered what to do was this really a good idea, it seemed like it a few hours ago but now it didn't. As she was thinking she heard the footsteps stop and she looked up to see Adam standing there still reading had he seen her yet.

"Hi," Amy said nervously.

Adam looked up a little surprised and smiled, "Amy hi."

Amy felt tense as soon as his eyes hit her she froze for a few seconds unsure what to say to him he seemed to be waiting for her to say something. After a couple of seconds Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out some keys and unlocked his office door. Walking inside he looked up at Amy who was still silent.

"Did you want something or are you just practicing your new mime act?" Adam joked walking inside.

Amy laughed and suddenly moved into the room, "sorry daydream."

"So what are you doing here classes don't start until Monday?" Adam asked sitting at his desk.

"I erm wanted to ask you something."

"Can it wait until Monday I have a lot of prep work to do over the next few days, I'm actually only here to pick up a few things then I'm off home to spend a long weekend buried in my books," Adam said flicking through a few pieces of paper.

"Oh right," Amy still didn't know what to say.

Adam stood up out of his seat and walked into his supply closet leaving Amy stood alone feeling a little stupid. Of all the things she was expecting this wasn't one of them. Either Adam had amnesia or he was very good at acting but it seemed like he didn't remember anything about Saturday and was acting totally calm. More than could be said for Amy who felt like a total mess inside.

Amy sighed and rubbed that back of her neck this had been a bad idea to come here she knew he wasn't as willing as she seemed to be but at the moment there seemed to be no hope at all. Looking down she noticed a pile of envelopes on his desk that he had been reading. Picking them up she noticed they were all addressed to him but at his home address. Casually flicking threw them she found the one he had been looking at and was about to pull the letter out when she heard him walking back out of the closet. Not knowing what to do she quickly stuffed the letter in the back of her jeans and looked up at him.

"So can it?" Adam asked walking out the closet making Amy jump.

"What?" Amy asked absent mindedly.

"The question?" Adam asked.

"What question?" Amy asked she was racked with nerves.

"You know the one you came here for," Adam looked confused.

Amy was silent for a few seconds then laughed and nodded, "oh yeah that question," Amy hit her forehead with the palm of her hand, "silly me…I'm sure it can I'll um see you Monday," Amy smiled and walked out the room leaving Adam standing looking a little confused.

When she had gone Adam sat down in his chair and sighed rubbing his eyes that had been hard for him seeing her dressed the way she was and looking beautiful. Adam shook his head he had to be strong and stay away from her like he had planned and so far it seemed like it was working. Little did he know of Amy's secret plan.**

* * *

**

"It's called stalking Ames," Trish said disapproving.

"No its not I was just going to talk to him about the other night that's all," Amy shrugged.

"And what do you call stealing his mail?" Steph joined in.

"It was a total accident I'll put it back the next time I go to see him," Amy shrugged.

"The next time?" Steph said raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah the next time I'm not giving up easily," Amy said matter-of-factly.

"Just don't do anything stupid," Trish sighed.

"Hey have I done anything stupid recently?" Amy said defensively.

Steph cleared her throat, "okay so there's kissing him, getting drunk and almost being run over by his…."

"I get it!" Amy yelled rolling her eyes.

Trish and Steph both gave her a look like they knew what she was planning before she even knew what she was doing. Quickly getting to her feet to get away from another hour long lecture from them both about what she had done this evening Amy decided to seek comfort in her own room leaving the two to discuss her more.

Amy walked out of Trish's dorm room and back into her own and lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling all she could see was Adams face. How had she become so infatuated with him in only two and a half months? Turning on her side she saw the envelope in question resting on her nightstand. Reaching down she grabbed it and stared at it for a few minutes.

Seeing it was open she put her fingers inside and pulled out the piece of crisp white paper. Unfolding it she noticed it was a letter form Boston University. Amy couldn't help it as she continued to read knowing she really shouldn't.

Suddenly she stopped and raised a hand to her mouth. The letter was to congratulate him in receiving a teaching post at their university. Amy blinked back the tears that had formed in her eyes. Was Adam was leaving?

* * *

**A/N: So at the moment i seem to be only capable of writing this story i can't believe how easy it is i just seem to have endless ideas and trust me i got some grest scenes and storylines planned.**

**Please review!**


	20. War Of Nerves

_Chapter 20 – War Of Nerves _

Chris leaned the side of his head against the cold window as he watched the surrounding obstacles rush past him quickly. The sun had already set and the streetlights had come on, all that was visible was the bright lights of the city as they approached it. Next to him he heard Steph cough slightly as she pressed on the brakes lightly and the car came to a stop at a traffic light. Reaching down she fiddled with the radio stations before finding a song looking up she noticed Chris looking at her, she smiled that bright smile that made him weak at the knees. Chris smiled back giving the impression he was happy although inside was a whole different story.

The car once again began to move as Steph pressed on the gas. They were only a couple of minutes away now from their evening plans. Before he knew it Chris felt the car stopping and Steph taking the keys out of the ignition. Looking up he realized they had reached the restaurant and waiting inside was Paul and the mystery woman.

Steph smiled excitedly as she gripped Chris's arm and lead him to the door of the restaurant and entered. Chris let out one last sigh as he still couldn't believe he was here this wasn't how he had envisioned his Saturday night playing happy couples with Steph and Paul. He'd rather be anywhere than here even if it meant going to some random club with Jeff and Rob, which they were planning on doing this evening, he'd even tag along with AJ on his date with Trish if it meant not being here. Was there still time to run?

Sadly not as he felt himself travel through the glass doors of the building. Chris desperately did not want to be at this restaurant right now walking towards a table where he could see Paul sat talking to a petite blonde. Steph let go of Chris' arm as she reached the table and leaned over to kiss Paul. Chris rolled his eyes this evening couldn't possible get any worse.

"Hi I'm Ashley," the blonde giggled as she jumped up with her hand out stretched she was smiling from ear to ear.

Chris reached over and shook it, "hi," Chris couldn't help but feel sorry for her as he knew he wasn't going to be the best company tonight.

Chris sat down and was instantly bombarded with questions from the bubbly blonde who was from California and had never been to New York City. Chris tried his best to smile and be polite when all he wanted to do was shove a bread roll down her throat to shut her up. It was evident this evening could get worse but Chris had no idea just how bad it could get and was going to get.**

* * *

**

Torrie pressed the mop one last time into the bucket to rinse the excess water as she once again mopped the same spot where some young girl who had been unable to hold her drink and had reproduced it all over the bathroom door. The club being short staffed at the moment meant Torrie was the one for the clean up job. Sighing she shoved the mop back in the bucket as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Who knew cleaning could be so hard? Finally done she heaved the heavy thing up and made her way outside to the cleaning closet.

Struggling as she managed to open it one handed she shoved the mop and bucket inside then pressed the door to close it only it wouldn't. Ramming it with her hip she tried to close it but it was jammed somehow. Sighing she pushed it again she was beginning to get frustrated and out of breath.

"Here let me try," came a familiar voice.

Torrie looked behind her as she saw John walk up to the closet and ram it hard as it closed perfectly. John turned around and smiled.

"So you can close a janitors closet I'm impressed," Torrie said sighing.

"Just trying to help," John shrugged then turned to walk away.

Torrie sighed, "John wait."

John stopped and turned to face her.

"I'm sorry," Torrie offered her apology.

"No big deal it's just a closet," John shrugged.

"No nto about that about the other week, I was harsh and I'm sorry," Torrie said sincerely.

John shrugged, "forget it I have."

"I just feel bad that's all and I want to apologize to you," Torrie said loudly.

"I don't need your pity Torrie," John shrugged again.

"I'm not pitying you John I was just apologizing because it's the right thing to do that's all!" Torrie snapped she wasn't having the best day.

John shook his head, "what's happened to you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Torrie asked annoyed.

"I mean you…you've changed and not for the better," John shook his head.

"I've changed I'm not the one being a complete asshole right now!" Torrie yelled.

"Yeah and you never used to be a complete _bitch_ which lately is what you are and not just to me but to everyone," John yelled.

"I've always been this way your just to dumb to realize," Torrie sneered as she began to walk away.

"You never used to be like this and I can bet it's because of him," John said angrily as he mentioned Shawn.

Torrie sighed as she rolled her eyes, "how'd I know this would turn into a discussion about Shawn…I'm not going to do this especially with you," Torrie argued.

"Do what! You haven't done anything but avoid me for the last week!" John laughed.

"Not without a reason," Torrie snapped as she walked past him.

John sighed, "Torrie…" he said as he grabbed her by the arm.

Torrie turned to face him as she snatched her arm away, "I never want to talk to you again!"

With that Torrie stormed away without any chance of getting her friendship back with John now. Going back into the toilets she slammed the stall door shut and leaned back with her eyes close stopping the tears that threatened to fall. All she had wanted to do was apologize to him and now she had ruined everything she had with him, but not without a reason. Who the hell was he to call her a bitch? She wasn't was she?**

* * *

**

Amy looked down at the address in front of her looking back up at the sign she knew this was the right place. She knew he lived nearby as there was faculty housing on campus plus the night he had been jogging she knew this was the right street. Tucking the piece of paper back in her pocket she began to walk a little further reading the house numbers as she searched for his.

Amy had decided to take matters into her own hands as she hadn't had the chance to speak to Adam since Wednesday as he had been at home like he had told her. Knowing it was a little risky to show up at his house as Molly could be there or worse. She knew he might even be mad at her for taking his letter without permission and then reading it. Amy didn't care about any of these things as she needed to speak to him about Boston and it couldn't wait until Monday when there would be hundreds of people present. Amy needed to know and she needed to know now.

Reaching number thirty-two she approached the house cautiously and tried looking through the windows at first but seeing nothing she moved to the door. Suddenly she heard Adam's voice loudly and moved back out of the way as the front door opened widely.

Amy stood back in the darkness as she watched Adam walk out the door holding a black and white cat which he dropped down on the floor and watched walk away. Amy walked out from the darkness and stood behind him. Adam turned to walk back into his house but jumped as he saw Amy. Falling backwards he collided with the garbage cans that were stood next to his door. He hit the ground on his backside with a thud.

Amy winced as she panicked amd quickly bent down trying to help him up but he snatched his hand away from her and helped himself up. Wiping his hands on his jean pockets as he glanced up at Amy, she could tell by the look on his face he wasn't pleased to see her. After a very long awkward silence as Amy stood watching while Adam picked up the garbage cans and placed them back where they belonged as though Amy wasn't even there. Knowing it was a bad idea she moved forward.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Amy said nervously trying to smile.

Adam spun round looking at her with rage, "what the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

Chris rolled his eyes as another high pitched laugh was emitted from Ashley's mouth he tried to smile but his mouth was killing him now with all the fake laughs he'd done in the last hour. Everyone around him on the table was laughing merrily at some joke Paul had told them Chris wasn't as amused as he sat quietly.

"You okay?" Steph leaned over and asked him.

"Yeah," Chris responded quietly staring at his knife and fork.

The table went into silence again as nobody spoke suddenly everyone looked up as Paul stood up.

"I'm off to the little boy's room then when I get back we can order some more drinks," Paul smiled walking away.

"Okay babe," Steph smiled nodding her eyes not leaving Paul as he walked away.

Chris and Ashley just nodded and watched him walk away. Chris had just about had enough of this evening he could stand. Sure Ashley was a pretty girl but she was annoying as hell and never shut up Chris was sure he knew her life story by now and the amount of questions she had asked him she knew his too.

Chris was unsure where exactly the blonde got all her energy from as she was very excitable and was always moving round. He was sure she was running on some sort of batteries and hoped to god they would run out soon. Chris wondered if he'd get into trouble for wrapping his napkin round her neck and pulling tightly, he looked up at her thin neck and smirked. He really was that bored and angry he wasn't sure how much of Paul and his dumb jokes he could take either. Or if he would be able to hold the urge he felt to dive forward every time Paul touched Steph.

As Ashley was about to burst into another round of questions and tales about herself Chris abruptly stood up causing both woman looked up at him a little confused.

"I'm going to the toilets to erm…drown myself," Chris said dryly as he walked away.

Ashley let out another high-pitched giggle which to Chris sounded like nails on a chalk board as she looked at Steph, "he's so funny isn't he."

"Er yeah," Steph said confused as she watched Chris walk away.

Chris shook his head at this if she only knew the truth.

Ten minutes later Chris pulled his head out of a freshly run sink of cold water. He ran his hand through his hair and stared deeply into his reflection. His eyes were heavy and he looked tired but that was only the outside inside he felt ten times worse. Chris looked at the clock he'd spent nearly ten minutes inside here already, yet he still didn't feel any better after trying to freshen himself up.

He could still hear the blonde's voice inside his mind as though she was standing right next to him, he could also still see Paul and Steph kissing. Closing his eyes tightly trying to make it all go away but it seemed to get worse. Running another hand through his hair he adjusted his shirt and headed for the doorway sooner he got back the sooner it would be over and he could just go to sleep.

Walking outside he closed the door and breathed deeply and was about to walk away when he heard muffled noises coming from not to far away from him. Walking over to his right his right to inspect the noises he saw they were coming from a small room marked kitchen staff. Turning round he was about to walk away when he heard a familiar giggle.

Chris furrowed his brown at the sound of Ashley's laugh, which he had come to fear over the last hour and a half. Walking closer he could see the door to the room was open. Chris paused and thought about whether he should bother going inside when his mind was made up by another familiar sound.

Chris slowly poked his head round the door and saw Ashley with her back flat against the wall with her arms around someone. Peering closer he saw who ever it was she was kissing passionately. The man moved his head away for a split second to reveal his identity. Chris almost passed out as he saw Paul with his arms round Ashley kissing her.

Chris instantly stepped backwards clutching the wall for balance and took a sharp breath in before he thought about what to do. Should he barge in and break them up killing Paul in the process or should he do something else? His mind hurt it was going so fast with a multitude of ideas flashing before his eyes.

Suddenly only one thought came to his mind; Steph. What about Steph?

Turning round Chris quickly he made his way back to the restaurant area to see her sat alone looking at her hands.

Chris strode over to her confidently with every intention of blurting out what he had just seen but he stopped as he saw she was playing with the engagement ring Paul had given her. Chris saw the look in her eyes and the last thing he wanted in the whole world was to upset her and he knew this would devastate her. Steph looked up as she felt someone looking at her. She smiled widely as she saw him.

"You were gone a while I thought you had drowned for real," Steph laughed.

"What?" Chris said abruptly.

Steph laughed again, "Paul came back and we were all worried about you so he went to go see if he could find you," Steph explained a smile never leaving her face.

"What about Ashley what's her excuse?" Chris blurted out.

Steph looked a little shocked at Chris's tone of voice, "she went to the ladies room are you okay you look awful?"

"No I'm not okay," Chris said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Are you leaving already we haven't had dessert yet?" Steph asked surprised as she stood up next to Chris.

"I'm to sick to eat…we should go," Chris told her as he put his jacket on.

"What…I mean why? We haven't finished yet," Steph looked stunned.

"I'll tell you in the car," Chris said loudly.

"What about Paul and Ashley?" Steph asked.

"Let me tell you about them…"Chris said but stopped.

"Hey Chris going somewhere man?" Paul's voice boomed across the room as he made his way over. Ashley nowhere in sight.

"Yeah me and Steph are leaving," Chris said confidently.

"No I'm not," Steph said loudly.

"Steph," Chris looked at her pleading.

"Chris isn't feeling so well so he's going but I'm staying," Steph looked to a confused Paul.

"Well hope you feel better we'll have to do this some other time then," Paul shrugged as he put an arm round Steph.

Chris opened his mouth to speak but stopped as he noticed nearly everyone in the restaurant was already looking at him. He wanted nothing more then to grab Steph and leave but he knew there was no chance of that happening, not unless he told her.

He wanted to tell her more than anything he wanted her to know what an ass Paul was but now wasn't the best time not with Paul present. Plus he knew that it would cause her pain something he couldn't bring himself to do.

Chris didn't know until tonight just how much he did feel for Steph and the last thing he would ever do would be to hurt her. So in the end he decided to confront Paul about it first then if that didn't work he would have to tell Steph. As hard as it would be he knew she needed to know and he swore he would be there when she did.

Without a single word to either Chris turned on his heels and left the restaurant with no intentions of turning back. This surely had to be the worst night of his life so far.

* * *

**A/N: So as I said the drama is only just starting, next chapter is almost done so should be up this week. Not the next chapter but the one after that is where you will find out about AJ it's already partly written so expect that also. **

**By the way I love Triple H but every story needs a bad guy and he plays it so well on TV lol.**

**Anyway thankyou for all the reviews so far and don't forget to leave me more!**


	21. Just Out Of Reach But Not To Far A Field

_Chapter 21 – __Just Out Of Reach But Not Too Far A Field_

Amy froze in her spot unsure exactly what to say to him as he stood staring at her. All the excuses she had thought of seemed to have left her mind and all she had left was a shrug. Adam didn't say a word as his gaze never left her Amy could still see the anger burning in his eyes. She wished the earth would open right now and swallow her whole. Just something as long as it was quick and painless.

The pressure was becoming too much for her now as she felt her palms become sweaty and her heart beating faster. Finally she managed to pull a little courage form somewhere deep inside and reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter she had taken. Holding up the crumpled thing high so Adam could see it.

Moving closer to her he reached out and took the letter looking at it then looked back up at her, "you took this?" Adam seemed disgusted.

"Please I'm sorry I couldn't help it," Amy said trying not to cry as she moved forward.

Adam laughed a little, "you couldn't _help_ it, Amy it's against the law to take other peoples mail!" Adam yelled waving the envelope around.

"Please don't yell at me!" Amy shouted back tears falling from her eyes.

Adam was silent for a few moments as he stared at her before walking forward and putting his hand on her back ushering her towards the house, "you better go inside before my neighbors see."

Amy let out a sniffle as she nodded and walked inside closely followed by Adam who remained silent as he closed the door and walked past Amy into the living room. Amy remained quietly stood in her place as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. She then realized what she was doing she was standing in his house crying. The man she wanted to prove to so much she wasn't a little girl and she was stood crying because he yelled at her. Amy took a deep breath and caught her composure back and then followed Adam into the living room where he was stood at a desk looking through his briefcase.

"I only took one," Amy said quietly.

Adam looked over to where her small voice had come from and nodded, "I was just checking."

Amy moved closer, "I really am sorry I don't know what came over me I just saw it and took it I had no idea what I was going to do with it," Amy shrugged as she explained.

Adam was quiet as he listened, "so did you read it?"

Amy thought about what to say. Should she lie and say she didn't and then risk him leaving without her being able to tell him how she felt or should she tell him he truth and risk him never speaking to her again and leaving anyway. Amy nodded finally thinking honesty was really the best policy even though she knew there was going to be consequences.

"And?" Adam asked.

"And what...are you're leaving," Amy spoke with a sudden confidence.

Adam simply shrugged, "I haven't decided yet."

Amy suddenly felt confident again and all the questions she had in her mind came tumbling back, "I don't understand why though?"

Adam laughed a little, "I applied there before I got this job, I didn't think I'd get it but I did and now I have a month to decide whether I want it or not I'd be starting after Christmas," Adam explained shrugging.

"Are you going to take it?" Amy asked desperation in her voice.

"Well not that this has _anything_ to do with you whatsoever I'm not sure," Adam shrugged again he was getting a little irritated now.

"Yes this does have something to do with me and you know it!" Amy found herself yelling.

Adam stood straight on so he was facing her, "Amy you have to stop this for Christ sake!" Adam yelled throwing his hands up in the air, "you have to realize all I'll ever be is a professor to you and nothing more," Adam sighed.

"I can't help the way I feel I and I know you can't either," Amy tried to reason with him, "why won't you just admit it?"

Adam rolled his eyes frustrated, "I already did last week then I told you nothing can happen between us and I asked you to give me some space," Adam said frustrated throwing his hands in the air, "I don't call stealing people's mail and going to there house _space _do you?"

Amy mirrored Adam pose as she was getting just as frustrated as him now at his refusal to just admit, "I said I was sorry about the mail thing but to be honest I'm glad I did take it as I wouldn't know about you leaving would I?"

"Amy please…I've tried to be as professional as I can be but your making this hard for me, just put yourself in my place," Adam's tone was more soothing now.

"It doesn't have to be hard and I understand your predicament but all I'm asking is for you to just try," Amy pleaded.

Adam shook his head, "I'm sorry but I can't, now you should really go before Molly or someone comes round and sees you," Adam walked toward his front door and looked at her, "I'm willing to just put this all behind us."

Amy pursed her lips as frustration grew inside her suddenly she let it out, "that's it then you're just not going to even bother…" Amy felt angry as she shook her head, "I really like you and I know you like me remember _you_ kissed _me_ that night and it wasn't just a flimsy two second kiss," Amy shook her head, "no it was a full on mind blowing, knock your socks off, blow you away into tomorrow kiss…I know you felt it," Amy said softly as she walked forward putting her hand on Adam's face.

After a long silence Adam moved away shaking his head, "you should really go…" Adam moved toward the phone, "you want me to call you a cab?"

Amy stood in complete silence as she watched him she could see it in his eyes that he felt it so why was he being so stubborn about it. It wasn't like she was asking him to marry her all she wanted was him to try. Moaning loudly Amy threw her hands up in the air clearly frustrated by Adam's response.

"I don't want a fucking cab I want you!" Amy yelled louder than she had ever yelled.

Adam placed the receiver back down on the holder and was completely silent as he stood looking at Amy who ran a hand through her hair and breathed out. She was a little shocked herself at her outburst but at least she had finally said it and he knew. Whatever he chose to do next at least he would know and Amy wouldn't be living with regret.

Amy sighed and put her hands in her pants pocket and turned to leave as Adam didn't look like he was going to do anything soon. Amy moved to the front door and then stood silent for a few seconds. She turned to look at Adam who was still standing there as though he was thinking. Turning again Amy opened the door but as soon as she did a hand appeared from behind her and slammed it closed.

Amy gulped as she could feel Adam's hot breath on her neck slowly she turned to face him. His hand was still flat on the door behind her soon he raised the other one so both of them were behind her. Amy's back was flat against the door as Adam moved closer to her his body pressed up against hers.

Their eyes were still connected to each other as neither blinked nor did they look away. Then suddenly without warning Adam wrapped his hands round Amy's waist and kissed her passionately just like he had done last week only this time he didn't pull away only he deepened the kiss his hands traveling up inside her shirt on her bare skin. Amy gasped slightly at the smooth touch of his hands. Slowly she moved away slightly as she felt his hands tugging at her hem of her shirt. Lifting her arms up slowly over her head as he pulled her shirt off with great ease then resumed kissing her softly. Before she knew it Amy had done the same to him as she found herself discarding his t-shirt somewhere behind her.

Adam stopped kissing her to which Amy was a little taken back, but all he did was grab her hand and walk away ushering her to follow him. Amy did so without question as the two proceeded to go upstairs.**

* * *

**

Back on campus two more people who had just had a entertaining evening themselves were currently making their way back to their rooms. AJ walking Trish back as it was dark outside. After a few more minutes of walking they finally reached the door to Trish's dorm building. AJ stopped as Trish opened the door and looked back at him.

"You wanna come up?" Trish asked.

"No it's okay I got stuff to do," AJ shook his head nervously.

"You sure cause Torrie isn't there she's at work tonight," Trish asked smiling.

AJ shook his head again, "no."

Trish's smile dropped and she just nodded, "okay…well I had a great time tonight. I never knew bowling could be so much fun," Trish smiled again as she walked towards AJ.

AJ made a mental note to thank Jeff for the idea, "yeah me too," AJ rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Trish walked closer.

"So then," Trish smiled as she was inches away from AJ wishing he would grab her and kiss her roughly.

AJ was silent for a few seconds then smiled, "so I'll see you tomorrow then," AJ extended his hand out to Trish.

Trish looked down as his hand her eyebrows raised as she reached forward and shook it. This was by far the strangest date she had ever been on, was there something wrong with AJ or worse was there something wrong with her that made him act so strange towards her. AJ shook her hand then backed away.

"Erm see you tomorrow," Trish waved feeling a little awkward.

Trish turned back into the building and proceeded to climb the stairs to the third floor alone, as she'd hoped maybe AJ would be with her. Trish couldn't help thinking that there was defiantly something wrong with AJ and it wasn't just her imagination he had been acting strange all evening. When they had been walking it was Trish who linked his arm and it was Trish who had sat close to him during dinner. The date had gone well as he had enjoyed the bowling part but then when they went for something to eat he started to act distant from her and as though he was uncomfortable. Trish sighed maybe he was just shy or he'd never gone out with a girl before…or maybe it was that he just didn't like her.**

* * *

**

Back in the boys dorm room two more people were enjoying their Saturday night. Although not how they had imagined or hoped but they were still having fun regardless. The two found themselves one sat on the floor and the other on the bed as that way they wouldn't get into any real wrestling fights only the ones on screen.

"That's it you're going down," Jeff yelled loudly then laughed closely in Rob's face.

"No way man I still got a finishing move," Rob yelled back frustrated his arms waving around frantically as his thumbs and fingers mashed at the buttons on his controller trying to get out of a pin.

"That's it 1…2…3…I win _again_!" Jeff smirked at Rob and stood up joyously swinging his hips and arms around doing his victory dance.

Rob sighed and threw the controller down, "I swear you're cheating."

"No it's called picking the best superstar dumbass," Jeff laughed as he sat back on his bed and stretched, "you wanna go again?"

Rob shook his head, "no way," Rob stood up and reached back into the cooler that was placed by Chris's bed and pulled out two beers throwing one over to Jeff while he opened his and took a long swig.

Rob sat down on Chris's bed and yawned and was about to say something to Jeff when the door opened revealing AJ who walked inside silently. Immediately Jeff and Rob sat up straight ready to bombard AJ with questions of his evening with Trish. Although judging by the look on AJ's face he hadn't had the best evening. Jeff asked away regardless.

"So come on we want details," Jeff asked grinning.

"Details?" AJ asked taking his jacket off.

"About you date with Trish, come on we need to know," Rob asked with an eager look in his eyes.

"Oh yeah that it was um okay," AJ nodded as he stepped over the Playstation wires to his own bed.

Jeff raised eyebrow, "okay?"

"Yeah it was okay," AJ smiled.

"Just okay not great, brilliant, mind blowing or even amazing it was just _okay_?" Jeff asked both eyebrows raised now.

AJ quickly nodded as he untied his shoes, "yep."

"Wow dude has anyone ever told you, you don't say much?" Rob asked with the same confused look on his face that Jeff had.

"I'm kinda tired can we talk about it in the morning?" AJ said yawning.

"AJ your kidding right I need to know if it was good otherwise she'll kill me," Jeff joked although stopped smiling as he saw AJ wasn't laughing.

"She had fun okay you were right she enjoyed bowling," AJ nodded as he began to undo his buttons on his shirt.

"Dude if I were you I'd be running around telling everyone I went on a date with Trish Stratus but you look like your dog just died or you got a nasty rash down…"

"Dude," Jeff said interrupting him.

"Was just saying," Rob shrugged as he was confused by AJ's attitude as he thought Trish was hot like most of the guy's on campus did.

"Please can we discuss it in the morning?" AJ asked again.

"I get it she blew you off right," Rob nodded knowingly, "it's okay it happens to the best of us," Rob shrugged.

"No she didn't blow me off we went out, we had fun okay. Now please the morning!" AJ shouted annoyed.

Rob raised his eyebrows and looked to Jeff who just shrugged he too looked confused, "okay."

Jeff didn't say anything else about it as he decided maybe the morning was the better time to talk about it as there was obviously something bothering AJ but it could wait. Reaching down he grabbed a beer and threw it over to AJ who thanked him with a nod.

"So Jay you up for Smackdown vs RAW on PS2?" Jeff asked grabbing a controller.

AJ shook his head as he took a swig of beer, "nah I'm not really into computer games."

Rob choked on his beer and almost fainted while Jeff dropped the controller he was holding and stared at AJ. It was worse than he had thought there really was something wrong with AJ.

"In the name of all that is sacred and holy please don't ever say that again," Jeff nodded regaining his composure.

AJ managed a laugh and put his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Opening them suddenly when he heard the door to the room open he saw Chris walk inside slamming the door closed after him. Jeff looked round at Chris who looked extremely pissed off.

"Please tell us you have something interesting to say?" Jeff asked.

"You okay?" AJ asked.

Chris's head snapped round his eyes full of fury, "no I'm not fucking okay!"

"Ah crap," Jeff muttered.

"What happened?" Rob asked moving to the floor as not to get in the way of Chris's apparent bad mood.

"Paul mother fucking Levesque that's what fucking happened, I swear I had to hold myself back from ripping that piece of human garbage's throat right out with my bare hands!" Chris yelled as he motioned with his hands.

Both Jeff and AJ looked slightly worried, "what the hell happened?" AJ asked with concern evident in his voice.

Chris shook his head, "I don't wanna talk about it right now."

"Not you too what's wrong with people these days, don't you know its good to share," Jeff said jokingly.

"Something happen to Steph?" AJ asked ignoring Jeff's comment.

"Not exactly but let's just say it has to do with her," Chris said mysteriously.

"That's all were getting," Jeff looked over at Chris who sent him an angry look, "okay that's all were getting."

The three boys stared at Chris who was quiet as he didn't say anything else just began to undress out of his clothing he had worn of the dinner. He had spent the entire taxi ride home thinking about telling the guy's but decided it wasn't his place to tell, well not yet it wasn't anyway. Chris had decided to speak to Paul first then make his next move but one thing for sure he was going to make sure Steph didn't get hurt.

"So what was the mystery woman like, was she hot?" Jeff asked eagerly changing the subject.

"Yeah if you like insane and psycho," Chris shrugged.

"Yeah but was she hot?" Rob asked.

Chris rolled his eyes as he sat back onto his bed grabbing himself a beer.

Rob laughed loudly, "wow I'm kinda glad we were broke and had to stay in as these two look miserable," Rob laughed looking at Jeff who nodded.

Chris looked over at AJ, "how did your night go?"

AJ nodded as he had done before, "okay."

Chris looked over at Jeff who simply shrugged.

"Right well I'm just going to go to sleep and think it about it all tomorrow," Chris said sighing as he wished tomorrow would be a better day.

Ten minutes later silence had covered the room as nobody spoke a single word AJ had climbed into bed already and Chris was getting changed. Jeff and Rob sat silent as they weren't sure what to say as both AJ and Chris seemed a little agitated.

"Guy's it half past eleven on a Saturday night you can't go to sleep yet," Jeff yelled cheerfully trying his best to bring the mood up.

"Watch me," Chris said as he climbed into bed.

"I'm gonna go then I'll speak to you tomorrow," Rob stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll come with," Jeff stood up and followed him.

Jeff and Rob slowly left the room and left the two less than cheerful men alone to sleep with their thoughts no one sure what exactly they were but they knew one thing whatever it was it was trouble.

Jeff shut the door behind him and followed Rob out into the hallway. This was Saturday night and Jeff wasn't about to spend it in bed he was going to have fun one way or another with one person or another. Quietly he followed Rob who was heading back to his own room situated a floor below Jeff, Chris and AJ's. As they reach his door he turned to Jeff.

"Think I might call it a night too."

Jeff choked he laughed so hard, "your joking right?"

"No I was up pretty late last night so I'm kinda beat," Rob yawned.

Jeff rolled his eyes and threw his hands up to the air, "this is great."

"Sorry man," Rob shrugged as he entered his own room.

Jeff not one to be done was determined to find someone to hang out with. He thought for a moment then smiled and shrugged there were bound to be some sort of party on campus somewhere he could con his way into. Leaving his building he made his way outside into the cold November night. Walking quickly hoping to maybe get a little warmer as it was freezing, he stopped as he heard a noise behind him.

Suddenly he jumped quickly as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning slowly he was greeted by the face of Trish. He let out a low sigh.

"Holy fuck Trish what are you trying to do to me?" Jeff said with a hand on his heart.

"Sorry I saw you from my window and I needed to speak to you so I ran out here as fast as I could…didn't mean to scare you even though it was funny," Trish smirked.

Jeff gave a fake laugh, "what do you want I was on my way to a party."

"I thought you were banned from all campus parties after what happened at Dave's?" Trish looked confused.

"Don't change the subject and yes I am, but if no one sees me they won't know," Jeff shrugged.

"Oh right," Trish nodded thoughtful, "well it's about AJ have you spoke to him?" Trish asked.

Jeff laughed, "oh yeah about your _okay_ date."

"He said that?" Trish asked sounding let down.

"What the hell happened? Did you eat garlic or something cause that boy looked suicidal," Jeff nodded.

Trish bit her lip, "I don't know he just seemed really distant with me," Trish sighed then looked up at Jeff, "could you find out what was wrong with him for me?"

Jeff shook his head, "no way I already feel like I'm dating you _and_ AJ at the moment so no," Jeff said forcefully.

"Oh please…I'll do anything….as long as its legal of course," Trish put her hands on her hips, "and morally right, causes no harm to people, plants, animals, no damage to property…" Trish began to number her list with her fingers.

After what seemed like forever Jeff raised an eyebrow, "so would sneaking into a frat party posing as said fraternity, drinking all their alcohol getting extremly drunk and then probably stealing something from them come under any of that list?"

Trish nodded, "yeah probably," Trish paused, "but these are the best days of our lives right."

Jeff grinned as he wrapped his arm round her shoulder, "now your speaking my language."

* * *

**A/N: So who wants to know AJ's problem all will be answered the next chapter. **

**Keep the fab reviews coming! and I may just be able to get it done by tomorrow even.**


	22. The Reason

_Chapter 22 – The Reason_

Trish opened her eyes slightly and yawned loudly immediately wincing at the pain that such a small thing caused her. Moving her head slightly she immediately put it back down as the banging inside was far to much for her to handle. Looking round slightly she saw she was back in her own room even though it was a complete mess. Trish opened her mouth a little and felt that morning after coating that was on her tongue. What had she done last night? Looking down she noticed she was fully clothed and lay on top of her duvet.

"What the hell?" she muttered to herself.

Hearing a slight muffle next to her Trish managed to turned her body a little and instantly felt pain as a knee was thrust in her back. Moving a little out of the pain she sat up and looked round. Lying next to her was Jeff sprawled out on the bed also fully clothed; it was his knee that caused her discomfort seconds earlier. Trish rubbed her head, which was killing by now and then gave Jeff a little shove. All he did was go quiet for a few seconds then turn and begin to sleep again. Trish sighed that was the last time she did anything for him.

"Jeff," Trish whispered into his ear as she couldn't take any loud sounds right now.

Jeff didn't move a single muscle or make a sound as he continued to sleep peacefully.

"Jeff," Trish said a little louder also pushing him on the arm.

Still nothing from the sleeping man who seemed oblivious to her words or actions.

Trish sighed, "JEFF!" this time she yelled and immediately held her head, which hurt at her volume, but still nothing from Jeff.

Having had enough Trish swiftly raised her arm and gave an almighty push and heaved the sleeping log off the bed. Jeff hit the ground with a loud thud. Seconds later after regaining her composure from laughing Trish leaned over and looked down. Trish sighed as she found him still asleep even after her best efforts. Rolling her eyes and standing up off her bed Trish grabbed her toiletries and a towel from her bottom draw and left the room deciding to have a shower, taking one last look at Jeff as she left the room he was still fast asleep.

Exactly one hour had past and Trish was washed and dressed. She was currently sat on her bed painting her toenails when she heard a grumbling noise coming from the floor beside her bed. Slowly sitting up as her head was still pounding she glanced over the side to see a now awake Jeff lay on his back with his hand on his head.

"Good morning," Trish smiled trying to be cheerful.

"Why am I on the floor?" Jeff asked confused as well as tired.

Trish shrugged nonchalantly, "no idea sorry."

Jeff rubbed the back of his head where he had hit the ground, "my heads killing me," he said painfully.

Trish held back her laughter and shrugged again, "yeah you must have had a lot to drink, I know I did."

Jeff nodded at this and stretched his arms over his head giving a satisfied moan as the bones in his back cracked. Trish remained looking down at him not saying anything except the occasional smirk as she knew the truth as to Jeff being on the floor.

"I had a weird dream that I fell," Jeff mumbled to himself.

"Weird huh?" Trish nodded.

Jeff was silent for a few seconds as he looked up at Trish strangely as though he was thinking about something, "you know Trish from down here…" Jeff went quiet as he looked up at her, Trish smiled, "I can see down your top," Jeff smirked.

"Jeff!" Trish yelled as she reached back for a pillow and threw it at the man on her floor.

Jeff smiled as he fluffed the pillow and put it under his head, "thanks I needed that," Jeff grinned as he closed his eyes.

Trish narrowed her eyes at him, "oh no you don't you said you were going to speak to AJ for me today," Trish yelled as she pulled the pillow from under his head as it hit the floor again.

"Jeez Trish…and no I didn't," Jeff grumbled as he sat up on his elbows.

"Yes you did you promised," Trish said sternly.

"Jeff Hardy does not promise," Jeff said shaking his head.

"Yes he does," Trish looked up as though she was thinking, "I think it was after the eleventh tequila shot you said and I quote…'I'll find out the problem I promise' then something about the A-Team but I can't quite remember," Trish raised her eyebrows and smiled, "but you then proceeded to take your clothing off and dance in your underwear."

Jeff looked shocked, "I did!"

Trish laughed, "you did and I have a room full of people to prove it. So it was at that point our cover was blown and we had to make a run for it and somehow ended up back here."

Jeff scrunched up his nose, "did I look hot doing it?"

"Of course," Trish nodded.

"Cool," Jeff nodded, "what time is it anyway?"

Trish glanced at her alarm clock, "one thirty."

Jeff rubbed his face with both hands and yawned again the stood and sat on the bed next to Trish who was watching him. Jeff looked round the room and then back to Trish.

"So Stratus what's are plans for today?" Jeff asked as he picked up Trish's nail polish and proceeded to paint his fingernails.

Trish snatched the bottle off him, "don't know about me but your going to take your Jennifer Lopez dancing tushy back to your dorm and speak to AJ for me like you promised."

Jeff scrunched his nose up again, "Jennifer Lopez?" he asked.

Trish nodded, "apparently you're quite a fan, well you were last night anyway while you were swinging your pants round your head," Trish laughed at the mental images going through her mind.

Jeff nodded, "oh."

"Yeah I don't think we'll be able to sneak into anymore parties for a while," Trish nodded.

Jeff shook his head and stood up he had no idea if Trish was lying to him but he knew there was a possibility of all that she was saying to be true. Giving one last stretch he looked down at her eager face and sighed.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "I'm going don't worry," with that Jeff turned on his heel and walked away towards the door opening it mumbling on his way, "see if I ever drink with her again."

As he was about to walk out the room Trish called out.

"Remember to tell me!" hearing some mumbled response she smiled, "thank you."

Jeff closed the door and continued to walk away insisting to himself that next time he drink alone.

Inside the room Trish smiled as finally she was going to get some answers, well that was if Jeff didn't forget or get distracted on his way back to his room. Trish furrowed her brow maybe it wasn't the best idea entrusting him with something so important.**

* * *

**

Amy opened her eyes and smiled to herself as she finally felt happy, for the fist time in nearly two months she was happy. Turning round in the bed her smile faded as she saw an empty space where she had hoped to see Adam. Amy sat up and pulled the covers over her naked body as she looked round the room for any sign of the man she had spent the night with.

After a few seconds she heard a noise coming from the bathroom. Amy quickly stood up wrapping the sheet tightly around her and walked towards the bathroom. As she approached it Adam who was fully dressed came walking out almost knocking her off her feet. Amy smiled slightly but it seemed she was the only one in a good mood today.

"Something wrong?" Amy asked sensing Adams mood.

Adam walked past her, "the hot water is on if you want a shower," was all he said not looking at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Amy asked confused.

"I've had breakfast but there's still some toast if you want anything or coffee," Adam didn't look at her as he began to make the bed.

"Adam," Amy said loudly.

"Maybe I should just drive you back to the dorm," Adam said to himself.

"ADAM look at me damnit!" Amy yelled.

Slowly Adam looked over in her direction he had a look of shame in his eyes, "I can't."

Amy walked over to where he was stood and raised her hand to his face slowly. After a few seconds she leaned up and kissed him tenderly. At first he returned the kiss then pulled away immediately.

"What's wrong with you?" Amy said.

Adam walked to the doorway and looked back at her, "you should get dressed I'll drive you back."

Without another word he walked out the room and away from a very confused Amy who just sat back on the bed and sighed to herself. So close yet so far.**

* * *

**

Jeff sighed and shook his head as he entered his room. How much had he had to drink last night. Jeff was really starting to feel the effects now as the sweat was pouring down onto him. Jeff swore never to drink again knowing that would never happened though as he had promised that to himself after every hangover.

Upon entering his room he found it eerily silent apart from a slight clicking noise coming from AJ who was sat typing at his laptop, he looked as though he was concentrating hard on something. Looking up as he saw Jeff enter the room he smiled.

"Hey where've you been?" AJ asked happily enough.

"Oh just at Trish's," Jeff immediately stopped, "but not like that don't worry," Jeff held his hands up defensively.

AJ nodded, "right."

Jeff laughed a little as he made his way over to his messy closet and took out a clean t-shirt. Well he sniffed it and it didn't smell so it was clean to him then stripped of his old one and replaced it with the clean one. Jeff then looked over at AJ now was the perfect time to speak to him.

"So Jay erm Trish was telling me about your date," Jeff said casually.

AJ nodded silently his eyes never leaving the screen.

"So…" Jeff bit his lip and looked around unsure of how to approach the subject.

Suddenly AJ looked over at him, "she told you?"

Jeff took a breath in then exhaled and nodded, "yeah."

"I don't know what to do," AJ said as though he was troubled.

"About what man…what's the problem?" Jeff asked unsure.

AJ sighed and closed his laptop then turned his chair towards Jeff. AJ was quiet for what felt like an eternity to Jeff. Jeff sat quietly as he saw the look on AJ's face he knew it couldn't be good. Finally AJ spoke as Jeff listened silently. Ten minutes later a very surprised and speechless Jeff looked up at AJ.

"Dude you have to tell her."**

* * *

**

Adam sat silently as he pulled the car up outside of the college he didn't want anyone to see them together in the car. Amy sat silently in the passenger seat as she looked out the window and then back to Adam who still wasn't saying anything to her. The whole car ride he had been silent not even looking at her. Amy sighed the silence seemed to be deafening for her.

"Please say something to me," Amy begged.

"I'll see you Monday," Adam said.

Amy sighed, "I mean about last night Adam, say something about last night," Amy quietly yelled.

"I'm sorry," Adam said quietly.

Adam was more surprised than upset, "what?"

"I'm sorry about last night, I never meant it to go so far I took advantage of you and I shouldn't have," Adam said finally looking at her.

"Don't be stupid Adam I was the one who went to your house, I was the one who told you how I felt, I was as much to blame as you and I for one am not sorry," Amy said confidently.

"I took advantage of you," Adam stressed his point.

"I didn't see you taking advantage when I was on top," Amy smirked.

Adam sighed going a little red, "I'm trying to be serious here."

Amy laughed, "so am I…I see no problem with what we did were both consenting adults here," Amy shrugged.

"I have a girlfriend," Adam said loudly.

"I would pretend I cared but I don't…Adam I like you and I don't care about any of that," Amy said as she moved closer.

Adam sighed, "I think we should just give each other space and I mean it this time okay," Adam said sternly.

Amy rolled her eyes, "whatever," Amy then unbuckled herself and leaned over kissing him passionately, to her surprise Adam kissed back.

After a few seconds Amy pulled away and smiled teasingly at him. She then climbed out the car and then before she closed the door she spoke.

"See you around," Amy said seductively then closed the door and walked away smiling to herself. Everything was finally working out. Even if Adam were a little dubious now Amy knew her powers of persuasion and she also knew he'd be hers in no time.**

* * *

**

Trish sat quietly as she tried to read the same chapter in her book again for the seventh time but all she could think about was if Jeff had spoken to AJ yet and what he had said if he had said anything. Tapping her pencil frustrated on the desk she sighed and lowered her head onto the desk top.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on her door. Trish immediately raised her head and blew away the loose strand of hair that had gathered on her face. Standing up she straightened her vest top and jeans as she glanced in the mirror. Considering she had a hangover she looked okay. Trish thought it would probably be just Jeff but to make sure she needed to look nice and it was a good job as it turned out to be AJ.

Trish opened the door smiling widely, "AJ hi."

AJ held his hand up and smiled, "hi."

Trish quickly snapped out of her dream world and jumped aside, "you wanna come in."

AJ nodded and walked past her.

Trish closed the door and turned to him he seemed slightly troubled, "so…I had really good time last night," Trish said smiling nervously.

"Er yeah," AJ muttered.

AJ nodded slightly and walked further into the room and sat on the windowsill his hands clasped together on his knees. He was still looking worried.

"Trish I need to talk to you about something important," AJ looked up at her.

"Okay," Trish nodded and took a seat next to him, "something wrong?"

"No…" AJ sighed, "well yeah."

Trish furrowed her brow a little confused by AJ's words. She knew there was a problem and she knew she was about to find out so why did she feel like running out the room. Breathing in deeply she nodded to him to continue. AJ nodded as he breathed in the sweat was now pouring down him as he was racked with nerves.

"Trish I like you and I think your great," AJ said.

"So what's the matter?" Trish blurted out.

"It's about us well me…there's something you should know," AJ sighed.

"What about you?" Trish looked very confused.

"Trish I like you I really do but I just can't be with you," AJ said slowly.

Trish breathed deeply and nodded unsure what to do.

"Trust me its not you its me I swear," AJ explained strongly.

"I get it you have a girlfriend already," Trish said sounding a little upset as she breathed out.

AJ shook his head quickly and grabbed Trish's hand. Trish just looked away as she wasn't sure what to do now.

"That's not it I don't have a girlfriend," AJ told her.

"Okay so you're not really a man," Trish couldn't help but make a nervous joke.

"Erm no I'm a man alright," AJ shook his head.

Trish sighed loudly and turned to face him looking a little mad, "so what is it then!"

AJ took a long breath in and then spoke quickly, "Trish I think…I'm gay."

Seconds seemed like hours as Trish silently looked into AJ's eyes and saw this was no joke.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so now you all know, well done to all the people that guessed in their reviews, guess next time i'll have to be more mysterious lol. Sorry if it was anti-climax after all the guessing.**

**Anyway so that's AJ's big secret, so how will Trish react and where does Jeff fit in to all this...well i'll get to him soon but expect Trish's reaction in the next chapter. Also if you liked my Trish/Jeff scene this chapter you'll love the next one.**

**Oh one more thing I'm surprised by how much people love Rob in this story so i was thinking about giving him his own stroyline and love interest, let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for a pairing, suggest absolutely anyone as long as she isn't already being used i.e Trish.**

**Please review!**


	23. Nobodies Fool

_Chapter 23 – Nobodies Fool_

Trish stared blankly at him she was unable to speak as she stared into his blue eyes that were so full of worry and dread right now. AJ shifted slightly in his place and remained silent. After a very long time Trish coughed to clear her throat and then spoke.

"What do you mean you _think_ you're gay?" Trish asked confused.

"Like I just said I think I might be gay," AJ nodded slowly.

"AJ either you are or you aren't," Trish said sounding rude.

"That's just it I don't…I don't know," AJ sighed frustrated.

Silence once again hit the room as AJ looked down at his hands and Trish stared the other way. Suddenly she looked at him her eyes narrowed.

"So why did you go out with me?" Trish demanded loudly.

"I went on the date with you to see if I felt anything because then I would know for sure," AJ explained.

"So I was just an _experiment_?" Trish asked a little annoyed as she leaned back narrowing her eyes even more anger clear on her face, "I'm nobodies fool AJ!" Trish yelled.

"No of course not…" AJ said immediately a little flustered, "I really did like you and I do think you're an amazing person but…" AJ sighed, "I just don't know anymore…I'm confused," AJ sighed as he hung his head.

Trish sat silent again for a few seconds just staring at him she couldn't believe what she was being told. She couldn't help but feel like a total fool for some reason. She'd acted full on with him and all along he wasn't interested. Trish really did like AJ and she knew there was no doubt in her mind about it, that's why she wasn't going to let him get away so easily. She looked up at him quickly.

"Kiss me."

"What?" AJ looked up a little surprised.

"Kiss me now and you'll see," Trish said confidently as though the idea was perfect, "come on what harm can it do?"

AJ slowly nodded, "I guess…okay."

AJ nodded and turned so his whole body was facing Trish she did the same. He moved his hand to her face and smiled a little before moving closer. Trish closed her eyes and knew this had to be the best kiss she's ever done if there was any hope of keeping AJ. The pair's lips connected in a soft kiss Trish slowly sliding her tongue into AJ's mouth as he responded by doing the same. The kiss lasted for a few minutes until they broke away for air. Trish felt amazing as she looked over at him expectantly as he was quiet.

"Well?" Trish asked raising her and to her mouth still feeling him there.

AJ nodded, "that was really good but I felt nothing…Trish I'm really sorry," AJ said sympathetically.

"Great I bet you had a good laugh at me didn't you," Trish couldn't help but yell.

"No…no it's not like that I swear," AJ said quickly.

"You know what I'm not really in a good mood today I've got a huge hangover and I have to study I have a huge paper due tomorrow, so I think you should just…go," Trish said bluntly.

"Trish please…"

"It's fine really," Trish said cutting him off.

"It's not fine Trish I feel really bad, I should have just figured it out on my own," AJ said quickly.

"Well now you know," Trish said quietly holding back the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," AJ nodded.

Silence filled the room once again as neither knew what to say exactly to each other there seemed to be no words to suit this situation. After a few minutes AJ spoke.

"I am really sorry Trish?" AJ asked repeated.

"You know what forget it doesn't matter," Trish said abruptly as she stood up.

"But Trish I…" AJ began to say.

"I need to study," Trish said sitting at her desk.

"How about I help you study then?" AJ asked cheerfully.

"No I'm fine alone thanks," Trish said not looking up at him.

"Well if you change your mind you know where I am," AJ said nervously, "Erm Trish…" AJ stopped walking and looked over at her.

Trish looked up at him, "yeah."

"I'm really…" again he was cut off.

"Don't!" Trish said quickly.

AJ nodded and knew that was his queue to leave as he had caused enough trouble for Trish today. As he reached the door he looked over at her apprehensively he spoke.

"Could you not tell anybody about this its just this is kinda a big thing and I don't know how to deal with it yet myself and I…" AJ was about to say more when he was cut off.

"I won't tell anyone," Trish said quickly.

"Okay then," AJ looked like he wanted to say something but just nodded and walked out the door.

To say AJ felt terrible was an understatement as he left Trish's room and headed for his own thinking about what he had just told her, what he had just told himself. It really was true all the doubting he'd had over the last few years of his life were finally confirmed. AJ wanted so badly to talk to Trish about it as he did feel close to her but he knew he'd hurt her and also knew he may have blown any chanced of a friend ship with her.

Entering his own room he found Jeff sat at the desk looking at AJ's laptop. Jeff looked up quickly at him.

"I swear it was broke before I used it," Jeff said with his hands up defensively.

"It doesn't matter, "AJ sighed as he fell onto his bed.

Jeff turned to face AJ, "so I take it she didn't take it well?"

"She hates me," AJ sighed.

* * *

Trish sat quietly at her desk she hadn't done a single thing since AJ had left her half an hour earlier. Breaking her quiet thoughts was a loud abrasive knock at the door, she knew who it was. She wondered if he knew too?

Opening the door Trish was greeted by a smiling Jeff. Trish didn't say anything as she just moved aside and let him walk in. Jeff simply walked in and collapsed down on her bed with his hands behind his head and looked back over at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"You spoken to AJ?" Trish asked as she sat down on her desk chair.

"I saw him briefly before and he said you might need someone to talk to," Jeff explained, "so I thought I'd come and see."

"Did he tell you why?" Trish asked.

Jeff shook his head, "nope."

"He didn't tell you anything not even this morning?" Trish seemed unsure.

"Nope," Jeff shook his head.

"Absolutely nothing are you sure?" Trish seemed dubious.

"So you wanna talk or what," Jeff said suddenly.

Trish was quiet for a few moments as she looked at Jeff who was waiting for an answer slowly she stood up and walked over to her bed and lay down next to Jeff.

"So…" Jeff said raising his eyebrows.

"He didn't tell you anything?" Trish asked raising her eyebrows.

"What you mean did he tell me he was gay?" Jeff said casually.

Trish looked up instantaneously, "you said he didn't tell you," Trish said annoyed as she hit him in the chest.

"I wanted to see if you would talk first," Jeff laughed, "come on Trish."

Trish sighed loudly as all the feelings she was having seemed to surface at once as she felt tears coming to her eyes. Casually she lay her head on Jeff's chest.

"I turned him gay Jeff," Trish said crying.

Jeff laughed loudly, "don't be stupid there's no way _you_ turned him gay," Jeff said shaking his head laughing slightly.

"Yeah I _did_ I mean he wasn't sure so he went out with me to see and now he is that means _I_ turned him," Trish said as she raised a hand to her eyes.

Jeff sighed and shook his head as he looked own at her seeing she was crying he quickly put his arm around her as she began to sob.

"Trish you didn't turn him gay that's impossible if anything you would have turned him straight," Jeff said soothingly.

"That's not helping Jeff," Trish laughed a little.

"Seriously Trish you are beautiful and you know everybody knows it and I'm sure you'll find somebody else out there in no time at all…who likes girls," Jeff couldn't help but smirk at the end part.

"Still not helping," trish cried.

"Come on you can't for one second think you turned him gay that's damn near impossible," Jeff shrugged.

"Well what else am I to think?" Trish sniffled.

"The fact he's gay has nothing to do with you trust me," Jeff smiled.

Trish was silent for a few seconds then pulled away from Jeff and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and looked up at him, "I really liked him Jeff," Trish sighed.

Jeff smiled and nodded, "I know and he did like you just not _that_ way and trust me he feels _really_ bad about it," Jeff nodded.

"Really?" Trish squeaked a little.

"Really he told me so," Jeff said seriously.

"I just feel stupid like a total fool you know," Trish said as the tears had stopped.

"One thing your not is stupid I promise," Jeff said reassuringly.

Trish laughed, "I thought Jeff Hardy doesn't promise."

"Yeah I'm starting to rethink that whole statement lately," Jeff smiled.

Trish sighed and was quiet thinking for a few moments, "I was really selfish wasn't I," Trish sighed.

"Yep," Jeff nodded.

"Jeff you're not supposed to agree with me!" Trish laughed as she hit him playfully in the arm.

"Well you said it not me," Jeff laughed.

"Guess," Trish nodded.

"So is that why you were a bitch to him because you thought you turned him gay?" Jeff laughed.

"I was not a bitch?" Trish yelled smiling a little.

"Not what he told me…said you were a _complete_ bitch," Jeff said smirking.

"He did not, I know AJ and he wouldn't say that," Trish laughed as she hit him in the arm, "even though I was a bitch and I don't deserve to speak to him again the way I acted."

"Ha I knew it…see I know you too well Stratus!" Jeff laughed.

"Oh I'm a horrible person aren't I?" Trish sighed.

"Yeah," Jeff laughed.

"Okay you have to stop that your not helping make me feel better," Trish pushed him again.

"But I got you to smile," Jeff pointed out.

Trish rolled her eyes and laughed a little as she had stopped crying now and realised she had overreacted a little at AJ's news. She knew that she had done the wrong thing she was so worried about herself she hadn't even thought about how poor AJ was feeling.

"You know what you should do now right?" Jeff said after a long silence.

"Apologize," Trish replied.

"No I was gonna say get me a present for cheering you up but apologizing would be good too I guess," Jeff laughed.

Trish rolled her eyes, "I think having me as a friend is a gift in its self thank you."

"You obviously have never been friends with yourself," Jeff joked.

"Do you want me to cry again?" Trish smirked.

"No I don't think I have any clean clothes left," Jeff laughed as he looked at the tiny wet patch on his shirt from Trish's tears.

"Thank you," Trish smiled as she hugged him.

"Your welcome," Jeff smiled, "now we better get going," Jeff stood up off the bed.

"Where?" Trish asked.

"Apologize," Jeff said.

Trish nodded and knew he was right she at least owed AJ an apology for the way she had acted with him. The only question was just how difficult it would be and what was going to happen next. Jeff held out his arm as she linked it with him and left her room.

"So you think I should go professional with my advice?" Jeff asked.

Trish shook her head, "nah stick to rock 'n' roll."

* * *

Trish tenderly knocked on the door before her and waited for a reply after a couple of seconds she heard the person inside yell for her to come in. Trish breathed in and turned the door handle opening the door. Walking inside the familiar room she looked over to her right to see AJ lay on his back on his bed looking up at the ceiling she could tell by his expression he was unhappy. Looking up a little AJ smiled and raised his hand lightly.

"Hi."

"Hi," Trish said quietly as she shut the door.

Walking over to his bed Trish climbed on the end and sat near his feet looking over at him as he lay quiet looking at the ceiling.

"I owe you an apology," Trish said straightaway.

AJ furrowed his brown and raised his head to look at Trish, "you owe me an apology?"

Trish nodded, "yeah about the way I behaved when you told me, I'm really sorry AJ I feel awful about it. You told me something extremely private and important about yourself and I acted selfish when I should have been supportive."

AJ propped himself up so he was leaning on his elbows still looking confused, "Trish you don't have to apologize for anything I should be apologizing for what I did."

"AJ its fine really I understand now what you did although I'm still a little mad at you but I understand and I'm sorry," Trish said quietly.

AJ was silent for a few seconds then sat fully up and moved so he was sat next to Trish.

"Thank you."

Trish smiled at him, "so how are you dealing?"

AJ shrugged and sighed, "I have no idea what I'm supposed to do now for the first time in my life I don't understand… I mean there's no books I can read or tests I can take."

Trish put an arm round his shoulder, "well you don't have to go it alone I promise I'll help as much as I can."

AJ smiled at Trish widely, "that means a lot to me thank you."

The pair were silent as no one spoke Trish then laughed a little and looked at AJ, "It would never have worked anyway," Trish laughed.

"Why?" AJ looked confused.

"Well I plan on marrying Orlando Bloom anyway so it just saved your heartache," Trish smiled.

"Really does Orlando know this?" AJ asked.

Trish pouted her lips in thought then shook her head, "no but I plan on stalking him soon," Trish smiled.

AJ laughed out loud, "he's a lucky guy."

"I like to think so," Trish nodded.

The pair then went silent again as things seemed to ease themselves better. Trish knew she couldn't have him as a boyfriend but she was still going to have him as a friend something he was going to need in the next few weeks.

"Where's Jeff?" AJ asked not seeing the other boy anywhere in sight.

"Probably listening at the door," Trish giggled slightly.

As if on cue the door to the room opened and in walked Jeff who just shrugged as he sat down on the bed next to Trish.

"Just making sure everything went okay…so is the Oprah moment over now? Can we get back to normal whatever that is?" Jeff asked.

Trish laughed, "there is definitely nothing normal about you."

"Yeah I second that one for sure," AJ nodded.

"Whoa hey not need to gang up on me I was just trying to play the peacemaker here," Jeff yelled.

"Peacemaker, "Trish scoffed, "I could think of some other names."

"Okay fine if that's how you feel I'll leave ya'll to it," Jeff stood up and walked out the door not looking back.

"Do you think we hurt his feelings?" AJ asked looking worried.

Trish laughed, "no I never liked him anyway," she nudged AJ as she pointed at the door.

AJ nodded as he realised what she was doing, "oh yeah I always hated him I much prefer Chris as a roommate."

"Defiantly I mean how stupid is his hair and…."

The door the room opened again and in came Jeff, "okay, okay that's enough… you know one day I will be hurt and you'll all be sorry."

Trish laughed, "oh stop acting as though your offended."

"Hey I might have been somewhere inside me is actual feelings," Jeff nodded.

Trish rolled her eyes, "just come sit with us."

Jeff shrugged as he sat down next to Trish who leaned her head onto his shoulder. The three went into silence as they all seemed to be thinking. After a few minutes Jeff finally spoke.

"So what now then?"

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter has driven me crazy i've re-written it about a dozen times and am still unsure. Anyways it shoulda' been up last week but i've sprained my wrist pretty badly so am one handed typing lol. Next chapter back to normal with eveyone.**

**Just like to say i'm happy people don't seem to mind me making AJ gay, i had to otherwise there would be no trish/jeff lol. If you like Trish/AJ i do have other stories with them.**

**Keep the fab reviews coming!**


	24. Watch Your Words

_Chapter 24 – Watch Your Words._

Wednesday morning had come around already and normality had began to set in again. Currently back in class Amy found herself trying her best to catch up on three weeks worth of work. Even with Steph's help this was a hard task and with her mind constantly somewhere else more like constantly on him she knew it would be harder. She continued to write for a few more seconds then looked up again but he still wasn't looking at her. She'd spent most of the class trying to get his attention somehow but he remained focused on anywhere but her.

Amy frowned was he ignoring her? Was she just imagining it? What was wrong? She was so focused on him she jumped a little when Steph spoke.

"So let me get this straight because I'm a little confused…" Steph whispered as she looked at Amy leaning closer, "you and him." She looked over at Adam.

"Yes," Amy nodded.

"No way I still can't believe it," Steph smiled shocked.

"Well believe it," Amy nodded as she looked up at him again.

"So what now then?" Steph asked.

Amy looked up at the front of the room where Adam was stood talking to the class she stared at him for a few seconds, "I don't know." She said half heartedly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Steph asked confused.

"I really don't know he won't even look at me or talk to me its been three days and I've got nothing," Amy shrugged as she looked at Steph.

"Yeah but…"

"Something to share Stephanie?" Adam asked at the disruption.

Steph looked down to the front of the large room and froze slightly in her seat as all eyes were on her. She smiled slightly and shook her head.

"Erm no I was just filling Amy in on what she'd missed," Steph smiled nervously.

Adam didn't say anything as he looked away and continued to talk to the room and the other students that were actually paying attention to him. His eyes never once settling on Amy.

"See," Amy sighed.

"Yeah but he's probably just doing so it doesn't look suspicious," Steph shrugged.

Amy sighed, "maybe."

"Definitely," Steph smiled.

"So how are things with you Chris has he spoke to you yet?" Amy asked changing the subject.

Steph was silent, "no I get the feeling he's avoiding me every time I try and…"

"Stephanie you sure you don't have something the rest of the class would like to hear?" Adam said dryly.

"Damnit," Steph muttered under her breath, "sorry."

Adam looked away again as Amy sighed. The two girls decided to stay silent for the rest of the class. Ten more minutes of complete silence it was time to leave as the lecture was over. Quickly Amy stood up and looked over at Adam who seemed preoccupied reading something on his desk. Steph stood up next to her.

"Just go talk to him," Steph said nudging Amy.

"No I can't maybe another time," Amy sighed.

"You just spent the entire lecture trying to get his attention and now you have your chance you won't take it…I for one am confused," Steph sighed.

"I don't want to look desperate," Amy said casually as she began to walk.

Steph raised her eyebrows and just shook her head rolling her eyes she began to walk down the steps she doubted she'd ever fully understand what was going on and to ne honest she like it that way. The less detail the less hassle. She quickly walked out the door followed by Amy who gave one last long lingering glance towards Adam who still didn't look at her.

"I have an idea why don't you sit in your lingerie tomorrow that'll be sure to get his attention and if not then try naked," Steph said cheerful.

Amy looked thoughtful, "they'll have to be matching bra and panties though?"

Steph threw her hands up in the air, "I was joking."

"I'm not!" Amy laughed, "trust me I'll try anything once."

"Sounds kinky," a female voice said from behind them.

Steph and Amy turned round to see Torrie standing there her arms folded with a folder nestled next to her chest, she had an unusual smile across her lips and looked happy.

"Hey stranger," Amy smiled.

"Ladies," Torrie nodded.

"So where've you been?" Steph asked.

"Oh I've been staying with Shawn in his apartment in the city, since there were no classes last week I saw no point staying here," Torrie casually explained with a slight shrug.

"Sounds nice," Amy nodded.

Amy said with a half hearted tone as she was far to preoccupied by the man that had just walked past her not paying any attention at all again. Amy was snapped out of her daydream by Torrie waving her hand in front of her face.

"Anybody home," Torrie laughed.

Amy's head snapped round as she looked at the two girls who were looking at her, "I'm gonna…erm yeah," Amy didn't finishher sentence as she walked off like some sort of zombie in the direction Adam had just gone.

Torrie furrowed her brow and looked to Steph.

"I'd explaine but i'd only get a headache," Stephshrugged.

"Riiight," Torrie ssaid confused a little.

"How about lunch instead?" Steph smiled.

With a slight nodfrom Torrie the two women began to maketheir way out of the crowded hallway and away from the dozens of people outside while still inside Amy went the other way in search of him.**

* * *

**

"What I don't get is why we have to do this and not Chris or Steph." Rob complained.

"Because Chris is off avoiding Steph somewhere and Steph has class at the moment," Jeff said matter-of-factly.

"I can't believe you got me out of bed before noon that's just bad," Rob whined.

"Blame her not me you think I like being up this early," Jeff said looking to his left.

"Please will you just stop we have like twenty more left then we're done," Trish shrugged.

"You know there are some countries where it's illegal to get out of bed before noon," Rob said matter-of-factly.

Trish laughed loudly, "no there isn't."

"Well there should be...if I ran a country there would be," Rob muttered.

"Yeah I'd defiantly live there," Jeff nodded.

"Well I wouldn't," Trish said rolling her eyes.

"I'm defiantly living there then," Jeff laughed as Trish pushed him.

The three continued to walk silently as they handed out flyers for the band that Jeff had made and had printed. They spent almost two solid hours sticking them everywhere in hope of getting a gig.

"Why are we doing this again?" Rob asked as he yawned.

"Because Halloween was two and a half weeks ago and we haven't had a gig since, and this lot will help," Jeff nodded knowingly. "trust me."

"Oh how many times have I heard that before," Trish laughed.

"Yeah but this time I mean it," Jeff shrugged.

Trish rolled her eyes and ignored the comment. "Does Chris know your doing this?" Trish asked.

"Yes."

"No," Rob said immediately.

"So I forgot to mention it, it's no big deal he'll be thanking me later," Jeff shrugged.

"Well as much as I would love to stay and get in trouble with you two I have class," Trish handed her flyers over to Jeff and waved as she walked away.

"Yeah and erm I have lunch," Jeff handed his flyers over and walked away.

"What hey! You can't go this was your idea!" Rob furrowed his eyebrows, "damnit!"

Rob rolled his eyes and sighed as he continued to walk. After a few seconds he spotted the library, knowing it would probably be full of people he made his way slowly inside. Seeing the place empty he walked over to the notice board and was about to pin a flyer on.

"You can't do that," a voice came from behind.

Rob turned to see a petite blonde looking at him, he looked round the room and then back to her, "huh?"

"You can't pin something on there without permission from the Dean," she explained.

"Why?" Rob asked.

"It's the rules," she nodded matter-of-factly.

"Yeah but it's just a flyer," he went to pin it again.

"I just said you're not allowed are you deaf," she said taking the flyer.

"Actually after years of listening to rock music I may very well be yes," he nodded.

She rolled her eyes, "it was rhetorical."

"Look I'm not even gonna pretend I know what that means but…who are you?" he asked.

"The names Lillian," she nodded confidently.

"Well Lil how about you just turn your back for like two secs and pretend you didn't see me," Rob nodded.

"No," she shook her head. "And it's Lillian."

"How about you close your eyes then?"

"No."

"Walk away?"

"No."

"Act like I'm invisible?"

"No."

"Anything?"

"No."

Rob rolled his eyes, "come on you'd be doing me and my band a favor."

"I'm sorry but you have to run all library notices through the Dean," she shrugged.

"Yeah but the guys an idiot no one listens to him anyway," Rob shrugged.

"That guy is _my_ father and _I_ listen to him," she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh right," Rob nodded, "that must be why you're pretty up tight then," he said without thinking.

"Excuse me!" Lillian said loudly.

"Oh come on I just wanna put a flyer up and you're acting like I'm burning the place down you need to _chill_ out…" Rob said with raised eyebrows but seeing her expression not changing he nodded, "yep I can see this is not working out too well so erm I'm gonna go."

Rob didn't say anything as he quickly walked away from the silent blonde who he'd unintentionally pissed off only two minutes after meeting her. With any luck he wouldn't see her again.**

* * *

**

Ten whole minutes later Torrie and Steph found themselves entering the catering hall, which was brimmed full with people already. The line was backed up to the door both girls sighing when they saw it. Standing side by side quietly they waited as they did Steph looked round the room her eyes settling on a table in the corner.

Turning to Torrie she smiled, "I'll be back in a sec okay."

Torrie nodded as Steph turned on her heels and walked away towards the table and the person occupying it, he was sat alone. Steph sped up as she approached there was no way he'd be able to go anywhere now he was trapped. She smiled cheerfully and sat down opposite him, he looked up as she did.

"Hey," Steph said cheerfully.

"Hey," Chris nodded.

"You okay?" Steph asked.

"Yeah course why?"

Chris said those words although he knew why she was asking him. The way he had acted on Saturday. Chris hadn't spoken to Steph since then as the truth was he was trying to avoid her. He knew that if he saw her he would have the overwhelming sensation to blurt out what he had witnessed. Instead he was waiting to speak to Paul then see what happened.

"Well I know it's stupid but I just feel like you've been avoiding me," Steph smiled.

"What of course not I've just been busy that's all," Chris shrugged the comment off.

"That's great so you feeling better?" Steph asked smiling widely.

"Better?" Chris asked confused.

"You weren't well on Saturday," Steph reminded him.

"Oh yeah Saturday...I guess it was just a bug or something," Chris shrugged.

"Are you sure your okay it's just you seem a little _different_?" Steph asked quietly.

Chris looked over at her, "different?"

"Yeah I know its weird but you just do ever since Saturday," Steph explained.

"I'm fine really don't worry," Chris reassured her with a small smile.

Steph nodded and smiled, "well you'll be glad to know Ashley loved you just like I knew she would."

"Funny huh?" Chris said silently.

"Well I was thinking we could all go out again sometime," Steph said with a grin.

"No," Chris said quickly, "I mean she's not my type."

"So what is your type?" Steph asked.

Chris remained silent thinking to tell her to just look in the mirror or lie. He decided to lie. "I don't have one," Chris said quietly.

"Everyone has a type Chris, I need to know so I can set you up, it'll be fun," Steph smiled.

"No thank you," Chris shook his head.

"Chris is there something wrong you know you can tell me anything?" Steph asked.

Chris was quiet for a long time then sighed, "there's something you should know I was going to tell you straight away but…"

"Paul!" Steph shrieked loudly as she stood up.

Chris stopped speaking as he looked up to see Paul standing near the table with his arms round Steph. Chris gritted his teeth clenched his fists under the table trying to make the overwhelming urge to lunge over the table and attack Paul go away.

"What are you doing here?" Steph seemed surprised.

"I thought I'd surprise you with lunch like the caring boyfriend I am," he smiled.

Chris almost chocked on his juice as he coughed loudly, "excuse me."

"Careful there man," Paul joked, "so guess who made an impression with Ashley on Saturday night?" Paul raised an eyebrow.

"You tell me," Chris said flatly.

"I just told him about her but he's not so thrilled," Steph spoke up.

"What your kidding right how can you not be," Paul said surprised.

"She's not his type," Steph rolled her eyes.

"You must be crazy," Paul laughed then turned to Steph, "so you wanna go somewhere?"

"Oh I can't I said I'd have lunch with Torrie…I better go see where she is…we can meet up later if you want," Steph smiled as she kissed him.

"Okay later my place do not be late," Paul winked as he stood up.

Steph smiled as she watched him walk away she then stood herself and began to make her way back over to where Torrie was standing. By now with a few smiled and flicks of her hair she'd managed to charm her way to near the front of the queue, Steph was impressed.

Outside Chris looked round frantically in search of Paul who seemed to have disappeared. How hard could it be to see the guy he was _huge_. Suddenly Chris spotted him in the parking lot and ran forward to catch him before he got into his silver BMW.

"Hey Paul!" Chris yelled out gaining the mans attention.

"Hey Chris something wrong?" Paul asked looking confused.

"You could say that," Chris said as he reached Paul he looked serious.

"Okay…you wanna tell me then," Paul laughed.

"I saw you," Chris blurted out.

'Excuse me?" Paul asked.

"I saw you on Saturday with Ashley," Chris repeated himself.

"I think you must be confused," Paul said slowly.

"No I saw you in the back room with her," Chris spoke calmly.

"You must be mistaken," Paul said again quietly.

"I know what I saw!" Chris yelled.

Paul walked forward and shoved Chris in his shoulder, "you don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw you cheating on your girlfriend with another woman," Chris said bitterly.

"This has nothing to do with your dumbass so I suggest you shut your fucking mouth," Paul said domineeringly.

"This has everything to do with me, Steph's my friend and I care about her I don't want to see her get hurt," Chris moved closer.

Paul swung his head back and laughed loudly, "I see the way you look at her I'm not stupid," Paul sneered, "but let me tell you something she's _mine_ and _not_ yours, so I suggest you stay the hell away from her _got it_!" Paul yelled.

Chris pushed Paul, "make me."

Paul grabbed Chris by the collar of his t-shirt and slammed him into his car and walked close into his face, "trust me you don't wanna piss me off!"

Paul then punched Chris in the stomach making him double over in pain as a long moan escaped his lips Paul then threw him to the ground and climbed into his car. Once inside he wound the window down and spat at Chris then screeched off out of campus. Chris winced as he felt the pain in his stomach as he tried to stand up. Slowly he managed to get to his feet and dusted off his jeans. He closed his eyes and sighed, what was he going to do now?**

* * *

**

Amy knocked a few times loudly on the door waiting for a reply after a few seconds of waiting she confidently opened the door and walked inside. Once inside she shut the door and turned round to see Adam sat at his desk looking at her.

"So now you'll look at me," Amy said loudly.

"It's hard not to when you come barging into my office unannounced," Adam replied.

"Door was open and you weren't answering what was I supposed to do?" Amy shrugged.

"First of all I knew it was you knocking and second of all I asked for space and yet you're _still_ following me around," Adam replied dryly, "this is borderline stalking you know that."

"What am I supposed to do you won't even look at me!" Amy yelled frustrated.

"Oh you mean that little performance in class yeah I saw you alright, what exactly did you expect me to do. Would look a little odd if I just started making out with you in the middle of class don't you think!" Adam yelled it looked like he was also tired and frustrated.

Amy groaned and walked forward towards Adam who remained seated at is desk not taking his eyes off her.

"Why do I feel like were having the same conversation _over_ and _over_ again?" Amy asked.

"Because we are I ask _you_ for space and yet you _still_ follow me," Adam shrugged.

"I wasn't aware it was a problem," Amy said smirking.

"Did I say it was," Adam replied.

Amy walked even closer now she was mere feet away from Adam who's eyes were still looking at her only it wasn't the usual look he give her it was lustful look she could tell. Amy stood silently as she though she was thinking about what to do next.

"You know I'm not one for words I usually go for actions rather than words as I find it easier to get my point across," Amy said softly.

"And your point is?" Adam asked a slight smile on his lips.

Amy smiled as she reached down and pulled her top off over her head so she was just in her bra. She then walked forward and straddled Adam's lap he didn't seem to mind as his hands rested on her hips. Amy then moved her head down and rested her lips onto his as they began to kiss. It seemed as though Adam no longer cared about his previous worries as he seemed to be enjoying this as his hands moved upwards onto Amy's breast although she was still in a bra.

After five minutes of kissing and touching Adam stopped and pulled away breathless as was Amy who seemed confused by his actions.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this," Adam said.

Amy groaned and leaned back, "you have to be kidding me."

"No I mean it's wrong," Adam spoke.

"No it's not I'm enjoying it and I know you are," Amy smiled as she looked down at the bulge that had formed below Adams waist.

"No that's not what I mean," Adam shook his head.

Amy sighed, "then what! What do you _mean_!" Amy yelled.

"Well for starters the door isn't even locked and…"

"Fine I'll go lock it," Amy jumped up and walked to the door.

"No, no that's not just it," Adam stood up.

"What else?" Amy seemed confused.

Adam was completely silent then put both his hands on her face, "not here."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"I mean not here…later tonight at my house," Adam replied as he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Amy pulled away and smiled as she pulled on her top again and looked over at Adam who was smiling at her. Amy walked to the door and looked back at him giving him a seductive look before she exited the room. Finally her dreams had come true nothing could go wrong now…could it?

* * *

**A/N: So finally an update, I'm having major computer problems at the moment, as in it won't work at all, so I can't do much of anything at the moment. I honestly can't say when the next update will be but I hope soon. **

**And don't forget to leave a reveiw! **


	25. A Place For My Head

_Chapter 25 – A Place For My Head._

Trish quickly grabbed the book she needed and then made her way back through the book shelves in the library and back towards the table she was sitting at along with AJ who was currently studying and Jeff who looked like he was sleeping. Sitting back down next to AJ she smiled widely at him. AJ who could feel her eyes burning into him looked over at her.

"What?"

"Well I was thinking…" Trish began.

"This should be good," Jeff scoffed.

"Was I talking to you," Trish said her eyes narrowed as she then turned her attention back to AJ who was sat quiet. "I've had an idea."

"Should I be scared?" AJ asked.

Trish rolled her eyes, "I was thinking to myself before and I realized that maybe you being gay isn't such a bad thing."

"Trish you do _know_ what gay means right?" Jeff asked opening his eyes.

"When I want your smart ass comments I'll let you know," Trish said as Jeff laughed and closed his eyes again while Trish looked back at AJ. "I mean I always wanted a gay best friend," she smiled.

AJ was silent as he closed his book and furrowed his brow, "a what?"

"Gay best friend…you know we can go shopping together and the movies and Starbucks and gossip about boys," Trish seemed excited at the prospect.

"I'm not so sure about that," AJ shook his head.

"Oh come on it'll be great we can talk about guys…" Trish began to say still smiling.

"No, no, no…no…I don't think I can do that," AJ cut in shaking his head again looking a little scared now.

"Why not?" Trish asked confused.

"Why not…" AJ laughed out loud. "I've only been _officially_ gay for _four_ days that's why not," AJ said still shaking his head..

"So," Trish shrugged.

"What do you mean _so_," AJ said loudly. "This is a big deal to me Trish."

"I know that," Trish said quietly.

"I just don't think I'm ready for all that yet, I mean I haven't even told my parents yet, I haven't told anyone except you two," AJ said alarmingly.

"Sorry," Trish sighed.

"No it's fine it's just I need to sort a lot of stuff out in my head before I start shopping and gossiping and the other scary stuff you mentioned," AJ smiled.

"So when are you going to tell people?" Trish asked.

"Erm soon I hope, I'm gonna tell my parents first then think about everyone else," AJ nodded. "I'm just not ready for that many people to know yet."

"I understand," Trish sighed dramatically.

"Yeah and i'm not that keen on shopping by the way," AJ nodded to himself.

"You are the least fun gay person I know you know that," Trish sighed loudly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What do you expect? For me to just start dressing like Elton John or something?" AJ laughed.

"That would be cool," Jeff nodded.

AJ shook his head and turned his attention back to Trish, "I do promise though that as soon as I know what I'm doing then we'll do all that stuff okay."

Trish rolled her eyes god naturedly, "fine."

"This is like a bad episode of Will and Grace," Jeff said as he yawned.

"I thought you were sleeping," Trish said as she threw her pencil at him.

All three began to laugh but stopped as they noticed the looks they were receiving from the librarian. However that didn't stop Trish from discussing the topic more and questioning AJ about which men he liked.

Outside the library Torrie pushed through the double doors and made her way inside the large building stopping to look round the place. She'd been in college for three months already and had never yet been to the library. However she had no choice now as her course called for a particular book. Making her way to the front desk she politely asked the woman the whereabouts of the book and then made her way to the shelves.

Wondering round for what felt like hours she finally found the row of books she was looking for and set about finding hers. While she was concentrating on looking for it she thought she heard a familiar laugh. Turning round she peered through the books to see Trish, AJ and Jeff all sat at one table talking. Ignoring them as she was too busy she turned back round to continue to look for her book. Suddenly she stopped mid turn and spun back round to where the three were talking, she listened a little closer to the conversation.

Gasping suddenly she raised a hand to her mouth. Did AJ just say he was gay?

* * *

An hour later Jeff broke out into a fast sprint as he dodged through the crowds of people all making there way around campus. Yelling out apologizes as he weaved his way around people accidentally bumping into a few on the way. 

He was late and he knew he'd be in trouble seeing as he was the one who set the practice up and had constantly nagged the rest of the group to show up on time. Now he was the one who'd forgotten about it and was now late. Making his way round the corner into the auditorium he ran through the door and up the steps and stopped as he reached the stage.

Looking up he saw Rob and Chris already there. They were currently sat looking at some paper making some sort of notes. The boys looked up as they heard gasping coming from Jeff who was bent double more than a little out of breath.

"I gotta work out more," he gasped as he made his way up the steps to the stage.

"Nice to see you at last," Chris muttered.

"Sorry man I got held up in the library," Jeff panted as he ran a hand through his hair.

Rob began to laugh at this, "dude your vampire excuse last week was better than that…the library your a funny guy." Rob shook his head as he laughed.

"What no I'm serious," Jeff said his face pleading.

"Sure," Chris nodded as he turned his attention back to his notes.

"No really you can…ah hell who cares, so I miss anything?" Jeff asked as he took a spot next to Rob.

"No it appears you're not the only one who can't be bothered to show up on time," Chris said referring to an absent Steph.

"Where is she?" Jeff asked getting his breath back.

"No idea," Chris shrugged.

"She's knows this is important," Jeff sighed. "Someone should have a talk with her."

"Good idea," Rob nodded.

"I vote Chris," Jeff nodded.

"Me too," Rob nodded.

Chris head snapped up, "what hey it was your idea."

"Your out voted man nothing we can do," Jeff shrugged.

"Don't blame the system," Rob nodded.

Chris muttered something to himself as he turned his attention back to his notes and continued to write.

An hour later and still no show from Steph the boys were beginning to get anxious. Rob and Jeff were sat together talking while Chris was sat on the edge of the stage quietly strumming on his guitar as he sang. After a few more minutes Rob finally stood up.

"Hey is it okay if we take off I mean I got stuff to do people to annoy, you know the usual," he said his hands in his pockets.

Chris stopped and looked round at him, "no ones stopping you."

"Cool so I'll see you later then," Rob said as he jumped down and made his way outside.

Jeff who had also stood up made his way over to Chris and sat down nest to him. Chris looked round to see him looking right at him.

"You okay?" Jeff asked.

Chris nodded, "fine."

"Kay," he jumped down off the stage and began to walk away then turned back round to Chris. "Chris."

Chris looked up, "what?"

"Whatever it is just say it," Jeff nodded then turned back round and continued to walk.

Chris was silent as he nodded and whispered to himself, "wish it was that easy."

Half an hour later Chris was still sat on his own still with his guitar singing. He'd written a new song about unrequited love, something he was well accustomed to lately. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes they were tired with worry. All he'd done for the past five days was think about Steph and Paul. All he wanted to do was to tell her about him, but he also knew that would cause her pain and he didn't want to do that to her. He shifted in his position slightly grasping at his mid-section that was still pretty tender from where Paul had punched him.

Hearing a noise he looked up to see the object of his affection walking towards him smiling sheepishly. She walked up the steps slowly and sat next to him.

"I'm soooooooo sorry," she said.

Chris looked at her for few moments contemplating telling her again for the hundredth time but he couldn't, "its fine."

"I was with Paul and lost track of you know me," she smiled as she nudged him.

Chris just gave a half smile and looked back down at his guitar.

Steph nodded quietly sensing there was still something wrong, "Chris are you sure you're okay?"

He looked up at her quickly. Now was the perfect time, "there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh wait just a sec I need to say something first," Steph said suddenly.

Chris was quiet as he simply nodded he wasn't in the greatest moods right now.

"Well Paul's just got his new apartment and he's having a house warming type thing on Saturday."

"And…" Chris was confused.

"Well I want you to come," Steph said smiling.

Chris was silent as he listened. Had he just heard right? Did she want him to go to a party at Paul's. Chris shook his head there was no way in hell he was going in a hundred feet of that moron.

"I can't," he shook his head.

"What? Why? You have to it'll be fun I promise, you'll get to meet new people and I'll be there and of course Paul," Steph said confused.

"I just can't," Chris said immediately.

"Oh please Chris," Steph said as she wrapped her arms around him not noticing him flinch at the pain.

"Steph I just don't want to," Chris said looking away from her.

"Oh come on you have nothing else to do. There'll be lots of people there for you to meet some girls too, Ashley will be there but you can ignore her," Steph laughed.

"Has Paul asked you to ask me?" Chris asked suddenly.

"No, I just wanted you to come so I know more than two people," Steph smiled.

Chris was silent as he thought about his options. He'd been waiting for a chance to speak to Paul about everything and plus all he wanted right now was revenge. He knew Saturday would probably be his best chance to get Paul alone and speak to him. He nodded slowly as he looked at Steph.

"Okay."

"That's great," she smiled as she hugged him again then quickly pulled away. "You wanted to tell me something."

Chris was silent as he remembered what he did want to tell her but now didn't seem the perfect time. He just nodded, "erm yeah it's the guys there getting a bit testy you know with the um you being late, that's all. You know Jeff makes a drama out of nothing."

* * *

Trish dropped her bag off her shoulder as she entered her dorm room and went to turn the lights on but stopped seeing they were already on as someone was already in the room. Her eyes travelled across the room to where they landed on the form of her roommateshe internally sighed and looked away. She'd had her room to herself for nearly two weeks and had hoped the blonde would never return but with no luck Torrie was back. 

Trying her best to ignore her roommate Trish made her way towards her bed and dropped her books down on to it and then sat down. All the while Torrie remained silent reading her book not even looking up at Trish.

Still ignoring her although she couldn't ignore the eerie tension that seemed to be building second by second as thought it was going to explode at any moment. Trish stood and walked to her desk sitting down her back to Torrie who was still quiet. Seconds passed as the tension grew thicker and thicker it was only seconds before something was bound to happen.

As on cue Trish heard Torrie slam her book shut and sit up straighter on her bed. Trish tried her best to ignore the fact she could feel Torrie looking at her. Coughing to clear her throat Torrie got to her feet.

"So a funny thing happened to me today," Torrie said casually.

Trish stopped what she was writing and closed her eyes breathing in. She knew it was coming and wasn't about to do anything as she simply begun to write again.

"I saw AJ, you know AJ tall, cute, smart," Torrie continued casually her hands on her hips.

This time Trish stopped and turned to face the blonde, "is there a point to this as I'd rather not listen to your voice if I can help it."

"Oh I'm getting there trust me. You see I was thinking to myself about you and him I mean you went on a date right," she nodded her eyes narrowed.

"Your point," Trish snapped.

"I just can't help but wonder how bad it was that you actually turned him gay," Torrie smiled wickedly.

Trish stood bolt upright out of her chair and stared at Torrie her fists clenched. "What did you say?" Anger was seaming through her body as she looked at the smug blonde.

"I said you turned AJ gay, I mean that's what happened right," Torrie laughed again.

"I suggest you shut up as you have no idea what you're talking about," Trish walked forward her finger pointing at Torrie.

"I mean what did you do that was so bad you turned him off women for life," Torrie laughed to herself.

It was as though something inside snapped and before she realised what had happened Trish had lunged at a very surprised Torrie. Pushing her backwards into the wall with an almighty thud causing the shelves above to empty and clatter onto the ground. Torrie managed to get her hands free and began to pull at Trishs' hair. Both women meanwhile yelling and screaming at the top off their lungs.

After a swift knee to the gut from TorrieTrish fell backwards onto Torrie's bed followed by a furious Torrie who dived on top and proceeded to punch Trish in the jaw. Trish who then followed up with a head butt causing Torrie to fall backwards to the floor with a bang then followed by Trish who jumped on top of her grabbing Torries' hair and banging the blondes head into the floor furiously all the while the pair still screaming.

It was at this point that the door flew open and a worried looking Steph and Amy came running in. The two had first been alarmed by the crashing noises and then the screaming was what had sent them over to investigate. Amy immediately grabbing Trish round her waist pulled her up and off Torrie who Steph pulled backwards into her arms still on the floor.

Keeping a tight hold of Trish round her waist Amy held the furious blonde back from doing any more damage. Torrie who was also still being held back by Steph was silent as she panted clearly out of breath as was Trish. Both girls were bleeding and had ripped clothes and hair a mess.

"What the hell is going on!" Steph yelled like an angry parent.

"She started it," Trish said quietly as she pointed at Torrie.

"How dare you, you hit me first bitch!" Torrie yelled as she got to her feet dusting her jeans off.

"Watch who your calling a bitch…slut!" Trish yelled her eyes narrowed in anger as she put a cautious hand to her aching jaw.

"Excuse me but I think you'll find I'm the only one in a relationship here!" Torrie yelled.

"Oh you mean that stupid fantasy your holding onto that your married boyfriend is going to leave his wife for you!" Trish yelled. "Wish I had a relationship where my boyfriend was laughing behind my back about how much of a dumb bitch I am!" Trish spat back.

Torrie's eyes opened wide as she took a deep breath in. Trish words obviously hitting a nerve deep inside. "Well at least I don't turn men _gay_!" Torrie screamed back suddenly.

Silence hit the room as both Amy and Steph seemed to look confused but then quickly realised what or who Torrie was referring to. Torrie herself seemed to go a little quiet as she realised what she had done. Before anyone could do anything Trish had lunged forward again at Torrie with her fist balled high. It connected with Torrie's nose causing a loud cracking noise and blood instantly rushing from her nostrils. Torrie fell back to the ground and immediately put her hands to her face.

"You bitch! Your broke my nose!" Torrie screamed hysterically.

Trish stepped back, "yeah well at least you don't have to get that nose job anymore."

"Oh God, oh God," Steph said panicky her hands flying around. "That's enough both of you," Steph said as she kneeled next to Torrie looking at her face which was covered in blood. "Sweetie come on we have to get you to the hospital and you," she looked at Trish, "take a pill or something, just calm down." With that she helped a stunned Torrie to her feet and began to walk away with her muttering some stuff under her breath while shaking her head.

Trish who was still quiet and only just realising what exactly she had just done sat down on her bed and ran a hand through her hair. Amy who was still silent partly from shock sat next to her.

"Hell of a right hook you got there," Amy laughed trying to break the silence.

Trish smiled as she shook her fist, "tell me about it girls got a hard face."

"You want some ice for that," Amy asked.

"Sure," Trish nodded.

Amy quickly got to her feet and walked out the room while Trish stayed sat on her bed thinking about what had just happened. She wasn't so bothered about Torrie she did feel bad but not too guilty, she had a few scratches herself. What bothered her most was what Torrie had said about AJ and the fact that Amy and Steph now knew and half of her dorm building probably heard it too. It would only be a matter of time before everyone knew and it would be her fault.

Breaking her thoughts was Amy coming back into the room with a bag of frozen peas, she smiled, "I knew these would come in handy one day."

Trish smiled as she took them and put them on her knuckles.

"So you okay?" Amy asked after a long silence.

"Yeah just a few scratches," Trish nodded.

"No I mean about AJ," Amy said quietly, "I'm guessing that's what she meant right him being gay."

Trish looked round at her friend and nodded silently.

"Oh sweetie," Amy smiled as she rubbed Trish back.

Trish sighed and looked back over at Amy, "do you think anyone else heard her?"

* * *

**A/N:** Nothing much to add except my computer is still dead but hopefully I can get the next chapter up by the end of the week. 

As always please review!


	26. It's Beginning To Get To Me

**A/N:** Just to let you know I changed Christy to Lillian it just fits better, and if you don't know what I'm talking about just ignore this :)

* * *

_Chapter 26 – It's Beginning To get To Me._

In the boys room sat on his bed Jeff was silent as he listened to Trish who was sat opposite him talking fast. She'd spent the last hour telling him the story of what had happened with her and Torrie. It had taken him nearly half an hour to calm her down from when she burst in rambling on about Torrie a fight and something about a nose. Now she was talking her about her worries about AJ.

After a few more seconds she stopped suddenly breathing out and sitting back. "So what do you think?" she asked.

Jeff was silent as he furrowed his brow in thought. After a few seconds he nodded to himself and looked up at Trish who was silent waiting for him to speak. "Okay so first things first, let me get this straight," he said as Trish nodded. "You're telling me…" he went silent again. "There was a full on chick fight and I missed it."

Trish groaned as she rolled her eyes throwing a nearby pillow at him, "Jeff we have bigger problems here then your perverted mind!"

"Okay sorry, but you did ask me what I thought," Jeff laughed as he rubbed his head.

Trish sighed as she rubbed her face, "he's going to kill me isn't he."

"Who…Chris?" Jeff asked confused.

"No AJ," Trish corrected him.

"AJ?" Jeff seemed confused still. "What does AJ have to do with Torrie?"

"No I mean now nearly everyone knows about him," Trish sighed.

"Look just relax Jay's a cool guy I'm sure he'll understand or he'll kick your ass," Jeff shrugged. "The guys scrawny but I bet he fights dirty," Jeff nodded.

"Not helping," Trish sighed as she looked up at him.

"You shouldn't get so stressed about it," Jeff shrugged as he stood from his bed.

"Jeff how can I not get stressed it's my fault!" Trish yelled.

Jeff rolled his eyes as a serious look came across his face, "This is _not_ your fault, it's not _your_ fault Torrie had a megaphone mouth is it."

"Yeah but I provoked her didn't I," Trish sighed.

"So what you could have hit her with a shovel it still doesn't make this your fault," Jeff shrugged.

"I guess so," Trish gave a slight nod. She then leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes as she thought about AJ and how messed up things were and just how she could fix it. Opening her eyes she looked back at Jeff who was messing with his hair in the mirror she gave a slight chuckle at the sight. "What would I do without you huh?"

Jeff shrugged, "be a lot more miserable and probably doing better in your classes."

Trish laughed knowing this was the truth, the reason she had sought Jeff out in the first place was she knew he would be able to make her smile and see sense. In a way she had come to depend on him. "So where is AJ anyway?"

"Where do you think," Jeff laughed as he ruffled his hair.

"Library," Trish mumbled to herself as she nodded. "He spends more time there then I do and that's _a lot_."

Jeff nodded as he walked to the fridge in the corner of the room taking out to soda's and throwing one over to Trish who thanked him. He then leaned back against the wall.

"So what shall we do till nerdy gets here TV, playstation some porn maybe," Jeff laughed as he sat back down.

Trish was quiet as she looked like she was thinking. Looking back up at him she sighed, "I now have to sleep in Amy and Steph's room."

"Why? I mean why can't queen of the damned move out instead of you?" Jeff seemed surprised.

"Trust me its easier if I do, less hassle," Trish sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Well your welcome to stay here if needs be I'm sure Chris and AJ won't mind," Jeff suggested.

"Thanks but I'll be okay with the girls," Trish nodded.

Jeff opened his mouth about to say something else when he stopped as the door opened and AJ came walking inside. Trish immediately sat up facing him her face once again filled with worry. AJ not sensing this walked to his bed and set his things down then turned back to Jeff and Trish who was silently watching him.

"Okay you're creeping me out," AJ said with a furrowed brow.

There was a long silence until Trish suddenly spoke, "I'm so sorry AJ I never meant for it to happen please don't kill me." She breathed deep afterwards.

AJ was quiet as he looked to Jeff then back to Trish, "huh?"

"Don't worry it does make sense after a while," Jeff nodded.

Trish got to her feet and walked closer to him, "well erm Torrie kinda knew about you and she kinda said some stuff to me and we kinda got into a fight, and now I think people kinda know about you…" Trish winced. "I'm really sorry."

"Wow that's _kinda_ bad I guess," AJ nodded.

"You haven't heard the best part, Trish broke Torrie nose," Jeff said smiling as though he was sort of proud.

AJ raised his eyebrows shocked, "okay so I don't know whether to be flattered or worried."

"I didn't mean for any of it to happen she just pissed me off," Trish said angrily she then sighed as she stood up and walked over to AJ. "Do you hate me?"

AJ laughed, "what no of course I don't."

"Really," Trish asked her nose scrunched up.

"Shit happens Trish and well I suppose people were going to find out sooner or later, a lot sooner than I wanted but I guess what's done is done," AJ nodded.

"You're not going to kick my ass," Trish said.

AJ raised an eyebrow confusingly until Jeff spoke, "just ignore her I think she took one too many blows to the head."

Trish furrowed her brow but didn't say anything as she sat back onto AJ's bed and sighed. Just as she was about to say something the door opened again and this time it was Chris who came walking inside. He looked round at the three quiet people who were all staring at him. Placing his guitar down on his bed he looked back round to see them all still watching him an eerie silence filled the room as though he was intruding on something he shouldn't have been.

"Okay what's up?" he asked after a few seconds.

"Where've you been?" Jeff asked suddenly.

"Practicing," Chris replied.

"Dude that was _three_ hours ago," Jeff said with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah I know I've just been thinking that's all," Chris shrugged.

"About what for _three_ hours?" Jeff asked another question.

"What's with the questions, I never knew you worked for the FBI," Chris said loudly.

"I'm just curious that's all," Jeff shrugged.

"I was thinking about Saturday, I'm going to a party at Paul's," Chris said as he sat down.

"I thought you hated him," Trish asked.

"I do," Chris nodded.

"Then why are you going to a party at his?" Trish asked her nose scrunched looking confused.

"Save it Trish's he's being all Mr Secretive again," Jeff rolled his eyes. "We've tried for days to find out."

"Oh…right," Trish nodded.

"So what's up with you guys you seem all…jumpy?" Chris asked.

Silence hit the room as everyone seemed to loose their tongue. Eyes darted from one person to the other. Until finally with a large sigh Trish stood up.

"I broke your sisters nose," Trish said loudly. "There I said it."

"Torrie," Chris said.

"You only got one sister man," Jeff laughed.

"Actually dumbass I got two," Chris said pulling a face.

"Oh my bad," Jeff laughed.

"What happened?" Chris looked at Trish.

"It wasn't my fault she totally deserved it I swear," Trish said loudly holding her hands up defensively.

Chris laughed, "I wasn't asking that although I can well believe it."

"We had a fight," Trish said nodding.

"About what this time?" Chris sighed as he'd heard those words one to many times regarding his sister and Trish.

More silence covered the room as again nobody said a single word. Trish seemed to be thinking about what to say when AJ coughed to get everyone's attention. Getting to his feet he looked at Chris.

"There's something I should probably tell you."

* * *

Rob yawned widely as he pushed through the door and into the coffee house and made his way over to the back of the queue. His eyes were heavy as he had been up all night and most of the morning studying and doing course work that should have been done in September. He had planned to pull another all nighter tonight which is why he had come to stock up his caffeine supply in preparation. 

Rubbing his eyes with his hand he closed them slowly and could feel himself drifting off into another world as he stood in line. Suddenly a loud cough brought his consciousness back to life as he opened his eyes and jumped slightly at the face that greeted him.

"God I hope I'm dreaming," he muttered to himself.

"Very funny," Lillian said crossing her arms across her chest. "I came to tell you something."

"Let me guess I can't stand here or…wait no I got it…I can't buy coffee without permission from my mom," Rob said joking.

"You always sarcastic when you first meet people?" Lillian said not amused.

"You always this rude to people?" Rob asked.

"I'm not the one who insulted my family I'd call that rude wouldn't you," Lillian spat back.

"Okay not that I don't love our conversations because this one is going as well as the last one but is there a reason you're stalking me?" Rob asked bluntly.

"What!" Lillian yelled causing nearby people to look. "I mean I most certainly am not," she said in a low whisper.

Rob laughed as he realised he was at the front of the queue by now so placed his order and paid while Lillian stood near him silently. After he was finished he made his way towards the door with Lillian walking behind him.

Stopping and turning round to her, "you know people are going to start talking about us if you keep following me like this."

"I was not following you," she said annoyed.

"It's okay I know you like me," Rob joked.

The blonde looked furious, "I was going to tell you about your stupid flyer but you can forget it now, you really are a moron," she huffed as she turned on her heels and walked away.

"Nice talking to you, we should do this more often," Rob shouted as she walked away.

Laughing to himself Rob continued to watch the angry woman walk away cursing under her breath. Smiling to himself he began to walk back towards his dorm.

"Not a moron," he muttered.

* * *

Adam laughed loudly and raised his hands to his eyes where tears of laughter had formed. Rubbing them away he looked back to his side to where Amy was lay and had just finished telling him the story of her day and Torrie and Trish. 

"She broke her nose," he laughed.

"Seriously it was like a scene from WWE Smackdown I couldn't believe it. Trish she's usually the more reserved one I blame Jeff influence," Amy smiled as she turned onto her front looking up at Adam.

"Who's Jeff," Adam asked confused.

"Oh nobody," Amy shrugged the comment off.

"So then what do you want to do now," Adam asked as she turned on his side.

"Well I'm pretty happy here to be honest," Amy smiled as she leaned up and kissed him then lay back down with her head on his chest.

Adam was silent for a few seconds then spoke, "I broke up with Molly."

Amy looked up at him sitting up a little on her elbows, "really."

"Yeah there's sorta someone else that I like," he said slyly.

"Oh really and who is this woman?" Amy said her eyes narrowed.

"Well she's one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen with a killer smile and eyes to match. I also think she might be stalking me but I don't mind seeing as the sex is so great," Adam laughed.

"Okay so it seems I'll have to kick her ass," Amy smirked.

Adam smiled as he grabbed Amy pulling her down on top of him and kissing her his hands roaming up and down her bare skinned back making her shiver slightly. Continuing like this for a few more moments the pair were so preoccupied they failed to hear the door downstairs open and close and someone coming up the stairs.

"Adam," a voice called out from outside the bedroom door.

Adams' eyes sprang open quickly as he heard his name. quickly jumping up and off the bed he looked back down at an equally stunned Amy who seemed at a loss as what to do. Grabbing a sheet he wrapped it round his waste and ran towards the door just in time to shut it as someone was opening it. After a few more seconds he slowly opened it and peered outside. Being greeted by the confused face of Molly.

"Molly what are you doing here?" he asked trying to sound calm.

"I came to get some of my stuff but there was no answer at the door so I used my key," Molly explained.

"Oh right um I'm kinda busy right now do you think you could come back another time," Adam asked feeling the pressure mount as his palms began to get sweaty.

"No I can't I'm staying at my sisters for a few days and I'm leaving tomorrow morning," Molly explained.

"We'll just tell me what it is and I'll get it," Adam said smiling.

"Adam don't worry I've seen it all before remember," Molly rolled her eyes as she tried to push the door open.

"It's just you know…sorta erm doing something…" Adam said pushing the door.

"Adam I'll be two secs I swear," Molly rolled her eyes again.

"No it's just…"

Adam didn't finish as Molly pushed past him into the room. Closing his eyes Adam didn't want to open them as he was scared what he might see but not hearing anything he opened them to find the room empty. Molly continued into the bathroom and began to gather her things while Adam stood in the middle of the room looking round, but there was nothing no Amy.

"See no big deal," Molly said as she came walking back out.

"Er yeah right…you got everything?" Adam asked.

"Yep," she smiled.

"Erm keep well yeah," Adam said smiling.

"Bye Adam," Molly gave a small smiled as she walked out the room.

Adam watched her walk away as a sense of guilt washed over him. His thoughts then went back to Amy and her disappearance. Looking under the bed and in the wardrobe he couldn't see her anywhere. Finally he looked in a small cabinet in the corned of the room to find Amy hunched up inside. Offering her a hand he helped her out and then sat back on the edge of his bed. Amy who was stretching her neck sat next to him.

"I've got a crick in my neck," she said as she moved it around.

"Can't believe that happened," Adam said quietly.

"I know I'll be feeling it for week," Amy said as she massaged the area with her hand.

"No I mean just then with Molly, she nearly saw us," Adam said seriously.

"But she didn't," Amy shrugged.

"Yeah but what if she did," Adam said louder.

"But she didn't," Amy sighed not seeing his problem.

"I knew this was I bad idea, I just knew it," Adam said intensly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy yelled.

"I mean just that, this whole thing is a bad idea," Adam sighed as he stood.

"Here we go again, the same conversation over and over again," Amy stood up. "Not sure about you but I know I'm sick and tired of it!"

"Amy you don't seem to realise that this is my _job_ we're talking about here," Adam yelled.

"No I do understand you just don't seem to realise that it's not as big as you keep making out!" she yelled back.

"I shoulda' know you wouldn't have understood," Adam muttered.

Amy keeping her rage inside just rolled her eyes as she began to pick up her clothing and began to dress quickly ignoring the confusing looks Adam was sending her way.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my dorm I'm not in the mood anymore," Amy sighed as she pulled her t-shirt over her head. "Call me when you decide what you want."

Without another single word Amy turned on her heel and began to walk away out of the room and all the way downstairs and out the front door slamming it in the process.

She clutched her arms round her mid-section as the cold winter night clung to her and made her shiver as she began the short walk back to her dorm. The cool night was just what she needed to clear her head as at this point she was far to angry to talk. She was angry at herself and Adam angry that they kept letting little things get in the way. She knew she wanted to be with him but she just wasn't sure how much more she wanted to fight, doubt came to her mind. Had she made the right decision?

As Amy walked she had failed to notice the car that was parked opposite Adam's house. She had failed to notice it's occupant who had witnessed the redhead leaving the house seconds earlier.

Inside the car Molly sat quietly as she watched Amy walk away into the night.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so i'm officially back with a brand new pc so that means i'll be able to post lots more chapters. Sorry if this one was uneventful but it just sets up for the next few. Anway I have it planned out for the next ten chapters so I just need some motivation to write so... 

Please reveiw!


	27. Today Only Lasts So Long

_Chapter 27 – Today Only Lasts So Long._

Chris Jericho stood silently in the lobby of the tall apartment building his hands firmly in his pockets as he shifted his weight from side to side. It was clear to all around him that he was nervous about tonight. Saturday night had come round quickly and before he knew it he was currently standing waiting for the elevator to the fifth floor.

Looking to his left he could see Steph playing with her hair, her fingers wrapped around the loose curls in her long brown hair. Chris couldn't help but think she looked beautiful tonight. She looked up at him as she had sensed his eyes and smiled. Chris smiled back and went to say something when a loud ping alerted them to the elevator doors opening.

He nodded and took a deep breath as he entered along with Steph knowing there was no turning back now this was it. He was going to do this one way or another, but which way he didn't know. He couldn't help but feel a nagging sensation in his stomach something was telling him to stop, that this was a bad idea that much he knew, but just how bad he didn't.

Five minutes later Steph raised her fist and balled it as she knocked loudly on apartment door forty seven. Silence followed as she waited with Chris for someone to answer. As the door opened the distinctive smell of cigarettes and beer came sailing through the air and up into their nostrils. The sound of loud music and laughter could be heard. As Chris entered he could hear the ear splitting cackle that was Ashley, he groaned inwardly he knew she was going to be here but that didn't mean he was ready.

Looking up he saw Paul walking towards them. Steph smiled widely as she approached her boyfriend and wrapped her arms round the big mans frame as he hugged her back placing a kiss on her lips. As he pulled back he looked up to where Chris was standing a look of disgust came across his face as he made eye contact with the blonde.

"Chris I didn't know you were coming," Paul said trying his best to smile as Steph was watching.

"Didn't Steph tell you she invited me," Chris grinned obviously annoying Paul even more.

"No she didn't," Paul scowled.

"I knew you wouldn't mind would you baby," Steph smiled.

"No of course not," Paul smiled at her then shot Chris a look full of hatred.

"Well I'll just go make myself comfortable then," Chris smiled as he walked past Paul and into the living room where the other people were including Ashley.

Steph smiled and followed him completely unaware of the hostility that was surrounding her and the room. Unaware of the rage that was filling up inside of Paul at the very moment about to boil over. One thing was clear tonight was going to be trouble.

* * *

Torrie sat quietly at the bar as she recounted the bottles of beer again for the fifth time although her mind was some place else. Somewhere wandering about Shawn who hadn't called her all week and she had yet to see tonight. It was still relatively early so the club wasn't to busy yet which meant she had a lot of spare time to think. 

Sighing one last deep sigh she decided to give up and rest her tired head. She hadn't had much sleep last night due to the pain and discomfort her nose had caused her. She'd taken pain pills but they didn't seem to help that much. Setting her clip board down she propped herself up onto a bar stool and leaned her elbows onto the counter putting her head in her hands.

Behind her she could hear a faint whistling that was getting louder she knew who it was but she also knew he probably wasn't talking to her something that was indeed her fault entirely.

"Torrie," John called her name.

Torrie looked up and round as she saw John coming into view.

"Hey…whoa what happened to you?" John said alarmed as he saw Torries' nose.

"It's a long story I'd rather not talk about it," Torrie sighed.

"Oh okay then," John nodded as he pulled out a stool and sat in front of her he seemed hesitant as though there was something on his mind. "Can we talk?"

Torrie looked back up at him, "sure."

"I wanna apologize about the other night," John said after a long breath.

"_You_ wanna apologize…I don't understand…I call you dumb and told you I never wanted to speak to you again…and _you_ want to apologize?" Torrie seemed confused.

"Yeah I know it's weird but I just feel I like I hafta' clear the air with us," he nodded.

Torrie nodded as she fully understood what he meant.

"Well here goes then…erm about Halloween and about what I said. I'm not gonna lie because I did mean it but I know and I fully understand that ya' don't and I'm fine with that really," he nodded then continued, "bout Shawn I don't like the guy and I don't agree with what ya' doing but it's your life so I'm not gonna say a thing 'bout it from this point on kay." He breathed out and smiled waiting for a reply.

"Thank you," Torrie smiled relived. "I never meant what I said last week by the way I was just mad," Torrie nodded. "Your one of the only real friends I have and I just don't want to ruin that."

"So we cool then?" he asked.

"Yeah," Torrie nodded.

Torrie then got to her feet and walked over to John as he stood up and the pair hugged before sitting back down. Things seemed a lot better now between them there was still a slight bit of awkwardness between them but hopefully that would fade.

"Can I ask you a question?" Torrie said suddenly.

John looked up, "sure fire away."

"Do you think I'm a bitch?" Torrie asked without hesitation.

John was quiet as a tiny smirk came across his lips, "will I get in trouble for answering this?"

"No just tell me the truth I promise no yelling," Torrie nodded.

"Okay then," he seemed hesitant. "Yes."

"John you're not supposed to just say yes," Torrie yelled.

"Hey you said no yelling," John said loudly as he leaned back.

Torrie rolled her eyes good naturedly and laughed, "fine I guess I am." She sighed loudly.

"Well I'm sure ya' mean well," John shrugged laughing slightly. "Why ya' askin' anyways?"

"Oh I don't know just been thinking lately that's all," Torrie shrugged. "No big deal."

John nodded as he knew there was a deeper meaning to her question but he knew not to push not when they'd only just repaired their fractured friendship. Smiling again, "so what happened to your nose?"

Torrie rolled her eyes and went to say something when a coughing behind her broke her thought pattern. Turning round she was greeted by the face of a confused Shawn.

"You got a minute?" he asked Torrie.

"Em yeah were good here right," she looked over at John.

"Yeah I'll just go back to what I was er doin' before," John said uncomfortable as he walked away.

Torrie turned back round to Shawn who was stood silently watching John walk away he sensed her looking and turned back round to speak to her. "What was it er yeah that's it, next week I'm going on this bar owner convention thing Ric usually goes but since he's gone I have to go, so I was thinking maybe you could be in charge while I'm gone?" he said smiling.

"Seriously!" Torrie grinned as she hugged him.

"Yeah seriously I go next Friday," he nodded.

"That would be awesome are you sure," she grinned.

"Positive now I gotta head out for a short while I'll be back in a bit okay," he nodded as he turned to walk away.

"Shawn," Torrie called out.

He looked back round at her, "what?"

"Why haven't you called me all week," Torrie asked seriously.

"I've been busy that's all," he shrugged.

"You could have called me to say that," Torrie said sounding a little annoyed.

"Sorry babe but I couldn't," he shrugged.

"Were you with Rebecca?" Torrie asked again.

"Don't do this now Torrie please I have a headache," Shawn sighed loudly.

"I just wanted to know where you were that's all!" Torrie yelled.

"Just relax okay I told you I was busy," he said trying to calm the angry blonde down.

"Aren't you going to even ask about my nose?" Torrie said heatedly.

"What's wrong with your nose?" he said confused.

Rolling her eyes Torrie groaned loudly and jumped down from her stool and walked away leaving a confused Shawn stood watching.

* * *

Back on campus five more people were trying to have a productive evening not in the partying till dawn sense but in the catch up on lost work sense. Although only two of the five seemed to be actually practicing this theory while the other three seemed somewhat preoccupied. 

"I'm bored," Rob muttered again as he rested his head down onto the oak desk sticking his pencil behind his ear.

"We _know_ you've been saying that for the last _hour_, you don't have to be here you know," Trish snapped annoyed.

"I know but I got no where else to go my roommate kicked me out," Rob sighed.

"Why?" AJ looked up from his book confused.

Rob sighed and shrugged slightly, "I _may_ have started a tiny fire in our room."

"May have?" AJ cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay so I thought it'd put it out but I didn't next thing you know there's a fire and it's _my_ fault, so my roommates pretty pissed and he kicked me out, dunno how long for," Rob shrugged.

AJ looked confused and slightly amused all at the same time while Trish just tried her best to ignore the conversation like she had been trying to do for the last hour. Across the table from her was Amy who was also preoccupied with something that wasn't studying.

"Hey Trish do you think you could try my cell again?" Amy asked holding the tiny object up in the air, "I think the signal's not working."

"Amy I tried it five minutes ago and it's working," Trish sighed.

"Dammit," Amy muttered as she once again checked for any messages on her cell phone in hopes of one from Adam who she hadn't spoken to since yesterday's argument.

"Hey did you know they stock Playboy here," Jeff said loudly as he came walking into sight from behind some shelves. "For the past twenty years…cool huh?"

"Shh," Trish said.

"Sorry," Jeff shrugged as he took the seat next to her kicking his feet up onto the table and instantly having them pushed back down by Trish.

"Are any of you guys going to do any studying at all?" Trish said annoyed to the group.

"Maybe the network is down," Amy muttered in her own world.

"We should do something fun, I means its Saturday night and were all in here," Jeff said grinning.

"No, I'm not getting drunk again I'm already behind on my classes and I don't want to see any of you taking your clothes off," Trish said not looking up.

"That's a good idea we should go streaking," Rob said grinning.

"Fine you go do that somewhere not near me," Trish nodded.

"You know you want to," Jeff teased as Trish rolled her eyes.

"I have to agree with him," AJ nodded.

"What you wanna go streaking?" Trishs' eyes fluttered open as she looked stunned.

AJ laughed as he shook his head, "_no…_not streaking I mean Jeff's right we should go do something fun."

"Oh please don't agree with them AJ I need someone on my side," Trish said shaking her head.

"We could always sneak into a party," Rob said loudly.

"You always try that and you always get thrown out," Trish said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but that's the fun of it," Jeff said as he got to his feet along with Rob. "You guys coming?"

"No," Trish muttered.

"I'm gonna go back to my room and see if it works there," Amy said as she stood up her eyes still focused on her cell.

"Sure what the hell," AJ nodded as he stood up.

"AJ you can't leave me," Trish pouted.

"You could always come, you know you want to," Jeff said as he wrapped his arms round her from behind resting his head on her shoulder.

"No," Trish shook her head.

"Pretty please it's no fun without you," Jeff pouted this time.

"No," Trish was adamant.

"Fine be a spoil sport," Jeff shrugged as he got to his feet. "You want me to come walk you back to your dorm later so your not alone?" he turned to asked as he began to walk away.

"Ah how sweet," Rob said in a baby voice.

"You're such an idiot," Jeff punched him in the arm as he walked away.

The three boys them left the library and Trish alone as she had wanted, smiling to herself as she watched them walked away.

"I hope Chris is having a better time then us," Jeff said as he exited the building Rob and AJ behind him nodding.

* * *

Chris rubbed his temple as a huge headache was begging to take effect an hour of Ashley's laughing had certainly taken its toll on him. The blonde had insisted staying next to him and talking none stop he rarely had a chance to go to the bathroom and the she wasn't nearby. He was currently stood in the middle of the crowd trying his best not to be seen by her. 

For the past two hours Chris had been on his best behaviour smiling, laughing, joking being the perfect party guest in every way even though it had been difficult he'd been nice to Ashley. Paul on the other hand had kept his distance staying as far away from Chris as possible. Making excuses to not be with the crowd, he wasn't in the best mood tonight and Chris was making it worse.

Looking up Chris saw the clock read about nine thirty and he also was aware that at some point he needed to speak to Paul, but the big man was making it harder than it seemed. Finally out of the corner of his eye Chris saw Paul make a quiet exit out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Chris quickly ducking from out of Ashley's sight made his way through the crowd and out into the quietness of the kitchen where Paul was getting beer. Paul looked up as the blonde man entered the room.

"You stay away from me got it," Paul spat.

"We need to talk," Chris said squaring his shoulders his best attempt to not look frightened.

"Listen I don't know what you're playing at but I'm warning you now you better stop it unless you wanna get hurt," Paul sneered.

"I said we need to talk and I'm not going anywhere got it!" Chris said raising his chin as he stepped forward mere inches away from Paul.

Paul was quiet for a few seconds then laughed as a cocky grin spread across his features, "you think your being all noble doing this?" he laughed again, "sticking up for her when she doesn't even notice you, your nothing to her Chris."

"I'm a friend who cares about her probably more than you ever will," Chris said as she narrowed his eyes in anger.

"You honestly think she's going to believe you," Paul laughed as he placed his hand on Chris's left shoulder and digging his fingers in.

"I know she will," Chris said confidently ignoring the pain that was searing through his shoulder as Paul dug his fingers deeper.

"Your nothing but a loser to her, a charity case," Paul sneered. "It's my name she calls out just remember that," an evil laughter came out of his lips.

This seemed to be too much for Chris to take as before he knew it he had balled his hand into a fist punched Paul connecting with his jaw. Paul stepped back slightly as he raised his hand to his mouth and spat out some blood. His eyes narrowed with anger as he lunged forward pushing Chris out of the kitchen and to the ground with a thud.

Jumping on top of him Paul continued to punch Chris in a small cut appearing above his eye with blood tricking down. Getting to his feet Paul grabbed Chris by his collar and pulled him up pushing him into the wall forcefully. As he walked towards Chris the smaller man suddenly stamped on his foot making Paul yell out loudly.

The noise coming from outside the living room was loud enough to arouse the suspicions of the fellow party guests and Steph herself who came hurrying out to see what the cause of the chaos was. She was greeted by the sight of Chris with Paul in a headlock manoeuvre with Paul elbowing Chris in the gut to get free.

"What the hell is going on here!" Steph screamed.

Chris who hadn't noticed the brunette nearby stopped what he was doing and let go of Paul which proved to be a mistake as the larger man grabbed hold of the back of Chris' shirt and with threw Chris into the next room causing him to land with a bang on the floor. As he got to his feet Paul charged at him again pushing him backwards.

Chris flew backwards threw the air landing onto the coffee table that was situated in the middle of the room causing it to smash under the weight. Chris let out a low moan as he rolled onto his back and slowly managed to get to his feet holding onto his ribs as he did so. He shook his head and spat some blood out as he made his way back towards Paul who was now panting heavy and sweating.

"Stop it!" Steph yelled walking between them.

Chris didn't move as he stood in front of Steph.

"What's going on?" she yelled.

"Ask him," Chris said pointing to Paul.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steph yelled.

Chris looked at Paul then to Steph, "why don't you ask him about why he never calls you or comes to see you, why don't you ask him who he was with last night?" Chris yelled anger in his voice.

"He's fucking crazy I swear don't listen to this bullshit," Paul said as he ran an idle hand through his hair.

"Tell her!" Chris yelled.

"Chris just calm down please," Steph said as she lay her hands on his shoulder to calm the man who was shaking with anger by now.

"I think you should leave jackass," Paul said.

Chris looked at Paul then to Steph, "Steph…" Chris pleaded with her.

"Maybe he's right," Steph nodded.

Paul didn't say a single word as he turned on his heel and walked away Steph stood silent as it was evident she didn't know what to do or say. Should she be loyal and stay with Paul or should she see if Chris was okay? A few moments later she walked the way Paul had gone leaving Chris stood alone.

Chris didn't know what to do but he needed to get out of there before he was sick, no saying another word he headed for the door slamming it closed as he walked out of it. Crossing his arms round his mid-section as his ribs were throbbing with pain and the cut on his forehead was starting to sting. Banging the buttons on the control panel of the elevator Chris impatiently waited his foot tapping on the ground.

"Chris!" Steph called out as she ran down the hallway towards him.

"Please not now," Chris said loudly as he turned to face her.

"What the hell was all that about!" she practically screamed in his face.

"What's that supposed to mean I told you back there!" Chris yelled even though his ribs hurt.

"No you made a scene and said some bullshit about Paul!" she yelled back annoyed.

"Oh your precious boyfriend who's cheating on you with Ashley!" Chris bellowed loudly then went quiet as he seemed a little stunned at what he had just said.

"You're lying," Steph said a little shocked as she shook her head.

"No I'm not the guy is cheating on you, the guys an asshole who doesn't _deserve_ you!" Chris shouted, "you deserve so much better than him."

Steph was silent then closed her eyes and sighed, "I think you should go we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"That's it! Why won't you believe me, why can't you see it!" Chris yelled using his hands to motion.

"Why do you even care!" Steph screamed.

Chris was silent as he looked at her face he could see she was upset but there was something else he could see something different, "you really wanna know?" Steph nodded. "Fine."

Chris took two steps forward towards Steph and raised his hands cupping her face. He instantly placed his mouth to hers and kissed her tenderly. What would be the outcome of this he didn't know only the next few seconds would tell.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter already! Updates should be soon as I know what i'm doing just gotta stop being lazy and write lol. Anyway hopefully I can get the next one up soon. 

Thank you forall the fab reviews I love them, so don't forget I need more please.


	28. Things Are Never As Bad As They Can Be

_Chapter 28 – Things Are Never As Bad As They Can Be._

In the few seconds that passed Chris swore he could almost feel Steph kissing him back until the brunette stepped away putting her hands to Chris's chest and pushing him backwards.

Shaking her head, "what the hell are you doing?" She said shocked her eyes wide.

"You asked me why and now you know," Chris answered in no more than a low whisper.

"Chris I have a boyfriend are you insane!" Steph yelled.

Chris closed his eyes and shook his head, "you have to be kidding me…didn't you hear what I just said!"

Steph was quiet as she shook her head and ran a hand through her hair, the curls now loose and faded, "this is a joke, this has to be a joke," she muttered.

"Steph I…"

"I can't do this right now," Steph cut him off.

"Then when because I can't cope much longer with this inside me it's killing me," Chris said pleadingly.

"You should go," Steph sighed.

"What?" Chris asked confused, had everything really just happened?

"I said you should just go, before Paul comes out here!" Steph yelled.

"I don't fucking care about Paul," Chris yelled frustrated.

"Yeah well I do," Steph spat back.

"The guys a creep and everyone knows it, he's _cheating_ on you for Christ sake!" Chris shouted waving his hands round.

"Just stop it!" Steph yelled. "I know what you're doing and it isn't going to work so will you just _go_!" Steph screamed.

"You think I did that because of Paul?" Chris seemed a little surprised as he stepped back.

"Look I think its best you go, please," Steph asked her eyes pleading.

Chris was silent as he didn't know what to say, he'd envisioned this going a lot more smoothly in his mind, he'd envisioned the whole evening going a lot more smoothly. He knew there was a chance Steph was going to be upset but not because of him. Things had just gone so wrong so quick.

He looked up into her hazel eyes and sighed then turned towards the elevator, "I don't need this."

Without another word he walked inside and leaned back against the wall not opening his eyes. Back outside Steph watched the doors close then turned back and walked inside the apartment where Paul was stood waiting for her.

"You okay babe?" he asked as he put his arms around her.

"Take me back to the dorm please," Steph said.

"I thought you wanted to stay here with me?" Paul seemed a little put out.

"I just wanna go back to my room please," Steph said a little more volume.

With a heavy sigh Paul looked at her, "fine."

* * *

Half an hour had passed and back on campus in the boy's room three more people were having an argument as a result of these evenings' activities. 

"I don't see how when you started the fight _I_ get a drink in the face!" AJ said as he ran a towel roughly over his short hair.

"Dude you gotta learn to know when to duck," Rob shrugged.

"You are a _moron_," AJ muttered as he shook his head.

"It was pretty cool though when you did that stage dive thing off the stairs into that group of guys," Jeff laughed as he sat on his bed.

"Yeah I think one of em' elbowed me in the balls," Rob said with a pained look on his face as did Jeff.

"You deserved it!" AJ yelled as he slipped a dry t-shirt over his head.

"Hey that was uncalled for no man deserves that," Rob said his brow furrowed.

"_You_ don't fall under that category!" AJ yelled.

"Come on how was I supposed to know she was his _girlfriend_?" Rob shrugged.

"Oh I don't know the fact she was making out with him _all night_!" AJ yelled.

"Okay, okay we need to just chill for a second here," Jeff said as he stood up holding his arms out although still laughing.

"Look I said I was sorry and if it's any consolation she did slap me in the face first," Rob shrugged again.

AJ sighed as he collapsed onto his bed, "my first college party and I'm involved in a fight."

"Great aren't they," Jeff grinned.

"I'm never going anywhere with you two again," AJ muttered as he rubbed his head. "I shoulda' listened to Trish."

"Oh hey now don't say that," Jeff said with a furrowed brow. "Next time will be better, of course there might not be a next time as we're officially banned _again_, but we can always try right."

"Right," Rob smiled as he nodded.

"Whatever," AJ mumbled into his pillow.

"Okay so who's up for some playstation?" Jeff grinned ignoring the disgruntled moans of Rob and AJ.

Before Jeff could try any type of persuasion skills on his two friends the door to the room opened and a very slow moving Chris walked inside. Silence hit the room as the three caught sight of him and his bruises.

"What the hell happened to you," AJ asked shocked.

"Me and Paul had a small fight," Chris replied as he tried to sit but the pain was too much.

"A little fight, Chris little is when you fight over the remote, you look like you had more than a little fight," Jeff said his brow rose.

"So it was more than little," Chris shrugged.

"And I thought our night sucked, but you take the cake" Rob entered the conversation nodding.

"You okay?" AJ asked as he sat up.

"Just a little sore that's all, nothing good nights sleep won't cure," Chris winced as he sat down.

"Chris I don't think you look so good, maybe you should go to a hospital," AJ said as he stood up.

"No I'm fine, I don't need anything just sleep," Chris insisted.

"Raise your arm above your head," AJ said his hands on his hips.

Chris scowled as he attempted to raise his right arm but only got it halfway before he grimaced in pain and but it back by his side.

"That's it come on I'll drive you," AJ said as he grabbed his jacket.

"AJ I…"

"Chris just shut up and go your worse than a woman," Jeff rolled his eyes.

Chris narrowed his eyes as he once again attempted to get to his feet shunning the help that AJ offered, "I'm not an invalid."

AJ smirked slightly as he opened the door for Chris who mumbled something as he walked past. He then looked at Jeff and Rob who were sharing the same amused expression.

"See ya' later," he waved as he shut the door.

There was once again silence as both boys watched the door close and then sat motionless. That was until Jeff turned to Rob and grinned.

"Playstation?"

Rob rolled his eyes and sighed, "no way you cheat."

"That's just called a sore loser Robby come on," Jeff said as he sat on the floor.

"Fine one game," Rob huffed as he sat next to him.

"Okay and I promise your ass kicking won't be so severe this time," Jeff smirked.

"_One game_," Rob rolled his eyes.

"I can only play one game anyway I gotta go and walk Trish back to her dorm in twenty min's anyway," Jeff shrugged.

Rob grinned, "awe…"

Jeff digged him in the arm, "shut it!"

* * *

Outside in the campus parking lot a silver BMW had just pulled to a stop. Its two occupants quietly sat inside. The moonlight was the only source of light that was available as they sat in near darkness. 

Paul looked over at a silent Steph who was looking out the window, "come back with me please."

"No I don't want," Steph sighed as she went to open the car door.

"You want me to walk you to your door?" he asked.

"No I'm fine," Steph shook her head as she glanced at him.

"Steph come on the guy is an asshole," Paul said annoyed.

"I'll talk about it tomorrow okay," Steph nodded.

"Fine," Paul reached over putting his arms around her and kissing her forcefully.

Steph kissed him back and then pulled away but Paul kept hold of her sliding his hand under her skirt.

"Come on, come back with me," Paul smiled as he nibbled on her earlobe.

Steph didn't respond as she pushed him away and opened the car door getting out, "I'll speak to you tomorrow."

With that she slammed the door and turned on her heel and began to walk away not in the mood to talk to anybody at the moment or even tonight all she wanted to do was go to sleep and hope that tomorrow she'd wake and it had all been a dream, more like nightmare she thought as she walked inside.

Back in the car Paul watched Steph walk away he could feel the anger rising inside of him as he knew this was all to do with Chris. He clenched his fists at the thought of the blonde man, he was mad, he was more than mad he was furious.

Back inside and already in her room Amy lay on her back on her bed her arms held high as she looked intensely at her cell phone as though the tiny device was about to do something interesting like perform a song and dance. Sighing she rolled onto her front her head in her pillow.

She couldn't believe had bad things had gone in the last twenty four hours, just yesterday she had Adam, she'd had what she had wanted for the past three months, but just like that she'd blown it with her temper. Sure she knew she'd acted hastily but she was mad, mad at Adam, mad at Molly, mad at herself for acting like a child.

Now he wasn't talking to her, she'd told him to call her but as of five minutes ago he still hadn't. No text messages, no voice mail, nothing at all. Amy couldn't help but feel slightly deflated, was this the end of their relationship, if you could call it one.

In a fit of anger Amy threw her phone down onto the floor and groaned loudly as she pulled the pillow over her head and sighed.

Just then as though someone had heard her plea a faint ringing noise could be heard, as she lifted the pillow higher off her ears the ringing got louder. Amy turned quickly onto her back falling off the bed as she did so with a bang.

Ignoring the pain she was feeling she dived forward and grabbed her cell jamming it to her ear, she waited a few seconds while she breathed in.

"Hello," she answered trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Amy hey it's me," Adam said slowly.

"Hey," Amy smiled.

"Erm there's something I need to talk to you about," Adam said hesitantly.

"Sure anything…erm by the way I'm sorry about yesterday," Amy said apologetic.

There was a long silence before Adam spoke, "it's fine really I understand, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No, nothing," Amy answered immediately.

"Come round to mine and we can talk okay," he replied.

"Sure okay," Amy smiled widely.

"Bye Amy," Adam said before hanging up.

Amy smiled as she clicked the end call button and leaned back against her bed. Things seemed to be getting better. Her smile however faulted slightly as she thought about just what he'd said, they needed to talk. Talk about what? As quickly as her joy came it was gone with a sense of uncertainty.

However she had no time to think about it as the door opened and a sombre looking Steph walked in. Amy offered her a small smile which was returned as Steph began to take her shoes and jacket off.

"So what was the party like? Anything happen?" Amy asked.

Steph looked over at her, "you could say that."

* * *

Over on the other side of campus Trish yawned as she pulled the door to the library closed and raised her bag up onto her shoulder and turned round. Seeing nobody around she bit down on her lip thoughtfully, where was Jeff? She sighed to herself thinking that like everything else he'd just forgotten. 

So instead of waiting any longer she breathed deep and stepped forward then began on her journey back to her dorm. It was pretty dark outside but it was only a short walk back, she'd just have to hurry. So pulling her arms tight around her mid-section as it was also cold she began to walk at a fast pace.

After walking for only a few minutes she thought she heard a noise behind her, ignoring it she sped up and continued walking. Seconds later Trish let out a tiny scream as a hand touched her shoulder. Spinning around terrified she stopped and put an hand to her heart as she breathed in relieved to see Paul standing there, looking confused.

"Jesus Paul you scared the shit out of me," Trish said shaking her head.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he chuckled slightly. "It's just I saw walking alone and its pretty dark out so I thought I'd come see if you were okay?" Paul explained sincerely.

"That's fine but could ya' yell out or something first next time," Trish laughed as her heart beat finally slowed down.

"I promise," he nodded. "So you need someone to walk with you?"

"That'd be great I don't know where the hell Jeff is," Trish looked a little confused.

"Lead the way then," Paul motioned for her to walk.

Trish nodded as she began to walk side by side with Paul towards her dorm room. Strangely enough with the man at her side she felt a whole lot safer than she had two minutes ago.

"Weren't you supposed to be having a party?" Trish asked as she looked over at him.

"Yeah it ended early so I brought Steph back," he explained.

"Oh right cool," Trish nodded.

They continued to walk making small conversation until they finally reached the door to Trish's building where she turned and smiled at him.

"Thanks I'll see you…" Trish grabbed the door handle but before she could open it all the way Paul closed it. "What are you doing?" Trish looked round at him.

"Well I thought since I did you a favor you could do me one," Paul said suggestively.

"What are you talking about?" Trish looked confused.

"Come on you know what I mean," Paul moved closer as he pressed Trish up against the glass door.

"Paul I don't know what you think your doing but back off," Trish said assertively as she managed to duck out form under him, her heart once again racing with fear.

Paul didn't back off instead he turned towards her and quickly grabbed her by her wrists pulling her closer to him.

"Paul your hurting me let go," Trish said with tears in her eyes.

"Just one tiny kiss," Paul pulled Trish closer to him.

Paul leaned down so his face was inches away from Trish's, he pressed his lips onto hers but pulled away seconds later raising his hand to his own lips. Paul looked furious as he looked down at his hand and saw blood.

"You bit me!" he sneered a scowl crossing his face.

Paul suddenly raised his fist high and connected it with Trish's cheek. The force of the blow sent her flying to the ground. Trish cried out in pain as tears began to roll down her cheeks. The tears came faster as she knew there was nothing she could do.

"This won't hurt a bit," Paul smirked as he walked over to her and looked down at her tiny shaking form on the cold ground. "I Promise."

"Now I beg to differ," a sudden familiar voice came from behind Paul.

Paul spun round to see where the voice came from and saw an angry looking Jeff standing there before he could do or say anything Jeff punched in the face. Paul stumbled backwards then Jeff punched him again sending him backwards into the wall. Paul managed to gain his composure and lunged at Jeff who easily out maneuvered out the way of the bigger man. The two continued to tussle for a few seconds until Jeff kicked Paul's legs out from under him sending him to the floor.

Trish who had now managed to climbed up and was leant against the doors watching the scene. Jeff leaned over and grabbed Paul by his collar and leaned his face closer and whispered.

"I swear to God you ever touch her again and I'll kill you…_got it_!"

Jeff let go and stepped back as Paul's head hit the ground. After a few seconds Paul scrambled to his feet and stood up and looked over at Jeff then Trish.

He raised his hand to his mouth to wipe away the blood and then spat, "you can keep the bitch." He sneered.

Paul then turned on his heel and walked away clutching his head. Jeff was silent as he released his fists and ran a hand through his hair. After a few seconds he turned back to Trish who was still leant against the wall tears falling down her face.

He walked over to her wrapping his arms around her tightly as she began to cry into his chest. "It's okay I got you." Jeff whispered softly.

* * *

**A/N: **I absolutely adore Triple H at the moment so this was very hard for me to write but I had planned it way,way back before I started to like him.Next chapter soon, hopefully this week. 

Please review!


	29. The Best Part Of Believe Is The Lie

_Chapter 29 – The Best Part Of Believe Is The Lie._

Trish winced slightly at the coldness of the ice pack, of the way it felt against her tender skin. Noticing this Jeff pulled it away and placed it back down by his side and looked apologetic.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"No it's fine just cold," Trish half smiled as she raised a hand to her cheek where a purple bruise was forming. "How does it look?"

Jeff furrowed his brow as he leaned closer and looked, "it's definitely going to leave mark."

"Great just what I need," Trish sighed.

"I'm sorry Trish," Jeff said again.

"Why you didn't hit me," Trish shook her head as she look back at him.

"No I mean if I'd have just showed up on time then this wouldn't have happened, this is my fault," Jeff said sincerely.

Trish shook her head, "don't be stupid this is no one buts Paul's fault." She said sternly.

"Asshole," Jeff muttered.

"I should be thanking you for what you did, eternally in your debt," Trish smiled as she laughed a little.

"No need to thank me money is fine," Jeff shrugged.

Trish rolled her eyes and hit him on the arm, "why do you have to turn everything into a joke?"

Jeff laughed, "I don't know," he shrugged, "reflex I guess."

Trish shrugged, "well I guess you wouldn't be you without it."

Jeff laughed as he sat next to Trish on her bed, "just glad your okay."

"Thank you," she smiled as she wrapped her arms round him in a hug.

"Your welcome…but I was serious about the money," he laughed.

Rolling her eyes again she stood up from her bed and walked to the long mirror on the wall and surveyed her bruise. Glancing over her shoulder in the mirror she looked at Jeff who was yawning seeing as it was five thirty in the morning. The pair had spent the last four hours talking as Jeff had refused to leave Trish's side as the blonde was still pretty shaken up.

"So where did you learn to fight like that?" Trish asked breaking the silence.

"Oh me and my brother used to do backyard wrestling back home, you think what happened to Paul was bad you should have seen the time Matt broke his arm I'm telling you the bone was…"

"Okay…" Trish cut him off loudly. "I don't need to know the details, a short answer would have done," she continued as Jeff simply shrugged.

"So you telling Steph?" he asked an inquisitive expression on his face.

"You think I should?" Trish looked over at him.

"Trish you _have_ to, there's no doubt about it she _needs_ to know what a jerk he is," Jeff insisted.

"Yeah I know," Trish nodded as she sighed. She knew it was the right thing to do but that didn't make her feel any better.

"Maybe we should get some sleep first," Jeff said yawning again.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Trish walked away from the mirror and began to gather her things. While Jeff laid back on the bed an closed his eyes.

One hour and a long hot shower later Trish felt wide awake despite not having had any sleep the previous night. Wiping away the steam off the bathroom mirror she looked at her reflection a large bruise had formed on her right cheek. She sighed as she stood silent looking into the mirror, was she doing the right thing?

Walking back outside she headed back to her room as she reached the door she could hear yelling coming from inside. Furrowing her brow she entered the room to see Torrie standing the with Jeff her hands on her hips.

Torrie instantly turned to Trish, "why is _he_ in my room? You know you have to ask first."

Trish rolled her hazel eyes, "I think you'll find it's my room too so I can do what I want."

"You should ask first," Torrie said heatedly.

"Well you should stop being such a bitch all the damn time!" Trish yelled loudly.

"Okay Trish come on," Jeff walked over to her putting his arm in front of her.

"This is my room too you know," Torrie huffed.

"For Gods sake Torrie will you get off my back for five Goddamn minutes!" Trish yelled louder.

"I think we should go," Jeff turned Trish round and guided her out the room.

"What wrong with her?" Torrie asked.

Jeff didn't reply all he did was make a crucifix with his fingers and hiss at Torrie as he left the room. Torrie just rolled her eyes and lay back on her bed closing her eyes. Outside the room Jeff was stood with Trish who was leaning against the wall trying to calm herself down.

"Just forget about her for now okay," Jeff reassured her.

Trish sighed loudly, "I just got so mad, and it's not even her fault she was right."

"Who cares if you upset her, you just need to relax okay," he said with a reasurring smile. "Now come on lets go tell Steph," Jeff nodded.

"Now," Trish looked up at him.

"Yeah now, come on, no time like the present," Jeff smiled as he linked her arm and led her over to the door. "Want me to come in with you?"

Trish shook her head, "no I'm okay thanks."

"Okay I'll just wait here then," Jeff nodded as he sat down on the floor leaning back against the wall.

Trish looked down at him and offered a confident smile as she breathed deep and raised her fist to knock. After a few moments the door opened and a very tired looking Amy stood there her hair messy and only wearing an oversized t-shirt.

"You do know what time it is right, and it's a Sunday," Amy mumbled as she rubbed a hand over her eyes.

"Sorry Ames but is Steph here," Trish asked.

Amy shook her head, "nope."

"Oh right," Trish looked confused she hadn't planned on this happening.

"She erm went out 'bout an hour ago, said it was important," Amy shrugged. "Wanna come in?"

"No that's fine if you see her can you tell her I need to speak to her? It's kinda urgent too." Trish smiled again.

Amy simply nodded with a half smiled and then closed the door.

Trish sighed as she stepped back and looked down at Jeff who was sharing the same expression. Getting to his feet he stretched and then sighed.

"So what now?" Trish asked.

"Erm I don't know about you but I could use some breakfast," he shrugged.

"Sure," Trish nodded.

"Great," Jeff nodded then stopped. "You do know you're paying right," Jeff laughed.

Trish rolled her eyes and shrugged as she began to walk with Jeff at her side. She had only made it about two steps when she saw Steph walking towards her. The brunette also looked slightly deep in thought and troubled.

"Steph," Trish said louder than she knew.

Steph stopped walking and looked at Trish her expression didn't change.

"I've been looking for you." Trish breathed deeply, "can we talk?"

"If it's about Paul I already know," Steph said sternly.

Trish looked a little surprised, "you do?"

"He told me this morning," Steph face didn't change she remained stony.

"He did?" Trish sounded stunned this was turning out to be easier than she had imagined.

"Yeah he thought I should know what type of friend I have," Steph said bitterly.

Stunned was replaced with confusion as Trish furrowed her brow, "what do you mean?"

"I mean he told me about what you did, how you came on to him last night," Steph yelled.

"What!" Trish yelled her heart stopping momentarily. "That's a lie I would never do that, you know that!" Trish continued to yell.

"Paul wouldn't lie to me Trish, I thought you were my friend!" Steph shouted louder her head shaking.

It must have been the yelling that disturbed her as the door opened and a confused looking Amy stood there looking between the girls.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Ask the boyfriend stealing slut!" Steph yelled as she pointed at Trish.

"What?" Amy seemed stunned.

"Trish came onto Paul last night," Steph shouted.

"He's lying!" Trish shouted again tears coming to her eyes.

Just then the door to Trish and Torrie's room opened and an equally confused Torrie stood there, "what's with all the yelling?"

"I didn't do anything he attacked _me_," Trish yelled.

"He attacked you?" Amy said shocked.

"She's lying don't believe her," Steph cut in.

"Who attacked who?" Torrie asked confused.

"I trusted you Trish and this is how you repay me like some cheap whore," Steph spat back viciously.

"What! How dare you, you don't even know what happneed!" Trish yelled back annoyed.

"It's the truth you're nothing a whore Trish!" Steph screamed walking forward and slapping Trish hard on the face leaving a red mark.

Trish stood stunned for a few seconds in silence as more tears came down her face. The pain of the slap stung her cheek, but she didn't know what was worse the pain that Steph didn't believe her or the slap?

It was at that point Jeff who had been standing back listening had decided he'd heard enough and walked forward past Trish. "Hey watch your damn mouth, you don't have a single clue what you're talking about!" he yelled pointing at Steph.

All the women seemed a little taken back as this outburst was something they had never seen from the always normally cool and relaxed Jeff, at the moment he didn't seem like the man they knew.

Steph simply rolled her eyes, "oh great lets see what bullshit you come up with this time, God knows I've heard it all from you."

"The only bullshit here is the one that's coming out of your mouth, you have no idea what happened, I was there I did!" Jeff yelled again.

"Don't you yell at me you have no idea what happened, you probably made it all up in that stupid brain of yours along with all your other stupid pointless hair brain ideas," Steph shouted.

Ignoring the comment Jeff spoke again. "How do you explain his bruises or hers," he pointed to Trish who was silent as tears rolled down her face.

"He told me that he had to hit her to stop her it was mistake but she deserved it, and he had a fight with Chris," Steph shrugged.

"You can't honestly tell me you believe that," Jeff said shaking his head.

"It's more than I'll ever believe coming from your mouth, but of course _your_ going to back her up," Steph rolled her eyes.

"I know a hell of a lot more than you do! You weren't there I was, I was there last night and this morning when she was shaking in floods of tears because she thought _she'd_ done something wrong when it was your arrogant pick of a boyfriend!" Jeff yelled pointing at Steph.

"Okay lets just all calm down here maybe there's a reasonable explanation to all this," Torrie said soothingly.

"I swear Steph I didn't do anything you have to believe me," Trish said.

Steph was silent as she looked over at Jeff a smirk coming to her face, "you know Jeff you should be careful, I mean you wouldn't want her to turn you gay too."

Silence covered the tiny hallway as the shock of the vicious remark set in. Jeff was silent as he looked at Steph who was smirking he turned to Trish who was silently crying behind him.

"Lets go, I don't like the air around here anymore," he said as he grabbed Trish's hand and walked away with the blonde following at his side. Just as he reached the stairs he turned half his body to face Steph, "I just hope you remember all this."

Then without another word he turned back round and continued down the stairs with Trish. Steph just huffed loudly flicked her hair then she pushed past Amy and went into her room slamming the door loudly. Amy and Torrie looked to each other seemingly a little confused, surprised and lost for words.

"So erm…how's the nose?" Amy asked.

* * *

Jeff sat silent on his bed his back against the wall as he looked over at Trish who was currently sat next to him her knees up against her chest and her arms wrapped around them, her head buried in her arms, she was still crying. Unsure of what exactly to do Jeff just sat silent as he stroked her hair. 

"It not so bad," Jeff said breaking the long silence.

Trish continued to sob as she took shaky breaths, "not so bad, people think I'm a boyfriend stealing slut who turns men gay."

"No they don't…I don't, Chris doesn't, AJ said you didn't, Amy doesn't and Torrie…ah hell who cares what queen of the damned thinks anyway, no one else thinks that and as for Steph well she'll come running back soon begging forgiveness when she realises what a dickless boyfriend she has," Jeff shrugged.

"Maybe I do," Trish sighed her head still down.

"Hey now come on, how much time do we spend together and I'm _not_ gay," Jeff laughed as he nudged her.

Trish took a deep breath in and turned slightly to face him, "yeah well you've never dated me."

Jeff laughed, "fine okay what about Chris, how long did you two go out?"

"A year and a half," Trish sniffled.

"See there you go and Chris has no gay tendencies at all, sure his hairs a little puffy sometimes but that's just the eighties rock star in him," Jeff shrugged.

Trish was silent then she smiled a little and laughed, "it is isn't it."

"Yeah totally I wonder what he does to it to give it so much volume?" Jeff laughed as he leaned his head back.

Trish nodded as she stretched out her legs the wiped away the tears in her eyes and nodded as she leaned her head onto Jeff's shoulder, "thank you by the way."

Jeff looked down, "what for?"

"For back then stepping in for me I really appreciate it," Trish nodded.

"Well someone had to stick up for you, you weren't doing a very good job of it yourself," Jeff said as he put his arm round her shoulder. "How's the face."

Trish put a hand to where Steph had slapped her earlier, "sore."

Jeff shook his head, "I bet you could take her if you wanted."

Trish smiled and nodded as did Jeff. The pair then continued to sit in silence only distant noises could be heard. Trish looked round the room only now it dawned on her that they were the only ones there, she looked up at Jeff.

"Where is everyone?"

"The hospital still," He replied.

Trish furrowed her brow, "the hospital? What's happened?"

"He and Paul had a fight earlier he looked pretty bad so AJ took him to the hospital," Jeff told a shocked Trish.

Trish was silent as she thought about what Jeff had just told her, her mind racing with different thoughts all about Paul. A noise broke her pattern as she looked up to see the door opening and AJ walking inside. He looked over to where Trish and Jeff were sat.

"Did I interrupt something ?" he smirked.

Jeff rolled his eyes as he removed his arm from around Trish grabbing a pillow and throwing it at AJ, "so where's the C man?"

"Oh he was complaining about me trying to help him up the stairs so I left him," AJ shrugged.

"AJ!" Trish said loudly.

AJ laughed as he removed his jacket, "I'm joking he's outside talking to someone."

Trish rolled her eyes, "you've spent too much time with him, jokes like that aren't funny," Trish motioned to Jeff.

Jeff just shrugged as he looked back at AJ, "so what's up with him?"

"Erm two cracked ribs and a fractured collar bone…"

"I'm fine!" Chris mumbled as he walked through the door.

"And a bad mood," AJ continued nodding to himself.

Chris ignored this comment as he closed the door and made his way over to his bed where he sat down slowly. All the other three still looking at him as he made himself comfortable, then looked back up at them.

"What?"  
Trish sighed as she got to her feet and walked over to him, "Oh Chris." She sighed as she sat next to him.

"I'm fine," he said again although not so harsh.

"What happened?" Trish asked sympathetically.

"That asshole Paul, he's cheating on Steph!" Chris yelled out.

Jeff, Trish and AJ were quiet as they looked at Chris who seemed surprised that they didn't. He knew AJ knew as he had told him at the hospital but he didn't know why Trish and Jeff seemed to already know.

"Why aren't you surprised?" he looked at Trish then to Jeff.

"I guess you could say we found out the hard way," Trish sighed.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked slightly confused.

Trish looked over at Jeff then back at Chris, "erm Paul…" she stopped.

"Attacked her!" jeff finished the sentence. "Yeah the asshole attacked her!"

Both Chris and AJ seemed stunned at this as both men turned to face her.

"When…I mean what happened…are you okay?" AJ asked.

Trish nodded, "yeah I'm fine thanks to Jeff."

"That son of a bitch I'm gonna kill him," Chris muttered.

"No!" Trish said suddenly, "just leave it, I'm fine and that's all that matters."

Chris looked at the blonde at his side and saw the pleading in her eyes as he nodded slowly, "fine."

"Did you tell Steph?" AJ asked.

Trish nodded silently.

"And?" AJ continued his eyebrows rose.

"She didn't believe me, called me a whore and slapped me," Trish said as tears came back to her eyes.

"This is all my fault," Chris muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

"No it's not, it's nobodies fault, I was just the unlucky one, but I had Jeff so I'm fine honestly," Trish said nodding as she sat closer to Chris.

Chris was quiet as were the other tow boys, things didn't seem very well with everyone at the moment. Suddenly Chris got to his feet without a word. The other three watched with confused expressions on their faces.

"Where are you going?" Trish asked as she looked up at him.

"There's something I have to do," Chris said as he made his way out of the room not looking back.

AJ looked to Jeff, "should we be worried?"

* * *

**A/N:** This shoulda' been up last week but I had a few problems, anyway here it is. Lot more drama to come :) as for the Trish/Jeff stuff all I can say is it _is_ going to happen I just need to do a few things first but it will be good. 

Reveiws always appreciated even the smallest of word, so don't forget :)


	30. Before I Fall To Pieces

_Chapter 30 - Before I Fall To Pieces._

Chris winced slightly as he put a reassuring hand to his broken and severely bruised ribs and breathed in. He'd tried his best to make like it was no big deal and he was fine but soon the pain had caught up with him and he found himself needing to take a break.

Taking a deep breath he left his hand placed on his ribs and began to walk again across the wet grass that led towards the girls dorm building. He only had a few more strides then he would have reached his destination and much needed comfort. Unluckily though any notion of that was pushed from his mind as he pushed through the large metal doors and spotted the stairs he'd somehow forgotten about.

Taking a few minutes to steady himself he grabbed the rail and began to make his way up one steady step at a time. Halfway up he stopped again to take another breath he couldn't believe broken ribs could hurt so much. As he was about to start again he heard a familiar voice.

"Chris."

Chris looked up to be greeted with a familiar smile and hazel eyes of Amy who was currently making her way down the stairs.

"Ames hey," Chris said trying his best to sound cheerful managing a small smile.

His pretence mustn't have been very believable as Amy stopped and stood next to him offering her arm out which Chris grudgingly excepted and began to walk up the stairs aided by Amy. Once the pair reached the top she turned to him her face not as happy as a few minutes ago.

"You going to see Steph?" she asked her face scrunched up.

Chris nodded, "what mood is she in?"

Amy was quiet as she tilted her head, "she's just quiet hasn't said a thing."

"Well I guess now's the best time," Chris nodded to himself.

"So erm how's Trish?" Amy asked in almost a whisper.

"You believe her?" Chris cut to the point instantly.

Amy was quiet as she sighed almost as though she was ashamed to be saying what she was about to say, "I can't not believe her, this is Trish we're talking about."

"Well the more people believe her the better right," Chris nodded.

"Yeah tell that to Steph," Amy scoffed.

"Well that was my idea," Chris sighed also.

"Good luck with that," Amy offered a small smile as she patted him on the shoulder and turned as though she was going.

"You off out?" Chris asked.

Amy stopped and looked at him, "yeah I got some errands you know." She nodded and began to make her way down the steps quickly out of reach of inquisitive questions from Chris.

Shrugging slightly Chris turned and began to make his way towards the door to the left stopping outside he ran a cautious and also painful hand through his hair and breathed deeper than before. A few seconds later he was pulling his hand back after knocking hard on the wooden door. No noise was heard as he waited for a few moments and tried again, but still nothing.

Taking the initiative he reached for the handle and turned it cautiously opening the door slowly. The lights were dim all that could be seen was the low light of a table lamp near the window. As he entered he could clearly make out the figure of someone on Steph's bed. Her back was to him as he couldn't tell if she were awake or not. Walking further inside he closed the door softly and walked closer to the bed.

"Steph," he said softly.

"Go away," she muttered quietly.

"I…we need to talk," Chris said as he walked even closer to the bed.

Instantly Steph sat up and spun round her eyes wide with fury, "unless it's an apology then I suggest you get out!"

"Look I don't want to fight here please, I just want to talk," Chris said calmly.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Steph said as she got to her feet.

"This can't carry on Steph it needs to be sorted out," Chris again tried to ration with her.

"_This _isn't my fault here, _she's _the one to blame, _Trish_!" Steph spat with venom.

"This has nothing to do with her and you know this, it's Paul who's to blame and you know that too!" Chris said slightly annoyed.

"Don't you yell at me!" Steph screamed as she pointed at him.

"I'm sorry okay, I'm just trying to make you see," Chris sighed this wasn't going as he had planned. He just wanted to talk to her and try to persuade her but it seemed this wasn't going to happen as he had aggravated her more than anything.

"I don't need to see _anything_, I know what happened and that's all I need to know so I suggest you leave…now!" she yelled louder.

"I need to talk to you please, about what happened at Paul's," Chris said bringing up that kiss.

Steph shrugged nonchalantly, "didn't mean anything, _you _don't mean anything."

The words hit Chris as though a blade had sliced into him as he tried his best not look hurt, of all the things she had or could say those were by far the worst. Shaking his head he sighed. "Steph this has to stop now, what about the band?" Chris asked.

"Screw the stupid band I don't care," Steph shrugged.

"Now your just being crazy," he said louder rolling his eyes, his composure gone.

"No you don't get it, I don't care about the band or you, you call all go to hell," she yelled her arms crossed over her mid-section.

"Steph let's just talk this through please," he asked as one more attempt.

"This conversation is over…now leave," Steph shrugged and spun round and sat back down on her bed her back to Chris.

Chris stood slightly as he looked at her he wanted to yell out at her and tell her how he felt, but the pain he was feeling was to much. His ribs were no match to how much her words had hurt him. Not saying anything he turned on his heels and left the room closing the door tightly. At the sound of the click Steph looked round at the now closed door and sighed as she raised a hand to her face and wiped away her tears.

* * *

Amy tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear while she waited as the chilly November wind blew around her. Finally the door she was currently stood in front of opened and a tired looking Adam stood there. He offered a small smile although his eyes said otherwise as he moved aside to let Amy pass and inside the warm house. 

The whole journey there Amy had been contemplating all the possible things that Adam was going to say to her. Some of them bad some of them good, but all different and she couldn't help but wonder what the real reason he wanted to see her was.

Before she get a word out Adam cut her off, "Molly knows." he said quickly lines of worry etched onto his face.

Amy froze for a few seconds as she computed what he had said and the severity of it. After a few moments she nodded, "what's she going to do?"

Adam moved closer, "luckily she said she's not going to do anything." Although this was good news he still looked worried.

Amy let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and smiled, "well that's good right."

"Yeah," Adam nodded.

Amy laughed slightly, "God Adam you had me worried on the phone you were all…"

"I'm taking the job in Boston," he cut her off again. "I leave in a month."

Amy felt sick as she could feel her stomach turn and her legs go weak as she clutched onto the back of the sofa for support. She looked at him waiting for him to yell "surprise" and that it was all a horrible joke. Nothing happened as he stayed silent looking right at Amy who felt like she was going to vomit any second.

"But you said," Amy managed to gasp her head shaking.

"Yeah I know, but this has made me think, what if it were someone else and not Molly," Adam explained as he moved closer to an unsteady Amy.

"But it wasn't," she spoke silent.

"It could have been though and I can't think about what would have happened if it were," he said shaking his head.

"No Adam please you can't go," Amy pleaded gently shaking her head.

"Amy I have to it's for the best," he said as he took her hand in his.

Amy snatched it away and stepped back sitting down on the sofa her head in her hands, looking up at him, he seemed to calm and reasonable as though he didn't care at all.

"You don't have to leave, if we ended it you could stay and I…"

"Amy be serious you know we can't do that, I can't be near you and not be with you, this is why I have to leave. I know it's hard but it's for the best all round." He said as he sat next to her.

Amy shook her head, "who's best? Because it doesn't feel good to me!"

"Be reasonable here please," Adam said quickly.

Amy's eyes flew open, "will you stop doing that!"

"What, stop doing what?" he seemed shocked.

"Treating me like I'm a God damn child for fuck sake!" Amy yelled.

"I just want you to see my point of view that's all," he added.

"What about me, don't I get a say in this…I love you," Amy said as she clutched his hand.

"Amy if I thought that was true for even a second then I would re-consider, but you don't," Adam said as he clutched her other hand tight.

"I do," Amy whispered as tears came to her eyes.

Adam smiled as he unclasped his hands and moved it to her cheek and brushed it softly, "you know this was never meant to be, let's just try to end this on a good note."

Amy couldn't seem to comprehend how he seemed to be so cool about it all and she was seemingly falling to pieces. "But I need you," Amy pleaded.

"No you don't, you're such a strong person and I'm only holding you back," Adam nodded he seemed so sure of himself, maybe he was the adult here.

Amy said nothing a silent tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheek. Adam wrapped his arm round her shoulder and pulled her into his chest as she rested her head and continued to cry. His posture and voice made it clear to her that there was no changing of his mind, he was leaving.

* * *

Chris opened the door to his room and walked inside, for the last hour he'd been walking alone thinking about what Steph had said to him, her words still so fresh and painful. Instantly all eyes were on him as Jeff, AJ and Trish looked up as Chris as he sat down silently. 

"Well," Jeff spoke.

Chris looked up, "I tried to talk to Steph."

Trish stood from her spot on Jeff's bed and walked over to him sensing the hurt that was coming from him. "What happened?" she asked softly.

"Well firstly she told me to screw the band and that we can all go to hell, I pretty much don't remember after that," Chris sighed.

Trish was quiet as she could see the pain in his eyes so clearly, gently she put her arm round him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Minutes of silence followed as nobody was sure of what to say exactly. Suddenly Jeff stood.

"Well I say so what," he shrugged. "She wants to be like that then fine, we don't need her anyway."

"What about the band?" AJ asked.

"We'll just get a new lead singer I'm sure there's someone who can sing in this place," Jeff shrugged none seemed to share his enthusiasm. "Come on we tried and it's useless she has to see it for herself and I don't intend to sit around until that happens. I say we all go out somewhere."

"I don't know," Trish muttered.

"Come on it'll cheer us up, we at least need that," he nodded.

"I'm in, just no Frat parties," AJ nodded.

"You guys coming," Jeff looked at a quiet Chris and Trish.

"I guess I could use a little cheering up," Trish shrugged as she looked at Chris who silently shrugged.

"That's great then I hear there's a party over…"

"No," all three said in unison.

Jeff looked a little taken back as he furrowed his brow, "no need to yell I was only making a suggestion."

"Yeah well your suggestions always end up with one of us either naked, beat up or being chased by angry dogs," Chris muttered as he got to his feet.

"Hey in my defence that was _one _time and it was Rob's idea to take that short cut not mine," Jeff nodded. "And as for the naked thing, I don't know what your talking about."

"Yeah right," Trish scoffed. "I think I've seen you in your underwear more than I've seen myself."

Jeff rolled his eyes and joked, "don't pretend you don't enjoy it."

"You know what I don't like how this conversation is leading so I suggest we go…now," AJ said as he got to his feet and ushered the group out the room ignoring the disgruntled moans from Jeff.

For now it seemed as though things were fine but they all knew sooner or later things were going to be have to be faced and truths revealed, but when?

* * *

Back in her room lay on her bed Steph rolled onto her back as she quickly swapped hands that she was holding her cell in and continued to listen to Paul talk about something she wasn't very interested in. Her thoughts were still on Chris and the way he'd looked earlier, there was a nagging sensation in her stomach, she couldn't help but think it might be from guilt, but what for? 

"Steph you there?" Paul's words brought her back into reality.

"Er yeah sorry just thinking about something, I had a fight with Chris again earlier," Steph told him.

"What did the jerk say?" Paul asked.

"Oh nothing much just about Trish, everyone believes her," Steph said unsure.

"That doesn't mean anything except all your friends are morons especially Chris," Paul said smugly.

"I don't know Paul," Steph sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean? Don't you believe me!" he yelled loud causing Steph to hold the phone away from her ear.

"No of course I do, I was just thinking," she said quickly.

"Well don't, just ignore those idiots and stick with me," he said annoyed.

"Paul I have to go, I'm tired, speak to you tomorrow," Steph said quickly.

"Bye," he then hung up quickly.

Steph sighed loudly as she dropped her phone to the floor and raised her hands and rubbed her face then running them through her hair. How did everything go so bad in such a short period of time. Not only had she lost some of her closest friends but also the band one of the things she loved most and all for Paul. She couldn't help but think was it all worth it? Before another thought of doubt could enter her mind the door to the room opened and a quiet Amy walked inside. She gave a tiny smile then walked to her own bed and sat down, it was apparent something was wrong however Steph didn't see it.

"You won't believe what happened before, Chris came over," Steph said instantly.

"Not now Steph, I just want to sleep okay," Amy said as she began to undress.

"I can't believe him sometimes, he had the nerve to defend Trish again, I'm telling you she's brainwashed them all into believing her," Steph said matter of factly.

Amy just glanced over at Steph of all the times now was the worst as Amy wasn't in the best of moods. She was quiet as she narrowed her eyes and looked at Steph who seemed to be waiting for her to speak. It was as though all the anger she'd kept inside at Adam's came suddenly pouring out and all towards Steph.

"Have you actually listened to yourself," Amy said shaking her head.

Steph looked a little confused as she furrowed her brow, "what do you mean?"

"I mean the bullshit that's free flowing out of your mouth, have you listened to it at all?" Amy said louder.

"I beg your pardon," Steph said stunned.

"Oh for God sake will you get a grip and open your eyes for once," Amy yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steph yelled as she got to her feet.

"I mean the only one brain washed around here is you, believing everything that Paul is saying to you, when are you going to realise he isn't the perfect boyfriend you want him to be!" Amy shouted.

"About the same time you realise what a fool your making of yourself practically stalking Professor Copeland, take the hint Amy he doesn't want you," Steph spat back viciously.

Amy was silent as she held the urge to charge at Steph back, Steph didn't have a clue about what had happened between her and Adam the past week. "Yeah well at least he doesn't go round trying to rape my friends and I'm not stupid enough to actually believe him," Amy yelled louder.

"How dare you say that, you have no idea," Steph screamed.

Amy rolled her eyes, "the more I think about I don't blame him, if you were my girlfriend I'd look elsewhere for it too." Amy smirked.

"I'm surprised he hasn't come to you then Ames seeing as your…what's the word oh yeah _easy,_" Steph smirked back. "No wonder the professor didn't want you, used goods and all."

"Well at least I know what people say about me, I don't have them laughing at me behind my back, even my own boyfriend about how much of a stiff I am he has to get his kicks somewhere else," Amy said her eyes narrowed. "The fact that everyone except you knows he screws around with anything that is willing or maybe you do know and that's why your acting this way."

Steph didn't reply as she just took a breath in and turned then walked past Amy out the room slamming the door behind her. Amy took a shaky breath and ran a hand through her hair then screamed loudly as she picked up the table lamp and threw it against the wall, where it smashed into hundreds of tiny pieces leaving the room in darkness. Amy then suddenly dropped to her knees as more tears came to her eyes.

Seconds later the door to the room opened and a nervous looking Torrie walked inside, switching the light on she spotted Amy sat on the floor. Walking over she knelt down next to her.

"Ames is everything okay I heard yelling then a smashing noise," Torrie said as she looked round the room spotting the remains of the lamp.

Amy shook her head, "no."

"What happened where's Steph?" a worried Torrie asked.

Amy looked up at her, tears still in her eyes, "it's my fault all of it."

"Is this to do with Paul?" Torrie asked.

Amy nodded and shrugged, "bits and pieces."

Torrie made herself more comfortable on the floor, "you wanna talk about it?"

Amy shook her head, "no."

"Is there something I can do?" she asked in a soft voice.

Amy was silent then nodded as she ran a hand through her hair, "help me find Steph."

* * *

**A/N:** First things I'm sorry for the delay in updating I didn't intend to be so long, but I guess you could say I've been a little preocupied with real life. My mum has been in hospital not very well and so I guess all other things didn't seem to matter, I'm not going to go into detail as I want to keep this short and sweet but I've written about it on my livejournal if anyone is interested.

I do intend to keep regular updates from now on as I have this story planned out for a few more chapters that goes for my other stories too if anyone cares. Lets just hope I don't get lazy lol.

Second thank you for the reviews I finally made it over a 100 XD. So don't forget please!


	31. Right Isn't Always Easy

Chapter 31 - Right Isn't Always Easy.

Torrie huffed as she pushed through the large oak door that lead to the roof top of the dorm building. She and Amy had looked just about everywhere this had to be the only spot left. Walking out through the door she rounded the corned and spotted the woman she was looking for. Sat on the edge was Steph staring out in to the night her face focused as though she had been doing some heavy thinking. Torrie's heels on the gravel must have alerted her as she looked round to see the approaching blonde.

Lifting her hand up Torrie smiled, "hey."

Not saying a word or a sound Steph turned her head back round and continued looking out.

Torrie not one to give up easily continued walking towards her and sat down next to her on the edge, "do you know how hard it is to find you," she said playfully.

"I wasn't trying to be found," Steph replied.

Torrie nodded slightly, "oh right." She want silent again as it seemed she wanted to say something. "Erm Steph I wanted to talk to you."

Steph looked over her shoulder at the blonde, "well at least I know _you_ won't defend Trish."

Torrie was quiet as she sighed, "well that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."

Steph looked confused, "don't tell me you believe her now." Steph rolled her eyes as she looked away.

"Look Steph me and Trish don't see eye to eye and never have, she doesn't like me and I don't like her, but that doesn't mean I don't know what type of person she is and I know she wouldn't lie about something like this," Torrie explained then let out a long sigh. "And I know you don't want to believe it but…"

"I get the point!" Steph snapped back.

Torrie was quiet as she looked at the brunette who appeared to be crying, "you know don't you." She said almost surprised.

Steph didn't say anything but just nodded.

"Then why are you doing this?" Torrie asked a little confused. "Why are you being like this with everyone?"

Steph shook her head, "because if I admit it then it's true and I don't think I can handle that."

"Steph sometimes the right thing to do isn't always the easiest, but you can't carry on like this," Torrie said as she put an arm round Steph.

"But he's my world, my everything, all I've ever known," Steph cried.

"Steph look at yourself, your one of the strongest people I know, you don't need him, look at what he's doing to you," Torrie said loudly. "He's a creep and in my opinion you're better off without him."

Steph nodded as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and looked at Torrie, "it just hurts."

"I know, but it won't be like that forever, you'll get over him and find someone who deserves you," Torrie said assertively with a nod.

Steph laughed a little, "does everybody hate me?"

"No…I mean I don't think so," Torrie shrugged.

Before another word could be spoken the door opened again and a frantic looking Amy came walking round quickly, she stopped and breathed out relieved when she saw the two women. Walking over to them she stood next to Steph.

"Steph…" she began to say.

"It's okay…" Steph cut her off.

"No I want to apologize about what I said, I was mad and I didn't mean it," Amy said quickly.

"No it's okay really I'm the one who should be apologizing to people," Steph sighed.

"Yeah but I…" Amy began.

"It was me who…"

"You both apologized okay, can we move on," Torrie cut into the conversation.

Amy rolled her eyes good naturedly and then looked back at Steph, "you okay?"

"Not really," Steph shook her head.

"Well how about we go back inside, I have some chocolate," Torrie smiled.

Steph was silent for a few seconds as she looked as though she was thinking, looking back up at the blonde she shook her head. "There's somewhere I need to go, can I borrow your car?"

"Not unless I get to come too," Torrie insisted.

"Me too," Amy added quickly her hand waving in the air.

"Fine," Steph rolled her eyes impatiently

**xXx**

Trish narrowed her eyes slightly as she focused on the tiny shot glass that was currently in Rob's hand. Her gaze followed it all the way up towards his mouth where he tilted his head backwards and downed another shot then slammed the empty glass back on the bar.

She shook her head slightly out of disbelief and shock, "he's going to pass out," Trish said to AJ who was stood at her side also watching the brunette.

"No way, he's going for the record right Robster," Jeff said enthusiastically patting Rob on the back sending him forward a little.

"How many has he had?" Trish asked with an eyebrow raised.

Jeff furrowed his brow and began counting on his fingers, "err…I make it seventeen," Jeff nodded finally.

"And what's the record?" AJ looked over at Jeff.

"Eighteen," Jeff nodded as he poured another shot glass of tequila and slammed it on the bar in front of Rob who was looking lethargic. His eyes drifting open and closed.

Rob grabbed the glass and looked at it for what seemed a very long time, as everybody else watched him intently. Lifting the glass up he tilted his head back and swallowed the cool liquid.

"You okay?" Trish asked as he slammed the glass back down.

Rob looked over his eyes half closed and nodded slowly, "I'm…fine." He mumbled. "I need the bathroom," he then muttered as he stood up.

The three went silent as they watched him grab the bar for support and get to his feet. Beginning to sway a little as he stood all three moved closer in fear of him falling, after a few moments he stopped and stood still, he looked round at the nervous eyes staring him.

"See I'm fine," Rob smiled widely before he fell backwards on to the floor.

Trish suddenly ran by his side kneeling down worried while Jeff burst into laughter, even AJ couldn't help but snicker under his breath. Rob opened his eyes and looked round slowly sitting up onto his elbows.

"Did I fall out of bed?" he said with his eyes half closed then looked round the smoke filled room, "this isn't my room…am I dreaming again?"

Trish shook her head and tried pulling him up, having no luck she looked up at AJ and Jeff who still seemed to be laughing. "Guy's help me."

After a few more minutes they had managed to hoist Rob up to a standing position and he was leaning on AJ and Jeff for support and arm around each neck. They had decided it was best for everybody if they left the bar before anything else happened, with Rob drunk as it was something was bound too.

As they were making there way towards the exit Trish glanced round and realised they were one person short. Turing round she looked across the smoke filled room and spotted him sat at a table holding the same bottle of beer he bought an hour ago. Staring down at it fiddling with the label.

"I'm gonna go get Chris you guys carry on," she said as she walked away.

She continued walked until she reached the table where he looked up as she pulled the chair out and sat down.

"Hey," she smiled.

"You guys leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah Rob's had one to many so we better go before something happens," Trish nodded .

"Idoit," Chris muttered.

"Well that's Rob…so you okay?" she asked with a small sympathetic smile.

"Yeah I'm just not in the mood you know," he nodded. "I've just been thinking about things."

"It's gonna be okay Chris," Trish nodded as she knew what he was referring to.

"How are you so cheery after everything?" Chris asked his eyebrows furrowed.

Trish shrugged, "I just don't see the point in clinging onto the bad stuff."

"I guess," Chris nodded.

"Chris I can guarantee that sooner or later she will come round and you'll be there," Trish nodded, "I just know it, it's like women's intuition or something."

Chris smiled for the first time, "I'd like to think your right but I'm not so sure anymore."

"She's going to find out about him and then she…"

"No I mean about me and her, I'm not so sure I want too anymore." Chris cut her off.

"Oh," Trish nodded.

Outside the bar the others were still slowly making their way back towards the dorm in the cold night. The had slowed the pace after Rob was unable to keep up as he kept tripping when they walked to fast. They didn't have much further to go when suddenly Jeff stopped walking making the other two stop abruptly.

AJ looked at him, "what?"

"I need to take a leak," Jeff said quickly.

"Wait till you get inside," AJ shrugged.

"No I need to go now and it'll take to long to get inside the speed were walking," Jeff said now alternating feet hopping a little.

"You couldn't have gone while we were _inside_," AJ yelled rolling his eyes.

"I didn't need one inside did I," Jeff rolled his eyes too, he was now jumping on the spot. "Look I'll be two seconds relax," he said reassuringly then turned and headed off into some nearby bushes then out of view completely.

"Great," AJ sighed as he turned to look at Rob who'd fallen asleep on his shoulder. "Just great."

Ten minutes and a lot of sleep talking from Rob later AJ was still stood alone with him asleep snoring on his shoulder. Huffing he tried to walk forward a little trying not to let go of Rob.

"Jeff!" AJ yelled having had enough of waiting in the freezing weather.

"AJ, dude I think I'm lost," Jeff yelled back from a distance.

AJ closed his eyes and sighed, "what an idiot." With another heavy sigh AJ turned to Rob and guided him over to a nearby street lamp and positioned his hands so he was holding onto it, "don't let go."

"Fine…I'm fine," Rob mumbled as he hugged the post.

"I'm coming to find you stay were you are, do _not_ move," AJ yelled as he walked off towards the bushes entering them slowly.

Rob stayed stood silently holding onto the post as he waited for someone to come back. His eyes were closed and he felt himself drifting off to sleep until the nearby sound of clicking could be heard. Opening his eyes he was greeted by the blurry site of a blonde female stood in front of him.

"Robert," the woman said.

"Hey Leanne, "Rob said trying to open his eyes.

"It's Lillian," the blonde huffed with her hands on her hips.

"Riiight," stepping back Rob waved his hands in the air, "look no hands." Suddenly he tumbled backwards falling onto the hard concrete with a bang.

"Oh my God," Lillian said alarmed as she knelt down next to him.

"That hurt," Rob mumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Are you okay," Lillian said as she pulled him up slightly.

"I'm fine," he nodded.

"You don't look so good," she said with a tone that sounded a little worried. "Here give me your hand," she sighed.

Rob was silent as he reached out and grabbed her hand slowly pulling himself to a standing position leaning on Lillian. There was silence as she made sure he was steady on his feet then looked back at him.

"You okay," she asked.

Rob was quiet as he looked like he was about to say something, but when he opened his mouth all that came out was vomit and all over Lillian who shrieked loudly.

**xXx**

Torrie pressed on the break as she pulled her car to a halt outside a large apartment complex in the city. Looking round at Steph who was in the passenger seat she seemed to be still deep in thought as she was gazing out the window.

"You sure you don't want us to come with?" Torrie asked breaking the silence.

"No I'll be fine," Steph nodded.

"Well we're here if you need us," Amy said from the back seat.

Steph smiled then turned and left the car walking away past the front and onto the sidewalk and into the building they were parked in front of. Torrie turned to Amy who was also watching Steph walk away.

"Do you think we should follow her?" Torrie asked.

Amy was silent before she gave her answer.

Inside the building Steph exited the elevator on the third floor and approached apartment number twenty one. Instead of knocking like she always used to she opened the door and walked straight inside. Slamming the door behind her she walked inside and began to pick up her belongings.

The apartment seemed empty as she made her way around the living room picking up random pieces of clothing that she had left behind. While she was continuing to do that she heard the door behind her open.

"Stephanie," turning round she was greeted by the confused face of Paul. "What are you doing here?" he asked still confused.

"I'm getting my stuff," Steph said trying to be confident.

"Your stuff," Paul looked surprised.

"Yeah my things, my belongings all the stuff I've left here but since I'm not coming back I need to collect," Steph again tried to be confident.

Paul walked over and turned Steph towards him, "your not coming back?"

"No," Steph shook her head her heart now racing.

"Why?" Paul asked.

"Because it's over," She said her head up high.

"What? Why?" for some reason he seemed surprised at what Steph had told him as though he hadn't been expecting it.

"You know why, do you think I'm stupid? I know what you did!" Steph yelled this time her voice louder than she had expected and now tears were forming in her eyes.

"I thought you believed me baby, she's lying," Paul grabbed her hands.

Snatching them away Steph turned and headed for the door, "I'm leaving."

"Stephanie come back, lets talk," Paul yelled after her.

Running through the door Steph headed for the elevator and pressed the button. Paul came running up behind her a few seconds later.

"Steph don't do this you need me," Paul said coolly.

"All you've ever done is make me miserable," Steph spoke as tears slid down her cheek. Reaching down to her hand she slid the gold band on her finger off and threw it at him, "you can keep that, I don't ever want to see or speak to you again."

The elevator still hadn't arrived so without another word Steph turned and headed for the stairs. Quickly making her way down them with Paul running behind her calling out her name. As she reached the bottom step he managed to pull her back and grabbed her by the wrists roughly pulling her towards him.

"You can't leave me, your nothing without me!" Paul yelled.

"Let go of me Paul!" Steph yelled as she tried to pull away but he kept a firm grip.

"Hey!" came a voice from behind. "She said let go asshole."

Steph and Paul looked round to see Amy and Torrie walking towards them. Paul laughed and rolled his eyes.

"And what are you going to do about it little girl," he looked down his noise at the pair.

"I'd be careful about who you're calling a little girl, there's three of us and one of you," Amy said as she walked closer her face expressionless as she stared at him.

Paul stared at the redhead for a few seconds his stare not breaking neither did Amy's who kept her stand in front of him. Paul let go of Steph and stepped backwards holding his hands up and smirking slightly.

Amy looked over at Steph and Torrie who had her arm round the brunette, "let's go shall we." With that the three turned to walk away.

"Just a second," Steph stopped walking and turned to face Paul again. Reaching her arm back she swung it forward and slapped him across the cheek. The stinging noise could be heard loudly as a red mark appeared instantly on his cheek, "that was for Trish."

Without another word from anybody the three left the building and headed for Torrie's car that was still parked outside. Once they were inside there was a collective sigh of relief all round.

"Wow Ames you got some serious balls," Torrie looked over her shoulder to the redhead.

Amy smiled a little, "trust me he picked the wrong day to mess with me."

"You okay?" Torrie looked over at Steph who was still crying and silently looking out the window.

Stephanie nodded slightly although it was apparent she wasn't.

Torrie smiled, "and you got one heck of a slap, me with my bitchiness we could be like Charlie Angels," Torrie laughed a little.

Steph smiled for the first time then looked back at Torrie, "let's just go."

With a swift nod Torrie started the car and the three were on their way back to the campus. Although things seemed to out in the open and any confusion was now cleared up, it didn't mean anything was less complicated. Steph knew she still had the worst part to overcome, she had apologies to offer and forgiveness to beg, something she knew wasn't going to come so easy plus there was a broken heart to mend something was also going to take a while.

**xXx**

**A/N:** My pc is messing about and I can't put the lines in so you have X's, lol.Finally managed to do this I've been so busy lately, anyway things are getting back to normal so updates should be regular.

Not much Trish/Jeff yet but it's coming soon just need to get past a few things plus I wanna build their friendship first, but I can't wait for it now especially since he's coming back!

Please review!


	32. Tiny Little Fractures

_Chapter 32 – Tiny Little Fractures._

Steph gazed in the mirror as she re-adjusted her hair once more running her fingers through it to make it appear softer. Fidgeting with her skirt again she pulled it straight and made sure there were no creases in it. Then finally she checked her make up, perfect as normal seeing as she had only applied it several minutes ago.

She sighed loudly as she walked away from the mirror and sat down on her bed looking round at the pristine room she had spent hours cleaning and re-arranging. There was simply nothing left for her to do now, she'd showered, done her hair and make-up, she'd changed and tidied the room, she'd even done this weeks grocery shopping. There was nothing to occupied herself with anymore the time had eventually come she was going to have to do it.

Lifting her delicately manicured nails to her mouth she began to bite at them nervously as she knew Amy would be back any second and be expecting to find the room empty and Steph somewhere else like she had promised.

As though Amy had heard her thoughts the door opened and the redhead came walking in, she was looking down at a bunch of envelopes and was a little confused when she finally looked up.

"Why are you still here?" Amy asked throwing her mail down on the side.

"Erm…" Steph tried to think of something. "My hair was going all frizzy so I decided to wash it again."

"Liar," Amy said instantly. "Steph the sooner you go do it the better."

Steph sighed and laid back on her bed her hair pooling round her head, "I can't."

"No such thing," Amy said shaking her head.

"What if she hates me?" Steph said lifting her head up slightly.

"Don't be stupid she won't hate you," Amy rolled her eyes.

"Amy I called her a _whore_ and let's not forget I slapped her, I think she might just a _little_ bit," Steph said nodding head.

Amy seemed to be out of encouraging things to say as she simply shrugged, "well there's only one way to find out, go apologize."

"Maybe I should wait another day?" Steph nodded agreeing with herself.

"Steph your doing it if I have to drag you by your pretty brown hair, and I warn you I'm not joking," Amy nodded with raised eyebrows.

Steph sighed, "honestly what's _one_ more day?"

"Steph you've waited a week already, trust me the sooner the better," Amy insisted as she sat next to the brunette. "I know you're worried but it'll be fine, I know Trish and she isn't the type of person to hold grudges."

"But what about Chris and Jeff, "Steph looked up from her position.

"There men of course they will or they'll have forgotten, but who cares it's Trish you need to apologize to the most here," Amy shrugged.

Steph raised her hands to her eyes and rubbed them as she let out a moan, then sat up slowly and looked at Amy, "this goes wrong I blame you."

With a slight laugh Amy sat back on her own bed while Steph stood up checking the mirror once more to see her appearance as it was five minutes ago. With another unsure look at Amy she hesitantly headed out the door. Amy stayed still as she watched her go a look of worry spreading across her face. After everything that had happened lately she wasn't so sure if a simply apology would do.

**xXx**

John sighed as he pulled his oversized jacket tighter round himself and rubbed his hands to together for warmth. Glancing once more at his watch he furrowed his brow again, she was thirty minutes late already. He'd been sat there now waiting for nearly forty five minutes in the cold November weather that was biting at his extremities.

Just as he slid his hand into his jean pocket and pulled his cell out a blue car whizzed past him and pulled to an abrupt halt. Seconds later a rather hassled looking Torrie climbed out brushing the hair that the wind blew out of her face. Approaching the steps where John sat patiently she smiled as she spotted him.

Rolling her eye good naturedly, "traffic's a nightmare."

John nodded and stood, "riiight and it has nothing to do with getting up late and the half hour you probably spent doing ya' make-up."

Torrie shrugged, "maybe, maybe not."

John nodded and stood silent as Torrie unlocked the door to the club and wondered inside with John behind her. Even though the heating hadn't been turned on yet the building was considerably warmer than outside, one thing John was grateful for.

"So no Hannibal Lector mask today then," John said as he motioned to Torrie's less swollen nose.

"Ha, ha…but no the Doctor said I didn't need it anymore," Torrie responded.

"So we have to look at your face then," John frowned slightly avoiding a swinging arm that came from Torrie.

"You can't speak to me like that anymore, I'm the boss," she said holding her head up high.

"Just for a week, don't let it go to your head it's already big enough," John laughed as he ducked a flying cloth that Torrie threw towards him.

"Bet the weather's better in LA then here," Torrie said as she began to unlock doors and turn lights on.

John gave a muffled reply as he continued to walk away into the back and do the same as Torrie. Since Shawn was in LA for the week and Torrie had been put in charge he had offered to come in early and help her out as he knew she was a little doubtful, but things seemed to be going okay for now. Shawn had only been gone for two days so there was still a lot more to do.

Hearing a door open and close she assumed it was John as nobody else was due in for a few hours, not looking up she continued what she was doing.

"So I wonder if Shawn's missing this place?" Torrie asked thinking it was John.

"I don't know I'll ask him when I get home shall I?" the female voice spoke.

Torrie's head looked up immediately as she stared at the woman in front of her. Unable to speak for a few seconds she managed to muster up a smile, "Rebecca, hi."

**xXx**

Since Sunday evening Steph had pretty much kept herself to herself apart from going to lessons, she kept herself hauled up in her room away from prying eyes and gossip. After a series of very long and late into the night chats with Amy she had decided that apologizing was her only option even though it didn't seem so appealing right now as she slowly made her way inside the boy's dorm building where Trish was currently staying.

Taking small tentative steps she made her way up to the second floor and towards their room. Taking another large breath she breathed out and knocked, ignoring the instinct that was telling her run she stood her ground and waited. The sound of laughing could be heard as she knocked, suddenly it stopped as the door opened revealing a surprised looking AJ.

"AJ hi, is erm, Trish um there, I mean I know she's there I just wanted to um…" Steph began to ramble before she stopped as Trish appeared at the door also confused.

"Steph," Trish said a little taken back at the appearance of the brunette.

"I need to um…can we talk…" she looked into the room where the others were watching her, looking back at Trish, "alone," Steph could feel her heart racing and her palms sweaty.

"Sure," Trish smiled slightly as she walked out of the room closing the door behind ignoring the looks she was receiving off the boys.

Walking together in complete silence the pair settled themselves down on the top of the stairs where Steph coughed to clear her throat then breathed in.

Beginning to say something she stopped and started a few times before she sighed loudly, "I'm sorry." Steph sighed again, "about everything, you didn't deserve what I said to you and I never should have doubted you, and I know I don't deserve you to forgive me but…"

"I forgive you," Trish cut her off.

Steph who had her head down looked up a little surprised, "but Trish after everything that I did, that Paul did."

"You said you were sorry and I know that you mean and that's all that matters to me." Trish nodded as she smiled. "And I don't care about all that other stuff, it's in the past where it belongs and I don't intend to dwell on it."

"But Trish I should have believed you, all those awful things I said," Steph said with tears in her eyes.

"Steph you believed your _boyfriend_ who you _loved_, what type of girlfriend would you be if you didn't," Trish nodded. "It just turns out he was an asshole which wasn't your fault."

Steph nodded as a few tears rolled down her cheek, "thank you." She smiled as she leaned over and hugged Trish who also smiled.

Steph smiled as she got to her feet, apologizing to Trish was a lot easier than she had ever imagined or hoped. All she had left were the boys and especially Chris something that in a way seemed a lot worse then apologizing to Trish.

The two women entered the room as all three of the boys looked up and over confusion sweeping across their faces. Trish smiled a little as she turned back to Steph who seemed to be frozen in her spot.

"Steph has something to say to you all," Trish said with a slight nod.

After what felt like forever Steph finally spoke, "I want to apologize about what I did and said and…" she seemed lost for words, "I'm sorry."

Silence covered the room as nobody spoke, the atmosphere was tense as nobody seemed to want to speak or make any type of movement.

"Well say something," Trish said finally.

"And what would you like us to say?" Jeff looked over at her.

"Anything, something," Trish rolled her eyes.

"I know how about a big group hug huh, now that everything seems to be all peachy," Jeff said sarcastically.

"Jeff," Trish said quickly.

"What," he shrugged. "She comes in here and says she's sorry like it's supposed to make everything okay after what she did," Jeff scoffed loudly.

"No of course I don't, but I just wanted to apologize that's all," Steph said loudly.

"Oh right…don't let the door hit you on the way out," Jeff said then turned to continue watching the TV.

"Guys," Trish said loudly.

"Maybe you should just go," Chris finally spoke.

Trish looked over at the blonde a little surprised, "come on, this can't be the end of it think of everything, what about the band…" Trish began to say.

"Whoa just wait a second, this will be the same band she _quit_ after telling us all to go to hell," Jeff said suddenly.

"I didn't mean it," Steph said quietly.

"Yeah well news flash we don't need ya, although wait there's only two of us here, you wanna wait thirty seconds I can go get Rob and make it unanimous," Jeff shrugged.

"Jeff that's enough I think she gets the point, maybe you should just go," Chris said sounding a little annoyed.

Without another word Steph tuned on her heels and fled the room tears streaking down her face as she ran down the stairs and outside. Trish sighed as she turned and looked at the two men who didn't seem to be so bothered.

**xXx**

Torrie remained smiling slightly unsure what to do as she stood opposite Shawn's wife who had just walked in catching her off guard.

"Hey Torrie I think I heard the…Rebecca hey," John said as he walked into the room stopping at the sight of the new arrival.

"Hey John, the door was open so I just walked in," Rebecca smiled as she replied.

"No problem right," he smiled widely then looked to a still silent Torrie.

"Erm yeah of course, I mean did you want something or has Shawn sent you to spy on us," Torrie gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh no," she laughed. "I came to pick up some things I left here the last time I came, kept asking Shawn, but you know what men are like, he kept forgetting."

John rolled his eyes, "whatever ya' say, so how is the boss man enjoying LA?"

Rebecca frowned slightly, "Shawn's not in LA."

John raised his eyebrows as he noticed the same look on Torrie's face, "oh right, must be my mistake, ya' know not listening."

Silence fell upon the conversation as the revelation of Shawn's whereabouts sunk in. Finally Torrie who looked a little shaky spoke, "where did you erm leave your things, the err stuff you wanted?" she coughed nervously.

"Oh just my winter jacket, it's in the office," she replied with a smile.

"I'll show you the way," John said suddenly.

"No!" Torrie said loudly. "I'll do it."

Torrie then smiled as she walked backwards towards Shawn's office with Rebecca slowly behind her unaware of the emotions currently raging inside Torrie at the news of Shawn's trip. Unlocking the office she walked inside and let Rebecca in as she began to look through the closet.

"So um what's the jacket for?" Torrie asked.

"We're going away for a few days to our cabin in the country and it's awfully cold up there," she replied.

"When…I mean what day are you going?" Torrie asked as she held back the urge to yell loudly.

"Tomorrow evening, it's been planned for months…oh look here it is," she smiled as she pulled out a red jacket.

Mastering a small smile Torrie nodded, "sound nice." She then sat back on the sofa and breathed deeply ignoring Rebecca who seemed to be telling her something else, nothing seemed to matter at this point. Suddenly she looked up, "how's your father?"

Rebecca stopped what she was doing and looked at the blonde, "what?"

"Shawn said he was ill…err Cancer I think," Torrie spoke as she felt herself hyperventilating slightly.

Rebecca laughed slightly, "Torrie I don't know what Shawn's been telling you but my father has been dead since I was six years old, he died in a car accident."

Torrie looked at he blonde woman who seemed as confused as she did. Not saying a thing Torrie got to her feet and fled the room leaving no explanation as to her departure as Rebecca watched confused. Continuing to walk out towards the back door Torrie ignored the calls from John who also seemed confused at her actions. Nothing seemed to matter right now as she ran outside and finally the tears that she couldn't stop began to fall fast stinging her eyes. There had to be some explanation she told herself over and over again, yet nothing seemed to, it was plain and simple. He'd lied.

**xXx**

**A/N:** Sorry about how long this has taken, it should have been up yesterday but I forgot...oops, lol. Next chapter half written should be up this week fingers crossed :)

Reviews always appreciated even the smallest of words.


	33. The Sound Of Silence

**Chapter 33 – The Sound Of Silence.**

Back in the boys room the only noise that could be heard was that being emitted from the television that everyone's attention seemed to be focused on. Chris was sat on his own bed somewhat focused looking out the window as though his thoughts were far away from the television. Jeff and Trish were sat next to each other, Jeff focused on the TV a constant frown of confusion on his face while Trish still seemed a little frustrated as her head turned round looking at each man. Lastly there was AJ who seemed to be the only one actually watching with interest.

Jeff sighed and furrowed his brow, "so who's the bad guy again?" he looked round at both Trish and AJ.

"The blonde guy with the bad British accent," AJ answered.

Jeff nodded, "but I thought the guy in the red shirt with the forehead was the bad guy."

"He was I mean he still is…but not at the moment, he was cursed by gypsies," AJ replied sounding confused at himself.

Jeff furrowed his brow, "what?"

Trish huffed loudly next to him, "maybe if you watched properly you wouldn't have so many stupid questions."

Jeff looked at her, "sorry but not everyone is as clever as you, not my fault I don't understand I mean what type of name is Buffy anyway," he shrugged.

Trish sighed loudly rolling her eyes, "this is ridiculous."

"It's not my fault I've never watched it before is it," Jeff said with a shrug motioning to the TV screen.

"No not that, I mean us, just sat here _not_ talking about what happened with Steph," Trish sighed as all three looked at her.

"There's nothing to talk about that's why," Jeff shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yes there is!" Trish yelled rolling her eyes. "How about the way you all treated her and spoke to her, I say that's _something_."

"We didn't say anything she didn't deserve," Jeff shrugged again.

"She had the guts to come up here knowing we'd be here and she apologised to us all and then you just attacked her," Trish said annoyed.

"What, we didn't attack anyone. She deserved what we said," Jeff once again defended himself.

"What you said was mean and uncalled for," Trish rolled her eyes.

"Oh and I suppose slapping someone and calling them a whore isn't?" Jeff yelled finally.

"No but I'm being the bigger person here, I accepted the apology and now I'm moving on like you should too," Trish shouted frustrated.

"Well news flash were not the same person and I think she deserved everything we said," Jeff shrugged.

Trish glanced over her should at the quiet blonde behind, "Chris come on back me up here,"

"I agree what was said was harsh…but what she said to me…to us," he motioned round the room, "was also pretty harsh," Chris nodded in agreement with Jeff.

Trish sighed and looked at AJ who was remaining silent as to not get involved, "AJ what do you think, you're the least impartial one here?"

"Well she didn't say anything mean to me or slap me, but then again I didn't speak to her. But I have to agree with Chris and Jeff, what she said to you guys was pretty harsh."

Trish shook her head, "AJ your supposed to be _my_ gay best friend! You know back me up in an argument."

AJ furrowed his brow, "we never actually agreed on that, you just assumed."

Trish rolled her eyes as she jumped to her feet and grabbed her bag and began to stuff her clothes and belongings into it ignoring the confused looks she was getting. Jeff sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"What are you doing now?" he sighed.

Trish didn't look at him as she continued to pack her bag, "I'm going back to the girls, seeing as I don't have to stay here anymore."

"Don't be like that, we're just having our point of view you can understand that can't you?" Jeff said.

Trish's head shot round, "you know for a while I thought you were different from other guys but I was wrong your just as pig headed as the rest of them," she turned to look at Chris, "and you, for _months_ go on about how much you like her and what happens the first sign of trouble you bail like _all_ men," finally she looked to AJ who seemed a little surprised, "and you…"

"Me," AJ pointed at himself.

"Yeah…you call yourself gay, ha what a joke!" without another word she turned on her heels and walked out the door slamming it behind herself.

All went quiet as the three who seemed to be in shock by her outburst just looked at the door as though something was going to happen. AJ who seemed more stunned then anyone looked at the other two, Jeff who seemed to be smirking slightly and Chris who looked confused.

"What did I do wrong?" AJ asked stunned.

Jeff waved the comment off, "don't worry she'll be fine in a few hours, just needs to cool off."

"Have you seen her like that before?" AJ asked.

"Erm no, but I know her pretty well," Jeff shrugged.

"Jeff," Chris said motioning to the door with his head to. "You should go after her."

"What! Why me?" Jeff looked confused like always.

"Because it's your fault she's like that…that's why," Chris replied.

"She was pretty pissed at all of us not just me," Jeff said with a furrowed brow.

"Stop being a pussy and just go please," Chris sighed.

Jeff rolled his eyes and sighed at the same time, "anything happens to me I coming back to haunt you." He pointed at both Chris and AJ.

Without another word he got to his feet and made his way outside in to the hall way where he could see a tiny figure in the distance that belonged to Trish. Running to catch up with her he stopped a few feet away.

"Trish I apologize, please will you come back," he said in one long breath.

Not looking round she continued to walk, "go away."

"Just come back will you," he tried again.

"No I'm going back to my dorm," she replied hastily.

Jeff rushed past her and stood in front of her blocking the past way causing her to holt abruptly rolling her eyes.

"Come back," he said again.

"Jeff I suggest you move or I will be forced to kick you in the balls," Trish said unimpressed.

Jeff was silent as he looked at her for a few seconds Trish's face not changing, after a few more seconds he smiled slightly as he moved aside and let her pass, "fine you win but I'm walking you back okay."

"Fine," Trish shrugged as she continued to walk trying her best to ignore Jeff who was still walking behind her.

The duo continued to walk all the way across campus in the dark night towards Trish's dorm building without uttering a single word. All that could be heard was Jeff whistling. Finally they reached the door and Trish opened it walking inside not even acknowledging Jeff who was still behind her.

"What no kiss goodnight," he joked smirking.

Trish didn't find it as funny as she didn't reply she just shut the door in his face and turned round and continued to walk upstairs. Jeff laughed to himself as he simply turned back round and continued to walk back to his own room he didn't seem to worried.

Dragging her bag at her side Trish slowly climbed the stairs to the second floor where her room was situated, although she hadn't been inside it for over a week. Looking at her watch she noticed the time, it was late and she knew Torrie would probably be at work. So before going to see Steph she decided to go to her own room to change first.

Reaching for the handle she found it already open and not locked like it normally would be. Rolling her eyes she assumed Torrie had left it open like she has done before. Turning the handle she walked inside dropping her bag and flicking the light on. Only to be surprised to find she wasn't alone as she could make out the form of her roommate lay with her back to her on her bed.

Trish looked at Torrie for a few seconds, the other blonde not moving an inch, before she picked her bag and made her way over to her own bed. The usual tension that was always to be found when either girl was alone together seemed to be missing, instead there was an unsettling atmosphere around the room. Trish unpacked her things and quickly changed her clothes. Her mind was also a little preoccupied as all she could think about was the previous arguments with the boys and despite her words she did feel bad about it.

Continuing to unpack Trish glanced over at Torrie who had remained silent, every now and then Trish was sure she could hear a slight sniffle coming from her direction. Trish finished and got up from her bed and made her way towards the door looking back slightly at Torrie who was still silent. Trish turned back round and went to leave the room, her hand stopping just as she reached the door handle.

Closing her eyes tightly and then opening them again she turned round, "Torrie is everything okay?" Trish wasn't sure why she was asking or why she even cared but something she did know was that there was something definitely wrong with Torrie.

Walking in the direction of the silent blonde Trish stood so she was facing her, from that angle it was apparent Torrie had been crying as her cheeks were red and her eyes puffy. Kneeling slightly at her bedside Trish bit her lip thoughtfully for a few seconds before she spoke again.

"Are you alright?" she asked knowing the obvious answer.

Torrie raised a hand to her eyes and wiped away a few more tears as she shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Trish seemed more concerned than anything.

In an barely audible whisper Torrie spoke, "Shawn."

Trish looked even more worried, "what's happened? What's he done?"

Torrie shook her head as she wiped some more tears away, "doesn't matter."

"You wanna talk about it?" Trish asked for some unbeknown reason.

Torrie shook her head silently.

Trish realised that maybe she wasn't the best person to be doing this as she sensed the awkwardness between them, getting to her feet, "I can just go if you want, leave you alone."

Torrie suddenly shook her head, "no."

Trish nodded slightly as she knelt back down in front of the blonde making herself comfortable, "so what happened then?"

* * *

Rob shuffled his feet slightly as he wiped his palms on the front of his shirt as he stood there in his best clothes. Glancing down again at his shoes and pants, they were a little scratched and scruffy but they were the best he had. Casually he raised a fist and knocked on the door in front of him then waited for a few seconds until it opened. Rob smiled widely at the person in front of him although they didn't seem as pleased to see him. 

"What are you doing here?" Lilian asked.

Rob stepped back slightly motioning down himself, "don't worry I'm all clean and puke free today," he smiled again then brought his right arm up and offered Lilian the box of chocolates he was holding. "I came to apologise…you know for the puke thing, which by the way was totally an accident."

Taking them she looked at the slightly squashed box and then back at Rob, "they're half eaten."

"Yeah I get the munchies sometimes you know how it is," Rob nodded.

"You've come to apologise about puking all over me with a half eaten box of chocolate," Lilian raised an eyebrow.

"Yup," Rob nodded.

"Are you kidding me or something," Lilian said loudly scoffing.

Rob looked confused, "no."

"What's wrong with you? You don't apologise to people like this," Lilian rolled her eyes.

"Nothings wrong with me…I don't think anyway. All I wanted to do was to let you know I was sorry," Rob shrugged.

Lilian was silent then sighed, "fine whatever apology excepted now goodbye." She then went to close the door.

Rob quickly stuck his leg out stopping the door from closing, "err wait I wanted to ask you something too?"

Lilian stopped and looked at him she seemed intrigued, "what?"

"Well it's kinda important," Rob added.

Lilian nodded she seemed somewhat cheerful now, "really?"

"Well yeah, I know you don't like me very much and I have kinda made it worse, but I just wanted to ask you something, I mean you'll probably say no anyway," Rob shrugged.

Lilian nodded as she listened to his words, "well ask me then," she said a small smile on her lips.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to maybe err…call a truce?" Rob asked.

Lilians' expression dropped and she seemed a little disappointed and annoyed as she heard his words, "a truce, you want a truce?"

"Yeah, whaddaya say?" Rob smiled.

Lilian said nothing as she threw the chocolates back at him and slammed the door. Rob was caught off guard as he doubled over as the box hit. He then looked up a little confused at the now closed door, he scratched his head.

"What did I do now?"

* * *

Trish sat silently as she had done for the last for the last hour and continued to listen to Torrie and her story of Shawn and California and of how he had lied. For the time being it seemed as though both women had put their dislike for each other on hold as the problem on hand seemed a lot more important then petty arguing. 

Torrie sighed, "I just feel like an idiot." By now she had stopped crying but was still sounding upset.

"What an asshole," Trish sighed.

Torrie nodded, "I guess you can say I told you so now."

Trish rolled her eyes, "what type of person do you think I am…I told you so," she smiled.

"I deserved it, after everything you said anyway," Torrie nodded.

Trish's smile faded as she sighed slightly, "I never meant any of those things I said, I just wanted to upset you like you had to me with all the AJ stuff."

Torrie was silent as she looked up at Trish, "yeah about that, you do know you didn't turn AJ gay right, I was just being a bitch and I never meant for people to find out either."

"Yeah I know, now anyway?" Trish nodded. "I would apologise about your nose but then I wouldn't really mean it, but I can if you want," Trish shrugged.

"Don't bother I had it coming," Torrie shrugged.

"Well yeah you kinda did," Trish nodded.

Torrie sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "Everything is just a mess."

"Tell me about it," Trish sighed also.

"Why what did you do?" Torrie smirked slightly.

Trish bit her lip thoughtful then spoke, "Steph apologised and I accepted but the boys didn't and I got a little mad and well we kinda had an argument and I said some mean things, almost broke Jeff's nose with the door too," Trish giggled slightly at the thought.

Torrie laughed a little, "I'm sure he'll forgive you don't worry."

"He's just so stubborn sometimes it drives me crazy," Trish rolled her eyes.

"I know someone else who is pretty fricken stubborn too when she wants to be," Torrie nodded knowingly.

"Yeah but the difference is I'm always right," Trish nodded. "He's not."

Torrie shook her head and laughed, "you two are so cute you know that."

Trish looked up her brow furrowed, "you feeling okay? I think I may have hit you harder then I thought," Trish said her nose scrunched up.

"You just don't see it," Torrie shook her head.

Ignoring the comment Trish got to her feet and stretched, "you wanna go see Amy and Steph I bet we all could use some girly time," Trish said as she walked to the door.

Torrie nodded slowly, "sure."

Trish stopped as she got to the door again and turned to Torrie, "erm Torrie I know that we don't get on, we never have in fact. I guess you don't like me very much and I don't like you too much either, but I was just thinking," Trish said hesitantly. "I don't wanna be cheesy here but maybe we could at least try to get along, I know we'll never be best friends but I have enough drama going on already that I don't need our petty arguments too."

Torrie was quiet as she stood from the bed, "okay."

"That's it okay?" Trish asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Torrie shrugged.

"Have I ever told you how much you annoy me," Trish laughed as she walked out the door.

"Have I ever told you those jeans make your ass look fat," Torrie smirked as she walked towards Trish.

"You know that's funny I was just thinking how those shoes your wearing make your face ugly," Trish smirked also as she walked out the door followed by Torrie who just rolled her eyes and carried on walking.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm still here don't worry, just been exremely busy with work and real life, I haven't even watched that much WWE lately although I will be watching Unforgiven later, I taped it as it's on a 1am here, gonna miss Trish :( Anyway I started this chapter weeks ago and have only just got round to finishing it lol. I'd like to say the next will be soon but I have no idea. Also thanks to everyone for all the kind words about my mum too I do really appreciated it :) 

Please review I love reading them!


	34. Tell Me What You Need

Chapter 34 - Tell Me What You Need.

The ticking of the clock was the only sound that could be heard as the loud noise seemed to echo throughout the library drowning out all other noises. The sun was barely rising as the winter months had well and truly set in. today was the first day of December meaning only a few weeks until Christmas break something everyone felt they needed by now.

Amy let out a loud sigh as she swung her head back and to the left, "I'm bored." She moaned loudly.

Not looking up from the book that was currently occupying her mind Trish simply mumbled her response, "I didn't ask you to come with me did I?"

Amy already knew the response she would get as she rolled her eyes, "what else can I do. At least this is better than staying in my room listening to Steph cry."

Trish finally glanced up, "she's still crying?"

"Not as much as she used to but…well yeah," Amy nodded exasperated. "What about Torrie?" she asked glancing over at the blonde who was now looking at her.

Trish was quiet before she nodded slightly, "the same, won't get out get out of bed, won't eat, won't speak to anyone, won't…you get the picture." She spoke using her hands to emphasize.

"I wish there was something I could do but I'm all outta' ideas," Amy shrugged.

Trish sighed loudly, "me too."

Both women seemed unanimous on the fact they were in fact useless. Despite their best efforts both had failed miserable in being able to cheer up their heart broken roommates, instead deciding to seek refuge elsewhere, which is why they had ended up in the Library on a cold Sunday morning.

"You wanna go get ice cream and eat till you feel like your gonna puke," Amy said suddenly.

Trish was silent as she furrowed her eyebrows disapprovingly then smiled and slammed her book shut, "kay."

Both women let out a small laugh which earned them a short look off the librarian behind the desk. Pulling a face at the grey haired women once she had looked back down Amy began to laugh loudly as she headed out the door. Trish giving an apologetic smile as she followed hurriedly behind.

Once out in the open air the cold wind biting at their exposed skin the two women began to hurry along picking up the pace as they neared their dorm building. As they reached the door they stopped at the sound of someone calling out.

Turning round they immediately knew who it was by the electric blue colour of his hair which was flowing freely in the wind. Jeff was currently running toward them waving his arms around in the air as to get their attention which he already had.

Amy rolled her eyes, "ugh what does he want?"

Trish looked to the redhead, "you go inside I'll talk to him."

Amy glanced towards Trish her lips curling upwards in a un amused fashion, "fine." With that Amy grabbed the door and headed inside leaving Trish stood waiting for Jeff who had seemed to slow down considerably and was breathing fast.

"You okay?" Trish asked as she walked towards him.

Holding up his hand as he regained his breath he nodded slightly, "I really…need…to exercise more," he gasped.

Raising an eyebrow Trish just nodded slowly as she waited for Jeff to finally get back to normal. Opening his mouth he was about to speak before the blonde cut him off, "I'm sorry."

Jeff paused with his mouth open and looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry about the other day, yelling at you and the other guys," Trish answered his question.

"Oh right…" Jeff paused as he looked confused. "I was just about to say the same thing, in fact I had a whole speech prepared and even a song." He nodded triumphantly.

Trish grinned, "a song?"

"Yeah I wrote it myself, you wanna hear it?" Jeff asked excitement in his voice.

Trish nodded as she laughed unable to hide the excitement in her voice, "yeah."

Jeff once again opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off again. This time by Amy who had walked outside again. "Trish come on, I want ice cream remember."

Jeff looked back at Trish who's smile had faded, "you guy's are having ice cream?"

"_Just_ us two," Amy said quickly before she looked back at Trish, "hurry up."

Jeff sighed and looked back at Trish, "I take it she's still mad at me over the Steph thing?"

Trish was silent for a few seconds before she nodded, "pretty much yeah." There was more silence until Trish smiled again, "hey come find me later and I'll listen to my song okay?"

Jeff smiled, "that's a deal." He nodded as he stepped backwards about to walk away.

"Hey wait a sec," Trish called out.

Jeff looked back at the blonde who came walking up to him and wrapped her arms round him in a hug. After a few seconds she pulled away, "see ya later."  
Jeff furrowed his brow, "what was that for?"

"Nothing, I just missed having you around to annoy me that's all," she simply shrugged as she playfully hit him in the arm.

Jeff laughed loudly, "you'll regret ever saying that trust me."

Trish rolled her eyes and pulled a face as she turned back round and headed inside the building immediately being hit by the warmth and comfort the buildings heating offered. Shuddering slightly she smiled as the heat took over her limbs and warming them one by one.

Heading up the stairs Trish slowed down slightly as she reached the top. If she wasn't mistaken, was that laughing she could hear? And coming from her room?

She stopped completely and listened intently to see if she could hear what was happening, maybe Torrie had the TV on.

Her head snapped up as she heard more laughing. No it was defiantly a person and it was defiantly…no wait was that Torrie? Why was she laughing? The last time Trish had seen her roommate Torrie had been tucked away in bed hiding from the world. Nursing a severely broken heart. It had been just over a week since she had found out about Shawn lying to her and since then she had chosen to shut everything out, everyone out. She had ignored the constant calls she had been receiving, the visits from worried friends, co-workers, even Chris had made a passing comment to Trish one day after class.

Trish knew it wasn't something you could easily get over and even though she had no experience in this situation she could only imagine the hurt Torrie was going through, which is why she chose to not push Torrie letting her know she was there if she needed and only when the blonde wanted something did she comply.

This was why Trish stood on top of the stair case her brow furrowed in little wrinkles and her nose slightly crinkled. Why on earth would she be laughing?

Turning the corner she soon saw her door was already open and the room was basking in the glow of the early morning sun, something else strange as Torrie had insisted they kept the curtains closed for the last week and a half, Trish almost felt like some sort of vampire.

Walking into her room the laughing subsided as the three other women all turned their heads to look at the blonde. Trish stood silent a clear confused look on her face at the scene before her. Not only was Torrie out of bed but was showered, dressed and had her usual make up on, if it weren't for the fact that Trish had been there when the blonde had broken down in tears repeatedly the last few days, she wouldn't have know anything had ever been wrong.

"I'm having a clear out!" Torrie said triumphantly with a smile. "Everything Shawn."

"Yeah and after we're done here we're doing my room and everything Paul," Steph smiled also.

Trish was still quiet as she glanced over at Amy who was perched on the window sill looking slightly bemused as she watched the two women laugh and joke as though the last month had never even happened.

"You okay?" Trish blurted out trying her best not to sound rude.

"Yeah, all better," Torrie smiled.

Trish wasn't convinced, she'd seen Torrie not more than twenty four hours previous and the women standing in front of her now wasn't the same. Something was wrong, something was off.

"Are you sure?" Trish asked.

Torrie rolled her eyes like Trish had seen her do dozens if not hundreds of times before, "I'm moving on. No point hiding away, just got to pick up the pieces and move on," she breathed out and smiled a wide smile that Trish couldn't help but find a little creepy.

"Sure," Trish half mumbled half smiled as she made her way fully into the room and sat on the end of the bed.

Torrie was currently stood at her closet directing Steph who was rifling through the huge amount of clothing that hung up. Throwing things behind her as Torrie nodded and shook her head in whether to keep or get rid. Picking up the shoes next Torrie began to direct her also.

"No not them, or them, definitely not them," she grabbed a pair that Steph was holding. "Or them," she smiled as she grabbed another pair. Soon enough her arms were full of shoes all different, shape, colours and styles.

Steph huffed loudly putting her hand on her hips, "Torrie you're supposed to be getting rid."

"I said I was moving on, not crazy. There's no way I'm throwing my shoes away," she gave a loud pft noise as Steph roller her eyes.

Amy laughed as she stood from the window sill and made her way over to the bed where Trish was sat, "ya'll are crazy that's what…" she stopped speaking as she sat down and quickly stood back up her hand immediately going to her rear. Looking back down at the bed she picked something up, something shining and apparently sharp which she had sat on. "What the hell," she mumbled as she looked at the keys dangling in her fingers.

"Oh sorry," Torrie chuckled. "Must have just thrown them, they're Shawn's apartment keys…" a slight frown came to her features. "I'll throw them away," she reached her hand out to take them from the redhead.

Leaning backwards Amy held the keys out of reach as a small smirk came to her lips, "wait a second." She looked at Torrie. "You're telling me these are the keys to his apartment, the one his wife doesn't know about, full of all of his _things_?"

Torrie furrowed her brow, "uh yeah."

Amy smiled wide, but not her normal everyday smile, this time it was an evil doing smile, one that said she had something up her rock chick sleeves. Something dastardly.

"Why am I suddenly very worried?" Trish said with a nervous tone.

Amy turned to look at her the smile still on her lips, "because revenge is sweet."

"Amy no," Trish said suddenly shaking her head.

"Oh Trishy come on, he deserves it," Amy simply shrugged.

"Deserves what?" Steph asked obviously not gotten what Amy was intending to do.

"It'll be fun and a perfect way to vent," Amy nodded still smiling at her ingeniously evil plan.

"It's wrong," Trish nodded.

"So is lying to her for the past two years," Amy said loudly motioning towards Torrie who was keeping quiet.

"Yeah but she's not like him," Trish said again trying to be the ever unheard voice of reason.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here then, because I am," Amy shrugged.

"Amy I'm not going to let you do it," Trish said as she reached for the keys although the redhead had guessed before hand and moved out of her way. Soon a struggle for power was taking place as Trish was grasping at Amy hands trying to unclench them and wrestle the keys free.

Suddenly Torrie who had kept quiet until then sighed loudly and snatched the keys away, "guy's don't you think it's me who should be deciding these things?"

Both women stopped struggling as they looked up, both slightly out of breath. Blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes Amy frowned, while Trish pushed back some hair and looked up.

Steph put her hand up, "I'm still confused…what's going on?"

Torrie looked from the brunette to the two women on the bed who were waiting for her answer, after what felt like and eternity of silence she smiled.

"I say we have some fun," she nodded.

Amy jumped up off the bed and wrapped her arm round her as the two headed for the door, "this is gonna be awesome."

Trish who inwardly groaned and rubbed her face stood up and followed the two out the door, unsure why exactly but she followed none the less the way a parent follows their children in hopes of keeping them safe.

Steph who's face was still confused walked out after the other three, "guy's seriously what's going on."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay sooo firstly my sincere apologies for the lack of updating. I don't know if some of you remember but I mention my mother was ill, she had Cancer and well she passed away earlier this month. So my mind hasn't really been in anything, I wrote this chapter a while ago and I'm sorry if it's not very good and it's also a bit short for me.

Anyway I'm slowly getting back into things so I'll try to update soon and also get round to reading alot of fics.

And thanks to Stratusfication aswell for her PM's giving me that well needed nudge, lol. XD

Reviews feed my creativety so please!!


End file.
